Unexpected Baggage
by Raicheru
Summary: After stealing his latest car, Grimmjow brings it home to start taking it apart. But when he gives it a once over, he finds an unexpected, reheaded surprise in the trunk. Yaoi- GrimmxIchi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally going to be a short for my 'Tangerine' collection. But of course, it just kept writing itself. I ended up working too hard to keep it short so I'm jut going to put it out as a full length story. (Which I probably have too many of at the moment, but I really like this idea. No worries. 'Tastes Like Strawberries' and 'Weekend Getaway' are still in the works. I'm not stopping progress on those even if it seems like I am. Promise.)

Unexpected Baggage- 1

By: Raicheru

Rated: M (Male x Male relationships and sexual situations here. Not to mention foul language. Please move on if it's not your thing.)

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

After stealing his latest car, Grimmjow heads back to his place to begin taking it apart. But as he gives it a once over, he finds an unexpected redheaded surprise in the trunk.

* * *

Grimmjow sped down the deserted streets in his newest acquisition. The car's sleek body zipped around corners and revved beautifully. It was almost a pity he'd have it torn down to the chassis in less than a week. But then that was the best part. He didn't do it for the money. He didn't need to. But there was something about taking a huge beast of a vehicle and reducing it to its component parts that gave Grimmjow a strange thrill. He smiled as he thought about it. Sleek and expensive. But underneath they were all the same right down to the grease and oil that kept them running.

And this one was a real prize. The asshole he'd jacked it from had been so surprised. Grimmjow frowned. And then he'd gotten kind of vicious and forced Grimmjow to kick is ass. Kind of weird to get that worked up over a car. Normally, he would have taken something off the street or maybe from a parking garage. Not that he'd had any intention of doing that tonight. He'd given himself some time off, but he'd gotten bored with inactivity. And when he was out on the street that night, this baby had come purring up to the curb nearby. It was like a gift and he wasn't about to pass that up.

Grimmjow was always very careful to keep from getting caught which was why he never picked vehicles that still had drivers in them. But he figured the guy wouldn't be immediately crawling to the nearest police station. Or a hospital for that matter. There was something off about him and he was most likely out on less than legal errands himself. Grimmjow didn't care. He was barely a thought in his mind at the moment. As he neared his place, he slowed to a less reckless speed. No reason to draw any more attention than he needed to. Of course, this wasn't the best of neighborhoods and nobody here would give him a second glance. He could do better and had in the past. But of all the places he'd lived, this suited him best. And it more than met his needs so he was happy.

Grimmjow hit the remote on the garage and brought the car in before it had completely opened. The door was already winding back down before it had gone up all the way. He smirked. It was a small and stupid thing, but he always gave himself that small challenge to see if he could get in quickly and shut the door again just as fast. Not that it always worked. The roof of that Mercedes a couple months ago had been a little worse for wear after a slight miscalculation on his part. No matter. It had come apart just as easily as the others. Glancing at the dash, he saw that it was actually getting pretty late. He could get started in the morning. There was no rush.

He sighed and sat back in the seat. But that guy. He'd been hiding something. Shaking his head, Grimmjow got out of the car. He shouldn't even be thinking about him. It was no big deal. But he couldn't shake that nagging feeling in the back of his head. The least he could do was give the car a once over and look for anything that was out of place. That shouldn't take too long. Of course, that would lead to checking out everything else. And by then he'd be elbow deep taking it all apart. A grin tugged at his lips. Why fight it?

First things first. The trunk would be the most obvious spot. Stupid bastard was probably pedaling drugs out of the back or something equally ridiculous. He pressed the button on the dash and heard the pop of the lock. No time like the present to check it out. He went back and lifted the lid of the compartment to see a large blanket wrapped object taking up most of the space. Yeah, probably drugs. Or maybe money. That wouldn't be so bad. But when he pulled back the fabric, it wasn't bundles of heroine or even piles of cash.

It was a body. Shit. But after a closer look, Grimmjow could see his chest moving up and down. So he wasn't dead. Grimmjow's heart slowed a little. Last thing he needed was to figure out what to do with a corpse. Not that dealing with a live person would be any better he supposed. His gaze trailed over the bright orange hair. That was certainly an attention getter. The boy looked like he was sleeping. Well, sleeping badly anyway. He was bound hand and foot with a gag tied tightly over his mouth. There was sweat glistening on his skin and his face had a red, feverish glow to it. No wonder the guy had been nervous. Fucking rapist had nabbed some kid. Grimmjow swallowed. Now what the hell was he going to do with him?

He nearly jumped when the boy's eyes opened and peered at him blearily. Great. Now he'd been seen. Not that he was too worried about being identified. From the dilation of his pupils, the kid looked high. He moaned quietly and twisted his hands in the bindings. Grimmjow's brows shot up as he watched him roll over onto his back restlessly. He wondered what kind of drug the kid was on but the tented fabric at the crotch of his pants made it pretty clear. There were few nasty things out there that could force arousal and just as many that could knock you out. Once the kid slept it off, he'd probably be fine.

The blue haired man sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. Grimmjow knew he really should take him to the hospital and drop his ass at the door. But he didn't like the idea that he could be connected to this in any way. His looks were pretty distinctive and he didn't feel much like taking a risk there. And there was no way the kid could get home on his own in this condition. Turning him out in this neighborhood would be an extremely bad idea. Somebody else would pick him up and finish what the other guy started. Huffing out an irritated breath, he pulled out a pocket knife and leaned into the trunk. The boy immediately tried to scoot back away from him, his eyes wide but there was nowhere to go. The small, distressed sounds he made were starting to get on Grimmjow's nerves.

"Calm the hell down, kid. I'm not going to hurt you." He cut the bindings and pulled off the gag, but the redhead didn't say anything. He just twisted and moaned, his breaths coming in short pants as the older man's hands brushed his skin. Grimmjow swallowed hard. Now that sound caused a much different reaction. He could feel himself responding and clenched his teeth so hard his jaw started to ache. He damn well wasn't going to finish the other guy's job either. His lip curled at the thought. Aroused or not, he was _so_ not taking advantage of some poor kid who was probably too far gone to feel it anyway. Even if he was pretty damn attractive.

Sighing again, he reached down and picked up the boy in his arms so he could take him upstairs. The kid almost immediately wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Grimmjow was mildly surprised at that. A moment ago, the redhead had looked like he was afraid for his life. Now he was holding on like Grimmjow was the last solid thing in the world. The older man could feel the boy's erection pressing into his abdomen as he twisted in his arms. His own hardening length sought to distract him with its own agenda.

"Cut it out or I'm going to drop your ass." Grimmjow hissed out a breath as he felt the bite of teeth at his shoulder. The boy stifled a moan against the fabric of his shirt and Grimmjow nearly dropped him as he had threatened to just a moment ago. Concentration and focus. Get him upstairs and get the hell away from him. That's what Grimmjow needed right now. And maybe a cold shower. A really long, cold shower.

Upstairs, he practically kicked his bedroom door open and set the kid down on the bed. But before he could stand back up and move away, he was tugged back down. Kid was surprisingly strong. Grimmjow idly wondered how he'd managed to get caught in the first place. He caught the telltale scents of alcohol and cigarette smoke form the his clothes. Like he'd spent some time in a bar recently. And probably downed a spiked drink without even knowing it.

He braced himself on his hands and did his best to hold his body suspended above the panting redhead so they didn't touch. Which was turning out to be harder than he thought it would be. The boy grasped one of his wrists and tugged hard. Grimmjow gasped as he lost his balance and sprawled on top of him. The body beneath him writhed, heat radiating off him like a furnace. That couldn't be good. Grimmjow felt his captured hand drawn to the zipper of the kid's jeans and he snorted. Twisting his wrist out of the tight grip, he all but shoved the boy's hand down his own pants.

"Take care of yourself if you need it that bad." That seemed to be enough of a distraction so Grimmjow could get himself free and off of the bed. He had his own need to take care of and he stumbled off to the bathroom to deal with it. A short while later, he came back out to find the redhead quiet and still. Passed out from the look of it. He'd pulled his hand out of his pants and it lay loosely on the mattress, his fingers lax. The slight discoloration at the zipper was evidence enough that he'd managed to finish himself. Sighing yet again, Grimmjow came over with a couple of towels and undressed him before cleaning him up a bit. The fever he had was still present, but it didn't seem to have the same heated edge that it did before.

He wasn't really sure why he was bothering. The little voice in his head kept telling him that he might want the same courtesy if their roles were reversed. He snorted. Courtesy was never one of his aspirations and he didn't know why it was coming up now. No matter. Once the kid woke up, he'd call him a damn cab himself and get him the hell out of here. This was something he really didn't need or want. He liked being solitary and having another person in his place was starting to make him fidget. After pulling up the blankets to cover him, Grimmjow paused. Not knowing why he felt the need, he trailed his fingers down a soft, tanned cheek. The kid sighed softly and turned into the touch, making him snatch his hand back. Standing, he grabbed up the discarded clothing and towels to throw them in the wash.

Concentration and focus. Grimmjow needed something to do, something to keep his mind off the sleeping figure in his bed. He'd felt a telltale tightening in his groin just from looking at the boy again. No need to go down that road again if he wanted to avoid the inevitable results. Laundry. Car. Simple and familiar. Going back down to the garage, he tossed the load in the washer before heading straight to the large, well appointed tool box. Take the damn car apart. That's what started all of this shit in the first place. If he threw up the hood with more violence than necessarily, he didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

Grimmjow woke slowly. His eyes felt gritty and tired. Rolling over, he nearly toppled off the edge of the couch. Damn, he'd fallen asleep in the garage again. But then that's why he had a couch and a mini fridge down here to begin with. There were times he got so engrossed in taking a vehicle apart that he didn't want to trudge back upstairs for a snack or a nap. He could see pale shafts of light filtering through the small, high windows. But they were coming in the wrong angle for it to be morning. Glancing at the clock on the bench, he saw it was well into afternoon. But he'd still only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Getting up, he stretched and yawned deeply. Heading upstairs, he frowned as he remembered why he was still down here. The teardown was well underway and he'd had very little sleep to go on while he did it. Stupid kid. Getting snatched by some lecherous asshole and totally fucking up Grimmjow's latest score. And the stupid bastard that had taken him in the first place. He wished he'd pounded on him harder before he'd driven off last night. Not that it would change anything. Strange how random events could lead to so much weirdness.

Grimmjow shook his head as he went into the bathroom. He avoided the bedroom completely. No need to go there. When the laundry had been finished, he'd practically thrown the clean clothes in on the bed without bothering to look. He'd retreated again quickly and was angry with himself for being so cautious. What was he afraid of? He wasn't entirely sure, but his brain refused to give him an answer. He secretly hoped that the kid would wake up and sneak out on his own so he wouldn't have to deal with him again. He wasn't sure why he wanted that either. Instead of trying to argue with himself at the time, he'd gone back down to the garage.

As Grimmjow came out of the bathroom, he stooped dead in the doorway. A pair of narrowed chocolate eyes watched him warily from the other side of the main room. The kid looked like he'd frozen in mid step while he was heading towards the door. Damn. It seemed like Grimmjow had almost gotten his wish. Maybe if he ignored him, he'd continue out and they could both pretend none of this ever happened. Snorting at his own weakness, he shook his head and moved into the kitchenette to rummage around in the fridge. There was a small sound of surprise or maybe disbelief from behind him. Well, what did the kid expect? That he was going to be jumped the moment Grimmjow saw him trying to leave? Blue eyes closed wearily as he realized he very well may think that.

"A few more steps and you're out the door. I'm not going to stop you." _Just go and we'll both get what we want. Or at least _you_ will_. Grimmjow suppressed an irritated growl. He did _not_ want the kid to stay. Did he? No. But then where the hell was the small twinge of dissapointment coming from? It kept prodding him relentlessly every time he imagined the boy getting to the door. Turning, he saw the wariness of the gaze shot in his direction flare into something that looked like anger. "What?"

"Can I at least have my wallet and phone back?" The kid's brow furrowed when Grimmjow just looked at him.

"I don't have them." The boy's pockets had been empty when Grimmjow threw his clothes in the wash.

"Then where the hell. . .shit." The kid's words trailed off in a breathy hiss as he leaned back against the wall. Grimmjow could see that his complexion was still a little off. The drugs were probably still wandering around in his system. Dammit. But as he started to go over, the boy held up a hand. "Don't. Just. . . don't."

"I didn't hurt you last night, and I'm not going to start now." The boy's face flushed suddenly and he looked away. Grimmjow fought the heat creeping up his own neck and clenched his teeth. Could this get any more damned awkward? "But if you let yourself pass out, I'm leaving your ass where it falls." The angry look was back as the boy glared at him. Well, it was better than embarrassment.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Who the hell are _you_?" When the glare intensified, Grimmjow curled his lip. "My place, my questions first." There were a few moments when they just stared at each other, neither wanting to back down to the other. But eventually, the kid sighed and looked away.

"Ichigo."

"Was that so damned hard?" Ichigo sneered and took a deep breath. He continued to stare, waiting for Grimmjow to continue. "I'm Grimmjow and I have absolutely no interest in you." _And I'm a damned liar. Piss off before you figure that part out_. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." _But you'll probably pass out before you get there so just stay put_. Dammit, dammit, dammit. There were a few more moments when neither of them moved.

"I. . . thanks. I guess." Grimmjow blinked at the Ichigo's tentative words. This just kept getting better and better. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever." When Ichigo slumped a little against the wall, Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes. He went back to the fridge and pulled out a plate of sandwiches and a couple of bottles of juice. Placing the plate and one of the bottles on the small table, he grabbed a couple sandwiches for himself and headed downstairs without saying anything else. He could feel Ichigo's eyes on him the whole time but did his best to ignore him. Eating quickly, he started rooting around inside the car. He'd spent most of last night under the hood and hadn't bothered with the rest.

Sure enough, he found a wallet and a phone in the glove compartment. Trophies maybe? Grimmjow felt his anger rising again. He had no respect for predators that felt the need to drug their prey. Asshole probably couldn't get it up without help either. If he ever saw him again, it would be ugly. He flipped the wallet open to see the id inside. Ichigo Kurosaki. The corner of his mouth quirked slightly. In the great tradition of bad license photos, this one should get some sort of reward. Did the kid ever smile? It looked like he was irritated at the world.

"Don't have them, huh? So you're not just a bastard, but a liar too. Figures." Grimmjow felt his own expression darken as he suddenly threw the wallet and phone at the scowling redhead. He hadn't even heard him come down. Looking at the anger shot in his direction, he sighed. He'd take it back. The picture was a perfect representation of the snarling boy that barely managed to catch the flung objects.

"I didn't take them in the first place so don't bitch. You got a problem, take it up with your 'date' from last night." Ichigo stiffened suddenly. Grimmjow could see the tension thrumming along his body and regretted his words. Which was new for him. He didn't give a shit what people thought or what he said. Normally. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly missed the quiet reply. The words were tight and full of pain.

"Not my fucking date." It wasn't surprising that the kid was angry. But there was an odd edge to his voice that had Grimmjow frowning.

"Shit, you're not going to start crying on me are you?" Grimmjow nearly bit his own tongue. Honestly, he couldn't help it. He'd had an acute case of smartass since birth and there was no changing it now. But there was no need to rub salt in the obvious wounds Ichigo was trying to hide.

"Fuck you, asshole." The redhead stuffed his wallet in his pocket and clenched the phone in his other hand as he stormed off toward the door. And he almost made it. But after a few steps, his feet faltered and he nearly crashed to the floor. Grimmjow was across the space in an instant with Ichigo in his arms. There was a soft, derisive snort followed by an equally soft voice. "So much for leaving me where I fall." The kid's eyes slipped closed and he relaxed. Well, shit. Grimmjow raised his eyes to the ceiling and prayed for the patience to deal with all this crap. He'd almost gotten him to go away and now here he was carrying him back upstairs. What a fucking perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the great response to the first chapter. It's a nice, fluffy ego boost for me. *grin*

Unexpected Baggage- 2

"Hnnn." Grimmjow was sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched Ichigo pull himself from unconsciousness. He'd intended to drop him back on the bed and retreat again but he couldn't quite bring himself to do that for some reason. The warm brown eyes blinked open to fix him with a confused stare. "Wha-?" The gaze trailed down to the tray sitting between them.

"Eat something. You'll probably feel better." When he'd come upstairs earlier, Grimmjow could see that the food still lay untouched on the table. Ichigo shifted on the bed and managed to get into a half sitting position. His gaze shifted from confusion to one of slight disbelief.

"First you can't wait to get rid of me and now you're feeding me." Ichigo clenched his fingers in the blanket lightly. "Mixed messages much?" Grimmjow just shrugged and got up.

"Do whatever the hell you want then. See if I give a shit." He was almost out the door before Ichigo stopped him. But he didn't turn around.

"Wait. I'm. . ." There was a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry." Grimmjow let out his own sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Don't be sorry, kid. You had a rough night. You're entitled to be a little bitchy." Grimmjow could practically hear him scowling. He felt his own lips twitch into a smirk. "And I haven't exactly given you a reason not to."

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Ichigo was still watching him when Grimmjow turned around but his expression was more thoughtful now than angry.

"What. . ?" Ichigo bit his lip as he tried to get the words out. "I mean, how. . ?"

"How did I end up stuck with you?" Grimmjow grinned when the scowl returned. Damn if the expression wasn't growing on him. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. "You just happened to be in the trunk of my new car." He watched an orange brow raise as Ichigo thought that one over. When the glimmer of comprehension brought the scowl back, Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah. Not only am I a bastard and a liar, I'm a thief too. Problem with that?"

"Under the circumstances, not really." Ichigo's expression darkened. "Just tell me that he put up a fight and you had to kick his ass."

"I did." Grimmjow felt his own features draw tight. "But not nearly hard enough." Ichigo searched his expression as if he were looking for something. But after a moment, he merely nodded and opened the bottle of juice. Even though he was probably ravenous, he seemed to know that he should take it slow. Which was a good thing. That last thing Grimmjow needed was for him to get sick everywhere. He remained in the doorway and watched Ichigo eat, suddenly not wanting to leave him alone. He took a breath to speak as a thought occurred to him but he ended up letting it out in a frustrated huff. Ichigo looked at him and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Is there somebody that you need to call or something? I mean, you obviously didn't come home last night. Won't somebody be worried?" Ichigo set his sandwich down and sighed. His hands fell loose in his lap and his eyes dropped. There was a sense of sadness that seemed to come over him suddenly and Grimmjow was sorry he'd asked. "Forget I said anything." But of course, the damage had already been done.

"No, it's okay." Ichigo didn't look up, be he seemed to have made some decision within himself and his mood lifted fractionally. But the air still remained heavy. "There's nobody waiting for me. Not anymore." There was definitely more there. Not that Grimmjow cared. He groaned inwardly. Yes, he was a liar to the core. Even when it was himself he was lying to. Less than a day and he was already lost over some stranger that had been suddenly thrust into his life. A complication he definitely did not need. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Ichigo moved to get out of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going now?"

"Uh, bathroom?" Ichigo's frown had returned but there was more impatience there than anything else. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and came over to retrieve the tray and the bottle. Ichigo watched him as he levered himself to his feet. The vulnerability from before had been shoved somewhere deep and all that showed was his irritation. Grimmjow pretended not to notice as he went back into the kitchen. The redhead passed him silently on the way to the bathroom. The older man told himself he was just watching him to make sure he didn't fall over and crack his head open on the way there. Yeah, that was it. Liar.

When Ichigo came out, his face was strangely neutral. He headed toward the stairs and Grimmjow raised a brow. But when he reached the top step, he stopped, his hand braced on the doorframe. He remained motionless for several minutes and Grimmjow braced himself just in case he needed run over and catch him again. He found himself opening his mouth before he realized what he was going to say. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Ichigo had said nobody was waiting for him. But there had been something odd in his tone. It didn't mean that there wasn't somebody looking. "I can pretty much guarantee that nobody knows you're here." The young man's shoulders tensed slightly.

"I've already been too much trouble."

"No arguments here." Grimmjow returned the angry glare with a look of calm indifference. Just because he was a liar didn't mean that he couldn't be honest on occasion. Even if it would have been better if he'd just kept his mouth shut. "But I meant it just the same." Ichigo shot him a wary look as if he were trying to figure him out. _Good luck with that, kid_. _I can't even figure me out half the time_. Ichigo seemed suddenly lost as if he was wavering on that decision he'd made earlier. "Go back to bed." Grimmjow smirked at the indignant look on the boy's face. It seemed to be saying 'You're not the boss of me.' But instead of arguing, he trudged back to the bedroom.

Grimmjow left him alone and headed down the stairs himself. No, he was not going to follow him in and pat him on the shoulder to make him feel better. Too much chance that a pat would lead to a squeeze. And that might lead to something else. Sleeping with him now would be taking just as much advantage as when he'd been drugged out of his mind last night. Grimmjow still had to live with himself after all. He gritted his teeth and tackled the engine block again. For a slick piece of machinery, this one had some seriously crappy pieces of shit running it from the inside.

* * *

It was several hours later when Grimmjow rolled himself out from under the car on the low dolly. He jumped and cracked his forehead on the underside of the car as he caught sight of Ichigo watching him from the couch. Damn he was quiet when he wanted to be. Right now he was wincing in sympathy.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"How the hell long have you been there?" Grimmjow hissed and swore as he pressed the heel of his hand to his hairline. He could see the irritable scowl out of the corner of his eye. "Get pissy all you want, I'm the one who's bleeding."

"Poor baby." Grimmjow growled at the condescending tone. Yeah, that was an improvement over grumpiness. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Well, that wasn't helping either. The snide remark had a playful tone to it. _Don't tempt me, kid_. Grimmjow snorted and lay back on the padded dolly. At least it was nice to know Ichigo had a sense of humor.

"You seem to be feeling better."

Ichigo shrugged and got up before wandering over to one of the benches as if he was looking for something. After a few minutes of rummaging around, he came back over and knelt down on the ground. Grimmjow was mildly surprised to see a clean paper towel in his fingers. He absently reached for it, oblivious to warm trickle that was no longer held in check. But Ichigo moved it out of his reach. Grimmjow held himself still as the paper towel was pressed to the small wound. He watched the young man warily, unsure about his sudden change in mannerisms. He'd been awfully skittish earlier. But there was no trace of that now as he returned Grimmjow's puzzled look with one of consideration.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Grimmjow was so focused on the heat coming off the body next to him, he wasn't really thinking about anything else.

"For. . . you know."

"What, rescuing your pathetic ass? No problem. Even if it wasn't exactly what I had planned for the evening."

"So you really are an asshole full time. It's not just a part time thing." An orange brow raised in the beginning phase of another frown. Grimmjow returned it with one of his own.

"I can easily stuff your ass back in the trunk you knooowww. . ." Grimmjow's words trailed off in a startled yelp as the dolly was shoved back under the car with him still on it. Little bastard. He heard steps echo through the garage as Ichigo moved away. Grimmjow stayed where he was and took slow, even breaths. He certainly had a temper on him. And apparently, it didn't take much to set it off. The footsteps stopped as he called out. "You started it." There was a rustle of fabric and Grimmjow craned neck to see Ichigo kneel down and peer under the other side of the car.

"Yeah. I started this."

"This particular episode, yeah." Grimmjow snorted again. "Technically speaking, you probably started it all. But I guess you can't help having such a cute little ass." Which he knew instantly was the complete wrong thing to say. Not that he hadn't admired that particular view since the kid had barged into his life, but there was no need to remind him of what might have happened. After all, he couldn't help looking so delectable. Grimmjow nearly groaned. New topic. Seriously.

Surprisingly, Ichigo hadn't stormed off yet. Even though it looked like he might at any moment. The lights of the garage gave his orange hair a pale, yellow glow around the edges. Something tickled in Grimmjow's memory, but when he reached for it, the image faded away. He shook his head a little. If it was important, he'd remember. Probably when it didn't matter anymore. Ichigo caught his attention again.

"Trust me. No matter what it may have looked like, it's not my looks that got me into that mess." Ichigo stopped suddenly as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"What was it then?" Grimmjow was suddenly curious.

"Forget it." Ichigo shifted to stand and Grimmjow rolled himself out on the other side of the vehicle. When he stood, he wobbled on his feet slightly as his blood pressure adjusted to the sudden change in position. He braced his hand on the roof and clenched the paper towel in his other hand. Ichigo was halfway to the door again.

"Wait, don't take off." Honestly, he should just let him go and get it over with. But again, Grimmjow felt himself holding on. Ichigo hunched his shoulders but didn't turn around.

"It'll be better if I leave."

"For who? Sounds like you've got something going on and if last night was any indication, you're not really equipped for it."

"I can take care of myself." Ichigo turned and snarled at him. "I made a mistake. It won't happen again." The snarl turned into a sneer. "And would you make up your fucking mind? Half the time you're practically shoving me out the door and the other half, it's like you want me to stay. What the hell? Last night I thought it was the drugs, but I'm fine now and I still don't get it."

"Would you want to stay?" The question was out before Grimmjow could stop it. The real question should be did _he_ want the kid to stay? Hell, yeah. And where was that coming from? Was he really that starved for sex? No, that wasn't it. Well, it was there. He had to be honest with himself about that. But it wasn't like he couldn't find a companion if he wanted one. Pushing off the car, he huffed in irritation.

"And they tell me _I'm_ moody." Ichigo was leaning back against one of the benches with his hands braced against the edge. Grimmjow smirked quietly.

"You are." Ichigo shot him a dry look and he shrugged. "I never said I wasn't." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck with an absent hand. "Honestly, I'm not good with people."

"That's such a surprise. I would have thought public relations was right up your alley." The corner of Ichigo's mouth had quirked up a little. They started at each other for a few minutes, each trying to gauge the other's mood. The quiet stretched into a mildly uncomfortable silence. Breaking the tension that was starting to grow, Grimmjow shifted his weight to one foot.

"You hungry?" A piece offering. They both recognized it for what it was but neither commented. Ichigo shrugged noncommittally but he made no move to leave again.

"Sure."

"You don't have any weird allergies or anything, do you?" Grimmjow paused as he pulled out his cell phone and watched Ichigo raise a brow.

"No, why?"

"One of my buyers won't even talk to me if I've had peanut butter within the last three days." Grimmjow chuckled. He'd gotten a few really good deals with that tidbit of information. Not that he'd send somebody into anaphylactic shock just for a few extra bucks. But the threat always made Takuma turn such interesting colors.

"Buyers. Right." Ichigo looked openly around the spacious garage as Grimmjow ordered pizza. The building had originally been an auto body shop. But an economic downturn had crashed numerous businesses in the area and it was one of many empty husks. Well, not so empty now. It had two motorcycles, last night's acquisition and a beat up, puke green compact car that sat forlornly on the other side of the large space. Of course, Ichigo's gaze locked right onto that last one.

"Good grief, don't tell me that's your ride."

"Please." Grimmjow snorted dismissively. "It was a really bad joke gift from an associate of mine. Ugliest damn thing I've ever seen."

"Then why do you still have it?" Ichigo waved his hand vaguely around. "I'm surprised you let it survive in your one man chop shop here."

"It was a bet actually."

"What, how long you could stand to leave it sitting there without setting it on fire?" Grimmjow let out a surprised laugh.

"Something like that."

"I've been here less than a day and I'm already on the verge of searching for matches."

"Don't go all pyro on me." Grimmjow folded the phone shut after ordering. Ichigo was actually smiling a little. It was a good look on him. Too bad he didn't do it more often. "Pizza's on the way." Grimmjow frowned again. "What?" The kid kept looking back and forth between him and one of the bikes in the far corner.

"Is it just me, or do you and your bike have matching tattoos?" Ichigo nodded at the design on Grimmjow's left arm. It was a large blue panther that was languidly stalking its way down his bicep. It's tail curled all the way around his arm near the top. Further down, the left paw was extended as if it would take a swipe at whoever came close enough. Or it would have if it wasn't cut off abruptly in a mass of scar tissue. Grimmjow curled his lip as he looked at it. He'd had it for such a long time, he usually forgot it was there. The same design graced the fuel tank of one of the motorcycles. Ignoring the lingering memories, Grimmjow looked up and smirked at him.

"No, it's just you." That earned him a scowl as he knew it would. He really should stop poking him but he couldn't seem to help it. The bike was a vain weakness on his part and he knew it. Not that he actually rode around on that one. It was a show piece while he used the other, more functional one as transportation when he didn't feel like taking the subway. But most of the time he didn't bother. Traffic sucked way too much. He stilled as Ichigo pushed off the bench and came closer. His eyes were on Grimmjow's arm as he moved.

"What happened here?" He reached out with his finger to gingerly touch the missing part of the image. Grimmjow fought not to flinch as the pad of Ichigo's finger traced the uneven skin. The boy froze suddenly and looked up at him as if he just realized what he was doing. "Sorry." He stepped back hastily and looked away.

"Don't worry about it." Grimmjow nearly brushed his hand over the spot to rub away the trace of sensation but he managed to stop himself. "It happened a long time ago. Doesn't matter." _Liar_. But that was better left alone. He'd just started to get comfortable with himself again. No need to screw that up too. "I gotta clean up." Pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket, he dropped them on the hood of the car as he backed away toward the stairs. "That'll more than cover it." Retreating before he said anything seriously stupid, Grimmjow turned and went up to the apartment. He wasn't quite running.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Baggage- 3

By the time Grimmjow had showered and changed, Ichigo had brought the pizza upstairs and laid it out on the small kitchen table. He was currently looking in the fridge and Grimmjow did his best not to look at the view presented to him. Jeez, you'd think he'd been celibate for years with the way he was reacting to the younger man. He shook his head and pulled out plates and glasses while he kept his eyes studiously fixed on his hands and what he was doing. Grimmjow was glad Ichigo pulled out the soda from the fridge and not the beer. He didn't think his resolve could handle any form of intoxication at the moment.

They settled silently on opposite ends of the couch, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Grimmjow fought not to sigh. After a few minutes of battling with himself, he picked up the remote and started flicking through channels. Of course, it was mostly garbage. It took a while of circling before he finally settled on something. He supposed that he could have looked up the guide but there was something more immediately gratifying about surfing manually. Ichigo remained quiet as he focused on his food. If he was bothered by the constant flipping of the channels on the television, he didn't show it.

The badly dubbed kung fu movie Grimmjow settled on was nearly half over, but it wasn't the kind of thing where that mattered. It would be more fun to make fun of than actually pay attention to. Apparently Ichigo was thinking along the same lines as an actor's mouth continued moving long after his line had been spoken. He chortled quietly into his drink.

"Do they actually make any money with these?"

"Somebody would have to or why would they bother?" Grimmjow smirked around his pizza, glad he hadn't stopped on anything more serious and thought provoking than this. The scene changed and the characters were suddenly surrounded by masked assailants. They randomly picked up objects from their surroundings to use as weapons.

"Can you really use a pair of high-tops as nunchuks? I'd think they'd be unbalanced even if they were tied together."

"Loafers work better."

"But those don't have laces."

"That's where the improvisation comes in." Ichigo's questions were obviously more rhetorical than anything but Grimmjow's straight answers kept making him laugh so he continued. It was more of the same after that. A few times they had each other outright laughing. Neither mentioned anything outside of the movie they were watching. Right now, they were in the moment no matter how surreal and inane it might be, nothing else mattered outside of it. Grimmjow swallowed suddenly and let out a slow breath. It had never occurred to him how lonely he'd been. He'd been alone for quite a while now but up to this point, it had never bothered him. Maybe he just hadn't had anything worthwhile to compare it to.

"Hey. You alright?" Ichigo was watching him with a look of mild concern. "You got quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Grimmjow grabbed the empty plates and headed to the kitchen. Ichigo followed him with the glasses and brought them to the sink.

"I thought I was the pensive one here." Ichigo snorted. "You didn't even have a flippy comeback." He sneered at the finger that was shot in his direction. "Not what I meant."

"You want me to 'bare my soul' and start weeping and crap?"

"I was just starting to enjoy the brief moments when you weren't being a total ass is all. Glad I committed it to memory because apparently it's a rare occurrence." Ichigo paused as he set the glasses in the rack to dry. The corner of his mouth quirked up in the ghost of a smile and he shook his head a little.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Good, then you can finish up here." Grimmjow pushed the plates in his direction before dealing with the leftovers. He was already back over on the couch when Ichigo dried his hands and wandered out of the kitchen. Shit. Now what were they going to do? They'd already eaten and now the credits were rolling on the screen. Grimmjow turned the television off before the news came on. He could barely deal with his own problems let alone listening to someone else's.

His shoulder twitched as a tentative touch trailed over his skin where his sleeveless shirt stopped. Ichigo slid his fingertips ender the edge of the fabric slightly as he came around the couch. His expression was one of consideration again. He looked the blue haired man up and down openly before slowly crawling onto the couch and straddling his lap. Grimmjow remained almost painfully still, his arms stretched out along the back of the couch as he sat leaning back. Ichigo was searching his expression and he seemed almost puzzled by what he saw. He brought their lips together lightly but pulled back when Grimmjow didn't respond.

"What's the matter?"

"What are you doing?" _Aside from fulfilling the fantasy that I've been having since I saw you_. Grimmjow clenched his jaw. He still wasn't doing this. Nothing had changed. Well, some things had but nothing that would let him take advantage of the situation. The brown eyes narrowed slightly at his lack of reaction and the dull inflection of his words.

"You think I haven't seen the way you've been looking at me?" There was a hint of accusation there. But if Ichigo was bothered by it that much, why was he the one initiating? Grimmjow shook his head slightly.

"I think you've been too busy hating yourself to notice." _And if you wanted him out that badly, all you had to do was let him leave the half dozen times he tried. No need to piss him off any more than you already have._ Grimmjow's inner voice was having a freaking field day with this. He couldn't deny that this was what he'd been wanting since the beginning. But he wouldn't let himself have it for some reason. He couldn't. Ichigo's angry voice cut through his thoughts.

"And what the hell makes you think that?" He'd pulled away slightly but hadn't gotten up yet. Grimmjow shrugged indifferently. The dismissive sneer of the younger man made his own anger rise a little but he forced it back down.

"Just a feeling."

"You sure it isn't another feeling you want to focus on?" Ichigo shifted in Grimmjow's lap and their already hardening arousals brushed together briefly. He stiffened as Grimmjow suddenly gripped his hips tightly before the larger man leaned forward so their faces were a bare inch apart.

"You want to abuse yourself, fine. But don't use me to do it." And that was it. Why Grimmjow refused to give in to the rather insistent part of himself that wanted nothing more than to let the boy drape himself all over him any way he wanted. It wasn't because he'd be using the kid. That was the issue he'd been having earlier and it would have been true if he'd done it then. But this time was different. This time, the kid would be the one using _him. _Grimmjow snarled silently. There was no fucking way he'd let anyone use him again in any way, shape or form. His expression was returned as Ichigo growled in frustration.

"What the fuck do you know?"

"A hell of a lot more than you if you don't even realize what you're doing."

"And what's that?"

"Punishing yourself. I'm not sure what for, but that's it." And Grimmjow could see that he was right by the rage that was starting to rise in the body seated on his lap. Ichigo's whole frame was starting to tremble with it. But he wasn't quite sure what the cause was. Grimmjow didn't think it was him. Or even the incident from last night that had led to their first meeting. No, this was something deep that had been eating at the kid from the inside for quite some time.

"You have no idea." The glare intensified.

"Then tell me. Prove me wrong." It was thrown like a challenge and no matter how obvious it was that Ichigo didn't want to, he was rising to meet it. Hell, he might need to. Who knows how long he'd been holding onto whatever it was.

"Do you have a family Grimmjow?" The question caught the other man by surprise, but he didn't have the time to answer as Ichigo continued, his voice tight and angry. "Ever tell the people you care about to go away and leave you because you're too damn selfish to give up what you're used to? You ever tell yourself you know what's best? That you can handle anything and you don't need any help at all? Of course, by the time you figure out you're wrong, you've pushed all your friends away. And you honestly can't blame them because you can't even stand to be alone with yourself anymore."

Ichigo's breaths were coming in short pants by the time he was finished. He was shaking and his eyes were glistening with what might have been unshed tears. That had been unexpected. But Grimmjow could see it wasn't quite over yet. Ichigo was poised to leave again, he could see it. But his mood had shifted into dangerous territory. Especially if he stepped outside in this neighborhood at this time of night. While no one would bother him here, it was seriously not a safe place outside the building. He'd find himself in the middle of a fight that not everyone would walk away from.

But short of tying him down or knocking him out, Grimmjow didn't think there was anything he could do to stop him from walking out right this moment. Unless he tipped the balance and made him lose it now. Which would be risky. He was pretty sure there wasn't a nice, comforting way to talk him down. Not the Grimmjow had the slightest idea of how to do that anyway. And he didn't think Ichigo would readily respond to that kind of approach. But the real question was, would it release the building pressure in him or would he shatter into a million pieces? Grimmjow was betting it wouldn't be the second one. No matter how fragile he seemed at the moment, there was a core of steel in Ichigo's heart. He'd seen that too. Predictably, his mouth made up his mind for him.

"Are you done whining now?" A clenched fist caught Grimmjow square in the jaw and his head snapped to the side. Damn. Even without the space to wind up for it, that was pretty solid. He could taste blood in his mouth from a cut inside his cheek. With a frustrated cry, Ichigo tried to follow up with another hit but his wrist was suddenly caught in an unbreakable grip. Jerking himself back, he nearly pulled himself off the couch. But Grimmjow wrapped his other arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him back.

If he kept him close, there was less chance he could get any real hits in. And with the strength he felt coiled in the muscles he was trying to restrain, they would be in bone breaking territory. Remembering when he'd picked him up the first time, Grimmjow grimaced. He just hoped Ichigo didn't start biting. But the boy didn't seem to be thinking clearly enough to consider that. He bucked and pulled, angry guttural growls coming from deep in his throat. But ultimately, Grimmjow was the stronger of the two. Even against the boost of desperation and pain. He released Ichigo's wrist and reached up the squeeze the back of his neck tightly. At this point, knocking him out was looking better and better.

But fortunately, the burst of speed and strength seemed to be waning. His struggles were becoming less and the growls were changing to harsh sobs. Shit, Grimmjow hoped he hadn't done something monumentally stupid. It hadn't been heartless despite what he'd said to him. Heartless would have been letting him walk out like that and not caring when he saw the news story the next morning that detailed how he hadn't even made it six blocks. At least that's what Grimmjow told himself. His mouth was dry as Ichigo slumped against him with his face buried in his shoulder.

Grimmjow shifted the grip on his neck to rub the tight knots he felt there and the arm around Ichigo's waist loosened to hold rather than restrain. Sighing deeply, Grimmjow pressed his lips gently to the pulse point just behind Ichigo's ear. He hadn't realized how much it had taken to hold him down until he felt his own body relax. There were aching strains making themselves known everywhere. None so loud as the pounding in his head. He'd been in bar fights less strenuous than this and he hadn't even gotten up off the damned couch. They sat there like that, the only sound the occasional shuddering breath from the boy in his arms.

When Ichigo finally started to pull away, Grimmjow didn't stop him. He let his fingers trail down his arms knowing that this was probably the last time he'd ever see him, let alone touch him. Both seemed to know that Ichigo was really leaving this time and neither would meet the other's gaze. Grimmjow knew that Ichigo still shouldn't go out alone but he doubted that he'd let him go with him. At least the rage he'd seen seemed to have faded for now. All that remained was a weariness that made the younger man sag. Grimmjow sighed again. Which was just as bad really. When Ichigo finally stood, the older man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"At least call a cab. There's one company that still comes out here." Ichigo grunted a reply as he headed for the door. And Grimmjow finally let him go. After all that, he made no move to get up no matter how his inner voice was screaming at him to stop the redhead from leaving. But what right did he have to do that? Would he honestly keep him here like a prisoner just because didn't want to be alone? '_Of course, by the time you figure out you're wrong, you've pushed all your friends away. And you honestly can't blame them because you can't even stand to be alone with yourself anymore_.' He'd understood before, but not so much as he did now. And Grimmjow hated himself just a little bit for it.

Reclining and letting his head rest on the back of the couch, he closed his eyes and tried to block everything out. His eyes snapped open automatically as he heard the shattering crash from downstairs. He snorted as he recognized the sound of a car window breaking. A parting shot. And one that he most likely deserved. Letting his lids fall again, he focused solely on the sound of his own breaths and the beat of his heart. Little things. That's all he had the capacity to deal with right now. His first impulse was to turn his mood to one of righteous indignation. This was his place after all. It wasn't his fault that the car he'd picked up had some unexpected baggage to go along with it.

But the attempt was half hearted at best. There was something strangely cold and empty about the room now that he was alone in it. Which was strange because that's the way it had always been. And most likely always would be. He curled his lip. Unless a dissatisfied buyer or disgruntled owner caught up with him first. Or his former employer. But he wasn't thinking about him. If he hadn't found Grimmjow by now, he wouldn't. Or he already had and didn't consider it worth the effort to come and get him. Which was insulting really, but he didn't have the energy to think about that either.

When he opened his eyes again, the clock on the DVR told him that nearly an hour had passed since he'd been left alone again. More than enough time for a cab to show up. All that was left to prove that Ichigo had ever been here was the car downstairs. Grimmjow hissed a breath out through his teeth. He no longer had any desire to tinker with it. It was going right now even if he had to push the damn thing out into traffic. Standing, he ignored the protests of his tight muscles.

The light was still on down in the garage even though he didn't need it to see where he was going. He could find his way in the dark if he had to. Which was why he was shocked that he'd missed it when he first entered the room. Maybe he didn't want to believe it just in case he was really still upstairs on the couch dreaming of something he couldn't have. Grimmjow stood still as if the slightest movement would disrupt the image before him. Against the wall sat his much battered but surprisingly comfortable couch. And on it lay the curled form of the redhead that he thought he'd never see again.

Ichigo was on his side facing the back cushions with his knees drawn up to his chest. Ripping his gaze away from him, Grimmjow took in the disarray of the tools that he hadn't noticed when he first came in. From the glittering broken glass that was strewn across the floor to the wrench that had been carelessly left on the seat of the tall stool near his laptop. He could imagine the path Ichigo had been pacing down here. Without Grimmjow being aware of any of it except for the broken window. From the trail of random objects, he could trace the angry wanderings that crisscrossed the garage. It looked like Ichigo had picked something up every time he came near a table top only to set it down again after he'd stomped to the other side of the room.

He looked exhausted now. Grimmjow hadn't been particularly quiet when he'd come down here, but he still hadn't moved from where he lay. And so his original problem persisted. But Grimmjow couldn't deny that something had loosened in him when he'd first seen the shock of orange hair. He still didn't know what to do about it but at least he still had a chance to figure it out.

He went over and pulled down the light blanket the had been bundled up on the back of the couch. Flicking it out in the air, he laid it lightly over Ichigo. The boy slept on, his fatigue strong enough to leave him totally senseless. Better here than out there. After watching him silently for a few minutes, Grimmjow went over to the stool. He picked up the wrench before sitting and booting up the computer. Sleep seemed a ways off for him yet and he might as well get some work done.


	4. Chapter 4

This was actually done last night but it was getting late and I wasn't completely happy with it. After letting it sit for a day, I went through and smoothed it out.

*

Unexpected Baggage- 4

After retyping the last sentence of his order three times, Grimmjow shoved the laptop back on the bench. He'd been fine at first, his relief at seeing Ichigo again strong enough to push everything else back. But once he'd calmed down, it started to gnaw at him again. This whole thing had brought up some rather unpleasant memories. He knew there were some that were still partially buried but he was in no hurry to dig them up just yet. If at all. He'd been okay by himself. Doing fine.

Bracing his elbows on the bench, he rested his head in his hands and sighed. If that were really true, he wouldn't be agonizing over it now. At first, he hadn't been sure why he'd held onto Ichigo so tightly earlier. At the time, his first immediate thought was that they should just go at it right there and beat some of their aggravation out on each other. A real fight may have done them both some good and from the few moves he'd seen, it looked like Ichigo could have held his own easily. But Grimmjow had brushed it off with the excuse that Ichigo's rage made him dangerous. He snorted to himself. He wasn't worried about getting injured even if the kid somehow managed to kick his ass.

No, that wasn't it. When it came right down to it, he didn't want to hurt him. At least not physically anyway. Of course, he'd managed to do more than enough emotional damage to make up for it. Which he'd also been trying hard to avoid. Maybe he should have given in and taken him right there on the couch. But as soon as he thought that, Grimmjow shook his head again. Still not an option. For whatever reason it started, that would have been just as bad. No matter how he mulled it over and thought of different possibilities, he couldn't think of a decent outcome to what had happened upstairs.

Turning his head slightly, he looked at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Or maybe this _was_ the best that could have come of it. Ichigo was still here and hadn't become a statistic. And Grimmjow didn't hate himself completely for doing something that he couldn't take back. Neither of them seemed to have gotten what they wanted, but Grimmjow wasn't even sure what that was. That was a problem too. Not really knowing what he wanted. At least not beyond his prurient interest in the redhead that still slept soundly not five feet away.

Grimmjow scrubbed his face with his hands as if trying to rub away the last of his confusion. Prying open the laptop again, he finished the transaction that had been waiting while he'd had his little intellectual episode. He seemed to be having a lot of those lately. An icon at the bottom of the screen blipped cheerfully.

'_You busy_?' The tiny letters appeared inside the chat window that popped up when he clicked on it. Grimmjow groaned quietly. He didn't need this right now. He typed quickly and let out a small laugh at the icon that appeared with his response. The animated peanut was blowing a continuous raspberry on the screen.

'_Yes. What do you want?_' He hadn't talked to Takuma since before he'd taken time off and he'd forgotten about setting up the image especially for him. There was a pause before the other man answered.

'_You're such an asshole, Grimm_.'

'_And you're a neurotic obsessive with no sense of humor. We're even. What do you want?_' Ordinarily, he wouldn't be bothered to deal with somebody who seemed like such an idiot. On the surface it looked like way too much work to maintain the connection. But Takuma could find a buyer for anything. You name it, he could sell it. Domestic, imported, hot or legal. He was one of the best accidental finds Grimmjow had made when he went out on his own. Which was why he wasn't just blowing him off. Well, not immediately anyway.

'_Just wanted to know what you were up to. Got a shopper looking for something specific_.' Not only would he happily fence parts, he brought in business from outside as well.

'_Can't do orders right now. Find someone else_.' Grimmjow was about to close the window until he saw the hastily written response.

'_Nobooody's better than you and they need you for a job_.' Grimmjow raised a brow at the typo. Usually Takuma was way too fastidious to let something like that slip. But he really didn't have time to deal with him right now. He had more than enough cash for a while and there were other things he needed to focus on at the moment. Not to mention he didn't like working for someone he didn't know. If it was specifically for Takuma, that was different. This sounded like he was bringing somebody else into it. Which was also a little off. He knew better then to add an unknown into the mix. And if it had been a regular, he would have said so.

'_I'm not a contractor. Find somebody else_.' Grimmjow shut the window and closed the program completely. He really didn't need to listen to the other guy whine. Which he inevitably would. Not right now. He knew Takuma would pout for a while but this wouldn't end their business relationship. The other man liked the money too much.

A soft exhalation from the direction of the couch made Grimmjow tense up. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to relax slowly. No need to let Ichigo see how rattled he was. Not that he wouldn't notice since Grimmjow wasn't giving him some sort of sarcastic remark. He kept quiet as the redhead shifted on the couch to watch him. Grimmjow swiveled the stool, one arm resting on the bench, the other hand braced on his knee. There was that mildly uncomfortable silence again. But what could they say? Something normal which would imply that nothing happened and reduce its meaning to nothing? Or something conciliatory that would ultimately sound clichéd and stupid?

"You're gonna work off the cost of that window since you've apparently decided to stick around." Or he could just continue speaking his native language. Asshole. Fortunately, Ichigo didn't seem to take it personally. He just let out a short laugh before shrugging.

"Better the window than your face." Ichigo sat up on the couch and smirked. "No wait, I take that back." Grimmjow clenched his teeth and felt the twinge of the bruise that was no doubt growing darker along his jaw. After a moment, Ichigo sighed and held up a hand. "Sorry, just gimme a sec." There was another quiet moment that hung on the air. Ichigo seemed to sag a little where he sat. It wasn't the deep depression he'd been drowning in earlier but it wasn't a happy posture either. Drawing his legs up to his chest, he hugged his arms around them and rested his chin on his knees. The position made him look so much younger than the date on his driver's license and Grimmjow shifted his gaze back to the bench. "Now what?" The question drew his eyes back to see honest curiosity with a healthy dose of apprehension in Ichigo's expression.

"Depends." Grimmjow watched the younger man frown when he didn't elaborate.

"On what?"

"On how much you know about cars."

"I can drive them." The frown deepened and Ichigo looked a little lost at the change in topic.

"Which means next to nothing." Grimmjow got up and went over to the large filing cabinet on the far wall. Digging around in the middle drawer for a minute, he came out with what he'd been looking for. As he passed the couch, he dropped the large manual on the cushion. It bounced once before settling. "Take a look at chapter four before you take the door apart so you can fish out any glass that might have fallen inside." Grimmjow nearly laughed at Ichigo's blank, mildly shocked look. He sat on the stool again and caught the boy's gaze out of the corner of his eye before nodding to the broom in the corner. "After you've swept up the mess you made of course." He let the corner of his mouth tug in a small smirk and was rewarded with narrowed eyes and a quiet snarl. But Ichigo merely got up and went to get started. Grimmjow thought he saw a small spark of relief in his gaze. But it might have been his imagination.

An hour later, Grimmjow shut down the computer and turned around to see that all four door panels were now off with the insides exposed. Ichigo had the manual in his lap and was playing with the wiring that was hooked to the forward speakers. Good, he was interested enough to tinker with it. Grimmjow had wanted to give him something to do. Something he could focus on. If he were in Ichigo's position, it's what he would have wanted. Anything so he wouldn't have to dwell on the thoughts that kept trying to grab his attention. Which is what he himself had been doing by researching current prices and blue book values. It had become familiar and routine at this point. Something that had been missing recently. He honestly couldn't remember why he'd taken the time off in the first place.

"Shit." Ichigo swore under his breath and snatched his hand back from the door. A small spot of blood was welling on the pad of his thumb, probably from catching it on a burr somewhere. Grimmjow watched him nearly stick the injured finger in his mouth until he realized how filthy it was from working on the car. "Well damn." Ichigo jumped when Grimmjow spoke.

"There's a first aid kit up in the bathroom."

"Yeah." Ichigo flipped the manual closed so he could stand up and stretch. "I need a shower anyway." He caught the other man watching and gave him a dry look. "Unless there's something else you want me to do." Yeah, no hidden meaning there. Grimmjow just shook his head.

"No, that should cover it."

"Speaking of covering." Ichigo eyed the washer and dryer that sat in the corner. "I need a clean change of clothes." He plucked at his dusty jeans.

"I've got a couple things that might fit you for now." The kid was a little smaller than him so he'd have to dig around for something that had a drawstring. No need to have his pants slipping off those slim hips. And it never stopped. Would he ever be able to look at him and not think about sex? Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck to cover his awkwardness with only mild success. "If you want."

"That would be fine." There was an amused tone to Ichigo's reply. Great. He thought it was funny. Dropping his hand back into his lap, Grimmjow caught his gaze. He held in the snarky remark that was on the tip of his tongue. The look in Ichigo's eyes was level and calm. There were still shadows of what was bothering him but it would take more than a simple distraction to make those go away.

"You okay?" Grimmjow nearly bit his tongue. Yes, he wanted to know but he hadn't intended to come right out and ask. That seemed a little too forward even for him. But there was no insult or indignation in Ichigo's expression at the question. Instead he seemed to be taking some sort of mental inventory as he tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah." His mouth moved into a small, wistful smile. "Mostly." Nodding, Grimmjow headed upstairs with Ichigo trailing after him. Halfway up, he turned his head.

"Shut the lights off, would you?" There was a brief roll of brown eyes before Ichigo trudged back down to flick the switch. It gave Grimmjow enough space so that he didn't feel the heat of the younger man's body on his back. His resolve was shaky enough as it was. When he got to the bedroom, he started rooting around in his dresser for something that would fit. He could hear the water start to run in the next room. Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was irritated or pleased that Ichigo hadn't waited to get the clothes first before undressing and getting into the shower. And then he couldn't decide whether he wanted him to come out in nothing but a towel or if he wanted to deliver the clothes himself. Not that he would to look when he went into the bathroom or anything. He let out a long sigh.

Out in the main room, Grimmjow only opened the bathroom door enough so he could set the clothing down on the edge of the sink and then he shut it again quickly. One thing at a time. Needing something to do, he put away the dishes from earlier and wiped down the counter. Which didn't need it. But he needed to be busy with something. As he puttered around, he started to realize how little there actually was up here. All his time was spent down in the garage.

After sitting on the couch and getting back up to pace a couple of times, he ended up leaning on the back of the sofa with his hands resting on the top of the cushions. Not exactly the picture of relaxed, but he was on edge for some reason and wasn't really sure why. The door opened and he clenched his fingers. He had no more idea of what to do now than before their fight earlier. Television held no interest. Go to bed maybe? And then what? He'd have to wake up and deal with all this sometime.

Ichigo wasn't quite swimming in the shorts and t-shirt that he was wearing, but they hung off his frame a little. He was watching Grimmjow with a thoughtful expression, but the other man didn't really know what was running through his head. "You were right, you know." Ichigo's words were quiet. Whatever Grimmjow thought he may have been thinking, that wasn't it. He frowned uncertainly.

"About what?" He'd said a few things before, none of them particularly complimentary. He swallowed as Ichigo came closer. Grimmjow found himself in the same kind of painful stillness as the first time Ichigo had tried to approach him. For all his teasing impulses, he wasn't sure how to react to his expression. He had an intense look in his eyes that was similar to before, but there was more to it now for some reason. The redhead came all the way over and stood less than a foot away before speaking again. "I _was_ using you. But not in the way you think."

"Really." Yeah, the ultimate conversationalist. That's what he was. Grimmjow focused on his breathing and keeping it relatively even. Man, he hadn't been this awkward even when he'd been an adolescent when that kind of thing was expected. Not that he'd had a normal, healthy childhood where the expected was ever likely to happen. Ichigo reached out and placed his hand flat on Grimmjow's chest. The other man took a deep breath as if the expansion of his lungs would push it away so he wouldn't have to.

"I don't want you to punish me." Which was good. Grimmjow wasn't really into that kind of thing. He didn't know where this was going. Ichigo's eyes were on his hand where it rested against his chest. He raised them to meet Grimmjow's wary expression. "I've never really been able to get away from the things that bother me most. The things that make everything harder. Until yesterday."

"Where is this coming from? Did you meditate in the shower and have some sort of epiphany just now?" Grimmjow winced inwardly as Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He must have winced a little outwardly as well because the younger man relaxed his expression after watching Grimmjow's face for a moment.

"Actually yeah. Between the hot water and the sound, it's not a bad time to do it. But anyway. . ." He raised his brows expectantly and waited a beat as if to see if Grimmjow would interrupt again. When he didn't, Ichigo continued. "I don't really know how to explain it really."

"You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to." _And you don't have to let me see into your head. That might be a little too close_. The frown returned as Ichigo clenched his fingers in the fabric of Grimmjow's shirt.

"I just want you to fuck me until I can't think anymore. As far as I know, that doesn't require much explanation." Ichigo was staring at him, that intense expression pinning him to the couch more firmly than his hand. Grimmjow clenched his own fingers on the couch cushions. He really should be ending this conversation before he said anything else stupid or it went in directions best left avoided. After a few moments of searching Grimmjow's face, Ichigo dropped his hand and stepped back. There was a look of dissapointment on his face as he turned around and moved toward the kitchen.

Something shifted in Grimmjow and he was stepping forward to wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist from behind before he could walk away. The younger man stilled. "Just when I think you're honestly saying no, you do something like this. It confuses the hell out of me. You've been so damned careful and you've kept me at a distance when I'm pretty sure you don't want to." He huffed out an irritated breath.

"You have no idea." Grimmjow's could smell his soap on Ichigo's skin, and for some reason, it was an incredible turn on.

"Then tell me." Ichigo threw his earlier challenge right back at him. He should have expected as much since he'd walked right into that one.

"Aside from the fact that it would be wrong?" Grimmjow felt Ichigo shift so he could tilt his head to look him in the eye.

"'Wrong' doesn't seem to have the same definition in your dictionary as it does in everybody else's." Ichigo raised a brow. "I'm pretty sure the car doesn't belong to you. Or when I look up the title, will it actually say 'Dickhead' in the owner's space?" His expression didn't change when Grimmjow growled and tightened his grip.

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Why is it wrong if it's something we both want?" Grimmjow didn't have an answer to that. Ichigo twisted around in his arms to look up into his face full on. The openness of his gaze was a little unsettling and Grimmjow almost moved back. Slim but strong arms slid around his waist to hold him in place. He could feel the fabric of his shirt bunching at his lower back where Ichigo clutched it tightly in his fingers. "It's not taking if I'm giving it to you. And I know exactly what it is that I'm offering." The orange haired head tiled to the side in consideration. "I meant it when I said I've seen how you look at me. Don't tell me you don't want to because I'll know you're lying."

Well shit. Grimmjow felt a little trapped at the moment. And the worst part of it was that he wasn't sure he wanted to get away. He ran his hands lightly up and down Ichigo's back making the younger man sigh and lean into him. Grimmjow still wasn't sure he was going to do this but he didn't see the pained desperation from before. Not that they'd be any better off or healthier for sleeping together now. But it seemed more likely that it would happen because they both wanted it and nothing else. Which he could live with. There was a tug on his shirt.

"I appreciate your caution. Really I do." Ichigo nuzzled Grimmjow's neck lightly and he could feel the warm breath against his skin. "But if you wait any longer I might have to turn my frustration in a different direction and kick your ass." Grimmjow laughed at that. Leaning down, he murmured into the damp orange hair.

"Until you can't think, huh. With you, that might take a while." After a quick glance at the couch, he started steering the younger man towards the bedroom. They were going to need more room than that.


	5. Chapter 5

Humble apologies for where I left off last chapter. I have a bad habit of ending in bad places because I forget that none of you can see into my head. For me, the story is already moving and I know what they're doing next because I'm always thinking foward. *sheepish grin* All you have is the words on the page and I tend to cut them off rather abruptly at times. It's not something that I do on purpose.

*

Unexpected Baggage- 5

Ichigo's fingers were still tangled in the fabric of Grimmjow's shirt as they made their way into the bedroom. Pulling up, he dragged the garment up over the taller man's head. Grimmjow raised his arms to allow it and momentarily missed the feeling of having his arms around Ichigo. It was odd really. It occurred to him that this was the first time he'd let a partner undress him. He'd always disrobed himself before getting into bed before now. He decided he liked it but when Ichigo's hands went to his zipper, he grasped them gently in his. Pulling them up to his lips, he placed kisses along his knuckles.

Something passed over Ichigo's face and Grimmjow could swear he saw the chocolate eyes dilate slightly in response. He definitely heard the catch in his breath and he almost smiled. They hadn't even started yet. He let go of his hands and pulled Ichigo's shirt off before loosening the knot in the drawstring of his shorts. Just like he thought, they slipped right over his hips. The fabric caught on his already hardening length with a small bounce before falling to pool around his feet. Grimmjow blinked when he saw him bare beneath. But of course, he had just the one pair of boxers that he'd been wearing when he showed up.

Ichigo stepped out of the shorts and pressed himself against Grimmjow. The feel of their bare chests together made the taller man's groin tighten. Of course, being in the same room with him tended to have the same results. Toeing off his boots and socks, he tilted Ichigo's chin up and brought their mouths together. He tasted way better than he imagined. His lips were moist and soft making Grimmjow want to nibble his way from one side to the other. He brought his hands up tangled his fingers in the unruly orange hair, massaging his scalp lightly as he explored his mouth. Ichigo moaned softly and rubbed himself a little against him.

Guiding him back a few steps until Ichigo's calves hit the edge of the mattress, he pushed him gently down. Ichigo hooked his fingers in the waistband of Grimmjow's jeans before he shifted back so his whole body was on the bed. The naked desire in his eyes was a heady thing to look at. Grimmjow had no choice but to follow as he crawled toward him. He hadn't bothered to turn on the light when they came in and the only illumination was the shadowed colors of the streetlights outside. The half burnt out bulbs cast a strangely warm light that made Ichigo's hair glow. The almost familiar memory surfaced again and Grimmjow frowned a little. It wasn't a happy thought whatever it was. Ichigo had laid back after pulling Grimmjow along with him. But now he propped himself up on his elbows and gave him a small questioning look when he hesitated. Grimmjow shook his head to push away his query and the memory. It didn't matter now.

Reaching to the side, he pulled out a small box and a bottle. He set aside the first and popped the top on the second. Ichigo's eyes watched him with anticipation as he spread the lotion on his fingers with slow teasing movements. The younger man shifted his hips on the bed and clenched his fingers in the blanket. But he raised his brows as Grimmjow knelt next to him lifted his left knee. He still hadn't taken his pants off yet and it seemed to be causing some confusion. Well, Ichigo wanted to be too distracted to think. And while Grimmjow had every intention of giving him what he wanted and more, he wanted to start out deceptively slow. At the same time, it would help prepare him for the rest.

Grimmjow trailed his thumb lightly down the front of Ichigo's balls and smirked when the younger man gasped. And when he rubbed the pad along the little patch of skin between there and his entrance, the quick inhalation came back out as a groan. Still moving his thumb in circular motions, Grimmjow slid his finger inside past the ridge of muscle. Ichigo lay back and arched his body up off the bed. The larger man straddled his right thigh and leaned down to cup the back of his neck to bring him back up for a kiss. The redhead wrapped his arms around his neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. Grimmjow kept his hand still for a moment before sliding the finger out and pushing in two in its place. He swallowed the moan Ichigo let out and caught the young man's lower lip in his teeth for a moment before letting go.

Ichigo's breath had started to deepen and Grimmjow let him lay back as he slid his fingers in and out slightly. The redhead seemed to be lost for the moment which was essentially what he wanted in the first place. They'd both been quiet up to this point but they didn't seem to need to say anything. They knew what they wanted. It was pretty simple which was a nice change for their short but surprisingly complicated relationship. The heavy lidded brown eyes looked up at him. Grimmjow knew he was going slow here but it would be worth it. He just smiled in return before letting it turn into a smug grin. Ichigo's brows drew in and he frowned until the fingers pushed in deeper and found the spot they were looking for. His hips would have bucked up if hadn't been for the arm braced against them. Grimmjow knelt and held him down gently, the fingers of his free hand caressing the soft skin of Ichigo's hip.

_That's right. I can push you right over the edge without even being inside you. Not that I won't get there. One thing at a time. _He continued to stroke the rounded soft spot from the inside, his fingers pulling down and then going back up to repeat the motion. Ichigo lay panting and groaning, his arms thrown loosely above his head as he watched the man who was steadily working him to an unexpected orgasm. Grimmjow kept an eye out for any signs that he was uncomfortable, but he just seemed washed away in sensation at the moment. When he finally came with a startled cry, his length spilled his seed in a slow, weeping eruption rather than the explosive discharge that usually accompanied that kind of climax.

Ichigo let his head loll to the side as he let out a long, shuddering breath. His chest was still heaving and his eyes had a glassy look. God, it was so damn sexy. There wasn't much more that Grimmjow could take. He slid out of his jeans while Ichigo watched him with a half lidded gaze. There was a tone of disbelief to the look as if he couldn't believe he intended to keep going, but Grimmjow knew he had more than that in him. He supposed they could have managed this on the couch but it wasn't his favorite location. He hadn't been entirely sure how he wanted to do this at first. The bed left more room for position changes without unnecessary and possibly awkward shuffling. Nothing trashed the mood faster than crashing to the floor at an inopportune moment and cracking an elbow on the hardwood. Grimmjow grinned at the unintended pun.

Ichigo smiled at him. Instead of being tentative and quiet like the brief glimpses he'd had before, it was warm and deep. Seeing it sent a strange zing up Grimmjow's spine. Reveling in the unexpected feeling, he returned the smile as he leaned down to kiss him thoroughly. He licked at his lips then delved deeper as they parted slightly. He teased Ichigo's tongue with his own before running it along the roof of his mouth. He shifted to kneel between the younger man's thighs as he braced his weight on his hands. The muscles of his abdomen quivered as he felt the exploring fingers that traced over his skin. Then the touch was gone, the memory of the it still lingering. Grimmjow opened his eyes a little when he heard the box being opened and then a small tearing sound. Then he smiled against Ichigo's mouth. Yeah, he definitely had more in him if he was still wanting. No matter. He'd happily give it to him.

Grimmjow broke the kiss as the small latex disk was pressed against his tip. Then he hissed out a breath between his teeth as the sheath was slowly unrolled down his length. Ichigo's fingers squeezed him gently along the way. He buried his face in the younger man's neck and nibbled at the sensitive skin there. He nearly bit him when a hand cupped his sac and started fondling him. Another was silking up and down his shaft, the wet sound of the lotion slicking him strangely erotic. The touches retreated as quickly as they came and Grimmjow made a low sound in his throat. He felt hands cupped his face as they brought him back so their lips could come together again. This time Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's tongue into his mouth and started sucking on it gently like he was savoring a piece of candy.

Well then. For being emotionally confused, he seemed to know what he wanted. And it seemed to synch up with Grimmjow's thoughts pretty smoothly. Not that he was really able to think much at the moment. No, intellectual pursuits of any kind were pretty much out of the question for the time being. Grimmjow brought his hands up under Ichigo's knees and raised them. Positioning himself instinctively, he pushed the head of his length inside. So tight and hot. His eyes nearly closed at the pleasure of it. After a moment, he moved a little further. There was a whining moan from beneath him. Smirking, he continued on until he was all the way in. His body was curled over the slightly smaller one beneath him as he settled himself.

Ichigo's hands were running through Grimmjow's hair, his fingers tugging and digging softy into his scalp. When he pulled out slowly so he was almost clear, he pushed in again. There was another moan from the redhead and Grimmjow started to speed up his pace. As good as all this was, he was through holding back. And when Ichigo started meeting him halfway, he knew he didn't have to. He altered his depth every few strokes and kept changing how fast he moved. But after a while, it smoothed out into more even, rhythmic thrusts. There was the sweet achy build that pushed every coherent thought aside and before long, they were both going over together. With one last deep thrust, Grimmjow felt his release. Ichigo arched on the bed as he came for the second time, this one much more immediate than the last. They stayed poised on that shuddering edge for a moment before letting themselves come back down.

Grimmjow pulled out and lowered himself to the bed. As his thoughts cleared, he found himself a little puzzled. This wasn't really how he had pictured this. Or course, they weren't really done yet by any means. But there was a quiet gentleness to his own actions that surprised him. He could feel the frown pulling at his features and he forced himself to relax.

"What's that look for?" Ichigo rolled onto his side and pressed up against him. Busted. Even in the dark, he'd noticed.

"Nothing really." Grimmjow put an arm around him. But of course, an answer that weak wasn't enough. The redhead raised himself up and put a hand on Grimmjow's chest. "Please don't tell me this was a bad idea." Ichigo sounded mildly worried. And there was a disappointed tone to his voice that held more than a little apprehension. Grimmjow blinked. No it was definitely not. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held him tight, pulling him back down against his side.

"No. It wasn't. If you're not sure about anything else, you can be certain of that." Grimmjow pressed his lips to his temple and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry." The mumbled apology had a downcast sound to it. Great. The first thing he did after having the beginnings of great sex with the first person he'd ever been genuinely interested in was make him uneasy.

"No, that was my fault. I'm. . . having issues. But not about this." Well, not precisely this anyway. There was a quiet snort in the dark.

"Issues." Grimmjow felt the trace of fingers along his chest. "I know what that's like." After a moment or two of quiet, Ichigo continued. "What, no witty comeback? Those must be some serious issues." The amusement faded into thoughtfulness. "Don't worry about it." Ichigo's voice was more even now and Grimmjow was relieved.

"The answer is no." Grimmjow felt him shift in his arms again as the younger man tried to catch his gaze.

"Um, don't you think it's a little late for that?"

"You asked if I had a family. And no, I don't." Grimmjow sighed. Why was he telling him this? And now of all times? He'd found himself thinking of what Ichigo said earlier. Pillow talk had never really been his forte but he felt the need to reassure him and maybe explain himself a little better. "But I understood what you meant."

"I'm sorry about that." Ichigo sighed and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder as the tension that had been growing slowly faded. "My family. . . shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Tell me. I don't have one and I never did so I honestly don't miss it." Grimmjow smirked a little. "You're not going to hurt my feelings or anything." There was a pause like Ichigo was considering it for a moment. But as Grimmjow expected, it seemed that he needed to get it out.

"My family left. I really shouldn't bitch because I'm the one that told them to leave without me." Grimmjow stayed quiet. He really didn't know what to expect so he let Ichigo get out what he needed to say. "My mom's brother. He's into all kinds of stuff." There was scorn in the words and a deep anger. And the way he'd mentioned the relation. Not his uncle. His mom's brother. Must be a total bastard. "He wanted me to work for him and he threatened them. So they. . . moved away. I don't even know where they are. Which is better really." He buried his face in Grimmjow's shoulder. "God, I'm so stupid." He gasped as Grimmjow squeezed him almost painfully tight.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Beat yourself up all you want, but you're not stupid. Keep telling yourself that and you'll actually believe it. So don't even start." Grimmjow was a little surprised at his own anger. This was apparently a touchy subject for him. No surprise really. He'd told himself all kinds of things over the years that he'd started to believe. Not many of them were all that uplifting.

"Alright, I did something stupid then."

"Fair enough. What was it?"

"I went to work for him." There was so much anger there. And remorse for a decision that couldn't be taken back.

"I can't imagine that it was just because he wanted you to."

"No. I thought I was smarter, that I could take him down. If he was gone then my family could come back and . . . Shit." Ichigo's voice was getting a little thick. After letting him compose himself, Grimmjow spoke.

"Is that why you told them to go without you?"

"No. That was stupid too. I. . . I don't like change."

"I'm with you on that one." But was that really true anymore? If things had stayed the same, Ichigo wouldn't be here right now. And would he want to go back to the way things were?

"It's not just that. I didn't want to give up everything just because of him. That's all I could see. I didn't think about how bad it could get or how it might be better if we started over somewhere else. I was just too selfish to give up my friends or my life." There was a deep, frustrated sigh that nearly shook the bed. "But I ended up losing them anyway. I turned into someone that I really didn't like. Ended up on academic suspension and I kept telling my friends to go away because I didn't want them to get hurt. It wasn't until they actually did that I realized what I'd done."

"It's hard to give up everything that you've known." But it could be a good thing depending on the situation, Grimmjow reflected. After all, that's essentially what he himself had done.

"Well, after making stupid decisions all around, I finally realized that I couldn't deal with it on my own. I was trying to get help and I got caught. That's when you found me." Ichigo shrugged uncomfortably. Grimmjow's lip curled as he thought of how he'd found Ichigo trussed up in the trunk. The younger man apparently picked up on his anger and cupped Grimmjow's cheek with a soothing hand. "He wasn't really going to touch me. He wouldn't have dared. It was probably because he thought it would be funny, a way to mess with me without leaving a mark." He let his arm drop again and pressed himself closer. "They were always trying to do that. Not all of my uncle's men were supportive of his newfound nepotism."

"They won't mess with you again. Ever." Ichigo snuggled into his shoulder as Grimmjow pressed his lips to his hair.

"Thank you. Not just for that. But for. . . everything, I guess. I'm not really sure what would have happened if you hadn't showed up." Ichigo paused. "It's weird actually."

"What?"

"I feel safer with you than I have with anyone." Ichigo's next words were quiet. "It's been a long time since I've had that. I can forget things when I'm with you. It's like you're the first thing I can focus on that doesn't make me miserable." There was a small laugh that shook his body in Grimmjow's arms. "Even when you're being an asshole." Grimmjow laughed a little too even though the first part made him a little uncomfortable. He'd never had anyone tell him he made them feel safe before. It was an odd feeling.

Since Ichigo had offered up a part of himself, Grimmjow couldn't really avoid doing the same. But that wasn't the only reason he felt the need to drag up the memories that had been peeking through lately. It seemed he had things he needed to get out too. "I know what it's like to think that you can do anything, that nothing can touch you. I grew up half on the streets, half in group homes. And then I got a job that got me out of all that. At the time, I thought it was on my terms because I mistakenly thought I knew what I was doing. Let's just say it was a 'legally challenged' job. And yeah, I know that part hasn't really changed." He felt Ichigo smirk against his shoulder in spite of himself.

"It was getting deep in a way I didn't like. But you don't just hand in your notice for that kind of thing. So I tried to get away without anybody noticing. Which turned out to be a really bad idea. I didn't realize how deep I really was until I tried to claw my way out." Grimmjow felt fingers trace over his tattoo. Yeah, that's when that had happened. There were other scars too but they'd been too busy earlier for Ichigo to notice them. "I stick pretty much to myself just in case they're still looking for me. But after three years, it's probably not an issue anymore. I'm probably not worth the trouble." Grimmjow loosened his hold as Ichigo started to move. He wasn't going to hold him if he didn't want to be there. But instead of getting out of the bed, the redhead straddled Grimmjow's hips and placed his hands on his chest. He had that intense expression again.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who needs to stop thinking. At least temporarily." He smirked as he easily fondled Grimmjow to hardness again. The larger man gasped in surprise and then groaned as Ichigo lowered himself onto him. Well, that was unexpected. Not that he was complaining. Running his hands up Ichigo's thighs, he cupped his ass and squeezed. It definitely seemed like they weren't done yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Baggage- 6

Grimmjow and Ichigo spent the remainder of the night exploring each other. The blue haired man thought wearily that it had been a good idea to use the bed instead of the couch. A couple of times, it had turned into an outright wrestling match to see who would be on top. Technically that was always Grimmjow since he'd spent the whole night thrusting himself into the eager and responsive redhead. But the winner got to be the one perched above the other like the bedroom equivalent of King of the Mountain. He nearly laughed and then groaned slightly. He couldn't remember ever being this totally sated. His muscles were lax and watery like he'd run a fifty mile marathon.

Turning his head slightly, he looked over at Ichigo who was sprawled on his stomach with his face turned away from him. The dim light shone over the curves of his back that were still glistening with traces of sweat. It wasn't that he was trying to distance himself by turning away. That's just where he happened to pass out after their final climax. Grimmjow didn't have much more energy and had barely managed to roll off him onto his back. Holy shit, that had been good. And the kid had stamina, meeting him every step of the way until the very end. He had some good moves too. A smirk tugged at his lips. And he fought dirty on occasion. Not so much that it was insulting or bad form. But it was just enough to surprise him.

He wondered idly what he'd be like in a fight with all that fire. Once they'd resumed their activities, all the hesitation and moodiness had faded away to leave only focused determination. And a bit of playfulness. Grimmjow grinned as he rolled onto his side and pulled Ichigo back against him. He spooned up behind him and pulled up the blankets that had been kicked aside earlier. Ichigo burrowed into the pillow as Grimmjow's lips brushed his neck. Sated or not, he was still wanting him. But not right now. Sleep was stubbornly pulling at him and if he didn't give in, it would just drag him down anyway. Closing his eyes, he sighed contentedly.

When he woke much later, he found Ichigo had turned in his sleep and was snuggled up against him. He smiled even as the midmorning sun shone around the window shade right into his eyes. He stretched a little and the redhead shifted slightly, yawning as he blinked up at him. There was a moment of confusion in his gaze before it faded into a sleepy happiness. As if he'd forgotten where he was before remembering. Grimmjow was mildly worried they'd have 'morning after' issues, but he didn't feel awkward for once. With the exception of that first moment after waking, Ichigo didn't seem to feel uncomfortable either which was a relief. In fact, he pulled himself up to give Grimmjow a deep kiss. Then he grinned and got out of bed.

There was a moment when Grimmjow considered hanging on to him and dealing with the building tingle the contact had caused. But as Ichigo gathered up the shirt and shorts, he shot him a mock glare. "I'm not sure whether I should be insulted or take it as a compliment that last night wasn't enough for you." Implying that they'd do it again.

"Compliment definitely. But don't worry, even I need a break." Grimmjow let his smile turn into a leer. "I think I set a personal record last night." He watched Ichigo roll his eyes before smiled and let out a chuckle. Padding out into the main room, he headed out of sight. Grimmjow heard a door shut and then the pipes banging as the water started to run. He didn't feel left out after not being invited to join him. Truth be told, he really did need at least a mild breather before they went at it again. Getting up and pulling on his last night's rumpled jeans again, he went down to put Ichigo's clothes in the wash. They'd need to go out and get him something to wear today if he was going to stay. As much as Grimmjow loved seeing him in his clothes, that would only work around the apartment.

He frowned as he shut the lid and turned the knob. Now that his brain wasn't being blasted by the demands of other parts of his anatomy, he had some thinking to do. They both did really. There were still things that they needed to talk about and some decisions they needed to make. Grimmjow leaned back against the washer and sighed as he felt the thrum of the basin filling. That sounded so responsible and 'grown up' for lack of a better word. A term he wasn't used to associating with himself. He frowned as his stomach gurgled. But first things first.

Upstairs, Ichigo was at the counter pouring a glass of milk, a piece of leftover pizza dangling from his teeth. When he saw Grimmjow, he held up the glass and raised a brow. The other man shook his head and went to grab some clothes before heading into the shower. When he came out, there was a plate and a glass waiting for him anyway. Hmmm. How domestic. But it was kind of nice. He brought them over to the table where Ichigo was already finishing.

"I need to go out and get some things today." Grimmjow grunted an affirmative around a mouthful of bread and cheese. Ichigo frowned for a moment as if a thought just occurred to him. "I've got a couple places I want to go but I, uh, don't know exactly where we are at the moment." Grimmjow blinked. That's right. He hadn't been out of the building since he'd been pulled out of the car. He'd made the attempt several times but never actually made it to the door. Grimmjow gave him the address and he nodded.

"There's a subway station ten blocks away. We can go after your clothes are dry."

"What, we don't get to ride in your fabulous car?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Grimmjow smirked ruefully. "Aside from the fact that I wouldn't be caught dead driving it, the damn thing doesn't even have an engine under the hood." That had been part of the 'gift.' Only way he'd ever get it out the garage was to have it towed. He shot Ichigo a suggestive look. "But if you really want me to drive, we could take my bike."

"Yeah, wrapping my arms around you from behind with a giant piece of vibrating machinery between my legs? I don't think so. I'd like to arrive without pitching a tent in my jeans. Thanks, but I'll pass for now." Grimmjow swallowed hard at the image and shifted in his seat. There was a glint in Ichigo's eyes and he made a face at him before grinning himself.

"Another time then." He saw Ichigo's lips curl up slightly. Yeah, another time. When he took his dishes to the sink, he heard a sigh behind him.

"You don't have to come with me."

"It's not a problem. I've got a couple places to stop too." _And there's no way I'm letting you go by yourself. Not right now anyway_. Ichigo came over to stand next to him.

"Look, they're going to be searching for me. It could be dangerous." Ichigo blinked when Grimmjow turned and gave him a dry look.

"You think I can't handle it? I used to be hip deep in the kind of shit you're talking about. I'll manage."

"I don't want you to get involved."

"I already am. I'm sure they noticed he came back empty handed. And I wasn't exactly subtle when I was handing him his ass." At the time, he didn't think he needed to be. It was careless and stupid, but the guy had looked small time. He hadn't been worried about repercussions. Ichigo opened his mouth to argue but stopped when Grimmjow put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "Don't start a fight you know you're not going to win." That earned him a frown. He rubbed his thumbs against the fabric of his shirt in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. "I meant it when I said they're not going to mess with you again. You don't have to do this by yourself."

There was something in Ichigo's expression he couldn't quite identify. But before he could figure it out, they both jumped as the buzzer on the washer sounded from downstairs. Ichigo reached up to grip his wrist. He squeezed gently and nodded his head before slipping free and heading down to put his stuff in the dryer. Grimmjow clenched his teeth in mild frustration, wincing as he forgot about the bruise. It was still a little sore. He'd seen the purplish tinge along his jaw in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't bad and nobody would really notice unless they were looking.

Shaking his head, he went to strip off the sheets so they could be washed too. He didn't really know why he felt the need to go with Ichigo. Truthfully, he didn't need to stop anywhere. But there were a couple places they could go since they were going out anyway. He frowned as a thought occurred to him. Maybe he'd ask around about Takuma's new client. That whole thing still didn't sit very well with him. He could ask the guy himself, but he had a feeling he wouldn't answer. Shrugging, he took the armful of fabric downstairs. The lingering scent of the night they'd spent together tickled his nose and brought some choice memories to the surface. Now that was something he didn't mind being reminded of.

Ichigo was on a rolling stool by the car and was busy pulling out the speakers when he came down. He tapped his toes on the floor as he looked back and forth between it and the manual that lay open on the driver's seat. "These didn't come with the car, did they?" He asked without looking up as he finally pulled the unit free.

"Nah, something like that is special order. I heard it coming long before I saw it. I'm surprised you don't have any hearing loss." He inwardly winced, not wanting to remind the younger man of the time he'd spent in the vehicle. But when he looked over, Ichigo had an amused expression on his face. It was okay then. They wouldn't have to dance around the subject if he could laugh about it.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if the music hadn't sucked so much. Why is it that the ones who feel the need to jack up the volume always listen to garbage?" It was good to know he hadn't been traumatized by the event. And Grimmjow completely agreed with his assessment of the music. That would have been a torture in itself. After he finished loading the wash, he came to peer over his shoulder.

"You can put the speakers over there." He indicated one of the benches and Ichigo nodded. It was good to know he could hit the ground running even if he'd stumbled at bit at first. That core of steel Grimmjow had seen earlier was there again and seemingly stronger than before. If Ichigo could deal with it, so could he. It seemed he wouldn't have to shove the car out into traffic after all. Not that it wouldn't have been satisfying on a certain level. He went over to his laptop to see if he'd received any answers to the messages he'd sent the day before.

About forty minutes later, Ichigo was dressed and ready to go. Grimmjow mused that they'd need to stop at the grocery store if nothing else. His pantry wasn't exactly stocked at the moment. Takeout and delivery could only offer so much. After a quick stop at a clothing store, they headed to a small dusty shop that was tucked away in the corner of a nondescript building. Ichigo had been leading the way saying that he needed a new computer. One that didn't come from a chain store. Grimmjow was surprised when he recognized their destination. He eyed Ichigo with a raised brow but didn't say anything.

When they opened the door, a small bell tinkled to herald their arrival. The slim blonde man behind the counter was playing a handheld video game. He glanced at them in the doorway out of the corner of his eye and looked away before nearly doing a double take. Dropping the game into his lap, he watched them with a look of mild disbelief on his face.

"Of all the people I know, you two are the most irritable bastards I've met." Grimmjow and Ichigo shot each other a bewildered look before turning back to the blonde man. "And now you're coming into my store together." He looked up to the ceiling imploringly. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Get a grip Grantz. I'm not here for anything." Grimmjow would have crossed his arms if he hadn't been holding bags from the other store they'd been to.

"So you're just the pack animal for your little outing then." Ilfort grinned when Grimmjow growled at him and changed the subject.

"I see you still have the fur ball. Damn. Just when I thought you'd folded so I could get rid of that avocado monster that's still haunting my garage."

"A deal's a deal. You keep the car as a token of our friendship. Which is on my utter sufferance by the way. And fluffy here doesn't get to experience the hospitality of the humane society first hand." The large white cat that was curled up on the counter looked at the new arrivals with mild interest before leaping down and coming over to sniff at Grimmjow's jeans. He looked down and curled his lip but it was more for form than anything else.

He and Ilfort had irritated and cajoled each other since the beginning when they were kids. Their current game was no different. Grimmjow knew Ilfort would keep the cat because he'd no doubt become attached to it. And Ilfort knew Grimmjow would keep the car because despite his outer revulsion, he knew it amused him just as much. The cat had wandered into the garage one day and decided to stick around. Grimmjow would have kept the it himself except that it hated the sounds of the tools in the garage. It would howl endlessly until he stopped which had put quite a crimp on his business for a while. Said feline suddenly looked up at him and yawned, showing all the pointy little teeth in its petite maw. Then it promptly rolled back on its tail and started to wash its ass.

"Aww, she remembers you. Isn't that sweet?" There was another mewl from further into the shop and two more smaller white cats came padding out. Grimmjow raised a brow and Ilfort gave him a dry look. "You know, she's just the gift that kept on giving. Until figured out why and had her fixed. Did you know that she was pregnant when you foisted her on me, or was that just an added bonus?" He frowned when Grimmjow let out a short laugh. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I special order these just to make up for it. I'd make you put them on your bike if there was a place." He picked up a box and shoved it across the counter before taking off the top. Ichigo went over and eyed the contents and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Wow, I didn't know they came in that color." He held up the biggest set of fuzzy dice Grimmjow had ever seen. They were tacky as hell. Ichigo chortled as he swung them back and forth. "What do you know, they match." Grimmjow suppressed a groan and glared at him.

"You needed something here right? Or are you just trying to irritate the hell out of me?"

"Honestly, it's not hard to do sometimes." Ichigo dropped the dice back into the box and turned to the man behind the counter. "I need to use one of your clean units." He pulled a list out of his pocket. "And I need the parts to build one and a grounded station to put it together." Ilfort took the piece of paper and scanned it briefly, his demeanor suddenly all business.

"Yeah, I've got everything but the last one. I can have it here tomorrow if you really want it." Ichigo leaned in to see which item he meant before shaking his head.

"Nah, I just scribbled this down off the top of my head. I won't need it."

"You can use the one in the back while I get this stuff together." Ichigo turned back to look at Grimmjow for a moment as if to make sure he was still there. Then he went through the far door with the large white cat following him. Ilfort flicked his gaze from Ichigo to Grimmjow before raising a brow.

"So, how'd you two meet?"

"None of your damned business. You always were too nosy for your own good." The blonde man raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, I just thought you were done with all of that." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he came over and set the bags down. Leaning forward and resting his arms on the counter, he fixed Ilfort with a hard stare.

"All of what?"

"Look, if you don't know what Ichigo's into, I shouldn't be the one to tell you." Grimmjow relaxed slightly. So it wasn't something new he had to worry about. He sighed before picking up the pen that was sitting in front of him. He clicked it absently.

"I know. We've talked about it." The blonde considered it for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, you guys fit pretty well." He shrugged when Grimmjow shot him a look. "It's not hard to see. You're both fixated on each other. I can see it just looking at you." He got up from his chair and started poking through the shelves that lined the room. "I wouldn't worry about it though. Other people probably won't notice. It's just because I know both of you pretty well." Ilfort and Grimmjow had grown up together. He wasn't sure how he knew Ichigo.

"How did _you_ meet him?" Ilfort turned at the suspicion in his tone.

"Not like that. I honestly didn't know he liked men." He glanced at the door Ichigo had gone through and smiled quietly. "I might have made an offer if I did." He picked out a couple of items that were enveloped in pink bubble wrap. "No, he and I met at the University."

"You went to school?" There was a derisive snort in reply to Grimmjow's question.

"Hardly. Just patrolling for some possible contacts. Lots of good ones on campus if you know where to look. He's honestly one of the best I've ever seen. And careful too. I almost couldn't find him at first." Strange, Ichigo didn't strike Grimmjow as a computer geek. Ilfort had always been a genius when it came to electronics. He could make them do anything. Grimmjow on the other hand didn't have much interest in them. It made picking cars pretty difficult sometimes. Damn automakers kept putting in more and more circuitry and computer tech in their vehicles. Grimmjow didn't want to bother with the extra effort so he usually chose older models or at least the ones that he knew didn't have as much. His attention snapped back to the present as the other man turned and gave him an serious look.

"There were a couple of guys asking about you yesterday. Wanted to know when I'd last seen you."

"Really." The tone was a little dangerous but Grimmjow wasn't angry. He trusted Ilfort to keep his mouth shut. Mostly anyway.

"Don't worry. As far as they know, you're a complete bastard that I haven't seen in nearly six months." He grinned. "I didn't even have to lie." Grimmjow snorted but was satisfied with his answer. "Seriously though. I'd be careful. I didn't recognize any of them but that doesn't mean they didn't work for him."

"I know. I'll deal with it if it comes to that. Until then, I'm just a lousy, absent bastard. We'll leave it there." Grimmjow brushed off the other man's concern. But it was a little unnerving to here the worry in his voice.

"I know. Just be careful. I might not be able to patch up what's left the next time." Ilfort gave Grimmjow's tattoo a poignant look before turning back to the shelves.


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Baggage- 7

When Ilfort turned back to the shelves, Grimmjow went over to the door to check on Ichigo. He'd already guessed what he might be doing but seeing the screen confirmed it. Grimmjow had watched Ilfort do it often enough.

"Funny, I didn't know you could major in computer hacking." Ichigo stroked the cat that was sitting in his lap as it watched his fingers dance over the keys. He laughed quietly without looking up from what he was doing.

"Yes, this is so much worse than making people choose alternate modes of transportation by taking their primary one." His tone was dry and Grimmjow smiled at the sarcasm. But after a moment, Ichigo sighed and his mood sobered. "It was computer programming actually. I always thought it was fascinating." From the tone of his voice, it sounded like he'd changed his opinion since then. "I just needed to check a couple of things without anyone knowing." Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure what he meant but before he could ask, Ilfort came in with a black plastic bin full of pink wrapped items.

"Take your pick of the cases in the corner there. And I just got a sweet motherboard in yesterday." He set the bin down and poked at one of the items. "It should be more than you need."

"One more thing." Ichigo continued typing as he spoke.

"Only one?" Ilfort raised a brow.

"Well, more like half a dozen. I need some disposable cell phones if you have any." Ilfort nodded and went back out to fetch them. Ichigo finished what he was doing and came over to the bench before slipping a stretchy metal bracelet over his wrist. Grimmjow eyed it with a raised brow. It was attached to the mat that covered the table by a long cord. Ichigo caught him looking.

"Static electricity's a board killer. No need to fry the circuits before I even boot it up." He started pulling out items and setting them on the bench.

"I wouldn't bother explaining anything to him." Ilfort came back in with a small box full of phones. "He doesn't give a shit and will just forget it by morning anyway." Ilfort grinned at Grimmjow who shot a glare in his direction. "Don't give me that look. Those were your exact words the last time I tried to show you something."

"That's only because you insisted on speaking geek. Like I care about memory and bandwidth and whatever the hell else you were talking about." Ichigo was smiling quietly to himself as he listened to their exchange. He shot Ilfort a speculative look.

"So, you know Grimmjow." The blonde man had gone over to sit in the vacated chair. The cat hopped up to take advantage of the new lap since it had been suddenly evicted from the last one.

"Much to my dismay on occasion. We hung out when we were younger and I haven't been able to get rid of him." Grimmjow crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe with a bored expression on his face. It felt like the other way around most of the time.

"He wishes." The two men shot each other a knowing look and Grimmjow heard Ichigo chuckle. It faded slightly after a moment and his face fell, his expression almost sad. Grimmjow sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You said you wanted to check something without anyone knowing. What did you mean?" Ichigo looked at him and then flicked his gaze to Ilfort before going back to what he was doing.

"Want me to leave you two alone for a minute?" Ilfort was still stroking the cat calmly. If he noticed Ichigo's hesitation at speaking in front of him, he didn't seem upset by it.

"No, I don't really want to talk about it anyway. I'll take care of it." Ichigo gave Grimmjow a meaningful look before going back to what he was doing. "What do I owe you?"

"Actually, I think this about makes us even." Ilfort's answer was calm and almost immediate. Grimmjow raised a brow. It looked like some impressive equipment that Ichigo was fiddling with and to give it away for nothing made him wonder what he'd done to earn that kind of credit. Ichigo turned to the blonde man and gave him a level look.

"If you need help with anything, just send me a message. I'll get it no matter where I am and I'll do what I can." Ilfort nodded. Ichigo was quiet after that as he continued working. Grimmjow tried to occupy himself by looking around the dusty shop.

"You ever hear of dusting?" There was a chuckle in response.

"My clientele isn't usually concerned with appearances."

"Good thing."

"Alright." Ichigo started packing his newest purchases into the large backpack he'd picked up earlier. "I'm just about done here." Aside from the computer and phones he was stowing away, he'd paid for everything himself with the copious amounts of cash in his wallet. Grimmjow had been surprised that the idiot who grabbed him hadn't cleaned it out. Ichigo told him that he wouldn't have dared. As much as it sounded like his uncle's guys had no real love for their employer's nephew, they seemed to have a certain amount of respect for him. Or at least a healthy fear of the unassuming redhead. But fear of what, he wasn't sure. At first glance, Ichigo seemed like nothing more than an average college student. But Grimmjow knew there was much more than that underneath.

He nodded to Ilfort who just blinked in quiet acknowledgement as he moved toward the counter to pick up the bags he'd set down. Grimmjow nearly tripped as the cat wound its way around his ankles. He growled at it quietly but it didn't seem phased by the sound. It gave him an imperious look before leaping back up to the counter and curling up again.

"You sure you don't want one to take home with you? You seem so attached." Ilfort didn't bother to hide the amusement in his voice as he came out to resume his seat by the cat. Grimmjow ignored him and headed toward the door with Ichigo trailing behind him. Just before he pushed it open, he turned.

"Hey, you know anything about Takuma having a new client?"

"No." Ilfort frowned slightly. "Not that he'd be advertising or anything. He and I were never exactly friendly. Why?"

"Don't know. He asked me about someone wanting me to do a special job yesterday. That's not his usual style." It was Grimmjow's turn to frown when Ilfort gave him a strange look.

"You never know, he might have had inquiring visitors too. Did he ask for a meet or anything?"

"No." Grimmjow shook his head. "Didn't let it get that far." He told the blond man about his short conversation from the day before.

"I don't like it. He's an anal retentive bastard who does more background checks than the government. That doesn't sound like him."

"I know." Gripping the bags more tightly, Grimmjow finally turned and headed outside. He threw a last muttered caution over his shoulder. "Be careful." There was no reply but he hadn't honestly expected one. Ilfort could take care of himself.

"What was that about?" Ichigo looked over at him out of the corner of his eye as they headed down the street.

"Nothing special. Just more interest in me than I'd like from some people I don't know." Well, he probably did. Or at least he figured he knew who they worked for. "It's not something to worry about."

"Really." Ichigo sounded like he wasn't buying it but he didn't press the issue.

By the time they finally got back to the garage, they'd stopped at two more places. Grimmjow had a fleeting thought that he almost wished the car really did run as he hauled in the assortment of bags. But the fridge now held more than beer and mayonnaise and Ichigo wouldn't be running around looking like he was wearing his big brother's hand-me-downs. Once they'd put everything away, Grimmjow headed back down to the garage. He seriously needed something to do with his hands. Ichigo followed him down with the backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Do you mind if I set this up down here?" He looked almost hesitant for some reason. He'd been that way since they'd gotten back. But it wasn't until that moment that Grimmjow realized what his problem was. Now that the initial shock of their meeting was over and they'd gotten through the almost overwhelming sexual tension that seemed to constantly hover between them, they were just left with each other to focus on. Mostly. They'd probably spend more time in the bedroom to burn off whatever pressure had built up since the last time they'd been in there. He could feel it even now. But ultimately, the underlying issue at the moment seemed to be that Ichigo had just moved in with a near stranger and he wasn't quite sure of himself yet.

"Sure." Grimmjow nodded at the desk that sat between the couch and the bench where his own laptop lay. He pulled out a drawer from one of the tall tool boxes and considered the wide variety of wrenches that lay inside. He looked over his shoulder casually as he picked one up and twirled it in his fingers. "You never did say what it was you were checking on."

"No, I didn't." It wasn't exactly a curt dismissal, but it wasn't an inviting answer either. "Besides, it would probably bore you anyway." Ichigo looked up and smirked. "I speak fluent geek and tend to get all wordy when I talk about stuff like that." Grimmjow snorted and headed over to pop the hood of the car, his own lips tugging in a smile. Smartass. Both settled to their own tasks and soon Grimmjow lost track of the time.

When he finally set the power drill he'd been working with down, it was nearly three hours later. Grabbing a discarded rag from the bench, he wiped the worst of the grime from his hands and looked over at the desk. Ichigo had hooked up the computer and had set the phones out in a row beside it. He looked up at Grimmjow, his gaze flicking between him and the car for a moment. "You taking a break?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow tilted his head a little. "Why?"

"I need to make a call and quiet would be good."

"Call away." He was curious as to who Ichigo was going to talk to but didn't ask. That would just be too pushy. In his place he'd probably kick his ass out for some privacy. But when he headed toward the stairs, Ichigo stopped him.

"Wait a sec." When Grimmjow turned back around, Ichigo was practically biting his lip as if he was trying to figure out if he wanted to take that last part back. But after a moment, he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I think you might need to hear this too. I mean, you're involved now too. And. . ."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I get it." Grimmjow dragged one of the stools over to the desk and perched on the seat, unable to keep himself from peering at the computer screen. The image looked like a world map with lines drawn all over it. "Let me guess, this isn't exactly a local call." Grimmjow relaxed a little when Ichigo let out a quiet laugh. The redhead was nervous, that much was obvious. It was good that he could still find the humor but there was a tightness in his shoulders that hadn't been there earlier this morning.

"No, it's not. Well, technically the guy I'm calling is in the city but I'm going to make a few long distance connections when I dial."

"Worried about a trace?" Grimmjow could see that all six phones had the same number punched into the display. Ichigo eyed him thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

"Yeah." Ichigo's gaze fell to his hands where they rested by the keyboard. "The guy I'm calling, I went to him for help. He's a cop and a friend of my dad's so I trusted him. Mostly." He swallowed hard before clenching his teeth. "I was supposed to meet him the other night." Ichigo looked back up, his expression hard. "I ended up getting jumped instead. I. . ." His words trailed off as if he didn't know how to say what he was thinking. "I don't know if there's a leak in his department or if it was him." There was a hesitance to his last statement as if just by saying it, the words would be true. Ichigo's face had a pained expression pulling at it. Which wasn't surprising. Betrayal was hard to accept. The fact that he was willing to try to figure out what was going on and not just running away made Grimmjow like him a little better for it. But as Ichigo slumped in the chair, he looked like he was starting to lose his nerve.

"Just keep my name out of it. I'm may not be on the most wanted list, but I don't exactly have a warm fuzzy relationship with the authorities."

"I'm not going to turn you in, dumbass." Ichigo shot him an exasperated look. Grimmjow shrugged indifferently. The hesitance was being forcefully pushed away by irritation which was better. _If __you need to do this, then let your anger be your motivation. Don't let your anguish crush you._ Pissing Ichigo off was a gamble depending on how stubborn he wanted to be. But it had worked before. Sort of. Grimmjow just hoped that he wouldn't turn out to be all contrary and passive aggressive.

"I'm just saying. But you better make it snappy because I've got things to do."

"Yeah? Then shut up and let me do this." Ichigo picked up the first phone and Grimmjow smothered a small grin of triumph. It was a little on the manipulative side which didn't entirely sit well with him just like when he'd diffused his anger yesterday and nearly made him break. But sometimes you needed someone to give you a shove before you could shove back and do what you had to. Ichigo hit a few keys on the computer before pressing the call button and setting the phone back down. Grimmjow could hear the ring on the other end through the speaker. After three times, there was a fumbling answer that almost sounded like the other phone had been dropped. The voice on the other end had a mild sing-song quality that immediately made Grimmjow frown.

"Urahara."

"So, you get paid to fuck me over or is it just a bonus for you." Ichigo's words were casual but they had a biting edge.

"Thank God." The man on the other end whispered in what sounded like relief before continuing. His voice took on a more serious tone, all playfulness suddenly gone. "Where are you?"

"You were supposed to meet me jackass. What happened?" Ichigo sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the computer screen. Grimmjow could see a small dot moving over one of the lines drawn on the map. Urahara spoke again and drew his attention away. There was caution mixed with what sounded like worry in his voice.

"You never showed. You tell me what happened."

"Well, if you hadn't been late, you'd have known I got there early."

"I told you I would have picked you up. The meeting was dangerous to begin with." After a pause, Urahara started to speak again but Ichigo cut him off.

"Call you back." Cutting the call and turning off the phone entirely, Ichigo picked up the second and hit a button. There was a single ring before it was answered. Urahara's voice sounded a little more tinny on the new speaker.

"You're being extremely cautious."

"Don't whine. You won't find me if I don't want you to so you might as well stop looking." Ichigo watched the moving dot continue its journey for a moment before snorting. "That's what I thought."

"All I want is for you to be safe. And you would be if. . ."

"Yeah, yeah. We're not going through that again. I don't have time for it right now. I'm asking one more time. What happened?" There was a pause before Urahara answered.

"You think I'm working for him."

"That's what I figured when I got shoved in the trunk of a car. I didn't tell anyone else where I was going that night. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" On the other end, there was a quiet sigh.

"I can only tell you that I am absolutely not on his payroll."

"Hang on a sec. Shit, you're being persistent. And not all that convincing with it." Ichigo shut off the second phone and moved to the third.

"What do you mean persistent? I'm just trying to help you figure this out."

"Like that isn't you tracing my call right now." The bitterness in Ichigo's voice was almost palatable.

"It isn't me." Urahara's voice had gotten low and the worry was back. The small dot continued to move across the map.

"Shit." Ichigo had stilled.

"Tell me where you are, I'm getting you out right now."

"No."

"Dammit, this isn't a fucking game Ichigo!" Urahara's outburst was high and angry over the small speaker, the small sound belying the emotion behind it.

"I know." Ichigo sagged a little. "But I'm not done yet. I didn't throw everything away for no reason. I can't let it be for nothing." He moved to the fourth phone.

"Damn, I almost thought you'd just hung up." There was a sigh of relief. "Please, let me help you."

"I want to believe you so bad. But. . ." Ichigo swallowed. "Dammit, this is hard."

"I know. Just tell me you're okay." A quiet chuckle sounded over the line when Ichigo didn't answer immediately. "You don't even have to introduce the mouth breather that's in the room with you." Grimmjow immediately stopped breathing in reaction to what Urahara said. He frowned and curled his lip before huffing out an irritated breath. He wouldn't let some unknown person intimidate him over the damned phone. But Ichigo had a quiet smile on his face as if hearing the other man laugh settled something in him.

"I'm okay. I'll call you again when I've got things figured out a little more. There's still something I need to do."

"Ichigo."

"Best you're gonna get." Ichigo hung up the phone and shut the rest of them off before going back to the keyboard. The small dot had frozen in place. "So who are _you_?" Ichigo murmured under his breath before closing the program and shutting the computer off.

"You believe him?" Grimmjow didn't know the guy so he honestly couldn't tell if he'd been telling the truth or not.

"Yeah. I hated that I thought he was part of it. But I had to know."

"But someone was looking." Grimmjow indicated the dark screen.

"Yes. Not sure who though. Didn't think my uncle had anyone who could do that kind of thing." Ichigo sneered. "After all, that's the only reason he wants me. But whoever it was, they were good. Got way too close a couple of times." The redhead smirked when he saw Grimmjow frown. "I said 'close.' They didn't track it completely. They may be good but I'm better." There was a simple surety to the last part of that statement. With a nice chunk of ego as well. Grimmjow just gave him a dry look.

"So now what?"

"Right now, I'm hungry. The rest can wait." Without looking to see if Grimmjow followed him or not, Ichigo got up and headed toward the stairs. The blue haired man waited a few moments before going up himself and pretended he hadn't seen the younger man shaking. In relief or fear, he couldn't really say. But either way, he probably needed a couple minutes to compose himself. Grimmjow wandered to the bench where his laptop lay and tapped his fingers idly on the case as he wondered what he'd inadvertently gotten himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

I might be making them a little bipolar here. I'm trying to make it plausible with all the pent up aggression and nervousness they've got going on. I know where I want to go with this, but I'm having a hell of a time getting there.

Unexpected Baggage- 8

Upstairs, Ichigo already had several sandwiches made and laid out on a plate by the time Grimmjow joined him. There was no sign of the trembling that had been shaking his whole body when he'd come up a little earlier. The blue haired man sighed quietly and went to the fridge. Bypassing the soda and milk entirely, he went straight for the beer. He wasn't in the habit of letting alcohol take the edge off. Things like that made you soft. But right now, he didn't care. Popping the top and sitting at the small table, he grabbed a stack of meat and bread. His eyebrows rose a little as he took a bite. It wasn't half bad. Ichigo snorted as he apparently caught the reaction.

"It's just a sandwich. They're not that hard to make. Or have you been living off takeout and beer so long you've forgotten what real food tastes like?" Ichigo laughed when Grimmjow just slouched in his chair and sneered at him. But to tell the truth, Ichigo might be right. These were way better than the ones they'd had before. But of course, those had been cheap takeout. Washing down the bite with a swallow of beer, Grimmjow licked his lips.

"They're not bad." He actually had a sneaking suspicion that Ichigo had snuck vegetables in there somewhere. But it tasted good enough that he didn't mind.

"You seem to live like the stereotypical bachelor." There was no insult in the comment. If anything, there was an edge of humor to it. Grimmjow rolled the neck of the bottle between his fingers and smirked.

"So what does that make you, the new girlfriend that's trying to make me more respectable?" Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed when Ichigo scowled at him. With the sandwich in one hand and the bottle in the other, he didn't catch the wadded napkin that flew across the table and smacked him square in the forehead.

"Just for that, you can clean the rest up. Ass." But Grimmjow could see Ichigo's lip twitching as if he were trying not to laugh. So he didn't seem too mad. Until Grimmjow opened his mouth again.

"Whatever you say, Dear." Grimmjow almost expected the plate to come flying next. But Ichigo just narrowed his eyes and glared at him. There was calculation in the look like he was trying to figure out some sort of appropriate retaliation. Grimmjow grinned. Bring it on. But before they could continue, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Grimmjow nearly jumped in his chair at the unexpected sensation. Pulling it out, he flipped it open irritably. He didn't like being this tense all the time.

"What?"

"Don't bite my head off man. Just calling to say hi." The voice was of one Grimmjow's other buyers. Kenbari wasn't exactly one of his favorite people but it didn't pay to piss off business contacts.

"You never just call to say 'hi.' And no, I don't have what you're looking for."

"I haven't even asked for anything yet."

"But you will. And if you remember, I'm taking some time off so I haven't gotten anything in anyway." Well, there was the car downstairs but now that he'd gotten up to his elbows in it, Grimmjow knew that it was all flash with nothing on the inside worth noting. Like the idiot had spent all his time on the appearance and ignored the machine itself. Moron. Grimmjow was no purist but it pissed him off when he misjudged a score like that. His gaze flicked to Ichigo who was watching him with veiled. But there had been at least one thing of value inside. He blinked and looked away as Kenbari continued to needle him with requests over the phone. The guy always wanted something specific.

"Good grief. You know how to pop a lock. Go get it yourself."

"Well that's no fun. I'm not a hands-on kind of guy anymore."

"That's what happens when you're not paying attention and end up lopping off two of your fingers."

"That's just cold, man." There was a sullen tone to the other man's voice.

"But true. You actually have an honest question or do you just live to pester me?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

"You know, if you weren't as good as you are, I'd just say go to hell."

"Get in line. But you called me remember?"

"Right. Just wondering if you had some spare time on your hands since you're not really on the job at the moment." Kenbari practically simpered over the phone. Now that was just way too convenient. He sometimes asked Grimmjow to come over and help out with things. After all, he could put cars together just as well as he took them apart. But after Takuma's weirdness from before, the timing seemed too coincidental.

"Not really. Find someone else."

"Aww."

"I don't have time to deal with your crap either." Shutting the phone with a click, Grimmjow stared at the plastic case where it sat in his palm. He was really starting not to like this. He had nearly a dozen people that he dealt with on a regular basis but there were only four that he really went out of his way for. And two of them had just tried to lure him into something. He wasn't sure what but it was starting to piss him off.

"Everything okay?" Ichigo was looking mildly worried and Grimmjow softened his expression before shrugging noncommittally.

"It's fine. I just looks like I need to do some shopping around with my contacts. Regulars are starting to get way too needy." After opening the phone back up to turn it off completely, Grimmjow tossed it onto the table. It twirled in place for a moment before coming to a stop. Both men watched it spin. Grimmjow smirked a little as he was reminded of adolescent games of spin the bottle. When it finally stopped, the antenna was pointing across the table at Ichigo. He looked up from the phone to meet Grimmjow's eyes and let his lips curl in a small smile. His thoughts were apparently running in the same direction. Grimmjow held his gaze and finished the last of his beer before getting up to clear the table.

The pressure that he'd been contemplating earlier had seemingly risen exponentially in the last few moments. He wrapped the leftovers and put them in the fridge. As he closed the door, fingers slid up his spine and he found himself arching his back into the touch. The warm hand rested lightly at the base of his neck before trailing down over his shoulder and retreating. When he turned and rested his own hands on the counter at his sides, Ichigo was standing right behind him. His look was heated as he openly looked Grimmjow up and down. Standing up on his toes, he pressed their lips together in an almost chaste kiss. The older man let him do what he wanted and kept his grip in the counter's edge. He wasn't sure why he was hesitating now. He'd already had him once. Which wasn't nearly enough to be sure, but he felt himself faltering just the same.

When Ichigo pulled back, he seemed to have his own issues holding him back. He watched Grimmjow's face for a moment as if he were trying to figure out what to do next. Closing his eyes, he moved in close to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in his neck. Grimmjow could feel the younger man's breath on his skin as it came in warm puffs. Letting got of the counter, he reached his arms around and held him. He pressed his cheek to the surprisingly soft orange hair. Ichigo let out a long sigh and leaned against him. Apparently, he didn't need more than the simple closeness of the embrace. It was oddly intimate for such a tame gesture. Grimmjow closed his own eyes and relaxed his body one muscle at a time, determined not to ruin it.

He'd never really been good at this part. Outside of the bedroom, he was never really sure what to do with himself. And when it came to talking, he was even worse. While he wasn't sure what had brought this on, it did feel kind of nice. How odd to feel so close to someone he'd only known for a short time. He snorted as he considered some of the things he'd said over the last couple of days. Grimmjow was just lucky Ichigo didn't seem to mind his mouth.

"What?" Ichigo's question was muffled against Grimmjow's neck.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Grimmjow didn't lower his arms as the redhead pulled back a little. But he noticed that Ichigo hadn't let go either. Instead, he'd hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Grimmjow's jeans. An orange brow rose in question but Ichigo didn't press the issue. Grimmjow ran his hands up and down his back a couple of times. "C'mon. The rest of that car isn't going to take itself apart." He shrugged lightly. "Unless you've got stuff you need to do." Ichigo just smirked and shook his head.

"I've got to wait a little bit before I can get into that." He stepped back and made an exaggerated gesture for Grimmjow to lead the way.

They went back downstairs and continued to dismantle the rest of the vehicle. Ichigo may not have known much about the inside of a car, but he learned quick. Grimmjow could have gotten it done twice as fast on his own, but he didn't mind having the help for some reason. He didn't really mind the company either. There were lots of parts that would need to be trashed, their value not worth the time or effort to sell them. But a few things could be passed on. The rest would be hauled away for scrap. Grimmjow frowned as he considered that for a minute. With all the weirdness from his buyers, he didn't like the idea of anyone coming to the shop. There was no telling who they might have been talking to. He felt the tension creep back into his shoulders.

Stepping back to one of the benches, he pulled out his phone. On the way down here, he'd snagged it from the table and put it in his pocket. There was one more person that he needed to talk to before he really started to let himself worry. If they'd gotten to Shawlong, then he and Ichigo might need to get out of town for a while. Grimmjow flicked his gaze to watch him as he played with the alternator. That might not go over too well. The younger man had some things to do here and by the way he'd spoken to Urahara, he wasn't leaving until he finished it. But when Grimmjow dialed, all he got was the answering service. Hanging up without leaving a message, he sighed. Ichigo looked over from what he was doing.

"Problem?"

"Possibly. Need to talk to a friend of mine." Well, not really a friend, but he'd known Shawlong for almost as long as Ilfort. "I'm probably being stupid, but I need to go see him."

"Not stupid." Ichigo set down the alternator with a resounding thud. His eyes were narrowed almost in challenge. When Grimmjow returned the glare, he crossed his arms. "If you won't let me get away with that crap, then why should I let you?" Grimmjow blinked. Until he remembered what he'd said the night before. The corner of his lips twitched up.

"Alright, a stupid decision then."

"Fine. Why would it be?" Ichigo let his hands fall into his lap where he sat on the stool.

"A couple of my contacts have been trying to get me to come in. I'm pretty sure it's not just to say 'Hi.' And if I go to see this one, it could be exactly what they all want."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"No." Grimmjow paced back and forth a few times. He'd been hiding for so long, he was wary about potentially revealing himself. The indecision of it was making him itch. But he couldn't just sit here. He clenched his jaw. No, he'd go deal with this. "I'll be back in a bit." Grimmjow grabbed his coat off the peg on the wall and rooted around in a drawer for a set of keys. Ichigo stood up and came over to him. He had a couple of emergency rides parked close by. Why he hadn't thought of that earlier that day so he wouldn't have had to lug all those bags on the subway, he'd never know.

"Whatever it is, I'm going with you."

"No." Grimmjow jerked as Ichigo tugged at his sleeve. He turned to look at him, his expression hardening. "No."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

"I don't want you involved in this. You've got your own crap to deal with." The deep brown eyes narrowed again and Ichigo braced himself as if he would physically block his way. Which in all likelihood, he probably would. "Move."

"Make me." When Grimmjow straightened to his full height, which was only a few inches more than Ichigo, the redhead reached out and clutched his shirt in his fingers. His blunt nails dug into Grimmjow's chest a little and the older man snarled silently. Inwardly, he seethed. The tension in the room was rising and it had nothing to do with sex. Shit, they were just getting all warm and fuzzy not to long ago. Now it was only a matter of moments before they tore into each other. And he wasn't sure how to step back without actually backing down. They both jumped when Grimmjow's phone rang. It was muffled by his pocket but the sound was enough to have them blinking at each other and relaxing just a little. They must both be more on edge than they realized. Grimmjow took a breath.

"Look. . ."

"No, just answer it." Ichigo let him go and went back over to the other bench, avoiding his gaze the whole time. There was a tired tone to his voice that made Grimmjow want to kick himself repeatedly. Pulling out the phone, he flicked it open without looking at the number first.

"What?"

"Since you called me first, I was under the impression that you wanted to talk to me." Shawlong's calm voice soothed over the phone and Grimmjow pressed a frustrated hand over his eyes. Stupid caller ID.

"Yeah, I did."

"Anything wrong?"

"Several things actually. But I wanted to talk to you."

"Regarding?" The mild curiosity in the other man's voice might have held something more but Grimmjow was probably just being paranoid. Glancing up, he saw Ichigo stalk over to his computer and drop into the chair angrily. The line of his shoulders was still tense. He could see it even from here. Turning his attention back to the phone, he leaned back against what was left of the car.

"Anybody been asking about me lately?"

"Not that I recall. Why do you ask?"

"Kenbari and Takuma really want to see me for some reason and they won't say why." Grimmjow sighed. "And a couple of guys went to see Ilfort."

"I see."

"Really. Well, that's fantastic because I don't have any fucking idea what's going on."

"Perhaps it's. . ."

"Yeah, it's probably him. But why now?"

"For someone who has no 'fucking idea,' you seem to know enough at least to suspect." The profanity sounded so out of place coming out of Shawlong's mouth. Grimmjow honestly couldn't remember hearing him swear before. It was so startling. He felt a small snap somewhere and he found himself laughing. The abrupt sound continued past the point of comfort to the point where he found himself sliding to the floor with the phone clutched tightly in his hand. Grimmjow didn't realize he'd even moved until his ass hit the floor. Where the hell had this come from? And how the hell did he stop it?

He could hear Shawlong calling his name calmly over the phone. But it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that the mildly manic laughter finally started to fade. His breath was coming in short gasps like he was having trouble getting enough air. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo leaning over him but couldn't bring himself to look up and meet his eyes. Shawlong's voice caught his attention. "There are several possibilities, none of which you should have to deal with yourself. Perhaps you should come talk to me in person."

"Why should I go see you?" He was holding the phone so tight, the plastic started to creak.

"Because if that's the guy you were talking about, you were going to go anyway." Ichigo's voice held that same calm as the man on the phone. Grimmjow frowned as he realized that it was the kind of tone reserved for small frightened animals and crazy people who might snap at any moment. Damn, he was such a mess. He hadn't realized how much the thought of his former employer bothered him. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he nodded. Then he remembered that Shawlong couldn't see him.

"Alright. But I'm bringing a friend with me."

"This friend. How much do you wish him to know?" Grimmjow half expected the other man to balk at the introduction of a stranger. But the question was just one of caution instead. After all, there were probably still warrants out for Grimmjow's arrest. And not all of Shawlong's business was strictly legal. Ichigo could be a cop for all the other man knew.

"He knows enough already. Don't worry about him."

"Come by the restaurant this evening."

"Okay." Shawlong hung up and Grimmjow rested his arms on his knees, letting his hand dangle loosely.

"You don't have to let me come with you." Ichigo had straightened again but the anger seemed to have dissipated.

"After you practically begged to come with me?" Grimmjow tilted his head up to look at him. Sure enough, the anger was gone, replaced by a weariness that looked like it had been there for a while. Probably long before they met. Grimmjow held up a hand when the younger man opened his mouth to reply. "No, don't apologize. This is. . Ah. ."

"I know. I keep forgetting I'm not the only one with things going on." Ichigo shifted his weight to one foot. "You really going to go see this guy?"

"Yeah. Tonight."

"You trust him?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow squeezed the phone. Yes, he did. At least as far as to know he wouldn't set him up for anything. The other two were good contacts, but he had no personal connection to them. Shawlong had a weird concept of ethics and setting him up would go against that. Ichigo seemed content with his answer.

"Okay. I've got a couple of things to do and then I'll be ready." Ichigo went back over the desk and sat down. Neither directly mentioned Grimmjow's near breakdown. Maybe it was a kind of tradeoff. After all, it _was_ his turn this time. He hoped that Ichigo hadn't noticed how close he'd come to losing it just then. But that possibility was dashed as he heard the redhead snicker quietly over at his computer before he let out a deep sigh. "I guess I should thank you for not decking me."

"The night's not over yet." Grimmjow smirked before dragging himself up off the floor. He had a couple of things to do too.


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Baggage- 9

"You ready?" Grimmjow shrugged into his leather jacket as he came down the stairs. Ichigo still sat at the desk. In fact, he hadn't moved from that spot in the last two hours. "Hello?" When he didn't look up, Grimmjow went over and snapped his fingers in front the redhead's oblivious face.

"Wha-" Ichigo reeled back and took a deep breath before aiming a glare at the other man. "Shit, don't do that!" Grimmjow glared right back. He was already on edge and he had a weird feeling that just wouldn't go away. This whole deal was irritating him beyond belief and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I called your name three times. You're not backing out or anything are you?"

"No." Ichigo raised a brow. "We're just going to talk to some guy, right? You make it sound like we're getting ready to storm a fortress or something." The redhead was watching him with a much too knowing expression on his face. Like he knew how Grimmjow was really feeling.

"Yeah, well. Things haven't exactly been going the way I expected lately."

"So you're being paranoid just in case?" Ichigo turned off the computer and went to get his own coat. He hadn't bought one earlier that day, so it was actually one of Grimmjow's. Neither of them had expected him to need one but the temperature seemed to have other ideas. The weather had turned unexpectedly cold for some reason.

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not waiting around the corner to blow your face off." Grimmjow blinked at his own words. Was he really that jumpy? It was just a bullshit answer but for some reason, it felt a little heavier than that. Ichigo picked up on his tension and shook his head.

"C'mon before one of us really does back out."

"Fine." Grimmjow jingled the set of keys in his hand.

"I know you're good with cars, but I don't think anyone's that good." Ichigo shot a speculative look over at the avocado compact before flicking his gaze over to the bike. "And we've already discussed the drawbacks of the other option." His smirk took on a lewd edge but it was a half hearted effort at best. Grimmjow just nodded to the back door.

"We're going with door number three." He led the way out to an alley behind the shop. Fortunately, it seemed to be empty. It wasn't always like that and it was best to avoid it unless absolutely necessary when it was occupied. But the nearest car was just three streets over and it would take twice as long to go around. When they got there, Ichigo eyed the subdued vehicle with a seemingly critical eye. Grimmjow unlocked the driver's side and got in. It took the redhead a couple minutes before he joined him. "What? I don't brand everything I've got with neon or anything."

"Just wondering about the guy that suddenly had to invest in sneakers when this one went missing." Ichigo wasn't looking at him but Grimmjow knew he was smirking.

"Shut up." The ride was smooth enough after that. Shawlong's restaurant was on the other side of town and it took a little while to get there. As far as Grimmjow knew, it was a totally legitimate business. Shawlong was a man who seemed to know everything and he would willingly share the information. For a price. His network was quiet extensive. Grimmjow just hoped he never ended up on the guy's bad side. But they'd known each other for a long time and the other man went out of his way for Grimmjow on occasion. Like he was doing now. There was no way he couldn't know at least part of what was going on. He was potentially putting himself in danger just by talking to them. But Shawlong would never mention it. That would be bad business. Grimmjow sighed and gripped the wheel tighter. As they got near, the crowds began to get thicker and traffic slowed to a crawl. The low beat of music could be hear above the car's radio.

"What the hell?" Ichigo peered out the passenger side window. "Why is it so crowded here?"

"Dunno. This part of town is busy no matter what time it is. But it's not usually like this." Grimmjow caught sight of a colorful poster on one of the nearby light posts. "Crap. Cherry Blossom Festival. I wasn't even paying attention to the date."

"Hmm. At least we missed the parade." Ichigo sounded a little distant and he was staring out the window. He'd leaned forward in his seat and rested his chin in his hand. Grimmjow almost asked him what was wrong until a he stopped the car at a crosswalk. Three small children skipped along between a man and a woman, presumably their parents. They were all smiling and looked genuinely happy to be together. Grimmjow flicked his eyes to the redhead and then away again. He wondered if Ichigo had ever gone to festivals with his family. But from the feeling of sadness that seemed to have come over him, that was a stupid question. Gripping the wheel tighter, Grimmjow fought not to sigh again. If he'd known this was going on, he would have picked another day. The meeting could have waited. But they might as well get on with it since they were here anyway. Finding a parking space proved to be the more immediate issue at the moment. They had to drive past their destination before they actually found a spot. Both of them remained quiet as Ichigo followed Grimmjow to the entrance. They had to weave their way through throngs of people. Some were in street clothes while others had donned colorful robes for the occasion.

The restaurant itself wasn't quite what you'd call 'upscale.' Patrons weren't required to wear ties or anything but the two of them still seemed mildly underdressed compared to everyone else. Not that either of them cared at the moment. The man at the front desk immediately escorted them to a private dining room in the back. A few diners glanced at them in passing, but Grimmjow couldn't see anyone that was paying them undue attention. But if they were being watched, would he be able to tell? He shook his head slightly. No need to make himself more paranoid than he already was.

The small room was spare but quietly elegant at the same time. Shawlong sat at a large table that was set out with three place settings. His dark hair was pulled back into a long, thin braid that trailed down his back. He blinked momentarily when he saw the two of them before composing himself and gesturing to the other two seats at the table. The slight hesitation was almost non-existent but Grimmjow's current hyper awareness picked up on it. Ichigo looked at the table and raised a brow.

"I thought we were just coming over here to talk."

"I find that any decent conversation is best had over a meal. Unless you're not hungry." Shawlong's voice was calm as ever. Grimmjow just shook his head and took a seat. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably and followed suit.

"It's not that. I'm just surprised is all."

"No need to worry." The tall man steepled his fingers and gave Grimmjow an speculative look. "I have to say that I'm surprised at your choice in companions."

"Really." Grimmjow slouched in his chair. "Is that supposed to mean something?" He eyed the dishes that were brought in and all three were quiet until the servers left and they were alone again.

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything." Shawlong spread his fingers in a placating gesture. "But I was under the impression that you were finished with that life. I'm just curious as to why you'd let yourself be drawn back in again." The other man gave him a meaningful look and Grimmjow fought not to fidget. This was the second time one of his friends had taken one look at Ichigo and instantly known he was into something. Why was that? He sighed irritably.

"No matter how hard I try to avoid it, it'll probably happen anyway. And it's not the kid's fault he came with issues." That earned him a glare from the redhead seated next to him.

"The 'kid' can speak for his damned self. And I never asked you to get involved. As I recall, I was trying to get you to stay out of it." Ichigo stabbed at his plate but didn't actually take a bite of anything. He seemed too pissed to eat at the moment. Shawlong was watching their exchanged quietly from the other side of the table, seemingly interested more in his food than their conversation. But Grimmjow knew exactly where his focus was.

"And I already told you that I'm a part of it anyway. Get over it."

"It seems that the two of you still have things to discuss. Would you like the room to yourselves for a bit?" The offer seemed genuine but when Grimmjow looked up, he could see calculation and a certain amount of curiosity in Shawlong's expression. Both he and Ichigo answered at the same time.

"No." They flicked each other an irritable glance before looking back to their host.

"Very well then." Shawlong set down his utensils and picked up his tea. "I believe we should settle one thing before we proceed any further. May I ask you a question Grimmjow?"

"You just did." When the other man continued to watch him quietly, Grimmjow clenched his teeth. "Alright. What?"

"Are you going back to work for Aizen again?" There was an instant moment of stillness. Grimmjow hadn't expected him to come right out and ask. Beside him, there was a clatter as Ichigo dropped his chop sticks. When he turned to look, Grimmjow saw wide, brown eyes staring at him. The flashes of emotion over the young man's face were a mixed blur. He'd never be a poker player. His expression settled on a kind of shocked wariness. Seeing it aimed in his direction made Grimmjow wince. Ichigo swallowed hard and when he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Again?" He sat back, his hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly. He looked like he might bolt at any moment. Grimmjow wasn't sure where this was coming from. Sure, he'd never actually mentioned his former employer's name before now. But he didn't know why Ichigo was suddenly so jumpy. Not that he could blame him. He had to admit that hearing it again made him feel slightly sick. Grimmjow chose his words carefully, knowing that the wrong thing could send Ichigo for the door.

"It was more than three years ago." Without turning, he answered Shawlong. "And no, I have no intention of working for him ever again." He watched Ichigo pry his fingers from the chair. They were shaking slightly even though he was obviously trying hide it.

"You never said it was him."

"You never asked." Grimmjow frowned. "And why does it matter? It's got nothing to do with your uncle so don't worry about it." He shifted uncomfortably as Ichigo turned in his chair to face him. His eyes were still wide and he appeared to be fighting with himself about something. His next words made Grimmjow's stomach drop to his toes.

"Sosuke Aizen _is_ my uncle." The moment stretched as they both tried to process the new information. Shawlong could have been in another dimension for all the attention they paid him. Grimmjow's mouth was suddenly dry. Never in his wildest imagination had he ever considered the possibility. He'd never made the connection that was so blindingly obvious. Ichigo shifted slightly and the soft lighting caught his hair, making it glow at the edges. The memory that had tried to surface twice before in Grimmjow's mind surged forward and nearly drowned him.

It had been raining then, every color dark and muted in the wash of the evening rain. Except for the bright orange hair of the young boy that had just had his entire world torn apart. The hood of his rain coat had fallen back and his hair had blazed in the glow of the streetlights. It had only lasted a few seconds before the downpour had darkened the spiky strands and plastered them to his head. The sound of the shot should have been deafening. But the pounding rain had swallowed it and washed it away. Grimmjow blinked and came back to the present. He hadn't heard a gunshot. It was the sound of Ichigo's chair flying back and hitting the floor. Grimmjow's hand shot out and gripped the young man's wrist tightly before he could move away.

"Wait." He stood and hung on as Ichigo tried to jerk free.

"Let go of me!" The redhead was starting to panic, his movements erratic. Grimmjow pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. A distant part of him recognized that this was the same position they'd been in before. But the rest of him was trying to avoid a nasty head butt. Grimmjow prayed to whatever god might be listening that Ichigo didn't remember that night. While he hadn't pulled the trigger, he might as well have. He hated himself enough already. He didn't want Ichigo to hate him too.

"Listen." Grimmjow grunted as Ichigo twisted in his arms. He held on tighter and spoke into the skin of his neck. "Nothing has changed. There is absolutely nothing different between now and five minutes ago." Which was a damned lie. He knew it. But Ichigo wasn't the only one in the middle of panicking.

"But. . ." The struggles became less frantic even as the tension remained, leaving the younger man's body thrumming like a taut wire. "Y-you work for him." There was a weak tug as Ichigo tried to pull away again. But his denials were soft and frightened like he was trying not to believe what he was saying. He sounded so damned young. Grimmjow hated the doubt he heard in his voice. Not that there was any real reason for Ichigo to trust him. Especially considering the way they had met.

"Please." Grimmjow took a chance and loosened his grip so he could step back and cup Ichigo's face in his hands. "I swear on my soul that I have nothing to do with that son of a bitch." There was disbelief in the young man's gaze but beneath it was a small and desperate hope. Grimmjow nearly held his breath and prayed that it wouldn't fade. He'd never wanted anyone to believe him more than he did right this moment. The silence stretched as the two of them stared at each other. A quiet voice broke the stillness that had settled.

"I can assure you that a promise of that nature coming from him is rare and genuine." Neither of them looked at Shawlong who had been quiet up until that moment. Grimmjow could have kicked him for interrupting and at the same time was grateful for his support. Not that he deserved it. But Ichigo actually seemed to be considering it. "Now that that is settled, I believe we should continue." Ichigo swallowed and stepped back. Grimmjow let him, knowing that holding on would mostly likely push him away. He watched the redhead as he woodenly reached down to pull his chair upright.

There was a little more distance between the two of them when he sat down. Both physically and emotionally. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he looked relatively calm. But Grimmjow knew he'd just buried it all deep down. He'd done it enough himself to know it when he saw it. And while it might be a quick fix that would allow him to function, he also knew that it could be potentially damaging in the long run. But they'd have to deal with that later.

"None of them ever mentioned you." Ichigo wasn't looking at him. His voice had a hollow edge.

"I wasn't exactly employee of the month." Grimmjow sat in his own chair and stared at his still full plate. "But I'm sure he has a file on me somewhere." He took a breath and looked over to see Ichigo slumped in his seat. "I'm surprised you didn't come across it while you were there."

"That wasn't really an option." Ichigo turned to finally meet his eyes. The weariness had returned. It seemed that he couldn't quite hide that no matter how hard he tried. "Don't get the idea that I was prized for anything more than what I could do for him. I was practically a prisoner."

"But you managed to get out."

"So did you. And I have a feeling you were a little deeper than me." There was an underlying message to his words. Like he was asking if Grimmjow really had managed to get all the way out.

"And I have the scars to prove it." Grimmjow sat back and closed his eyes. He could feel Ichigo's gaze on his tattoo like a physical touch even though it was covered by his jacket. Ichigo was quiet for a few moments more but he finally spoke again, his voice tired.

"Fair enough. Now what do we do?" They both turned when Shawlong caught their attention again.

"What do you _want_ to do? I'm assuming you had more than just a death wish when you decided to go against your uncle." Shawlong had set down his teacup and was watching them both. Grimmjow opened his eyes to look at him. There was no indication that he had an opinion about the tense scene that had just played out in front of him.

"Yeah." Ichigo's eyes hardened and he straightened in his chair. "I'm going to bring him down."


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected Baggage- 10

Ichigo's eyes hardened and he straightened in his chair. "I'm going to bring him down." All three of them contemplated that for a moment before anyone said anything. Shawlong filled his cup and picked it up again, watching Ichigo over the rim.

"There are many who would applaud such a goal but I'm sure you know how difficult a task it will be." The tall man returned the redhead's glare with a calm look.

"I can do it. I was getting close before I almost got caught."

"Close may not be good enough. Aizen has been stirring restlessly lately. May I assume that you might be the cause of it?"

"Partly." Ichigo frowned slightly and sagged in his chair. Now that his initial shocked reaction had passed, he seemed tired again. "But not all of it. He's got something else going on but I'm not sure what it is."

"Yes, I've been having difficulty getting any sort of information on his recent activities. My sources have become rather closed mouthed." Shawlong looked perturbed for the first time since they'd arrived. Grimmjow watched him frown slightly. He seemed more irritated by the lack of information than what it might be about. The other man settled himself before regarding Ichigo with a certain amount of curiosity. "What exactly were you doing when you got close?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow saw Ichigo stiffen slightly and shift in his seat.

"Honestly, I don't really want to talk about it." He gave Shawlong a level look. "And besides, I don't know you." Flicking his eyes to the side, Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow. He seemed to be increasing the distance between them even though he hadn't moved his chair any farther away. "Weren't we here so _you_ could talk to him?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Yeah."

Shawlong ignored the tension that was hovering in the room. "You said two of your buyers were acting suspicious. Why do you believe that?"

"They both asked me to come and see them which is unusual. I don't do a lot of things face to face. It's usually mail deliveries or just talking on the phone." Grimmjow frowned. This whole thing was getting out of hand. He didn't like feeling like he was being hunted. He'd just gotten comfortable which was probably a bad thing.

"Do either of them know where you live?"

"No. Aizen would have showed up long before now if that was true." Grimmjow snorted. "Still not sure why he's bothering." As soon as he said it, he blinked. Of course he'd bother. It was one of his men that had snatched Ichigo the other night. He was bringing him back to his uncle when Grimmjow had taken his car. Thinking back, he still didn't recognize the guy but that didn't mean much. The turnover rate among some of the lower flunkies was pretty high. When he'd turned up empty handed and with the description of his blue haired attacker, Aizen would have instantly known who it was. Grimmjow sighed deeply. He'd thrown himself back into the deep end without even realizing it. There was a sudden scraping sound as Ichigo shoved his chair back.

"I'll be in the car."

Grimmjow forced himself not to catch his sleeve as he got up. Ichigo had said he was going to the car, not taking off. Which relieved Grimmjow more than he'd like to think about at the moment. He almost said something stupid like 'Be careful.' but he stopped himself from doing that too. Things were dicey at the moment and he really didn't want Ichigo going off on his own because he was angry. This still wasn't over yet. So instead, Grimmjow just watched him leave. His chest tightened a little but he ignored the feeling.

"Tell me what's happened so far," Shawlong asked.

Grimmjow focused on giving him a brief rundown of what had happened starting with the night he brought the new car home. Of course, he left out the more personal details but somehow he knew the other man could read between the lines. By the time he finished, he was resting his elbows on the table with his head in his hands.

"You really didn't know who he was did you?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"What the hell does that mean?" Grimmjow pushed back from the table irritably and slouched in his chair. "I had no idea and now I'm in deeper than I could imagine." _In more ways than one._

"You seem almost disappointed that Aizen is seeking you out because of his nephew rather than just for yourself."

Grimmjow glared across the table. "I am not fucking disappointed. I just want to be left alone."

"Am I right in assuming that the boy didn't know you either?"

"As far as I know." Which wasn't surprising. Ichigo had been incredibly young when they'd run across each other the first time. Fortunately he didn't seem to remember that night. Of course, Grimmjow had been young then too. And stupid. So very stupid.

"Are you going to tell him?" There was no accusation in the other man's eyes, just a calm curiosity. Shawlong knew everything. Shortly after it happened, Grimmjow had come over and gotten himself sloppy drunk. He didn't remember what he'd said but apparently, he'd unloaded his heavy conscience. Shawlong had never mentioned it and he probably never would.

"I-" Grimmjow wasn't sure. Now was certainly not the time to tell Ichigo. It would end everything. Hell, depending on how angry he got, Ichigo might actually try to kill him. And Grimmjow wasn't entirely convinced that he wouldn't sit back and let him do it. "Not now."

"Alright then. Given what I've been told of Ichigo's abilities, I can assume he's using his computer skills to work on whatever task he's attempting."

"Yeah. We went to see Ilfort this morning."

"Yes, he mentioned that."

Grimmjow's eyes flicked up. Ilfort had called Shawlong about him and the kid? Before he could open his mouth to make an angry comment, the other man cut him off.

"He's worried about you."

What could he say to that? Grimmjow was worried too but he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. His initial shock at figuring out who Ichigo was seemed to be short circuiting his thoughts still.

"If you have any questions, call me."

"And how much will that cost?" Grimmjow stared at the edge of the table, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. It was a selfish, biting question that the other man didn't deserve. He had a bad habit of snapping at everyone when he was stressed out.

"Nothing."

"You don't owe me anything." Now Grimmjow looked up to meet Shawlong's even gaze.

"No I don't. But if Ichigo succeeds, there will be a great deal for everyone to gain on all sides. A little help now will be a small price to pay for what may come later."

"That sounds like a bit of a gamble coming from you."

"Perhaps. But it's true just the same."

"Alright." Grimmjow let out another sigh. "I should go."

"If you intend to stick with him, keep a close watch. Aizen is not the only one who is interested in Ichigo's abilities. And none of them will treat him as gently as his uncle did."

Grimmjow hadn't considered that but he should have. There were several rivals that would jump at a chance to get their hands on Ichigo. And not just as a bargaining chip against his uncle. He probably had extensive knowledge of the inner workings of Aizen's operations. He'd have to in order to be of any use. Shawlong didn't offer any further comment as Grimmjow got up and left the room. He was glad that none of his close friends were big on goodbyes. Well, friends was a relative term. But they were still close even if they didn't hang out anymore. He hadn't really gotten any answers by coming here. Of course, it had settled his worry about whether or not Shawlong was telling the truth about nobody contacting him. Just seeing him had shown him that.

As he went out the front door, he could see that the crowds were still present. And they would probably be here long into the night. His phone rang and he frowned down at his pocket before answering.

"Don't come back to the car yet. I want. . . No, I need to talk to you about a couple things." Ichigo sounded tired and angry. But who could blame him really. Grimmjow was actually mildly surprised that he was still around. He'd been a little afraid that he'd left.

"Just a couple?" There was a flustered exhalation on the other end.

"Don't make this any harder."

"Does talking over the phone make it easier for you or are you just buying yourself some time to get away?" _Dammit, don't give him an excuse to take off_.

"Do I need to?"

"No." There was a moment of quiet and all Grimmjow could hear was the murmur of the crowd from the other end. "Nothing has changed really. I meant that."

"Okay. But I have to ask. Did you really not know who I was?" There was that hint of desperate hope again. Like Ichigo really wanted to believe it.

"Trust me kid. I'm not that good an actor." Grimmjow felt a little stupid just standing still in front of the restaurant so he started walking. Despite what Ichigo had asked, he headed to the car. He didn't go straight there and made a point to keep to the opposite side of the street. But he wanted to see him while they talked. Phone conversations hid the other person's physical reactions so it was hard to figure out what they were really thinking.

"Alright. What about working for Aizen? Why did you quit?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. It does."

Grimmjow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd hoped that he would never have to drag any of that crap up again. He was content to leave where it lay so he tried to settle for being vague with his answer. "I don't like the way he does things."

"Well that's delightfully specific. He does things a lot of ways." The sarcasm practically dripped out of the phone. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Grimmjow's mouth was suddenly dry. "Why?" The question was a little sudden. Shit, did he know?

"Just something I need to know." There was a hard tone to Ichigo's voice. Grimmjow felt the weight of his potential answer pushing down on him. If he told the truth, Ichigo would probably leave. But if he lied, he had a feeling that Ichigo would know. And then he'd still take off. Grimmjow really didn't want to admit it out loud because yeah, he'd iced a few people over the years. But not because he'd wanted to. He kept telling himself that. And maybe one day he'd really believe it.

"Yeah. But believe me, they had it coming."

"Really."

"Look, I don't go around whacking innocent people." There was heat in Grimmjow's voice now and he didn't bother to hide it. "There's a line. There has to be. He wanted me to cross it and I told him to fuck off."

"I see."

"No, you probably don't. Taking a life rips out part of your soul and there's nothing you can do to get it back. I-" He suddenly stopped. If he kept on going like this, he'd tell him everything and Grimmjow didn't think either of them was ready for that. At least not yet. He clenched the phone in his hand as he stopped and let the crowd flow around him. After a few moments, he continued quietly. "I had to get out before I lost what little I had left."

"Okay." Ichigo's voice was equally quiet. When Grimmjow looked around, he realized he was directly across the street from the car. Ichigo was standing on the other side of it watching him with his phone still held up to his ear. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before they both hung up at the same time. Neither had said goodbye because they were sticking together. For now at least.

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to nod before crossing the street to join him. But before he got halfway across, a blonde man came up behind the redhead and draped an arm across his shoulders. Grimmjow watched Ichigo flinch and frown before he was led away into a narrow passage between the buildings. Grimmjow was already running but people kept getting in his way. He jostled several as he tore across the street and the sidewalk to follow them. The alley was empty when he entered but he could see that it turned around a corner at the far end. He thought he could hear the faint sound of a scuffle echo off the bricks.

"Dammit!" Ichigo's voice was strained and Grimmjow sped up. When he rounded the corner, he saw the redhead struggling with the blonde man who seemed to be trying to restrain him.

"Bitch all you want. But if I have to tie you up and put you in the trunk of _my_ car, then that's what I'll do." The voice sounded strangely familiar for some reason. When the blonde caught sight of Grimmjow, he swore and loosened his hold on Ichigo before reaching into his coat. Ichigo's eyes flicked from Urahara to Grimmjow seconds before he started to move.

"Urahara, wait!" Ichigo turned suddenly and hooked Urahara's ankle with his foot and knocked him down. One hand shoved up under the stubbly blonde jaw while the other reached inside to restrain the hand inside his coat. He had most likely been reaching for his weapon. It was over in moments. Urahara tried to buck Ichigo off but the hyperextension of his neck kept him from doing anything.

"Shit, Ichigo. Do you know who he is?" His voice was pinched and strained now.

"Yeah." Ichigo turned a little to look at Grimmjow. "I do now." There was a muttered curse from the man pinned beneath him. Urahara's eyes rolled to take Grimmjow in and he frowned before letting himself relax a little. There was a strange sort of recognition in his gaze.

"You're the mouth breather."

Grimmjow said nothing and kept his hands still as he stared at the two of them. So. This was the cop Ichigo had talked to earlier.

"He's with me."

"I seriously doubt that, Ichigo. Let me get you out of here and we can talk about this.

Ichigo shook his head. "Not a chance. I still have things to do, remember? And for that matter, why are you even here? Are you following me?"

"No." There was a flicker of what might have been embarrassment that shifted to something more resigned. "I'm on assignment."

"Assignment?" Ichigo frowned before a smug look curled his lip. "You got busted to traffic, didn't you?" The other man didn't respond. After a moment, Ichigo's look grew serious. "No, you got in trouble. You haven't been demoted or anything, have you?"

"Not as such. It's more complicated than that." Urahara shifted a little. "Do you mind?"

"Oh. Sorry." Ichigo took his hand off Urahara's jaw but kept a grip on his gun still. "Nothing personal."

"It's alright. I'm glad you're being cautious." Urahara's eyes flicked to Grimmjow. "Mostly."

"Don't. If it wasn't for him, Aizen would have me already."

"You do know he works for him, right."

"Not anymore, I don't." Grimmjow crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the building. He remained tense and ready just in case. But this wasn't his fight and he wouldn't interfere if he didn't have to.

"So, the reports on that were true." There was a calm curiosity in Urahara's voice. "We were wondering. Tell me, did you really leave or did you get thrown out? Either way, I'm surprised you're alive. There's no way Aizen would let one of his lieutenants go easily."

Grimmjow saw Ichigo stiffen slightly. Not only had Grimmjow worked for Aizen but he had been in the top tier out of all his men. Great, one more reason for Ichigo not to trust him. Shrugging, he tried to brush it off. "It doesn't matter."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. Ichigo, do you mind? I'm not going to kill him."

"Promise?" Ichigo gave the pinned man a dubious look.

"Of course." Urahara sighed as Ichigo let go of his weapon hand and let him up. But as he helped the blonde man to his feet, he was nearly pulled off his own. There was a small snick as Urahara handcuffed himself to the shocked redhead. He took advantage of Ichigo's distraction to pull his gun on Grimmjow. With his cuffed hand, he twisted the younger man's arm up behind his back and pinned him to the wall. Ichigo tried to push back against his captor but Urahara tightened his grip, making him suck in a pained breath.

"You said you promised you fucker. Or were you lying the whole damned time?" Ichigo sounded mildly panicked beneath the fury. Grimmjow held himself carefully still.

"I said I wouldn't kill him. I never said I wouldn't shoot him." Urahara never took his eyes off Grimmjow as he spoke to Ichigo. "And I'm not leaving without you."

Ichigo couldn't get himself loose and after a moment, he craned his neck to watch Urahara. A feral snarl twisted his lips as he kicked back. The blonde man let out a wheezing pant and sank to his knees as he dropped his weapon. Grimmjow winced in sympathy as Urahara clutched himself with his free hand. Ichigo quickly turned and leaned down to flip him over onto his back.

"I-" Urahara wheezed another breath. "I never knew you fought so dirty."

"Yeah well, I can't afford to be picky at the moment." Ichigo started rummaging through the other man's pockets. "And I can't afford to be in protective custody either." He pulled out a phone and a set of keys before unlocking the cuff on his wrist. Dragging Urahara's curled body a few feet, he locked the cuff to a nearby door handle. Ichigo dialed Urahara's phone and listened for a moment. "Come get him." Tossing it into the blonde man's lap, he dropped the keys out of reach by his gun. The redhead sighed deeply before turning back to him. "When this is over, I promise we'll talk."

"You bet we will." Urahara sounded resigned again. But when he looked up at Ichigo there seemed to be a hint of pride in his eyes. "That was a nice move."

Ichigo's lips twitched in a small smile. "Thanks." He snagged Grimmjow's sleeve and led him out of the alley.

"You're just going to leave him there?"

"I called his partner. She should be around here somewhere. He'll be fine."

"Ichigo. . ."

"Not right now. Let's just get back to the shop. I have things to do."

"Okay." Grimmjow spared one glance for the alley before he got behind the wheel and pulled away from the curb. Ichigo seemed caught up in his determination. Which was fine with him. The more he focused on what he was doing, the less time he'd have to think about Grimmjow. The less chance he'd have to remember.


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpected Baggage- 11

Back at the shop, Ichigo immediately went over to his computer while Grimmjow wandered over to his laptop. He'd pulled the car into the last open bay of the garage and closed the door. Now that he'd used it on the street, Grimmjow wanted to take it apart. If for no other reason than to have something to do. He wasn't quite finished with the other one but he didn't want to deal with it for some reason. Maybe he'd get Miro to come and get what was left of it. He was still a little nervous about anyone coming here but Miro already knew where he lived. If anyone had gotten to him, they would have showed up already.

Grimmjow perched on the stool and booted up the computer. Takuma had left three messages while they were out. Well, he could just wait. That whole deal still seemed a little too convenient. Clicking on his chat screen, Grimmjow checked to see who was available. No Miro. He'd just have to send him a message then. Once that was done, he went over and popped the hood on the car he'd just brought in. Unlike the flashy vehicle he'd just taken apart, this one actually had some decent equipment inside. But of course, Grimmjow tried to make a habit of not making judgments based on outward appearance. And it worked. Most of the time.

Taking out a few tools, he got started. Ichigo remained glued to his computer screen and the two of them didn't speak at all. The leftover tension from earlier in the evening had settled in the shop like a heavy blanket that was making Grimmjow itch. But he didn't know how to get rid of it without making things worse. Instead, he focused on his hands and tried to shove all of the uncomfortable thoughts aside. He'd spent three years trying to forget everything and now it was coming back to him like all of it happened just yesterday. There was a muttered curse from the direction of the desk and Grimmjow turned slightly to see Ichigo glaring at the screen. But he didn't say anything. The older man sighed and went back to what he was doing.

The hours passed and it was well into the middle of the night when Grimmjow went upstairs to clean up. He poked around in the fridge and put a couple of things together before taking a plate and glass downstairs. Ichigo was still in the same place. It looked like he'd barely moved since he'd started. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he'd probably forget to eat altogether. The redhead's fingers faltered on the keys slightly when the food was set down but he showed no other sign that he'd noticed. Grimmjow went back upstairs without a word.

He was mildly relieved that Ichigo didn't seem ready to talk yet. There were definitely some things that needed to be said but Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure he was ready either. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he sat down to eat by himself. When he was finished, he cleaned his dishes and wandered into the bedroom. He was incredibly tired. But it wasn't really physical. The weariness that pulled at his eyes was more emotional than anything else. And why not? He'd talked to people that he hadn't seen in months and his past was rearing its ugly head and trying to run him down again. It was eating at him from the inside and he hated it.

Grimmjow paused when he went to shut the door. He didn't want to shut Ichigo out completely. Not that he would want anything to do with Grimmjow now. He'd probably sleep on the couch downstairs instead. But he wanted to give him an option at least. He settled for closing it almost all the way but leaving it open a crack. That would have to do for now. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever considered someone else's feelings when he made decisions. Maybe he never had. It was unnerving him a little to realize that he was doing it now. He let out a deep sigh. Whatever.

Stripping down to his boxers, he left his clothes where they dropped before crawling into bed. He thought that he'd have trouble getting to sleep with everything that was cluttering his head, but he slipped under rather quickly once he settled down into the blankets. But the thoughts that had been haunting him all day weren't going to leave him alone just because he was unconscious.

* * *

The streets were glistening in the rain while everything took on a muted appearance under the cloudy sky. Grimmjow trudged through the puddles and hunched into his jacket. It hadn't been raining when he left and now he was soaked to the skin. He wasn't even sure why he was out here anyway. It was stupid really. Why should he care about someone else when nobody cared about him? Movement caught his eye and he turned to see his refection in a store window. It was late so everything was dark inside. The streetlights cast enough light so that he could see a watery image of himself in the glass.

He was barely sixteen but he looked older somehow. His skin was smooth, his hair thick and unruly even if it was slicked to his skull in the rain. But his eyes were more shadowed than they should be at this age. Even in the dim reflection he could see that. But it didn't really matter right now. If he didn't manage to find her and get her to go away, he'd be dead anyway. Clenching his fists where they sat stuffed in his pockets, he moved away from the dim image of himself.

He'd been working for Aizen for a couple of years now. He didn't particularly like it much but it was way better than group homes or being raised by some couple that would try to make sure he 'turned out alright.' Grimmjow didn't need anyone's charity. Not that Aizen was much better. He was strict in a weird, civilized kind of way. He'd never raised a hand to anyone personally that Grimmjow saw. But you didn't cross him. Ever. He'd figured that out even before he'd met the man in person.

It was kind of stupid how he'd caught the guy's eye in the first place. He'd been boosting cars since his was tall enough to reach a car's accelerator. And he happened to unwittingly poach on his territory. But instead of warning Grimmjow off or having him killed, he'd offered him a job instead. He'd initially turned him down and that had seemed to be the end of it. Until child services caught up to him a week later and nearly stuck him in juvy. Aizen's offer had seemed really good at the time and he'd taken him up on it. Even then he'd known that it was a one way deal. Once he got in, he'd probably never get out. But the immediate results of the decision had more than outweighed the consequences at the time.

Grimmjow shrugged deeper into his coat as his anger turned in on itself. He had no one to blame but himself for this. Maybe if he wasn't so damned weak, if he just did what he was told, none of it would be a problem. He snorted into the darkness. It would be easier to stop breathing than to change who he was. And he honestly wouldn't want to. His stubbornness pushed its way up and shoved the self pity aside. No, he wouldn't do it. He wasn't going to kill some helpless woman just because that's what he'd been ordered to do. It was a test. He knew it when Aizen had given him the task in the first place. The underlying message was that she would have to die or Grimmjow would take her place. Simple.

Grimmjow had been reluctant to come to heel like the rest of the lackeys in Aizen's organization. He just couldn't bring himself to lick the man's boots no matter who he was or what kind of influence he had. Aizen had often attempted to show him what his position was in the grand scheme of things. Grimmjow rolled his left shoulder absently. It had been several months since it had been forcibly dislocated by two of Aizen's men and it was fully healed. But on rainy nights like this one, it tended to flare up.

Tonight's task was no different than any of the other things he'd been asked to do. He'd even killed someone in a fight before so it wasn't the death itself that bothered him. That guy had been tough and could hold his own. It was his own stupidity that had gotten him dead in the first place. But this woman. She was just an ordinary civilian. Masaki Kurosaki wasn't part of anything more dangerous or challenging than the PTA. She was also a wife and a mother and didn't deserve to die for any reason that Grimmjow could see. Not even for leverage purposes. He didn't like the idea of slaughtering lambs for the sake of a message. Leave the battles for those who had chosen to fight.

Then he'd had the brilliant idea of convincing her to leave town. Maybe if she was just gone, then he could convince Aizen that he'd done the job. It was stupid and he knew it. But he wasn't sure what else to do. His thoughts were interrupted as he came around the corner and nearly bumped into another person. The short figure nimbly stepped to the side as Grimmjow tried to backpedal. Stupid, stupid. He hadn't even been paying attention to what he was doing. His lip curled as he recognized the other man.

"Luppi, what the fuck are you doing out here?" Grimmjow was instantly nervous on the inside even as he was fuming at the slighter man's presence. He'd never liked him and the feeling was more than mutual.

"Oh, just out for a walk. It's such a nice night."

"Well take off. I'm busy."

"Really. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you?" The shorter man sounded smug in a sickeningly sweet way.

"No, I. . ." Grimmjow trailed off as he heard murmured voices coming from further down the street.

"Let me stand by the road, sweetheart." A woman's voice, warm and gentle.

"No, I've got a raincoat. Let me protect you from stuff like that." The child fidgeted as the woman walking with him wiped at his dripping face with a handkerchief. Shit. Grimmjow had finally found her after trudging in the rain for nearly an hour. But at the worst possible time. And she had one of her damned kids with her. He spared a quick glance for Luppi who was grinning at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Piss off. You don't need to be here"

"Afraid of an audience? Oooh. I get it, you've got some performance anxiety issues. I knew it." The smug grin was back. It quickly turned into a sneer. "I always knew you were a pussy. Aizen never should have taken you in. He should have just had you killed on the spot." Luppi may have been an ass, but he was also quick. He kicked out at Grimmjow's knee before the taller man even saw him move. Grimmjow's leg crumpled beneath him and Luppi clipped him on the back of the neck with something hard. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it and show everybody how worthless you really are."

Grimmjow tried to reach out to snag his pant leg but he missed as Luppi moved off down the street. The woman and the child had taken a path that led away from the road that curved down by the river. Probably to get away from the traffic that was throwing up splashing waves as it passed. If she had noticed the two men's exchange, she didn't show it. She just walked along with the child's hand in hers like there was nothing wrong at all. Grimmjow pulled himself painfully to his feet to follow Luppi. But the other man had a head start and he was already raising his gun. The woman turned at the last minute but she didn't seem frightened beyond a slight widening of her eyes. She moved slightly to the side as the shot rang out.

Grimmjow blinked and he felt his stomach drop to his toes. With the pouring rain muffling the sound, it was almost a quiet thud instead of the concussive report. Like the heaviness of the moisture had eaten the sound. Luppi took another step and moved the gun a little. Grimmjow ignored his aching knee and the pounding in his head and leapt for him. The shot went high and they both tumbled to the ground. He had tried to kill the fucking kid!

He wasn't sure why Aizen wanted the Kurosaki woman dead, but her children were strictly off limits. Luppi knew that. Which was probably why he'd tried to kill them both. The fucker was trying to frame him. It would be Grimmjow's words against his and the shorter man knew how to play politics way better. Grimmjow's rage pushed him on as he slammed Luppi's head against the ground reapeatedly. This was something he had no problem with. It was him or Luppi. That's what it boiled down to in this singular moment. Putting the palm of his hand against the smaller man's chin and bracing the other against his shoulder, he pushed with everything he had. There was a sickening snap and Luppi went still beneath him.

The pounding in Grimmjow's head became a roar, the repeating sound of the snapping replaying over and over. He dragged himself to his feet and stumbled over to the woman. But even at this distance, he could see that she was gone. There was a spreading stain on the front of her sweater. Grimmjow's fuzzy brain was wondering why Luppi hadn't gone for a head shot. The body shifted slightly as the child pulled himself out from under his mother. Shit. The mother hadn't been the initial target. Luppi had gone for a head shot after all but he'd been aiming for the kid. She'd just stepped in the way. Grimmjow's cooling fury boiled hot again until he heard the kid's voice.

"Mommy?" The small sound tore something in Grimmjow and he found himself unable to move. The child looked up then, its face shadowed by the deep hood of the raincoat. A small hand pushed it back out of the way. The shock of orange hair was a brilliant contrast to the dim surroundings, the light from the streetlamps making it glow. Until the rain made it dark and wet as the spikes wilted in the downpour. Dark eyes full of confusion watched Grimmjow and the blue haired teenager flinched. The boy's gaze flicked between him, the woman, and the crumpled figure a few feet away. Grimmjow snapped from his thoughts as he heard the piercing sound of a siren tearing through the darkness. He needed to leave and leave now. The kid would be fine. Grimmjow nearly closed his. No he wouldn't. He'd probably never be fine again.

As Grimmjow turned to flee, he saw Luppi pull himself to his feet. His head tilted at an unnatural angle as he lifted the gun to shoot the boy. Grimmjow threw himself on top of the small figure that still crouched by the body of his mother. He screamed suddenly and tried to get away from him. Pain tore across Grimmjow's shoulder. It grew more intense as another shot rang out. The tattoo on his arm burned like every shot was taking a part of it off. The boy stopped screaming and glared up from the shelter of the man trying to protect him. Dark brown eyes stared at him accusingly. Ichigo's voice was even and final, the words tearing just as painfully as the bullets that continued to rip Grimmjow's skin. "It's your fault. . .Grimmjow."

* * *

"Grimmjow. . ."

Grimmjow tore himself out of the nightmare with a horse cry. He felt something touch his arm and he jerked away, his mind not fully awake yet. The lingering memory of the dream clung to him like wet spider webs and he shook his head to clear it.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice was soft and a little hesitant. He knelt beside him on the bed in a loose pair pants and a tank top. When Grimmjow looked up at him, he saw those same brown eyes looking at him with obvious concern.

"No. . ." The denial was weak and he didn't even know what he was saying no to. Grimmjow's voice shook and his breath shuddered in his throat as he collapsed back onto the bed. It wasn't raining, his shoulder was whole and undamaged, and that night was long over. It had been more than twelve years now. He shouldn't be having these issues anymore. And that last part had never really happened. After Grimmjow had killed Luppi and seen that the woman was dead, he'd left. And he hadn't gotten the tattoo until he'd turned eighteen. He'd been so angry that night. It was a defensive mechanism for him but he didn't care. At the time, he'd thought it was her fault for existing. It was easier to blame her than himself.

He'd crawled off to Shawlong's because it was the closest place he knew. Back then, he'd lived over a rundown diner which had later grown and become the restaurant that Grimmjow and Ichigo had visited earlier that night. It had been nearly a week before Grimmjow went back to talk to Aizen saying that he'd been laying low for a while. He knew the story was a weak one and that Aizen probably knew exactly what happened. But he never called him on it even though the initial threat still remained. _Do what I ask or I'll end you_.

It wasn't really the fear of death that made Grimmjow stop questioning him after that. It was the calm smile as he'd accepted him back in. That had chilled him right to the bone. He somehow knew that no matter how he fought, how he tried to get around it, Aizen would get his way. And his health and safety depended on how he participated in getting him what he wanted. He'd been so damn weak. Grimmjow felt a curl of disgust for himself that he'd bowed down so easily. It didn't matter that he'd been incredibly young at the time. That was no excuse.

Tentative fingers touched his shoulder again and Grimmjow tried not to flinch. He didn't dare look up at the younger man. At least not yet. So instead, he looked at anything but him as he lay on the bed. His breathing was returning to normal but his heart was still skipping in his chest. Grimmjow still needed a minute to collect himself. Fortunately, Ichigo seemed to understand that and remained quiet.

Through the open door, Grimmjow could see the living room couch outlined in the dim light that came through the windows. A blanket was tossed over one of the arms. Grimmjow winced inwardly. Ichigo had come upstairs after all but still didn't feel comfortable being near him. He really couldn't blame him but it still hurt for some reason. The hand on his shoulder rubbed idly, the touch soothing as is was probably meant to be. Grimmjow closed his eyes and sighed. Not that he deserved it. He swallowed, his throat painfully dry. According to the clock, he'd only gotten four hours of sleep and Ichigo had probably had less.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed." Grimmjow clenched his jaw as Ichigo pulled the blankets back and slipped beneath them. He didn't need his damn pity. "I said I'm fine."

"Yeah, well I'm not." There was an irritated huff in the dark as the younger man settled against his side. "Thought you were being strangled with all the noise you were making." He pulled the blankets back up over both of them with jerky motions. "This way I don't have to get up to smack you awake." The delivery was a little angry, but there was worry beneath it. There was a hint of defiance too. Grimmjow had a feeling that it might come to a fight if he tried to kick the redhead out now. He was just too damn tired to deal with that at the moment. His muscles ached from clenching during the nightmare, like his whole body was strained. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's breathing even out beside him. He must be awfully tired himself if he was falling asleep already. There was no way they'd get out of talking now, but they'd deal with it later.


	12. Chapter 12

I believe that I'm dipping into the angst pool rather deeply and I had to go back and check to see if I'd marked that as a category. I really don't want to misrepresent the contents. But this is the way I've always planned for this to go even if it's a little intense now that it's on the page. After being stupidly stuck, I'm happy with how it came out.

*

Unexpected Baggage- 12

It was well into midmorning before Grimmjow woke again. There had been no more dreams for which he was intensely grateful. He hadn't had a bad one like that in a very long time. Ichigo's head rested on his shoulder, his face relaxed in sleep. Grimmjow lay still, not wanting to wake him. But his body was making demands and he ended up easing his way out of the bed so he could head to the bathroom. When he got back, Ichigo hadn't moved from where he left him but his eyes were open and aware. Grimmjow paused in the door, a small tingle of anxiety zipping up his spine. But there was no accusation in his gaze, no anger. Just a quietly intense look like he was trying to figure something out.

When Grimmjow stayed in the doorway, Ichigo silently flipped the blankets back, inviting him back in. Forcing himself to relax, Grimmjow moved forward settled back down into the warm sheets. The younger man snuggled back against his side and he put his arm around him reflexively. He couldn't deny how good it he felt to have him there. Grimmjow wasn't sure they'd ever be close like this again. Not after last night.

"It's not the fact that you worked for him that bothered me." Ichigo's voice hummed along Grimmjow's pectoral muscle and he flexed a little at the unexpected sensation. What was he, a damned mind reader? The redhead tiled his face up to meet his eyes. "That's what you were worried about right?"

"Sort of. I. . ." Grimmjow trailed off, unsure of how to word it.

"It's okay. I believed you when you said you didn't have anything to do with him anymore." Ichigo sighed and rested his head against Grimmjow's shoulder again. "It just came as a surprise and I think I needed time to get over that."

Grimmjow stilled and wondered if Ichigo remembered that night in the rain but he didn't say anything else after that. So maybe he was referring to something else. If Ichigo didn't remember on his own, he was in no hurry to bring it up. It was small and selfish of him and in the long run, it would come to bite him in the ass. Grimmjow shoved down the momentary self loathing and ignored it. Now was not the time for that. Deciding to stick to caution, he changed the subject.

"Did you finish what you were working on?" He didn't really need to know, it was just something to say. Ichigo groaned and pressed his face into Grimmjow's shoulder.

"No. I fucked up." His words were muffled against the other man's skin. Grimmjow ran his hand up and down Ichigo's back, his fingers trailing lightly on his skin. But he didn't say anything. If Ichigo wanted to talk about it, he would. And if he didn't, Grimmjow wasn't going to drag it out of him. He was too worried about the rather delicate balance of their relationship to do that. After a few moments, the redhead continued without prompting. "I set up some safeguards just in case anything happened to me." Ichigo grimaced. "I thought I was being smart. But they went off too soon and now everything is so messed up. I'm not sure I can fix it." His voice trailed off. "I'm not sure anyone can."

Grimmjow snorted and Ichigo immediately shifted to glare at him. A lazy blue brow rose. "You're so smart that you honestly think nobody can touch what you did?"

"Fuck you." Ichigo shifted, but Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his waist and held him still. Damn his mouth. One minute, he managed to be so careful of what he said and the next, he was provoking him. It never seemed to end.

"Don't get all indignant on me, I wasn't trying to piss you off. Just think about it for a sec."

Ichigo continued to frown but he relaxed slightly. "Think about what?"

"What exactly did you do?"

"I set up a virus in his system. It remained dormant as long as I checked up on it regularly. If something happened to me, then it would go off." There was a deep sigh as Ichigo closed his eyes.

"And?"

"It went off too soon and now it's eating his data from the inside out."

"And that's a bad thing?" Grimmjow smirked. "That should be enough to fuck him up for years."

"It's a bad thing if the cops have any chance of using it as evidence. The files are so corrupted, I don't think they'll be able to do that now." A hint of defeat had crept into Ichigo's voice and he curled into Grimmjow.

"That's what you were trying to do? Get evidence to take him down in the legal system?" It was Grimmjow's turn to sigh. He really didn't want to kick him while he was down, but if Ichigo didn't know already he'd find out soon enough. "He used to be a cop. I'm not sure that it would have worked even if you managed to get what they needed to arrest him." He felt Ichigo stiffen against him and Grimmjow softened his voice. "You didn't know that did you?"

"No." There was a muffled curse as Ichigo clenched his fingers in the blanket. "Urahara never told me. And you can bet your ass he knew."

"I make it a habit not use my ass as collateral." Grimmjow smiled a little as he heard Ichigo chuckle despite himself. He continued as the laughter faded away. "He probably didn't want to freak you out. It's not surprising that there might be leaks in his department. Aizen's probably still got people on the inside.

"Shit. What the hell am I going to do now?"

Grimmjow wrapped both of his arms around Ichigo and pulled him close. "Right now, you're going to take a breath and give yourself a break. You need it. The last couple of days have been rough." _For both of us._

"But. . ."

"Don't. Just give it a rest for a minute. We'll figure out something."

"Okay." Ichigo sighed again and let himself relax. "Okay, you're right."

Grimmjow grinned into Ichigo's hair. "Hn. I like the sound of that." That earned him swat as a lightly curled fist thumped against his chest. He just chuckled and pressed his lips to Ichigo's forehead. They lay together like that in a relatively comfortable silence. But after a while, Ichigo spoke up.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hn." He was drifting in and out of a light sleep and couldn't manage more than a grunt in response.

"Why exactly did you leave Aizen?"

The question snapped Grimmjow awake and he swallowed reflexively. Should he tell him? It had nothing to do with his mother. At least not directly. But did he really want to drag himself through that again?

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. There's plenty of stuff I haven't told you either."

Grimmjow took a deep breath and let it out slowly. So he had an excuse not to trudge down memory lane. Which was weak. Part of him wanted to take the out he'd been offered and ignore the question completely. But he owed Ichigo more that that. And after the nightmare, this was a relatively tame memory in comparison.

"It's alright. Give me a minute to think about it."

After a little while, Ichigo's curiosity seemed to get the better of him. He must have been chewing on it in his mind since last night. "You said that there was a line. That he asked you to cross it." Ichigo's voice was hesitant like he was afraid to antagonize Grimmjow so much that he wouldn't say anything at all.

"Yeah. I don't like hurting innocent people. And I don't just mean the ones that _I _judge to be innocent or anything." Grimmjow wasn't sure why he'd added that last part. But he didn't want to make it sound like he was playing God or anything. That's what Aizen was trying to do. He shuddered a little as he thought of him. "There was this girl. I don't even know who she was really. But Aizen wanted her for some reason. He planned everything out, even made it look like she came to him willingly and everything." Grimmjow closed his eyes as he remembered the amber haired girl and how quiet she'd been. But she had a weird, subdued strength to her. Even after she figured out that there was no way she was leaving. At least not a alive anyway.

"Aizen made no attempt to hide himself and treated her like an honored guest. Everyone knew she was a prisoner but they mostly stayed clear. Except for Ulquiorra. He was her keeper I guess." Grimmjow chuckled quietly. "He said something stupid to her once and she slapped him. Hard. Had a mark on his cheek for three days after that." While she'd known she was relatively powerless, she wasn't a complete pushover. That was probably when Grimmjow started to like her. At least a little. "I think Aizen was trying to use her to get at someone but I'm not sure who. At the time, I didn't really care." Grimmjow's voice lowered. "I didn't really care about anything."

Ichigo pressed himself against him, quietly making his presence known. Grimmjow focused on that. It was just a memory and it wasn't a part of this moment.

"Apparently, things weren't going well on the extortion front. So Aizen decided to make an example of her instead." Grimmjow didn't mention that he'd been asked to take care of it. After years of never questioning anything openly, Aizen had suddenly decided to test his loyalty. For whatever that was worth. He swallowed again. "I. . . I couldn't let him. She hadn't done anything but be somebody's friend." He ignored the thickness in his own voice. Grimmjow wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up. It wasn't fear or even guilt that affected him then or now. It was the moment that he'd finally decided to take his life back and make it his own instead of living under someone else's thumb. Pushing past it, he forced himself to finish.

"So I decided to get her out. There was no way I was going to let him kill her." He'd mistakenly thought that he'd figured out everything. That he knew what he was doing. Grimmjow had waited until Ulquiorra was out on an errand and beaten the crap out of his two groupies. That was no real chore. He couldn't stand the bitches. It was just as well too. They'd also decided to take advantage of Ulquiorra's absence and were going to kill the girl themselves to earn Aizen's favor. Until Grimmjow had stepped in.

"We almost got clear. I sent her on ahead and she managed to flag down a cop. Thankfully, he wasn't on Aizen's payroll. I couldn't really follow her at that point." Grimmjow let a wry smile pull at his lips. "The authorities and I have never gotten along." The smile faded quietly. "I should have taken off completely. Maybe left the country. There was no way he'd let me live after that. But I thought I was smart. Right up until the point I got caught."

Grimmjow sighed softly. The next few days were a jumble of pain and foggy memories he had no desire to explore. He didn't even remember how he managed to get out. The next coherent memory he had was waking up at Ilfort's place. His childhood friend had managed to patch him back together and helped him get back on his feet. They hadn't seen each other in years and Grimmjow was still curious as to why Ilfort had helped him. He'd even managed to track down the girl. She was home safe again according to the information he dug up. It was a small consolation after everything that had happened. At least it hadn't been for nothing. "She got out. I remember that mattering. Probably the only good thing I've done."

Ichigo moved suddenly and leaned over him. There was an intense expression on his face and his gaze pinned Grimmjow down to the mattress. And then he brought their lips together, the kiss hot and demanding. Grimmjow was caught totally by surprise and just let the sensation wash over him. Ichigo's eyes glittered slightly as he pulled away. Grimmjow frowned. What did he have to be so emotional about?

"She wouldn't tell us what happened." Ichigo's voice was quiet and just as intense as he expression. "We didn't even know she was missing until she didn't come back to class after spring break. Inoue would do that sometimes. Go off on a whim without telling anybody. So we didn't even think about it when we didn't see her for a couple of days." Ichigo's voice tightened with old pain. Almost like guilt. "And that's when he contacted me. Of course, it could never be traced back to him. But I knew it was him." Ichigo took a shuddering breath. "He was trying to draw me in. I was already interested in computers and my grades were always at the top. And I. . . I was so close to giving him what he wanted." Ichigo lowered his body so he was straddling Grimmjow's hips and pressed his face into his neck. "Those three weeks were some of the worst of my life." He pulled his head back slightly to look Grimmjow in the eye again. "And then she came home like nothing happened and I could breath again." He was shaking slightly as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was soft and gentle, the tenderness of it making Grimmjow ache in more ways than one.

But after a moment, he pulled back slightly. He didn't want Ichigo to thrown himself at him in gratitude. That would turn what they had into something else. "Ichigo, wait."

The warm brown eyes grew impatient. "This isn't payment, jackass." Ichigo leaned down and breathed along Grimmjow's cheek, his voice low and slightly strained. "But if you don't touch me, I feel like I'm going to tie myself in knots on the inside." He thrust his hips a little and brushed against Grimmjow's growing erection. "I want you because you're you. Not because of what you've done."

Because of what he'd done. The words echoed in Grimmjow's head. What had he done exactly? He nearly started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Grimmjow had never made excuses for who he was or how he acted. But somehow he'd managed to save Ichigo's life twice and now it turned out he'd saved one of his friends as well. And not because he'd ever intended to be a hero. He was far from that. But for the first time in a very long time, he didn't quite hate himself. When it came down to it, Ichigo may have saved Grimmjow as well. Without that single event in his youth, would he have ever questioned Aizen? And if he'd never met the girl and had a reason to save her, would he have ever left the organization?

Grimmjow suddenly wrapped his arms around Ichigo's middle and hung on tight, his mouth sealing over his in an almost desperate kiss. Ichigo made a small sound in his throat and molded his body to Grimmjow's as if he were trying to get a close to him as possible. Grimmjow rolled him over onto his back and took a moment to really look at his face. It was heated with arousal and despite what he'd said about this not being payment, there was gratitude there as well. But he didn't think it was just for the girl. Maybe it was for not pushing Ichigo away when he looked like he was about to tear himself apart with need.

Leaning in, Grimmjow kissed him again, soft and slow. It built and they tasted each other with teeth and lips, tongues gliding against one another. Their hands roamed as they undressed while their mouths stayed sealed together. Grimmjow broke away slightly as he pulled Ichigo's tank off and then attacked his neck. He couldn't get enough of him. The younger man arched his neck into the touch and wrapped one of his legs around the back of Grimmjow's knees. After a while of arousing each other to distraction, they wasted little time with the prep work before Grimmjow slid his way inside. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he fisted his hands in Grimmjow's hair and pulled him down to bite at his mouth.

Grimmjow was no stranger to intense sex but this was so different from his past experiences. The simplicity of it, the connection between them was just so much more than any of that. He felt the heat of Ichigo's body engulf him and he groaned into the younger man's mouth. And then he was moving. No, they were moving together. Like they'd always known how, like their bodies fit together. Ghosting his fingers over Ichigo's length, he swallowed the redhead's quiet cry and squeezed gently. Moving in time with his thrusts, Grimmjow drove him up and over only to join him moments later. And still he moved. Ichigo's head tossed back and forth on the pillow and he cried out with the pleasure of it.

Finally, the wave crested completely and Grimmjow braced himself over Ichigo's shuddering body, his own shaking just as hard. He moved in for one last, gentle kiss before lying down next to him and pulling him close again. Their hearts beat furiously against their chests, almost in unison as their breathing slowed. As much as they irritated and poked at each other the rest of the time, they never needed words for this. Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's temple and let himself relax completely. The younger man just lay limp in his arms, his head tucked under Grimmjow's chin.

"Wow. It really _is_ going to be like that every time." Ichigo's voice was quiet and a little breathless with just a little hint of awe.

"You bet your ass." Grimmjow couldn't help it. He laughed. Even though he barely had the energy to stand, he laughed until his sides ached and Ichigo laughed with him. Their bodies shook together in the throes of mirth rather than passion but it was no less intense. After they calmed themselves, they lay quietly together for a while. The cathartic release left them feeling lighter than they had since they'd first met. Which really wasn't all that long ago all things considered. Grimmjow tightened his grip and Ichigo hugged him back. Their relationship may not be exactly normal, but it was theirs.


	13. Chapter 13

Unexpected Baggage- 13

After cleaning up a little bit, Grimmjow rummaged around in the bedside table. He pulled out a bottle that he never thought he'd actually use. His past relationships, if you could call them that, were more about physical release than anything else. There had never been any emotion or tenderness beyond the business of the act. The bottle of massage oil wasn't something he would have picked up himself and he eyed it with a dry look. The girl had been a little strange and had this misguided idea that they'd been a couple. Not that he'd ever even hinted at that. And while she'd seemed relatively calm when they met, her fit when he'd set things straight had been ugly. She'd come damn near to torching his place. Grimmjow had gotten a lot more cautious after that particular episode and it was the last time he'd ever brought somebody home with him.

He'd forgotten about the bottle until yesterday. It turned out that it might come in handy now. Even after they'd come to terms with what was going on, Grimmjow could still feel the tension in Ichigo body, especially his shoulders. And after working for hours on his computer, he had to be aching at least a little bit. Grimmjow had also gotten up to get a bottle of ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water before he'd come back to the bedroom. He nudged the glass in Ichigo's direction. The redhead eyed it and the pills with a raised brow.

"Even though I know scowling seems to be your natural expression, I'm pretty sure it's scrunching up you face now because of the headache you've got brewing in there." Grimmjow poked Ichigo's forehead and the frown deepened. But after a moment, it faded away and Ichigo took the offered pills.

"Yeah, long night." His lips curled up into a small smile.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It wasn't nothing but Grimmjow wasn't going to push. The tenuous smile was nice to see and he was in no hurry to inadvertently make it go away. Crawling onto the bed, he rolled Ichigo onto his stomach and let him get comfortable. He seemed mildly puzzled by the action but made no move to stop him. There were a few muffled words that were nearly eaten by the pillow as Ichigo pressed his face into it.

"I really should go back downstairs."

"Will leaving it for a few more hours make a difference?"

There was a quiet sigh. "Not really. I've got a program running." Ichigo glanced at the clock. "It'll be a while before I know if it's doing anything. But I should. . ."

"Give yourself a break like I told you to. Dealing with it while you're exhausted will just make you screw something up by accident." Grimmjow smirked. "And I don't want to hear you bitch about it if it can be avoided."

There was a rather indelicate snort from the redhead but he didn't move to get up. Kneeling at his side, Grimmjow spread the oil on his fingers. His nose twitched at the subtle scent. It was slightly sweet with musky undertone but not so much that it was overwhelming. Crazy or not, the girl had good taste. He started at Ichigo's ankles and calves, rubbing his thumbs in small circular motions over his skin. Grimmjow took his time and pushed a little deeper as the muscles started to relax under his touch. Ichigo sighed deeply, and shifted so he could watch him out of the corner of his eye.

Grimmjow glanced at him occasionally as he continued to move his hands but kept his concentration on what he was doing. His fingers continued up to the back of Ichigo's thighs and then to the tight curves of his butt. There was a muffled groan as he dug in there. Grimmjow smirked again. There wasn't any real tension in that particular spot. He just wanted to do it. It wasn't until he got to Ichigo's back that he found where most his tension was lurking. Moving his hands in wide sweeping motions, he felt out for the worst spots, his fingers lightly circling each area.

Back when they were young and had first started to notice girls the way teenage boys do, Grimmjow and Ilfort had tried to outdo each other in the romance department. Of course, neither of them had limited their focus to just the one gender. Even at that age, they'd felt a desire for both. They'd made a game of it, the point system based on originality and technique rather than any kind of quota. Grimmjow had already started working for Aizen by then and spending time with his childhood friend allowed him to forget what he'd gotten himself into. At least for a little while.

Looking back on it now, he could see how silly and inexperienced they were at the time. Surrounded by the darker aspects of human nature, they'd tried to focus on something other than the base function of the act. It was as if they'd tried to put a more idealized, romantic spin on it. It had mostly been Ilfort's idea but Grimmjow had played along. Of course, he'd never been as inventive but he'd picked up a few things along the way.

He continued slicking the oil along Ichigo's skin while he started to dig in a little deeper. The redhead had his eyes closed and his breathing had gotten slow and deep. The only sign that he was still awake was the occasional soft moan when a sore spot loosened up. Gradually, the muscles became more pliant and Grimmjow was able to go deeper still. But it had taken a lot of work to get to this point. There were knots that were so hard, it was almost as if they'd always been there. Grimmjow frowned a little. He knew they'd return eventually but for now at least, he could give him this much of a respite.

Softening his touch now that he'd worked most of the kinks out, he trailed his fingers lightly over Ichigo's whole body one last time before pulling away. From the slack look on his face, it was obvious that he was deeply asleep now. Pulling the blankets up, Grimmjow covered him and got up to get some clean clothes and take a shower. Hopefully, Ichigo would stay under for a few hours at least. Grimmjow didn't think he'd had any real rest for a long time. Rolling his own shoulders, he stood under the hot water in the shower longer than usual.

After grabbing something to eat and checking to see that Ichigo was still out, he went downstairs to call Miro. He answered on the second ring. The scrap dealer agreed to come out the next day and get what was left of the car. He didn't sound nervous or jumpy which was a good thing. Grimmjow hung up feeling relatively confident that there wasn't anything weird there. So maybe Aizen hadn't gotten to every single one of his contacts. Not that he'd let his guard down. He was too paranoid to do that.

Picking up the phone again, he dialed another number. He had to wait for a while but he knew the other man was there. Ilfort answered long after the call would normally have gone to voicemail.

"Took you long enough," Grimmjow growled.

"Just making sure you weren't a telemarketer." Ilfort's voice was light with a hint of laughter.

"Right."

"What can I do for you this fine afternoon?"

Grimmjow glanced at the time display on his laptop. It really was that late in the day. "Has Ichigo called you?"

"No." Ilfort's voice turned snide. "Let me guess, you said something stupid and he took off."

"No, he's fine and he's still here." The denial sounded a little petulant. Not that it hadn't come close a couple of times but he didn't want to think about that. Grimmjow clenched his jaw and counted to ten before continuing in a tight voice. "I was just wondering if he contacted you at all."

"Not since you came into the shop. Is something wrong?" All joking had left the other man's voice. If anything, he sounded a little worried.

Grimmjow sighed deeply and tried to figure out how to answer. "Yes and no. He'll probably get pissed that I asked you but I think he might need your help. With the computer stuff." He nearly growled again at his lame explanation.

"I'm not so sure about that." There was something odd sounding in Ilfort's words and Grimmjow almost grinned. He kept his own voice quiet and as devoid of glee as he could manage. He didn't want to piss him off because they did need his help. But it was a hard thing to do.

"He's better than you isn't he?"

"Yes." The answer was instant and sure which was surprising. Ilfort would be the first to tell anybody that he was the best around. If he admitted that Ichigo had more skill that easily, it meant something. "If he's having trouble, I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"It's a lot to ask I know." Not to mention dangerous. Ilfort had managed to stay under the radar his whole life. Asking him to come in on this might change that. Grimmjow took a breath and let it out noisily. "And I don't really have a right to ask you for anything." And there was that. He felt forever indebted to Ilfort even though the other man refused to acknowledge it.

"What does he need?"

"Look, Ilfort. . ."

"What. Does. He. Need?"

Okay then. Grimmjow recognized that tone and knew better than to argue. "He's let a virus loose in Aizen's system. Said it was some kind of protection if anything happened to him."

"Smart." Ilfort murmured almost to himself. "So what's the problem?"

"It went off before he meant it to and he's trying to save the data. He wants to use it to get him arrested."

"Risky and not a lot of promise there."

"He knows that. But I had a couple of ideas to get around it." Grimmjow had been thinking about a few things earlier in the day. The police weren't the only ones who could use Aizen's information to mess him up. When he said so to Ilfort, the blonde let out a low whistle.

"You'd could start a war."

"As long as the bastard gets what's coming to him, who the hell cares?"

"Do you think he'd be the only casualty?"

Grimmjow recoiled as if he'd been slapped. No, he hadn't considered that. And he should have. "Shit."

"There are still possibilities in that direction but you'd have to be extremely careful." Ilfort chuckled quietly despite the tension of the conversation. "I know that's not your strong suit."

"Yeah, keep laughing. I'm serious."

There was a long pause. "I know you are. I'll be over later tonight."

"You don't have to."

"No, I don't." Ilfort hung up and Grimmjow was left staring at the phone. He didn't regret making the call. If anybody could help Ichigo dig himself out of the mess, it was Ilfort. At least when it came to the technical aspects. And there was nobody the Grimmjow trusted more. But he still felt a little heavy inside. He figured it would probably get worse before it got better and he wasn't looking forward to that.

Ignoring it, he went about cleaning up the shop for a while. Which took way longer than it should have. The whole place had gotten seriously cluttered and messy over the last couple of days since he hadn't bothered to be neat about what he was doing. He wanted to make space to move the motorcycles so Ilfort could pull his car inside the garage. Parking in this neighborhood was never a good idea and there was no reason to openly advertise that he had company. He also pulled out a couple of folding tables knowing that they'd need some table space to set up whatever equipment Ilfort brought with him.

Grimmjow sighed heavily and sat on one of the stools when he was mostly finished. He was out of his depth in this and he knew it. Point him in the right direction and tell him who needed their asses kicked and he was all over it. All of this subtle use of information was something he'd never been good at. No, he was just a weapon. Looking at his hands where they sat in his lap, he couldn't help but think about some of the things he'd done. It wasn't a good feeling. He closed his eyes and tried to push it away. It wouldn't help to dwell on what he couldn't change.

There was a warm presence at his back and arms slipped around his waist from behind. Ichigo hugged him and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's neck. "Thank you. I feel a lot better now." At least one of them did.

Grimmjow just squeezed his hands and didn't say anything for a moment and tried to enjoy the closeness while he could. But he figured he should tell Ichigo before Ilfort got here. He wouldn't be happy about it but it would be better to get it out now than let him find out when the other man drove into the garage.

"Ilfort will be here in a little while." Grimmjow could feel Ichigo shift where he stood. But he hadn't moved away.

"Any particular reason?" The tone was dry and it sounded like Ichigo already knew the answer.

"It will be easier with his help and you know it. And besides, there's no way you can talk him out of it now."

"Really. And he just decided to spontaneously come over and pay you a visit?" Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow hard but he stayed sitting still. The younger man was goading him on purpose and he forced himself to remain calm and quiet when he spoke.

"Stop trying to do this alone."

"I don't want to pull him into this." There was guilt pulling at Ichigo's voice now.

Grimmjow shifted a little so he could catch his eye. "You're not going to talk him out of it. And don't think that he's just doing it for you. He's got his own agenda." Grimmjow didn't mention that Ilfort's agenda was about him. He'd heard it in the blonde's voice before he hung up the phone earlier. He'd never liked that Grimmjow had gone to work for Aizen in the first place. He'd said it was stupidest thing he'd ever done and Grimmjow personally agreed. But the damage had been done and Ilfort hadn't spoken to Grimmjow for months after that.

It wasn't until he'd gotten shot the first time that they'd seen each other again. It was a stupid territorial dispute that had been one of Grimmjow's first assignments alone. He'd gotten it done but nearly died in the process. He'd learned from it and gotten smarter about how he did things after that. At the time, Ilfort had seemed to weigh the importance of holding a grudge and sticking with the person he'd known nearly all his life. He picked what Grimmjow thought was the less rewarding choice but at the same time, he was grateful that he did.

Ichigo was quiet for several minutes before he took a deep breath. "Okay."

There was a flash of headlights outside and Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's hands again before getting up to open the garage door. Ilfort pulled his car in and killed the engine before popping the lock on his trunk. His expression was unreadable as he got out of the car and stood still for a moment. He looked over at Ichigo and tilted his head a little to the side.

"You look a little better now than you did before."

Ichigo shrugged and went over to his computer, eyeing the extra tables as he did. "I am." He shot Grimmjow a look. "Mostly."

Ilfort glanced between the two of them. "Am I interrupting something?" His lips quirked in a small smile.

"No." As Grimmjow turned to go over to his laptop, he thought he saw a small flash of white over by Ilfort's car. He jerked around but didn't see anything even though he had a sneaking suspicion of what it had been. He gave Ilfort a scorching look but the other man just grinned. Ichigo was doing his best to look like he was busy at the computer. But he was biting his lower lip awfully hard. Like he was trying not to laugh. Letting out a hissing sigh, Grimmjow went over and tried to ignore them both. But he watched them out of the corner of his eye.

Ichigo finally got control of himself, his expression sobering. But before he could open his mouth, Ilfort held up a hand. "Don't try to tell me you don't need help and don't thank me." His voice was low and serious. "I may not be able to do anything useful here but I'll give it a shot."

"I'm going to owe you after this."

"If we manage to make it work, that'll be enough. You're not the only one who hates him." Nobody needed to ask who the 'him' was. Aizen's presence seemed to loom over the room just from the vague mention of his existence. The heat in Ilfort's words was actually a little surprising. His dark eyes glittered with something as he looked over at Grimmjow and the blue haired man blinked. Swallowing, he sat down at his laptop bench. He figured Ilfort's motivation was something along those lines but he hadn't realized how strongly he felt about it. And knowing that his anger was for Grimmjow's sake was a little humbling. Ichigo was watching both of them, his gaze openly curious but he didn't say anything.

Grimmjow's attention was drawn by a soft thump on the bench beside him. When he turned his head to look, he was eye to eye with a little feline face. It leaned forward and licked his nose before mewling quietly and rubbing its face against his cheek. He sat still and let it as he closed his eyes. He spent a few moments composing himself as the soft furry head bumped against his chin. He didn't like the thick feeling in his throat and knew that if he said anything right now, his voice would give it away. After getting as much control as he could muster, he grabbed the laptop and headed upstairs without saying anything. The small white cat followed at his heels.


	14. Chapter 14

Unexpected Baggage- 14

Grimmjow woke to find himself lying on his back on the couch upstairs. The little white cat was curled up on his chest, it's rumbling purr radiating along his body. He reached out a hand to stroke the soft fur and it arched its neck as he rubbed under its chin. This wasn't the original that had wandered into the shop nearly a year before but one of her kittens. Stupid Ilfort. Grimmjow didn't need anything else to deal with right now. But as soon as he had that thought, he sighed. He owed his friend more than that.

Grimmjow cursed his near emotional break downstairs earlier. He'd spent so long not really feeling anything. And now that he'd let it all out, it was like he couldn't get it back under control. The combination of his rampant and surprising feelings for Ichigo along with Ilfort's support were enough to make him choke up. Not to mention the incredible apprehension that was stirred up every time Aizen was mentioned. Grimmjow wasn't afraid of the man but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about him and what he could do.

But from the way things had looked downstairs, the other two probably thought he got all gooey over the damn cat. Great. He'd probably be hearing about that for a while. Grimmjow sighed again, his chest rising and falling with the deep breath. They cat eyed him warily, it's gaze suggesting that he better the hell not get up and disturb its sleep any more than he already had. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at that. It appeared that it had already made itself right at home. He still had some pet stuff since he hadn't bothered to get rid of it from the last time. There were a couple of bowls in the kitchen now and the box was in the bathroom. He'd gotten it out and set it up when he came up just to have something to do.

And then he'd flopped down on the couch, unsure of what to do with himself. Ichigo and Ilfort didn't need his help with what they were doing. And he really didn't feel like working on a car right now. The laptop lay forgotten on the coffee table, it's cover closed. Grimmjow had fallen asleep after that, the weight of recent events pulling him down. He continued stroking the cat who had stretched out impossibly long on top of him before snuggling down into a more comfortable position. Wouldn't it be nice not to have to worry about anything beyond eating and sleeping. His eyes started to feel heavy again and he was inclined to let himself drift. There was nothing that he needed to be doing right this moment.

When he woke the second time, there was a shadow leaning over him. It had gotten dark while he'd been sleeping and the only light came from the bulb over the sink. Ichigo's hair had a backlit glow that made his orange spikes shine at the edges. But oddly enough, there were no bad memories surfacing when Grimmjow saw them this time. It certainly couldn't be because he'd gotten over it. No, it was still fresh and painful in his mind. But the soft look on Ichigo's face as he looked down at him now made everything seem a little less hard to deal with.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Ichigo reached down to pet the cat who was still sprawled across Grimmjow's chest. A Hiyori little sigh came from it as its ears were scratched. Until Grimmjow started to get up and the cat slid down onto the empty cushion abruptly. It shot him an indignant look before hopping down and padding out into the kitchen for a snack.

"What time is it?" Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair.

"One in the morning." Ichigo raised his arms and stretched his body in a long line before letting his own hands fall back to his sides. "Needed to take a break."

"Actually you needed to take a break three hours ago when I told you to the first time." Ilfort came up the last few steps with a mug in his hand. Grimmjow could smell coffee and saw that the carafe in the coffee maker was nearly empty. Ichigo just rolled his eyes a little.

"Don't take it personally, he's always had a big brother complex." Grimmjow rolled his neck to get the stiffness out before going over to the fridge. He hadn't eaten much today.

"Only because the idiots I always seem to be stuck with are so ridiculously stubborn." There was no heat in Ilfort's voice, just a weary resignation that was mostly for show.

"You guys making any progress?" Grimmjow didn't really know why he asked. It bothered him that there wasn't something he could face head on. Something solid that he could confront.

"I'd say go see for yourself, but that would be a waste of time." Now Ilfort sounded a little irritated.

"Not going well?" Grimmjow came to sit at the table where the blonde was already seated. He opened the leftover sandwich he'd found and picked out a couple of soggy bits before putting it back together again.

"It's not that really. I'm just surprised my eyes aren't bleeding yet."

"I told you I was sorry." Ichigo came over and leaned against the counter.

Ilfort raised a hand as if to fend off the apology. "Don't be sorry. It's some of the best work I've seen. Especially since you were doing it under some tight conditions."

"It's been a while since you've had a challenge, isn't it? I thought you liked that sort of thing." Grimmjow eyed him over the rim of his glass as he took a drink. Ilfort's eyes flicked up to meet his and they watched each other for a moment.

"Usually, yes." The blonde man shifted in his seat uneasily. His hair had been pulled back into a loose braid and it swayed slightly with the movement. "But there's something about this that feels off."

Grimmjow raised a brow. "Is there any way that it could be considered normal?"

"It's not that. I can't put my finger on it. That's what probably bothers me the most."

"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean." Ichigo went over to the fridge and poked around. His voice echoed oddly in the small cold box. "Nothing is really behaving the way it should and I can't figure out why either."

Grimmjow finished off his sandwich and sat quietly for a moment. "So now what?"

Ichigo shut the fridge door and stood empty-handed. "Well-"

"Right now you're going to bed." Ichigo glared at Ilfort, obviously not liking how much that had sounded like an order. The other man calmly returned his heated look. "I've got an algorithm running so there's nothing else we can do right this minute."

Grimmjow reached out and put his arm around Ichigo's hips, pulling him over next to his chair. The younger man looked down at him with narrowed eyes but he just tightened his grip. "I can keep you occupied if you're too wound up to sleep at the moment." Grimmjow leered at him openly. He nearly laughed when Ichigo shot a quick glance at Ilfort before turning a surprising shade of red. Hmmm. Interesting. The redhead had been so upfront about what he wanted in terms of sex that Grimmjow never considered the possibility that he could be embarrassed so easily. He saw Ilfort fighting not to laugh out of the corner of his eye.

"I need to go home for a little bit anyway." Ilfort went over to the sink to wash his mug and looked down at the cat who was still munching on kibble. "I'll take Pantera with me if he's too much trouble."

Grimmjow saw the cat's ears flick toward the sound of the name. "Pantera?" This time, the cat turned around to look at Grimmjow and let out a little mew before coming over to rub against his ankles. He smiled despite himself. "Nah. The fuzz ball's fine." If he was totally honest, he was disappointed that he hadn't been able to keep the other one. Giving her to Ilfort had been the best solution he could come up with at the time.

"He sleeps on top of the radio while it's on so I figure noise in general won't be a problem." Ilfort headed to the stairs, a smirk pulling at his lips. "I'll be back sometime before noon."

When they were alone, Ichigo leaned his weight against Grimmjow's shoulder and reached down to run fingers through his hair. "You know, any other time. . ."

"I said if you're too wound." Grimmjow looked up to see the circles under Ichigo's eyes. He brought his hand up to trace his thumb across his cheek. "Right now it looks like you just need sleep." When the redhead leaned down, Grimmjow tilted his chin up. The kiss was quiet but thorough and the younger man sucked on his lower lip gently before letting go. Grimmjow cleared his throat. "But I'm flexible."

Ichigo smirked. "I know you are." He sighed, his weight shifting to his other foot as he glanced at the bedroom door. "You probably aren't even tired after sleeping all evening." Ichigo sounded oddly disappointed for some reason. Grimmjow stood, keeping his arm around him as he led him to the bedroom. Ichigo let out another breath but it sounded more content this time. Once inside, he rooted around in his bag and pulled out a tank and a loose pair of pants. Grimmjow just shucked his jeans and pulled off his shirt before they both crawled into bed.

Ichigo snuggled up against his side, his head resting on Grimmjow's shoulder. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out as he slipped under. Grimmjow idly stroked his hair and held him close. He'd never get tired of the feel of how the redhead's body fit against his own. It seemed so strangely natural. There was a small dip at the foot of the bed and then Grimmjow felt a warm furry body drape itself across his feet. He resisted the urge to sigh heavily but at the same time he was strangely pleased. Not that he'd ever say so out loud. The cat seemed to fit just as well. Despite how much he'd already slept today, he felt his eyes closing before he drifted off.

Morning light sheared across Grimmjow's eyes and he squinted in the brightness. Ichigo still lay next to him, his face relaxed in sleep. The tickle of whiskers against Grimmjow's cheek made him twitch slightly. Pantera had curled up on his other shoulder. Ichigo shifted against him and chuckled quietly before reaching out to pet the cat. Pantera turned into the touch and yawned widely before flexing his front paws. Ichigo followed suit, his body tensing on a long stretch as he sat up. For a moment, Grimmjow felt like he was just another part of the furniture.

Ichigo looked down at him and grinned before leaning in to kiss the furrows between his brows. "Morning."

Grimmjow grunted and shifted before getting up and stretching himself. The cat slithered into the warm spot left behind and curled up to sleep again. Great. There was nothing better than cat hair covering everything. But Grimmjow's thought wasn't really angry. Just wearily amused. "I've got somebody coming to pick up the rest of the car today." He glanced at the clock by the bed. Actually, Miro should be showing up any time now. Ichigo just nodded before grabbing a couple pieces of clothing to bring with him to the bathroom. He was being awfully quiet for some reason and Grimmjow frowned. "You okay?"

"Hnn?" Ichigo blinked and turned in the doorway. "Yeah, just thinking. Got a couple of different things I want to try today." He still looked a little distracted but maybe that should be expected. Grimmjow pulled on his jeans and a shirt before following him out. He made coffee and grabbed a mug, snagging his phone from the table as he went. It started to ring as he headed down the stairs.

"You gonna open up or am I just wasting gas out here?" Miro's whine made Grimmjow wince before he snorted.

"With the way you skimp on your fees and pad your prices, you can afford it."

"Whatever, just open up." Miro could either be goofy or irritable while on the job. He certainly didn't sound like he was in a good mood at the moment. Which meant only one thing.

Grimmjow sighed heavily as he hit the garage door opener. "Just tell me you didn't bring the midget."

"I heard that dumbass!" Saka, Miro's off and on business partner, glared at Grimmjow from the passenger seat of the wrecker as the door opened all the way. "I don't have to put up with your shit." Grimmjow could hear her angry voice in the garage and its echo on the phone. He grimaced and hung up before putting the phone in his pocket. She was a petite little blonde wearing her hair in pigtails of all things. On anyone else her size, it should have looked cute. But the ever-present nasty glare and worse attitude generally overshadowed that.

Miro rolled his eyes before pulling forward so he could back his flatbed up to the garage entrance. When he'd lined things up, he hopped out of the cab and pulled out his gloves. "At least you left the wheels on it this time." A sandal smacked him upside the head and Miro paused as if trying to hold onto his calm.

"Just shut up and get it done. I've got shit to do today."

Miro glared at Saka where she peered through the back window of the cab. "You didn't have to come, you know."

"Whatever." She grumbled and settled back down into her seat, obviously not inclined to help. Just as well really. Grimmjow couldn't stand her.

Miro pulled off his cap for a moment to scratch an itch before settling it back on his blonde hair. He ran his tongue over his teeth while he looked over the remains of the car. "Doesn't look like you're done with it yet."

"Just get it out of here."

Miro flicked his eyes up and raised his brows. Grimmjow returned his look with a glare, making the slimmer man raise his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Jeez, you're touchy sometimes."

Grimmjow just leaned back against one of the benches to stay out of the way. Ichigo came down the stairs while Miro was bent over the controls of the truck. He gave the newcomers a mildly interested look before heading over to the desk and his computer. Shinji turned to figure out how to haul the car up onto flatbed, glancing at Ichigo once before seemingly dismissing him. "Hey Grimmjow, do you have a copy of the last order I sent you?"

Grimmjow frowned. "Yeah, why?" Keeping physical records could be tricky with how he came by most of his inventory, but not everything he did was illegal. He usually kept copies of the legit work he did.

"Could you get it for me?" Shinji looked up with pleading eyes when Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue. "Please? The dimwit deleted half my files." He nodded to the truck cab where Saka was still glaring at him. "I'm trying to get some of it back together." He tossed Grimmjow a small snap drive. Which was good since the printer had been out of ink for weeks and he'd never bothered to replace it.

"Whatever." With a sigh, Grimmjow wet upstairs to get his laptop. The sooner he could get them out of here the better. He booted it up and searched around his files for what he was looking for. There wasn't much but if it would get the other man to stop whining, he'd do it. Grimmjow was only upstairs for a few moments while he made copies of everything that pertained to his business with the scrap dealer. His head snapped up when he heard a crash downstairs. Forgetting the files and the laptop, he took the stairs at a run just in time to see Saka knock Ichigo onto his back with a flying kick. The young man barely managed to catch himself and he lay stunned for a moment when his head hit the floor.

"Dammit, Hiyori! I said talk to him, not tackle him." Shinji stood to the side looking angry.

Grimmjow frowned. Hiyori? What the hell? But before he could move forward, the petite blonde raised a large gun in her hands. The click of the safety being released echoed through the garage.

"Hold it Blue. Take another step and I'll blow your head clean off." Ichigo stirred beneath her and she shoved him back, hitting his head against the floor again. He let out a low groan. She spoke to him in a hissing voice while keeping her eyes on Grimmjow. "Keep moving and I'll still do it, moron."

Grimmjow practically vibrated with fury. He'd tear her in half. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Now then." Her eyes were cold as she glared at Grimmjow. "We're leaving and he's coming with us." Saka (or Hiyori, if that was her real name,) curled her fingers in Ichigo's shirt and started to drag him up. The gun remained steady in her other hand.

"Hiyori. . ."

"Shut up Shinji. If we keep pussyfooting around, we're never going to get anywhere. The kid's our best shot. Now give me a hand or get out of the way."

Grimmjow watched carefully looking for any opening. He was fast but even though the gun made her small hands look even smaller, he had no doubt Hiyori could handle herself. He forced himself to look carefully indifferent. Shinji (not Miro, he noted,) glanced at him and grimaced. He was obviously uncomfortable with what was happening but there was a weariness to his stance that told Grimmjow he was going to go along with her even though he didn't like it. There was a sudden snapping echo and Hiyori's gun was ripped from her hand.

"Step back and keep you hands where I can see you." All three looked to see Ilfort standing in the garage door with a small pistol in his hand. The silencer made it look larger than it really was.

"Stay out of this, asshole." Hiyori fumed and made like she was going to retrieve her weapon. There was another snapping shot and a few pale yellow hairs fell from the tip of one of her pigtails. The end had been sheared off by the passing of the bullet.

"Please. I hit the trigger assembly, it's a piece of scrap now." Ilfort looked bored as Hiyori flexed her obviously sore fingers. "I'm a rather good shot. I don't want to have to figure out what to do with a corpse today. Now step away from him."

Hiyori continued to glare as she released Ichigo and moved toward Shinji. Ichigo groaned and rolled away from her but couldn't quite manage to sit up on his own. "What the hell. . ?" He blinked at Shinji and Hiori before squinting at Ilfort. Grimmjow came over and knelt by his side. He was torn between seeing if Ichigo was hurt and watching his attackers. But Ilfort wasn't boasting. Even if he didn't care for guns, his aim was near perfect. He'd keep an eye on them.

"You okay?"

Ichigo winced as he gingerly touched the back of his head, his hand coming back wet with blood. "Yeah."

"I suggest we take this upstairs for a little more privacy." Ilfort motioned to the door that led up to the apartment. "Gunshots won't raise much of an alarm in this neighborhood, but I don't feel like talking in the open at the moment."

"We're not telling you shit," Hiyori spat. Shinji reached out and snagged one of her pigtails in a tight grip so he could pull her face close to his.

"I'm only going to say this once. Shut up." She opened her mouth but he tightened his grip, his expression hard. She relented and let out a tight sigh. Shinji turned to Grimmjow and Ichigo. "We really do need to talk." Then he headed upstairs with Hiori in tow. Ilfort followed them closely. Grimmjow helped Ichigo to his feet and they both came up in the rear. Talk. Right. Like they needed any more complications at the moment.

...............

A/N: I rewrote this chapter three separate times before I was even remotely happy with it. And even now it's not one of my favorites. I always try to keep them relatively consistent in pacing and length. (Sorry about switching Shinji and Hiori's names in the middle of the chapter. Apparently it didn't go as smoothly as I intended.)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yeah, I spelled Hiyori incorrectly in chapter 14 and 15. I appreciate that people are comfortable enough to point that out. (I went back an corrected it because it was bugging me but I may have missed one or two.)

Unexpected Baggage- 15

Shinji and Hiyori sat on the couch while Ilfort covered them from the window. Grimmjow took Ichigo into the bathroom, pulling out a clean washcloth and wetting it in the sink. He dabbed at the wound, making Ichigo wince slightly. "Ow."

If he was complaining, it couldn't be that bad. "So what the hell happened?"

"That guy came over and started asking me things." Ichigo tensed. "He asked about Aizen." He let out a heavy sigh that ended abruptly in a hiss of pain as Grimmjow finished sopping up the blood. "Then the girl attacked me. I don't know who they are or what they want really."

"You've never seen them before?" Grimmjow was angry and nervous at the same time. He'd known Miro and Saka for more than two years. He had never guessed that their names were Shinji and Hiyori or that they weren't who they said they were at all.

"No." Ichigo caught his gaze in the mirror. "I don't know them."

They were asking about Aizen, but that didn't mean that they worked for him. A lot of people might ask about him if they knew who Ichigo was. And it seemed that a disturbing amount of people did. "Here." Grimmjow dropped the soiled cloth in the sink to deal with later and pulled out a fresh one. Even though the wound wasn't serious, it would probably bleed for a while. They stepped back out into the main room to see everybody where they had left them. Grimmjow pulled one of the kitchen chairs over into the living room so Ichigo could sit by the window with Ilfort.

"Aren't you worried about leaving the front door open downstairs." Shinji seemed unconcerned by his current position even though he had to know there was a possibility that he might die here. The flatbed downstairs sat half in and half out of the garage with the door still open.

"Nobody will bother anything." Grimmjow leaned against the wall and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Nobody around here is stupid enough to mess with me." When he'd first come to the neighborhood, there was the expected welcome committee that had come to see what he was made of. He'd discouraged future visits and nobody who knew of him would dare set foot in his place again.

Hiyori sniffed. "Whatever." Shinji nudged her and she quieted.

"Honestly, we didn't come here for trouble."

"Is that right? Shinji?" It sounded familiar somehow but Grimmjow wasn't sure why. He put an emphasis on the name. Shinji sighed and looked away.

"Like you don't have anything to hide."

"I didn't just try to kidnap somebody. What the hell was that all about? And how long have you been keeping tabs on me?" Grimmjow couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. He always knew it was a possibility that he was being watched, but it didn't make him like it any better.

"Honestly, that's not what we came here for. I was just coming to get the car like you asked. We didn't even know he was here." Shinji's gaze flicked to Ichigo who was watching quietly from his chair.

"You asked me about Aizen." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "If you were working for him I don't think you would have said anything. You'd have just jumped me and taken off." His eye flicked to Hiyori before turning back to Shinji. "Who are you?"

"Nobody that matters." Shinji shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

"I believe I can shed some light there." Ilfort remained watchful at the window. Shinji flicked his eyes in his direction, his body tensing but he made no move to stop him from saying anything.

"Go ahead. It's not like it's a secret."

"What's a secret?" Grimmjow glared at everybody, not liking that he didn't have a clue.

"That former Detective Shinji Hirako used to be Aizen's partner on the force." There was a collective moment of silence as everyone processed the information in their own way. Grimmjow blinked. No wonder the name had been familiar. Aizen had already resigned from the police department when he came to work for him but the name had come up a couple of times. There was a lot of bad blood there. The scandal in the police department had been big news and several people had gone down for it. But not Aizen. He'd slipped away clean and seemingly decided to go into business for himself. But not before he'd set his hooks deep into the department. Everyone knew it but there wasn't any proof.

"Well shit." These two probably hated Aizen more than anyone else here. But that didn't mean that he was going to cut them any slack. "So what's the deal with coming in here and trying to take what's not yours?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ichigo frown. He couldn't help feeling possessive and right now he didn't care if it pissed the younger man off.

"Like he said, we were just coming to get the car. But it's stupid to ignore an opportunity that's practically handed to you. And besides, we wanted to get him away from you, asshole." Hiyori sat with her arms crossed and glared at Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed and let his hands drop into his lap. "He doesn't work for him anymore."

"You've got to be pretty damn stupid to believe that, Red." Ichigo glared at her but she continued. "And the rest is none of your damned business."

Shinji closed his eyes for a few moments as if collecting himself. "Aizen's planning something but I don't know what it is." He fixed his gaze on Ichigo who returned it levelly. "I was hoping you could help us figure out what it was." He lowered his voice. "Despite how it appears to everyone else, I know you didn't join him because you wanted to."

Ichigo shifted in his seat. "Even if it's true, why would I help you? I've got enough shit to deal with at the moment."

"Because we can help you take him down." Shinji sounded sincere. But that could be faked easily enough.

"I've got no reason to trust you." Ichigo looked pointedly at Hiyori.

Shinji reached inside his coat but froze when Ilfort raised the gun. "Sorry. I'm just reaching for my phone."

"Slowly." Ilfort's hand was steady. He'd remained quiet during the whole exchange, but Grimmjow knew the look on his face. He was taking in everything and processing what was said.

Shinji pulled out the phone and showed it to everyone before tossing it onto the coffee table. "Call Urahara. He can tell you more."

Ichigo blinked at that. After a moment of considering, he looked up at Grimmjow who just shrugged. Aside from ending these two and dealing with the aftermath, he wasn't sure what to do here. Letting them go didn't seem like a good option in his opinion. But it was ultimately Ichigo's decision. He was the one they'd tried to grab after all. Instead of picking up Shinji's phone, Ichigo pulled out his own. After dialing, he waited for a moment.

"Shinji Hirako. Who is he exactly?" There was a pause as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Ichigo frowned for a moment. "Because his sidekick just tried to kick my ass is why." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. No, that's not it and no I didn't say anything to her." Ichigo glanced at Hiyori who glared back at him. "Yeah. Alright. If you say so." He paused and sighed. "I know."

When he hung up, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he fixed Shinji with a hard look. "If you tell anybody where I am, I'll drop your ass right off the grid. You think it's hard being a pariah? Think about not officially existing and see how far you get." There was a cold edge to his words and Grimmjow was a little surprised to hear it. But Ichigo had already been pushed up against a wall. And it was entirely possible that he could make good on his threat. Shinji nodded solemnly and even Hiyori looked a little less menacing for a moment. "Go talk to Urahara. He wants to see you."

Ichigo got up from the chair and reached out to lower Ilfort's gun until it pointed at the floor. Then he went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Grimmjow exchanged a glance with Ilfort but he seemed more ambivalent about the decision than anything. Grimmjow turned to the other two. "You heard him. Get out." He still didn't like letting them go but he didn't have much choice. And he had to agree with Ilfort. Dealing with corpses held no interest for him. He watched them go and heard the engine start up downstairs.

After a few minutes of silence, Grimmjow picked up his laptop and moved to go down to the garage. He saw Ilfort flick his eyes to the bedroom door but he just shook his head. Ichigo wanted to be alone right now. But if he didn't come down in the next half hour, he'd go up to make sure he hadn't passed out or anything. He didn't think Ichigo had a concussion, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious. Downstairs, Grimmjow closed the garage door and went to his computer bench. He frowned briefly at the remains of the car that still remained. He'd never get rid of that damn thing. Ilfort went over to check the computers that seemed relatively undisturbed. The chair had been knocked over, or more likely thrown given its distance from the desk.

Grimmjow gripped the edge of the bench. "You buy their crap?"

"I think so, yes. Shawlong has been keeping an eye on them for a while along with the other people that were displaced when Aizen left the force." Grimmjow looked over and raised a brow. He knew Ilfort and Shawlong kept in touch, but it sounded like they'd been doing a lot of talking lately. Ilfort read his look and shrugged. "There's been a lot going on recently. It wasn't until you came to the shop that I realized how serious it was."

"And nobody knows exactly what's going down."

"No. It's all been very secretive. If it's any consolation, I don't think they were watching you beyond a mild interest after you first met. Shinji really is a scrap dealer most of the time." He shrugged again when Grimmjow shot him a look. "He has to pay the bills somehow no matter what he does with his spare time."

"So I should just trust them?"

"Not for a moment. While we know who he is and who he used to be, his group's motivations have been murky at best." Ilfort typed as he spoke and kept his eyes flicking between the three screens he had set up.

Grimmjow scrubbed a hand over his face. "This is such a big load of crap. I hate all the secrets and vague information."

Ilfort's lips twitched in a smirk. "I know. You always preferred more direct confrontations." His face fell a little and he frowned. "And it may come to that eventually." He looked at Grimmjow, his look level. "It may not be safe for the two of you to stay here. If Shinji knows where you are, there are bound to be others."

"I know. But if Aizen knows, why hasn't he shown up yet? What's he waiting for?"

"I don't know." Ilfort shook his head and then suddenly craned his neck forward as something on the screen caught his attention.

"What is it?" But the other man waved a hand dismissively and didn't answer. Grimmjow snorted and went back upstairs. He needed another cup of coffee and something to eat. And he should probably check on Ichigo since he hadn't come down yet. The bedroom door was still closed when he entered the main room. Before he pushed it open, he took a breath and knocked. There wasn't any answer which made something in his stomach clench. Shoving the door open, he saw Ichigo curled up on the bed. But his eyes were open and blinking, so he wasn't unconscious even if he hadn't looked up at Grimmjow's entrance.

"You okay?"

Ichigo didn't answer. He held the cat in his arms where he lay. Pantera had a mildly bored expression on his face. While he didn't seem happy to be there, he made no move to claw his way free. It was as if he knew the redhead would let him go eventually and was patiently waiting until he did. Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo still didn't look at him. His voice was quiet and level as he spoke. "I don't belong to you."

Grimmjow frowned. He remembered his earlier comment about Shinji trying to take what wasn't his. Implying that Ichigo was someone else's property. At the time, Grimmjow hadn't cared if he upset him but he felt it like a kick to the gut now. He pulled his hand back but didn't get up.

"No, you don't." As much as that was true, he wasn't going to apologize.

Ichigo sighed and released the cat who paused for a moment before settling back down where he was. He reached out a paw to touch the young man's face as if he knew he was upset and was trying to make him feel better. Ichigo closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Sorry. I. . ."

Grimmjow got up and paced beside the bed. "I get it. You were already pissed because you got jumped so easily." He nearly smirked when Ichigo frowned at that but tried to keep his face even. "And then I said something stupid. Take as much time as you want to sulk." The touchy feely emotional stuff made him itch most of the time an now was no exception. Grimmjow was getting really tired of it at the moment and he felt his mood shift to anger. He wasn't sure where to direct it so it just burned in him like a slow pulse of heat. But when he headed to the door, Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows.

"You are such a manipulative bastard."

Grimmjow paused and looked back at him. He couldn't really deny that. He'd known he was doing it and hadn't bothered to stop himself. Ichigo's face was angry but it wasn't quite the fury he expected. When Grimmjow didn't say anything in response, Ichigo continued.

"You keep throwing all this reverse psychology bullshit at me. Like you're provoking me on purpose."

"You want me to pat you on the back and hold a damn tissue to your nose while you sniffle?" Grimmjow felt his own anger continue to rise. This was one of the reasons he avoided people. Relationships of any kind required too much damned maintenance. And it made him feel stupid when he couldn't figure out the right thing to say.

"No."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?"

Ichigo let out a frustrated huff and flopped back down on the bed. "I don't know." He pressed a hand to his eyes. "Shit, that was a bad idea." Ichigo's voice had gotten quiet and breathy and his face paled.

"What?" Grimmjow felt a wave of concern brush away his anger which surprised him a little.

"Just a little dizzy from moving too fast. I'm okay." Ichigo pulled his hand away and let it fall to the pillow beside his head. He lay quietly for a moment before flicking his eyes to Grimmjow. "You know, it just occurred to me that I've known you less than a week."

Grimmjow blinked. Had it been such a short time? Past events aside, it felt like he'd known the younger man much longer than that. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." He leaned against the wall by the door and sighed heavily. "I'm not all warm and fuzzy. I don't know the right things to say that are. . . soft." Grimmjow wasn't quite sure that's what he really meant but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

There was a quiet snort from the bed followed by a soft chuckle. "And I wouldn't want you to be."

Grimmjow felt something in him loosen at the tired tone of Ichigo's voice. He was mildly worried that he'd alienated him completely. But he knew that he shouldn't jump to conclusions. The ups and downs of their situation were too violent and unpredictable to make sound decisions. "Are you okay. Really?"

"Aside from a throbbing headache, yeah."

"I'm. . ."

"Lets not get into that. I don't know how to be fuzzy either when it comes to this crap." Ichigo levered himself up into a sitting position and waited for a moment, his breathing slow and even like he was trying to fend off a wave of nausea. Grimmjow came over and knelt down in front of him to look closely at his eyes. Ichigo pulled back a little and blinked at him. "What the hell is that look for?"

"I'm trying to see if you have a concussion, moron. Hold still." They stared at each other for a moment, several unspoken things hovering between them that had nothing to do with a possible head injury. After a moment, Ichigo leaned forward so their foreheads touched. Grimmjow rested his hands on Ichigo's knees and the quiet connection seemed to calm them both. It didn't really fix what was going on but their emotions got easier to handle after a few moments.

Ichigo broke the silence. "You hungry?"

"Sure." It appeared that their relationship was going to consist of a mix of tension and peace offerings. But Grimmjow was willing to deal with that for now. The thought that he might mess something up and lose what he had now made him ache in a way he didn't quite understand. He wasn't sure he ever would. Standing, he pulled Ichigo up with him and they went out into the kitchen. The cat padded after them and immediately went over to his bowl. The only sound was the little plinks of the kibble hitting the side of the dish. They both watched him munch for a moment before rummaging around for breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

Unexpected Baggage- 16

After eating, they both felt much better. Ichigo popped a couple of ibuprofen before going down to the garage with Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, I think you should come see this." Ilfort's voice was low and serious which made Grimmjow flick his eyes to the redhead who frowned. When Ichigo went over to the computer, Ilfort pointed out a couple of things. "I think I've figured out why things haven't been behaving the way they should."

"Shit. How did I not notice that?"

"Don't beat yourself up. I've never seen it done so seamlessly. And I never would have noticed myself if it hadn't been for this."

Ichigo's eyes snapped to where he was pointing. He murmured as he leaned in. "I must have hit the keyboard when they attacked me."

"Notice what?" Again, Grimmjow hated not understanding what was going on. It made him irritable and since he wasn't in the greatest mood to begin with, he couldn't help the surge of anger that threatened to override his common sense.

"That I messed up. Again." It looked like Ichigo felt just as frustrated even if it was probably for a different reason.

"Stop it." Ilfort began typing again. "He's a planner so he probably had this set up long before you tried to mess with it. Maybe even before you started working for him."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Stupid bastard. He's been playing with me this whole damned time." Ichigo flicked his eyes up to Grimmjow who was still watching them both. "All this time I've been trying to fix his files, I've been working with a ghost drive." Grimmjow remained silent since he wasn't really sure what that was. Ichigo continued when he noticed his blank look. "It's a copy. An extremely good copy that's not even remotely connected to the original. I probably didn't even infect his real system at all." He snorted softly, sounding slightly defeated. "I probably never even _touched_ the real thing. From the very beginning."

"Is there any way to get to the real one?" Both Ichigo and Ilfort gave him a weird look but he just stared back.

Ichigo bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. "Probably, but I'll have to start all over again."

"Alright then." Grimmjow headed upstairs. A few minutes later, Ichigo followed him with a familiar frown on his face. Grimmjow tossed him a gym bag when he came into the bedroom doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"Start packing."

"I'm not leaving." Ichigo threw the gym bag back. Grimmjow caught it and dropped it onto the bed.

"If you want more than one change of clothes, I suggest you get your shit together. I'm not doing it for you."

"I told you I'm not giving up on this."

Grimmjow turned suddenly and gave him a level look. "I never said you should. But if you've got to start over, you're not doing it here." Ichigo recoiled a little and Grimmjow kicked himself. "I'm not kicking you out." He let out a tight sigh and nearly pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were trying to maintain his patience. "We need a change of location. Ilfort was right earlier, it's not safe to stay here anymore. So we're going somewhere else." Relief flashed across Ichigo's face and Grimmjow turned back to what he was doing, uncomfortable with the watery look in the redhead's eyes. He was stuffing his own bag with clothes. There wasn't much else that he needed beyond that and his laptop.

"I'm-"

"-still not packing which is starting to piss me off." Grimmjow pushed a few last things in before zipping up his bag. He wasn't really mad, he was just thinking hard. He needed to make a couple of calls and he had to talk to Ilfort about what they were going to do.

"Okay."

Grimmjow felt a moment of relief when Ichigo starting grabbing his stuff. He left him to it as he went out into the main room, clicking his tongue at the cat as he passed through the kitchen. Pantera flicked his ears and looked at him for a moment before following. Down in the garage, Grimmjow tossed his bag onto one of the benches.

"Can you set that up to run by itself? Maybe on a loop or something?"

Ilfort looked up and raised a brow. "I can but why would I?"

"If Aizen set all this crap up, he's probably keeping track of activity on there or something like that. If you just suddenly stop what you're doing, he'll know you figured it out." Ilfort looked mildly surprised. Grimmjow just smirked at him. "Just because I don't know exactly what you're doing doesn't mean I'm completely clueless."

"I never said you were."

"Yeah, but you're really good at implying it when you want to."

It was Ilfort's turn to smirk this time. "Since I'm usually right, consider it a habit that I've cultivated over the years."

"Tch, whatever." Grimmjow headed over to the motorcycles and ran his fingers along the one with the markings that matched his tattoo. He hated to leave it but it was far too recognizable to take with them. There was nothing that said he wouldn't be able to come back but he had the feeling that he wouldn't even if they managed to pull this off. Despite thinking that he wasn't attached to this place, he knew that wasn't quite true. This was where he'd finally settled and started to get his life back on track. Gotten his independence back under his own control. Grimmjow clenched his jaw and tried to convince himself that it wasn't changing. Just the location. And it was his choice to leave. He could stay if he wanted to. He wasn't letting Aizen force his way into his life again.

Shaking his head, he checked the gas, oil and tire pressure on the other bike. He supposed that he could take one of his other cars. There were still two in the area that were set up. But he wanted the motorcycle. Much more maneuverable. He ignored the little voice in his head that was telling him he wanted it just because it was cool. He turned to Ilfort.

"Can you take our stuff in your car?" Grimmjow gave a pointed look to the bench that held his bag and the cat that was sniffing at it.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I've got to give Shawlong another call."

"Yeah, sure. He probably has a place you can stay." Ilfort paused what he was doing to watch him for a moment. "Have you thought what you're going to do after this?"

"You're assuming that there _will_ be an after."

"Call me an optimist."

"It sounds more like being an idiot to me but I guess it doesn't matter." Grimmjow sighed. "No, not really. I can plan anything I want but it probably won't work out that way. So why bother?"

"Fair enough. Make the call. I've got a little work to do here first."

It turned out that Shawlong did have something in mind. And it was probably as secure as any place at this point. While the information broker had a lot of contacts, he was also very careful about how he used them. Grimmjow only felt a small measure of insecurity about trusting him. Which said a lot since he didn't trust anybody except for Ilfort. The place was all the way on the other side of the city and it would take a while to get there. Ichigo had come down with his stuff and Grimmjow had made one last circuit of the place looking for anything important that he might have missed. But there wasn't really anything. He was actually glad he wasn't big on material possessions. Except for the bike.

He glared at it. That still bugged him. But he'd come back. Or he'd build another one. There was nothing about it that couldn't be reproduced. It was just the sentimental aspects attached to it that made it hard to leave behind. Grimmjow flicked his eyes to the redhead who was leaning over Ilfort's shoulder and pointing at one of the screens. Ichigo was really the only irreplaceable thing he had at all. His jaw tightened as he felt something well up from inside him. And he'd do anything to protect him. Possessiveness aside, he knew it more surely than he knew anything right now.

Ichigo looked up and caught his gaze. He let his head tilt a little as if he were trying to figure out what he was thinking. Grimmjow took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

"You guys going to be ready any time soon?"

"Yeah." Ichigo straightened from where he'd been leaning over and arched his back in a stretch. "We're almost done." When he lowered his arms back down and relaxed, he gave Grimmjow an appraising look. "Nice idea by the way."

Grimmjow shrugged and passed it off. "You'd have figured it out if you weren't so messed up with everything that's going on."

Ichigo looked away but he nodded quietly.

"Alright. That should hold for a while." Ilfort got up and shoved his chair back. "But not indefinitely. I don't have time to set up anything more complex but it should buy us some time." Everything was already packed in Ilfort's car and when he went over to open up the door, the cat hopped inside. When Grimmjow gave him an odd look, he just grinned. "Used to take him for rides when he was a kitten."

Grimmjow just shook his head and shrugged into his jacket. They were all going to the same place and he still hadn't asked Ichigo who he was riding with. His lip quirked up when he remembered the last time they discussed riding the bike together.

"Are you ready or are you going to stand around with that goofy look on your face?"

Grimmjow's eyes shifted up to see Ichigo leaning suggestively against the motorcycle. He was wearing one of Grimmjow's leather jackets. It was a little big for him but it managed to look good anyway. The blue haired man stalked over slowly and came to stand in front of him. Ichigo held his ground, only tilting his head back slightly to keep their gazes locked. His look softened after a moment as the silence stretched.

"This is hard for you isn't it?" The quiet question took Grimmjow a little off guard and he swallowed before answering.

"More than I thought it would be." It wasn't something he would have admitted to anyone else. Ichigo reached out and traced his fingers idly over the fabric of his shirt.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow snorted. "For what?"

"The list is way too long to get into right now. And I'm sorry too. You wouldn't have to pick up and leave if it wasn't for me."

"What makes you think that this isn't what I've wanted all along?"

Ichigo raised a brow. "You've always wanted to be forced from your home by the looming threat of a psycho?"

"This isn't a home. It never has been." And it hadn't been. It was a place to stay. Grimmjow had the sudden uncomfortable realization that there was really no place that he had ever given that title in his life. From his first years with his inattentive parents to living on and off the streets, there was nowhere that he considered safe and welcoming. And while Aizen's place had been a fortress, there was nothing warm about it. Wasn't a home somewhere you could curl up comfortably and feel safe? He wondered if he'd ever find a place like that.

Shaking off the maudlin thoughts, he reached for the bike and kicked up the stand. "C'mon." Grimmjow settled in the seat and felt Ichigo mount behind him. Reaching out to the nearby rack, he snagged the two helmets that hung there. Aside from the safety aspect, it would let them keep a relatively low profile. He was just glad he had an extra. Grimmjow turned his head a little once they'd gotten themselves together. "Ready?" Ichigo wrapped his arms around his waist. Even amidst all the stress, that still felt damn good. Alright then. Time to go.

Ilfort was already pulling out. He said he had a couple things to do and then he'd meet them there. The motorcycle came to life and Grimmjow headed out the open door, hitting the button to close it behind them as they passed through. It was as locked and secure as it could be. And his reputation would keep the locals away. By the time they figured out he wasn't there anymore, it wouldn't matter anyway. He didn't look back at the building as they pulled away. He'd either come back or he wouldn't. Mulling it over wouldn't change the outcome. So instead, he focused on driving.

It had been a while since Grimmjow went out for a ride and he hadn't realized how much he missed it until now. The wind wasn't exactly whipping in his hair due to the helmet but he'd always liked the rush of air as he traveled. Grimmjow smirked. His bike wasn't one of those sparkly little crotch rockets that could go more than two hundred miles an hour. And the engine didn't whine. It roared. Ichigo's warm weight at his back added an extra touch that Grimmjow found he liked. A lot. The redhead's arms tightened around him briefly as they made a turn but after a while, they shifted together smoothly.

They were on the road for maybe twenty minutes when Grimmjow first noticed that they were being followed. The same car had been popping in and out of sight in the rearview mirror for a while now. And when he caught sight of the driver, he nearly growled. He'd have to kick that bastard Shinji right in the ass if he ever saw him again. Did Urahara honestly think he could hide behind that hat? It didn't matter. He'd lose him. Even though Ichigo seemed to trust the cop to a certain degree, it was obvious that he didn't want the other man to know where he was. Grimmjow took one hand and squeezed Ichigo's wrist briefly. There really wasn't any way to tell him what was going on. Hopefully, he'd catch on.

Making a sudden left turn, Grimmjow pulled into a narrow alley between buildings. Ichigo's arms tightened around him but it wasn't the tight grip of panic. It felt more like surprise. He'd probably give Grimmjow an earful later. Wouldn't that be fun? Feeling his lips curl in to another smirk, he nearly laughed. Actually, it might be. They'd both been rather inactive lately and maybe a fight would perk things up a bit. But after he finished losing this asshole.

Grimmjow slowed at the end of the alley and turned back the way they came only to make another left turn and come back around a little behind where they started. They hadn't gotten to the highway yet which was a good thing. It would be harder to maneuver there. He could see Urahara's car up ahead. He'd pulled over to the left lane and was making a left turn to follow them at the first cross street he found. Grimmjow saw the moment he figured out exactly where they were. But Urahara was already committed to the turn, and short of overcorrecting and barreling into oncoming traffic, he couldn't change direction. Grimmjow laughed and turned to the right.

He spent the next thirty minutes taking zigzagging paths through the city, making their trail harder to follow by picking a few paths that a car couldn't follow. Fortunately, they didn't run into any cops that might frown upon parts of their improvised route. Grimmjow stayed alert but he didn't see Urahara anywhere. After a while, he got back on track to their destination and pulled onto the highway. It took them across the city and toward the address Shawlong had given him earlier. When he pulled onto the street and slowed in front of the house, the garage door opened up automatically. Shawlong stood backlit in the opening. Grimmjow pulled in past him and heard the door close behind him. Ichigo got off the bike and pulled his helmet off when they stopped.

"What was that all about?" His orange spikes were flattened and skewed from being trapped under the helmet and he ran his hand through them irritably. Grimmjow took his own helmet off. He leaned back on the bike and let a slow smile spread across his face when he saw how flushed the redhead was. Apparently Ichigo had been right about the results of riding together. Brown eyes narrowed even as his blush deepened. "Well?" Grimmjow studied Ichigo for a moment but judging by his expression, they wouldn't be taking advantage of his apparent arousal. Not to mention they had an audience. Pity. Grimmjow still felt the vibration of the ride singing in his bones and was more than in the mood. He'd just have to hold onto that thought.

"Your pal Urahara paced us for a while. I decided to lose him." It had been pretty easy actually. Grimmjow suddenly wondered if they'd gotten away as clean as he'd thought. He'd just have to keep a close watch. Ichigo blinked and frowned but didn't say anything.

"Perhaps Mr. Hirako doesn't care about his status as an existing citizen." Shawlong looked as calm as ever but he seemed amused at the thought of Ichigo following through on his threat. He'd been intrigued by the idea when Grimmjow mentioned it to him earlier.

"I'm not sure about that." Ichigo set his helmet on a bench that sat against the wall. "There wasn't that much time between when he left and when we did. Urahara probably already knew where we were."

"You don't think that's just a little convenient?" Grimmjow kicked down the stand and got off the motorcycle to come stand beside Ichigo.

"Maybe."

"Look, I know you don't like it but. . ."

"No. I don't think he'll bug me again. He might watch me. I wouldn't put that past him. But since I laid him out in the alley, I think he's giving me some space."

"What, you kick him where it counts once and you get what you want?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted. "No. It was a test. He always used to do that."

"A test?"

"Yeah. If he could drag me off that easily, he wouldn't want me out on my own." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, his eyes glinting dangerously. "But I can handle it."

"Really." The silence stretched and the tension grew as they faced off. Neither seemed to know whether it was anger or sexual tension driving them. But they didn't seem to care either.

There was a quiet cough as someone cleared their throat. "The items Ilfort asked for are upstairs. He should be here shortly. I'll leave you to it."

Grimmjow tore his gaze away from Ichigo to look at Shawlong. As much as he wanted to continue their little staring contest until he inevitably won, he still had a couple questions. "Did you find out anything else?"

"No. Which troubles me. I don't like being in the dark about Aizen's plans. In the past there has always been at least a small kernel of information to work with. This time, there is nothing. I will keep my ears open." The other man left quietly though a side door and they heard a car engine start up outside.

Ichigo tilted his head and regarded Grimmjow for a moment. "Have you know him as long as Ilfort?"

"Mostly, yeah." When Ichigo's stare continued, he sighed. "And I trust him just as much. You get points for the caution but don't get paranoid."

Ichigo let out a short laugh and turned to the door that led into the house. "So says the getaway driver."

Grimmjow chuckled. Before Ichigo could make it to the door, he reached out and pulled him back.

"Wha-mmn. . ." The deep kiss cut the redhead off before he could ask what he was doing. After a couple moments of tension, he melted into it and pressed himself into Grimmjow. He slid his arms inside the other man's jacket and so he could run his hands up and down his back. When they came up for air, Ichigo was a little flushed again and his voice had become breathy. "What was that for?"

"Just because." _Because you're going to glue yourself to that computer upstairs. I won't be able to hold you again until you've worked yourself to exhaustion_. Grimmjow didn't say any of that out loud. Ichigo leaned up for another soft kiss almost as if he were apologizing in advance. Like he knew without him having to say it.

"I've got stuff to do."

"Yeah. I'll wait here for Ilfort." He watched Ichigo leave with mixed feelings. Part of him wanted to strip him down and bend him over the bike. But he also wanted all of this shit to be over with one way or another and that couldn't happen until Ichigo got started on the computer. But he wasn't giving up on that first thought. Ichigo would have to take a break sometime.


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, such a response to that last comment about the bike. And it was just an afterthought. (That I'll definitely have to expand on.) I actually got part of the idea for the bike scene from the first chapter of "Seconds" by 'zfirze.' ("Seconds" has non-con in the scene with the bike. Just a warning if you go look it up.)

. . . . . . .

Unexpected Baggage- 17

Ilfort pulled into the garage shortly after Ichigo went upstairs and Grimmjow stood up from the stool he was sitting on. The blonde got out and Pantera hopped out after him. The cat immediately started sniffing the new territory until he got over to Grimmjow's boots. He started rubbing his face against his pant leg and the blue haired man frowned at the stray white hairs left behind. Shaking his head, he looked back to Ilfort. "Shawlong said everything you need's upstairs."

"Been here long?"

"Nah. Just got in a few minutes ago. Had to shake a tail."

"No kidding." Ilfort's dry tone made Grimmjow frown.

"You too? Anybody we know?"

"Let's get upstairs. I've got a theory about that and I want to ask Ichigo." Ilfort raised a brow. "I'm surprised you're not up there with him."

"He's got things to do."

"Wow, such self control. Should I mark it on my calendar?"

Grimmjow snorted and let his lip curl in a smirk. "You're just jealous." Truth be told, he was surprised too. Shawlong had left almost immediately and he could have easily had what he'd wanted earlier. But they didn't need that kind of distraction now.

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean I'm not curious too." He let his own smirk show. "You've never been shy about it before."

Grimmjow sighed and scooped up the cat before it started to poke into a partially open cabinet. "Get out of there," he muttered as he stroked Pantera absently. The cat curled into the crook of his arm and started to purr. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes before looking back to Ilfort, his expression suddenly distant. No, he'd never been one to hold back when he was telling stories about sexual conquests and escapades, exaggerated or not. But he felt reluctant now even if Ilfort was the closest thing he had to a best friend. "Ichigo's. . . different."

"Yes, he is." Ilfort regarded him quietly without comment and Grimmjow was glad he seemed to understand.

It was quiet for a moment before they finally went upstairs. When they entered the main room, Ichigo glanced up from the table in the dining room where several monitors were set up. A small smile ghosted over his face when he saw Grimmjow holding the cat before he went back to what he was doing. Ilfort wandered over to take a look.

"You know a dark woman with purplish hair?"

Ichigo turned and frowned up at him. "Yeah, why?"

"She tried to follow me over here."

"Hn." Ichigo turned back to the computer, seemingly unbothered by the event. "Sounds like Yoruichi, Urahara's partner. Apparently he tried to follow us here too. It's not a big deal, they won't do anything."

Grimmjow dropped the cat onto the couch and flopped down next to him. "You were freaking out when he first tried to find you, but you're being awfully calm now."

"What, you want me to have some sort of breakdown?" Ichigo looked up again, his gaze level and intense. Grimmjow couldn't see any lingering trace of the frustration or self pity from before. There was only determination and heat to drive it. He liked what he saw even if it was distracting with the way it made lower parts of him tighten. Ichigo smirked as if he knew the train of his thoughts. But he didn't mention it out loud. "I trust him. He won't do anything unless I ask him to."

"Alright." Grimmjow left them to it and got up to check the rest of the house. It was a modest three bedroom place with two bathrooms and a large main room that held the kitchen, dining and living rooms. A quick check showed a stocked pantry and fridge. Shawlong never missed a detail. As Grimmjow checked the views from the shaded windows, he nearly kicked himself for not checking things over earlier. He'd been seriously distracted by some rather arousing thoughts. He wasn't used to being totally led around by his dick. But that seemed to be the case sometimes when it came to Ichigo. He wondered if and when he'd ever get over that.

. . . . . . .

Sometime later, he was sprawled on the couch with the cat. Ilfort had brought up some of his equipment and was now working with Ichigo on trying to find a way into Aizen's system. And right now, Grimmjow was incredibly bored. It never occurred to him that he'd have nothing to do. He didn't have a car to work on. The idea of dismantling Ilfort's wheels while he wasn't looking was an amusing one but he didn't have any of his tools either. He supposed he could get out his laptop but he didn't know what he would do with it. So he'd settled on flipping through the television channels. There was a satellite hookup so there were a lot to choose from but he couldn't seem to settle on anything.

"If you change the channel one more time, I'm going to make you eat the remote."

Grimmjow glanced over at the table but Ilfort wasn't even looking at him. Keeping his eyes on the blonde, Grimmjow pointed said device at the television and hit a button. The next channel was a random sports station that was airing some sort of cheerleading competition. Busty teenage girls yipped and cart wheeled happily across the screen. Ilfort flicked his eyes up and glared at him dangerously. Grimmjow grinned back at him.

"Cut it out." Ichigo nudged Ilfort aside without looking at either of them. "If you're not going to pay attention, take a break and get away from me. I think I've got something."

Ilfort looked over and frowned but he moved his chair back. "Keep on that." He reached out to type a few things on his own keyboard. "There. I don't think what I had was of any use anyway." He settled back down quietly to watch what Ichigo was doing and ignored Grimmjow.

Sighing, Grimmjow turned off the television. Annoying them was only fun if they had the attention to spare. The worst thing about working with computer geeks if you weren't actively involved, was that it was so damned boring. He stood and stretched briefly. Maybe he'd go out for a run. He hadn't done anything physical outside the bedroom for nearly a week and he was beginning to feel it. Going into the bedroom where he'd dropped his bag, he pulled out a pair of sweats and a sleeveless shirt before changing and putting on his sneakers.

He almost made it to the door before either of them noticed. But before Ichigo could open his mouth, he held up a hand. "I'm going out. And no, I don't need either of you to go with me. No, I don't think I'm going to get jumped here and if I don't go out and do something I'm going to drive one of you to murderous distraction."

Ichigo blinked at him and let his mouth shut with a click. That had been surprisingly easy. What was more surprising and shouldn't have been was Ilfort waving a hand dismissively in his direction. Ichigo frowned over at him but the blonde ignored the expression on his face. "Get some coffee while you're out. All we have is tea."

Grimmjow snorted but didn't answer as he went down to the garage and out the side door. Aside from getting out of the house and getting some exercise, he wanted to get a feel for the neighborhood. He wasn't familiar with the area and if they had to leave in a hurry for some reason, he wanted to be ready. It was a nice, quiet place but there was enough traffic in the street and on foot that he didn't feel completely exposed. He didn't even get second glances from the people he passed which was a good thing. Standing out would pose a distinct disadvantage.

It felt good to move. He'd done a little stretching before he left and had started out slow. Now he'd moved up to a brisk run and he felt his muscles warming. The air had a slight chill but it wasn't uncomfortable. The afternoon was nice without the slightest hint of a cloud in the sky. It occurred to Grimmjow that he didn't even know what day of the week it was. Things like that never really mattered to him and he didn't see that changing in the future. He slowed his pace to a light jog and then a fast walk as he neared a corner store. Ilfort would never let him hear the end of it if he came back empty handed.

He was pleased to note that he wasn't breathing heavy which was a small relief as he went inside. Grimmjow was mildly worried that he'd let himself slip a little too much. Even before Ichigo had shown up, he'd been sliding in his workout routine. That was going to change. It had to. He paced through a few isles to find what he was looking for. Grimmjow nearly did a double take as he came down an isle for the second time and passed another customer that had come in behind him. He supposed he could have pretended he hadn't noticed him but instead, he stopped in his tracks and glared.

"What do you want now?"

Urahara straightened from where he'd been lingering over a candy display and peered out from under the hat he was still wearing. "You know, I could easily arrest you right now. There are several outstanding warrants with your name on them."

Grimmjow sneered. "You could try." He paused and titled his head a little as he regarded the man in front of him. His eyes narrowed as something Ichigo said came to mind. "But you won't."

"You seem awfully confident of that."

"If you were going to, you would have by now."

"True enough." Urahara tilted his head back a little so the hat wasn't completely shading his eyes anymore. His face was serious as he looked Grimmjow up and down. "I'm sure there's a lot you know that could prove useful to the department. I could even tell you that there were a number of things I could offer if you turned yourself in."

"But we both know I wouldn't survive a single night in custody." And he wouldn't. Aizen was very good at coming up with 'accidents' to solve his problems. He shifted his weight to one foot as a few uncomfortable memories surfaced and tried not to look impatient. "What do you want?"

"Perhaps a less public place for a discussion."

"There's nothing to discuss. If he wants you to know what he's doing, he'll tell you himself." He didn't mention Ichigo's name out loud. There didn't seem to be anyone paying them any attention but he couldn't be completely sure. Grimmjow moved into the next isle and picked up a container of coffee before going to the register. Urahara followed, seemingly unperturbed by the dismissal. He remained silent as he trailed after Grimmjow when he went outside and started down the street. He paced him for a couple blocks before the taller man stopped and faced him.

"Are you going to follow me? Again?"

"I could, you know. Losing me on foot might prove to be a little more difficult. And it would certainly draw more attention."

Grimmjow huffed out an irritated breath. "What do you want? Seriously."

Urahara's gaze was level. "I want him to be safe."

"Nothing's going to happen to him. Not while I'm around." They locked gazes for several moments as they sized each other up. Urahara seemed to be looking for something.

"I honestly can't tell if you're telling the truth or if you're just very good."

"It doesn't matter what I tell you. You'll just believe what you want either way."

"Maybe." Urahara watched him quietly for a moment. "He's extremely sensitive to those around him."

Grimmjow blinked at the other man's quiet words but said nothing.

"If he trusts you, it means something." Urahara took a deep breath. "But if anything does happen to him, I'll find you."

Grimmjow returned the heavy look with one of his own. "If something happens to him then it won't be an issue anymore." Urahara seemed to understand the unspoken part of that and he nodded as if making some decision within himself. Grimmjow didn't need to say it out loud to believe it. The only way they'd touch Ichigo was over his dead body. Silently, he turned and headed down the street. This time, Urahara didn't follow.

He didn't take a straight path back to the house just in case, but somehow he knew Urahara could find it if he really wanted to. But he didn't think he would. Apparently Ichigo wasn't the only one the other man wanted to test. And it seemed he passed. For now anyway. Grimmjow broke into a hard run and let the endorphins flow as his pulse rose to meet the demands he was making on his body. He needed to run, to push himself. He meant what he said earlier and he refused to listen to the doubts hovering at the back of his mind. He'd protect Ichigo if it was the last thing he did.

When he finally opened the side door to the garage, he stopped in his tracks. Ichigo looked up at him from where he was leaning back against the motorcycle.

"Hey."

"Hey." Grimmjow came in and set the coffee down on the bench by the door. "Taking a break?"

"Yeah." Ichigo looked at him for a moment. "You okay?"

"Fine, why?" Grimmjow tried not to swallow and make it look like he was hiding something.

"Dunno, you just looked a little angry when you came in. Well, not angry really. Just really focused." Ichigo shrugged. "I was just wondering."

Grimmjow came over and stood in front of him, noting the way the redhead's eyes flicked up and down his body. Ichigo's tongue actually darted out to lick his lips but he didn't think he was conscious of it. Grimmjow was covered in sweat from the way he'd pushed himself and he felt the mild strain of the run. But he still felt energized. Leaning forward a little, he let his breath brush along Ichigo's temple.

"You miss me?"

"Maybe." Ichigo closed the distance and passed his face close along Grimmjow's neck as if taking in his scent. His tongue darted out to trace along the skin just above the fabric of the his shirt. This time Grimmjow did swallow as his breath hitched. He heard a quiet chuckle as Ichigo's hands traveled up his back. Grimmjow reached out to grip his hips and let out a short laugh when he felt the outline of the small bottle in his pocket.

"Have you been carrying that around all day?" Maybe he wasn't the only one being led around by inconvenient parts of his anatomy.

Ichigo trailed kisses up his neck and along his jaw as he worked his way to Grimmjow's mouth. He caught his lips before answering, his voice giving away his embarrassment. "I grabbed it when I went through your place one last time." He kissed him again. "Thought it might come in handy."

Grimmjow reached for the button of Ichigo's jeans but the redhead stopped him.

"I thought we'd go up to the bedroom. What if Ilfort comes down?"

Grimmjow chuckled and slipped his hands free to pull Ichigo's shirt off before nipping at his lips. "He'd probably make popcorn."

Ichigo let out a surprised, slightly embarrassed laugh. Grimmjow quieted him with another kiss while he finished undressing him. Ichigo was too busy taking off Grimmjow's clothes to really pay attention as he stepped out of his jeans. It had only been an arousing idea before but now that they were down here, Grimmjow wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. When they were both naked, he picked the bottle of lube out of Ichigo's jeans. He turned the slightly confused redhead and sat with him on the bike.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo had to lean forward and grasp the handlebars when Grimmjow's slick fingers entered him. "Ung. S-shit. . . you are."

Grimmjow leaned forward and bit at Ichigo's neck as his free hand slid up his abdomen to tweak one of his nipples. Ichigo gasped and arched his back. He wiggled where he sat, rubbing himself against the leather of the seat and pushed himself against the fingers inside him. Grimmjow growled low in his throat and felt the younger man shiver against him. Yeah, this was pretty damn good. There was a slight squeak from the suspension as they shifted their weight on the bike. Pulling back his hand, he lined himself up and entered the tight heat on the saddle in front of him. Grimmjow threw his head back at the feel of it. After a moment, he reached down and grasped Ichigo's ankle and lifted it to allow himself to push in further.

Leaning forward, he breathed in Ichigo's ear. "Good?"

Ichigo let out a strangled mewl as he braced his other foot against one of the pegs and pressed back. The spent the next few moment moving and teasing each other. "Hnng. The only thing-" _pant_ "-that would be better. . ." Ichigo paused and moaned as Grimmjow started moving in earnest. He slid in and out slowly a few times, taking their breath away momentarily. Nibbling on Ichigo's ear, he breathed in his scent as the younger man had done earlier. He smelled of sweat and something very male. Mixed with the scent of sex and leather, it was a heady combination.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow nuzzled his neck and licked a long line down his shoulder. "What would that be?"

"If the engine was running." The words came out low and breathy, the sound tickling along Grimmjow's spine.

He chuckled, the sound degenerating into a groan as he pushed deeper. One potential disaster at a time. He was keeping the bike upright between his thighs, not wanting to leave it solely braced on the kick stand. But it was taking some of his concentration to do it. He had a brief mental image of crashing the motorcycle backwards through the garage doors if it was running and in gear. No, the engine would stay off for now. Maybe he could rig up some sort of stand so. . . Ichigo suddenly clenched around him and his thoughts were blasted away by the pleasure of it.

He picked up the pace and the motorcycle rocked in place with the movement. The slick friction as he continued to enter and pull out of the tight body in front of him was a glorious sensation. Grimmjow held Ichigo tight, the sweat already on his body making their skin slip together as it touched. His free hand roamed and stroked, making the younger man twist and shift where he sat.

The wave was building, that hot coil in his belly that grew every time he looked at the redhead that was currently writhing in the seat under his touch. He let go of his ankle to grasp his length. Ichigo let out a short cry as Grimmjow pumped him in time to his thrusts. They were both getting close, their breaths tearing in their throats. They they climaxed together, their bodies tensing before they sagged in the seat. It took all Grimmjow had to keep them from sliding to the floor and letting the bike crush them.

He pressed his lips to Ichigo's shoulder and felt him twitch beneath his hands. His heart was still thumping in his chest and fatigue was already starting to pull at him. Okay. Small drawback to incredible motorcycle sex. They couldn't just go limp and fall asleep here. And he'd probably have to make sure he cleaned everything up before the fluids dried. But was it worth it? Hell yeah.


	18. Chapter 18

Unexpected Baggage- 18

After dressing, Ichigo and Grimmjow both went back upstairs to get cleaned and change. Ilfort said nothing as they came in but Grimmjow could see Ichigo blushing furiously as he strode into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Did you get the coffee?" Ilfort sounded serious but he was smiling as he said it, his eyes still glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"Yeah." But he'd left it downstairs. Going down to get it was as good an excuse as any to clean up down there. As Grimmjow went into the kitchen he heard a chuckle from the dining room.

"You should check your shocks. They sound a little rough."

Grimmjow laughed and went downstairs. When he came back up, Ichigo had come out from the bedroom and was working on the computer again. Grimmjow went in to take his own shower before he came out to see what they were doing. The fatigue was still there but it wasn't something that he couldn't ignore. Ichigo was leaning forward peering at his screen with an intense look on his face.

"Find something?" Even though Grimmjow knew he wouldn't be able to make sense of what was on the screen, he came over to look anyway.

"I think so, yeah. But damn, he's jerking me around."

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and squeezed. He hadn't even realized he'd done it at first. Staring for a moment, he decided to leave it there as he rubbed his thumb against the fabric of Ichigo's shirt.

"He's got to have somebody good working for him because this isn't passive stuff I'm dealing with. There's actually somebody throwing a bunch of crap in my way." Ichigo sounded more annoyed than anything else.

"Really, that's odd." Ilfort was trying to type and watch the other screen at the same time.

"Pretend I don't know what you're talking about. No wait. Don't pretend." Grimmjow wasn't able to keep the frown on his face.

Ilfort shot him a glance. "There are several kinds of security. Most of what's out there is passive like firewalls and heavy encryption to keep people out. Like a padlock on a door."

"I know what passive means, dumbass."

Ilfort frowned at him but didn't say anything in response. He shook his head and kept typing. "Sometimes, there is actually somebody blocking the entrance. They can throw some tricky things in the way."

"Shit!" Ichigo started typing frantically.

Ilfort was typing just as fast. "What?"

"Almost got me. Got caught in a lockdown trap that might have led them back here." Ichigo was focused as he kept working. He spoke to Grimmjow without looking. "Wipe that damn frown off your face. It didn't get that far. I'm using a proxy server so it would take them a while to get through that. And unless he's got a whole team, he won't unravel it that quickly."

"You think he doesn't?"

Ichigo flicked his eyes up to Grimmjow, his gaze intense. "I don't know. Do you?"

It was a cheap shot and they both knew it. There was no reason to get angry over it but the tension in the room had risen uncomfortably. Grimmjow stayed quiet and tried to force himself not to fidget. "Honestly, I don't. That wasn't exactly my department."

"Damn. I think. . ." Ichigo bit his lip as he scanned something. "They're not as good as me. But I think I need to throw them off and back away for a bit." He fiddled with the keys for a moment before he hit a button.

"You sure?" Ilfort leaned over to look.

"Yeah. At least for now. I threw one last thing at them. But I think I'll let them think about that for a while before I do anything else." After shutting things down, he pulled the plug completely.

Grimmjow eyed him for a moment. "I know you're not giving up."

"No, I'm not." Ichigo looked up, a smirk tugging his lips. "I just gave them something to play with." After a moment, he sagged in his chair a little. "And anyways, it takes a lot of concentration to keep going with stuff like that. I'm kind of beat right now."

"It probably would have been easier if you weren't already tired then." Grimmjow sighed, almost regretting their interlude downstairs. Almost.

To his surprise, Ichigo snorted and laughed. "But not nearly as fun."

Grimmjow laughed too and Ilfort just shook his head at both of them before getting up and going into the kitchen. Ichigo stood and stretched before a wide yawn nearly made his jaw crack. He dropped his arms and gripped the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. "Hey, Ilfort."

"Yeah?"

"Have you even heard of something called the King's Key?"

Ilfort froze for a moment but covered himself by opening the fridge and poking around. It was incredibly brief but Grimmjow noticed it. And from the way Ichigo frowned, he noticed it too.

"It's just a myth as far as I know. Where did you hear about it?" Ilfort sounded a little too casual for some reason.

"It was a file name that I came across when I was working for him. I didn't think anything of it at the time because it was empty."

"So why bring it up?"

"I think I might have found it again when I was poking around just now."

Grimmjow watched the two of them for a moment before turning to the blonde man. "Myth or not, it's got you freaked out." When he was met with silence, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "I may not be able to lie to you worth a damn but just remember that you can't lie to me either. I know you too well."

"Yeah, I'm freaked out." Ilfort agreed quietly which was almost a little surprising after the way he tried to cover what he was thinking earlier. Grimmjow went over to grab a beer. He kept his tone light as he popped the cap.

"So what is it?"

Ilfort took a deep breath and a sip of his own bottle. "It's a kind of mythical doomsday device. A megalomaniac's wet dream."

"And if Aizen has his eye on it, that's a bad thing." Of course it would be. Anything described with the word 'doomsday' would be bad in Aizen's hands. Grimmjow didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah."

"What does it do?"

Before Ilfort could answer, Ichigo came over to lean against the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room. "No way. Is it what I think it is?"

"Depends." Ilfort took another swig of beer. "What do you think?"

"That there's supposedly a network of satellites orbiting the planet, each armed with a nuclear device."

"Hold it." Grimmjow gestured with his bottle. "He's got his hands in every kind of crime imaginable but that seems a little crazy. Even for him." The 'n' word got thrown around the news a lot and he didn't like it being used in reference to that bastard.

"It wasn't built to nuke the planet. That would be too simple." Ichigo returned Grimmjow's frown with a level look. "They're designed to detonate in the atmosphere and create a huge electromagnetic pulse."

"And that would be bad."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at he sarcasm. "Yeah. Think about what would happen if every electronic device in the city just stopped working. Permanently. In some cases, in explosive an distressing ways."

"But that would screw everybody. Why would he do that to himself."

Ilfort came over to the counter. "There are ways to shield against it if you know it's coming. But the real kicker with this thing is that it's a remote system. And from what little I've read, it's pretty accurate. You can shut down what you want and leave the rest. Relatively speaking anyway."

"And if he had access to that, he could practically hold the world hostage. Even if he used it here, he'd be on top with the only working equipment around." Grimmjow really didn't like that idea. He murmured without thinking. "He really could become a god."

"You think that's what he wants?" Ilfort remained calm even though he obviously wasn't happy.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow answered at the same time. "Yes." They exchanged a look and knew it was true. Grimmjow set down his beer and came over to stand next to him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think this might be bigger than us."

"Yeah. I need to talk to Urahara."

"I don't think bringing in the police is a good idea. Aizen's still got connections there, remember?"

"The police department isn't the only set of contacts Urahara has." Ichigo looked up at him. "There are other people that he knows. I'm not sure who they are, private security or government maybe. But he might be able to help." He paced away a few steps before coming back. "But I really don't like talking over the phone and I have no idea where he is right now."

"He's around. Give him a call and it won't take him long to get here." Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's frown and he shrugged. "I talked to him earlier today." There was an odd sort of speculation in Ichigo's gaze and it was obvious that he was curious as to how that went. But Grimmjow didn't think he'd come out and ask. "He's okay." Ichigo continued to watch him for a moment before merely nodding. It was hard to tell how he felt about it. Grimmjow snorted as he watched the indecision play over his face. "Invite him over to dinner if you actually need to give yourself a reason."

Ichigo pulled a phone out of his pocket and gave him a dry look. "I got it. Why don't you got _make_ something for dinner since you've been bitching so much about being bored."

"Tch. Right." Turning, Grimmjow looked at Ilfort. "If you want to take off, now's the time."

The blonde watched him quietly for a moment before letting a slow smile spread across his face. "I have nothing to hide from the police. It doesn't matter how deep he digs. Some of us know how to cover ourselves well enough. I'll stay."

Grimmjow frowned at the dig but didn't say anything as he started poking around for something to put together. He wasn't completely hopeless in the kitchen but if it required more than two or three ingredients, he didn't usually bother. He found a jar of sauce and a box of pasta in the pantry. Setting them on the counter, he poked around for a large pot to boil water. He couldn't believe he'd gotten kitchen duty. But on the other hand, he really couldn't help in the computer department and he _had_ been complaining to himself about the boredom. Despite what Ichigo had said, he hadn't been 'bitching.' At least not out loud. He really needed to tell his inner voice to shut up before that changed.

Ichigo came over as he put his phone in his pocket. "He'll be here in a little bit." It was hard to tell if Ichigo was upset about that or not. To cover whatever he was feeling, he went to the fridge and came up with greens and a couple packages of vegetables. Grimmjow watched him chop things for a couple minutes before going over and taking the knife away from him. Ichigo glared. "What the hell?"

"You're thinking so hard about other things, you're going to chop off a finger. Go set the table." It looked like he might argue but instead, he went to go take care of it. Since the dining room table was currently filled with computer equipment, he put out place settings at the large kitchen island. By the time he was done, someone cleared their throat from the direction of the door that went down to the garage. Grimmjow had noticed Urahara standing there before he made a sound but pretended not to. Ilfort and Ichigo both looked up quickly before relaxing. Nobody mentioned that all the outside doors had been locked before he came up.

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't leave me alone even if I asked you to." Ichigo sounded more resigned than angry.

"That's because you've always been smart."

Grimmjow noticed that Urahara had gotten rid of the hat. He also noticed that Ichigo had set places for five. "Expecting someone else?" He glanced at Ichigo then at Urahara who appeared to be alone.

Ichigo gave Urahara a dry look. "What did you do, leave her downstairs?" He went over to the door and called down. "Come up here Yoruichi. I know you're down there."

There was no answer for several minutes and Grimmjow was almost sure there wouldn't be one. Then he blinked as a dark skinned woman with purplish hair tied up in a long tail came quietly up the stairs. She looked a little perturbed but managed to cover it well. Ichigo ignored it and went back to the kitchen to get glasses.

Urahara grinned at Yoruichi when she gave him a dry look. "I told you he'd know. Kid's better than his old man."

Urahara missed the moment when Ichigo's expression darkened but Grimmjow saw it. If the guy knew the redhead so well, he probably knew how much that comment would bother him. But he might have been trying to provoke him on purpose. Grimmjow didn't know Urahara well enough to make that kind of assumption. Ilfort watched them all with the measured look of a trained observer. After a few awkward moments, they all settled on stools around the island. There was an oddly strained note to the atmosphere. None of them seemed to know how to proceed so they focused on the food instead for the time being. Finally Ichigo let out a long sigh.

"Alright. I think I have an idea of what he's doing."

"And what might that be?" Urahara twirled his fork on his plate, his expression mildly indulgent.

Ichigo glared at him. "Just because you haven't been able to figure it out, you think I can't come up with something."

"Calm down, Ichigo. I didn't say that."

"Sorry. I've been a little stressed out lately." Ichigo set his fork down and picked up his glass. He took a long drink before setting it down again. "Have you heard of the King's Key?"

Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged a glance. She'd been quiet up until this point and her features took on a bland look and she shrugged. "Never heard of it."

Ichigo looked at her like he was trying to gauge what she was thinking. "You know what it is, don't you?"

She looked back up and fixed him with a hard stare. "There is no such thing and you would do well to remember that." She looked around to include Grimmjow and Ilfort. "All of you."

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair, unimpressed with her intimidation. "Hmm. Definitely smells like government work to me. Maybe one of the more invisible departments that covers up first and denies later."

Yoruichi smiled sweetly at him. "So says the career criminal."

He sneered at her and she just smiled back. Grimmjow didn't flinch when Ichigo kicked his ankle under the table. He looked over to see the redhead glaring at him. "What? She started it."

"Never mind." Ichigo braced his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand.

Yoruichi's expression softened. "It doesn't change what I said. If you go around asking about something like that, you could find yourself under siege from all sides."

Ichigo sighed again. "I don't want to mess with it. But I think Aizen does." He gave her a level look. "Even if it doesn't exist."

Urahara was watching them with interest as he finished off the rest of his pasta. When he set his fork down, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "That certainly sounds like something that he'd be interested in. But I didn't think his ambitions were so big."

"Why, what did you think he was doing?" Ichigo raised a brow, his tone making it clear that he didn't quite believe him.

"Just remember that I'm only ever trying to keep you safe. I never wanted you to be in the middle of this. If you had just gone. . ."

"I didn't ask you here to bring up that old argument. I'm here and there's no way that I'm leaving until I take care of this."

"Even if you miraculously manage to take him down, what do you think will happen? A happy reunion followed by a happily ever after ending like nothing ever happened? Even if Aizen is placed under arrest and put in the system, his reach is vast. That will never change." Urahara looked serious for the first time all evening.

Ichigo returned his level look. "Have you been rehearsing that speech in the mirror?"

Urahara ignored that and focused on Ilfort for the first time. "And what about you? What's your stake in all of this?"

"I'm just a friend." If Ilfort felt nervous, he didn't show it.

"I would have thought Del Toro had better things to do with his time. Unless you're interested for other reasons."

"I don't know that person but I have to say I'm a big fan of his work." Ilfort grinned before letting his expression grow serious again. "But no. Never. And nobody I know with that kind of talent would be interested either. If I knew what you were talking about that is," he added.

"So what do we do about it?" Ichigo hadn't really calmed but he wasn't spitting mad anymore.

"You do nothing. I'm not even sure what you expected to accomplish." Urahara held up a hand to keep the redhead from arguing. "Your only real choice is to disappear. I can help with that." He paused for a moment before adding on more thing. "They miss you."

Grimmjow said nothing even though his insides were tying themselves in knots. If Ichigo chose to leave, then what? There was no way he could expect Urahara to let him go too. Not that he would be able to bring himself to ask if Ichigo actually agreed. Which he probably wouldn't. Ichigo had a pained expression on his face like he was actually considering it. His voice was very quiet when he finally spoke.

"Are they safe?"

"Yes. As much as they can be."

Ichigo looked up, his eyes glittering. "They won't be if I join them. He won't give up that easily, you know that."

"I can. . ."

"Underestimate him like you always have. Sometimes I think you're so full of yourself that you can't possibly accept the fact that he might be smarter than you."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of that possibility." Urahara was serious now. More so than Grimmjow had ever seen. "But I don't think I'm the only one with that problem." The redhead and the blonde man stared at each other angrily, old pain coloring their words. The other three were left on the sidelines as they tried not to interrupt what had turned into a very personal conversation.

Everyone turned abruptly when Pantera leapt to the table and mrowled loudly. The cat blinked at them and yelled again before sitting and turning his head to wash his shoulder. When it appeared that nobody was going to feed him anytime soon, he hopped down and stalked off into the bedroom. Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering sigh, the sound loud in the sudden quiet. He stared at his plate, unhappiness clear in the sag of his shoulders.

"What do you want me to do?"

Urahara swallowed and spoke carefully. "I know you won't go unless I forcefully take you." When Ichigo glanced up at him, his expression softened. "And I'm not going to do that. All I can do is ask you to be careful and make sure that you don't get caught." As an orange brow rose, he let his lips quirk in a small smile. "And if you insist on continuing to poke him, make sure you use an extremely long stick. It actually seems to be keeping him relatively occupied."

"What about. . ."

"I'm going to talk to some friends of mine about things that don't exist. Like Yoruichi said, leave that alone." When Ichigo nodded, he turned to Grimmjow and fixed him with a hard look. But he didn't immediately say anything.

Grimmjow remained leaning back casually on his stool. "I meant what I said earlier." He ignored Ichigo's frown and the questioning look thrown in his direction.

"You shouldn't stay in any one place for too long. I'm sure you have more contacts and a better budget to keep up with that. Make use of them."

Grimmjow didn't need him to say it to know that's what he needed to do. He kept his gaze level as he nodded. Urahara stood and looked at Ichigo one more time. His fingers curled slightly like he wanted to reach out and ruffle his hair. Or maybe even pull him into a hug. For someone so guarded, it was the most vulnerable Grimmjow had seen him. But he didn't do either of those things. Something closed down over his face and he nodded quietly before leaving with Yoruichi trailing after him. She stayed silent as they went out the door.

Ichigo was already clearing the dishes and didn't say anything either. Grimmjow could see that he was upset even as he shoved it down deep inside. He wondered what kind of damage he was doing to himself by keeping it all buried. He hoped it wasn't irreversible. But who was he to judge. Grimmjow had more than enough of his own emotional injuries and he was still stubbornly hanging onto them.

When Ichigo finished and wandered off into the bedroom, Ilfort stood and gripped Grimmjow's shoulder. "We should be fine here for a couple of days. I'll call Shawlong and a couple of other people I know before we do anything he else." He went to boot up one of the computers and took out his phone. Grimmjow was left sitting at the counter, lost in his own thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, this took a lot of work. I rewrote it three times before I was even remotely happy with it.

Unexpected Baggage- 19

After sitting at the table and letting himself circle around his uncomfortable thoughts several times, Grimmjow followed Ichigo into the bedroom. It was starting to get late and there wasn't much else either of them could do today. Ichigo lay in the dark under the covers. His clothes were in a heap on the floor and the cat was stretched out over his feet. Grimmjow stripped out of his own clothing before pulling back the covers and getting into bed beside him. When he wrapped his arms around Ichigo, the subdued young man shifted a little. The cat glared at them both for disturbing him and hopped down to go out into the main room.

Ichigo's voice was quiet in the dark. "As much as I can't believe I'm saying it, I'm not in the mood right now."

Grimmjow merely tightened his grip and pressed himself up behind him. "Not every touch is about sex." He could practically hear Ichigo scowling. Grimmjow sighed and buried his face in the soft orange hair while he held him. His words were slightly muffled as he spoke. "I'll go spend the night in one of the other rooms if you want to be alone."

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's arms where they were wrapped around his waist. His fingers tightened when Grimmjow shifted a little. Now there was no way he could get up even if he wanted to without a fight.

Ichigo sighed. "I never said I wanted to be alone."

Grimmjow chuckled and pressed his lips to his hair. He wanted to ask him if he was okay but he already knew that he wasn't. The tension and emotional upheaval over dinner had been too thick for him to be fine. _Coward_. There was a brief flash of irritation as his inner voice spoke up. It said he was afraid of breaking the damn of emotion and having Ichigo cry all over him. Then again, he wasn't sure he would know how to handle that. Grimmjow inwardly snarled at the voice and told it to shut up.

Ichigo turned in his arms and reached up to run his fingers down Grimmjow's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Grimmjow sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Ichigo was braver than him any day. "I was more worried about you."

"Uh,huh." They both knew there was more to it than that but neither wanted to get into it at a moment. Ichigo let it go and settled against his shoulder. They lay together quietly for a while before they drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . .

The next morning, Grimmjow woke feeling mildly refreshed which was a nice surprise. Ichigo was still sound asleep as he got up and he left him with the cat who had apparently come back in during the night. The heap of white fur lay in boneless looking lump at the foot of the bed. Pantera blinked sleepily at Grimmjow before laying back down and closing his eyes. When he went out to the main room, he could see Ilfort sitting at the dining room table working on the computer. The other man looked disgruntled for some reason. He didn't look up and Grimmjow didn't bother him. If he wanted to be left alone, that was fine. He was risking a lot just by being here and Grimmjow didn't want to do anything to make him change his mind and leave.

As he rummaged around in the fridge for juice, it occurred to him that he felt better today than he had in a while. Apparently that run had been a good idea. But even though he felt good, he was also feeling restless. Maybe he'd go out again today. Better yet, he'd take Ichigo out with him. The redhead had been trapped inside too long and some movement might do him some good too.

Draining his glass and setting it in the sink, he headed over to the couch. Ichigo's bag was sitting at one end and Grimmjow dug around to see what he'd brought with him. They'd picked up several things when they went shopping the other day and fortunately, he'd picked up some workout stuff. A short while later, Ichigo stumbled out of the bedroom. Grimmjow tossed a set of clothes at him.

"Wha-?" Ichigo fell back against the doorframe and clawed the cloth away from his face in surprise. "What the hell?"

"Get changed. We're going for a run."

"We?" Ichigo eyed the clothes and then looked up, his brow raised like he suspected something.

Grimmjow just smirked at him. "You'll feel better. When's the last time you actually got more exercise than it took to get something from the fridge?"

Ichigo gave him a dry look and flicked his eyes to the garage door.

"That doesn't count." Grimmjow let his smile widen. "C'mon. I'll buy you breakfast."

Ichigo glared and seemed to be considering how much trouble it would be to argue. His eyes shifted to Ilfort who looked like he was ignoring both of them.

The blonde man kept his eyes on his screen while he spoke. "Don't look at me for permission. I'm not your keeper. You're a big boy."

After a few moments, Ichigo sighed heavily and headed back into the bedroom. When he was gone, Ilfort stopped typing and looked up at Grimmjow for the first time.

"Are you sure taking him out is a good idea?"

"You want to keep him locked up in here? We're not hiding." At Ilfort's flat look, Grimmjow raised his hands. "Alright, alright. We are. Sort of. But we're probably going to move soon anyway. Urahara was right, we shouldn't stay in one place too long." Grimmjow leaned back against the kitchen island. "I think he needs this. If for no other reason than to blow off some steam. It occurred to me earlier that he's hardly been outside since I met him and that was a few days ago."

Ilfort turned fully in his chair, his expression one of mild exasperation. "You've never been that great at decision making. I get that. But this is just stupid."

"What's stupid?" Ichigo came out of the bedroom in sweats, a sleeveless shirt and sneakers. He had a hooded sweatshirt in his hand and a mildly confused look on his face.

Ilfort turned his head slightly to include the redhead in his displeasure. "Parading around the neighborhood when we should be laying low."

"What, am I a prisoner now?" Ichigo had seemed reluctant to go out at first. But now he looked irritated enough that he'd go anyway just because Ilfort didn't want him to.

"No, that's not. . ."

"I don't need someone else to tell me what to do." Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Grimmjow didn't think it would be a good idea to point out that he was doing what Grimmjow had told him without much fuss. He flicked his eyes from the increasingly irritable redhead to the frowning blonde. "Look, we'll be careful. It'll be fine."

"And saying that just insures that something's going to happen." Ilfort clenched his jaw and looked like he wanted to get up and smack the both of them. After a few moments, he huffed out a breath and sat back in his chair. He didn't look any happier but when he looked between the two of them, he seemed to know they wouldn't listen no matter what he said. He fixed Grimmjow with a hard look. "Are you at least going armed with more than what passes for your rapier wit?"

Grimmjow curled his lip. "Anything like that would just draw the wrong sort of attention." He didn't need to say that he hated guns. If he couldn't solve a problem with his own hands, it wasn't worth doing. Firearms made it way too easy for those who couldn't win a fight any other way. And he wouldn't change his mind about that no matter what anybody said.

"Fine." Ilfort turned back to the computer stiffly. "Go gallivanting through the streets and get yourselves shot. Or worse. See if I care."

"Um. Did I miss something? We're just going out for a jog, not running through the streets with a loudspeaker and neon lights advertising our location." Ichigo's glare shifted so he looked more puzzled now than anything.

"You didn't have to put him back together after the last time he thought everything would be fine." Ilfort's words were low and barely audible. And from the look on his face he wished he hadn't said them out loud. That more than anything almost made Grimmjow want to forget the whole thing. But not so much that he'd actually stay in. He wouldn't let himself be intimidated by possibilities. "I can't stay in a hole for the rest of my life because I'm afraid of what might happen. I tried that, remember? From the way things turned out, it looks like it didn't work out too well." Grimmjow couldn't really bring himself to get angry. But he meant what he said. He wasn't going to hide completely. After a moment, he frowned. Something about this whole conversation didn't quite fit. "Did something bring this on or are you just being a pain in my ass for the hell of it?" It wasn't like Ilfort to use emotional blackmail. Grimmjow's face fell as he realized why the blonde's irritated expression looked so familiar. "Your little brother called you again, didn't he?"

"Why would you say that?" The words were clipped and gave away what Ilfort was thinking. Yup, that was it. The tension in the room lowered to a more comfortable level as it became clear nothing horribly new had happened.

"You only get this bitchy when he calls."

Ilfort's head snapped up to look at him. "I am not. . ." The denial died on the other man's lips as he saw Grimmjow's knowing grin.

"What did he want this time?"

Ilfort's anger faded to mild sullenness. "Only money. Thankfully."

"Yeah, you just got the smell of squid out of your car."

"Don't remind me." Ilfort sighed heavily. "You guys get going before I change my mind again."

Grimmjow steered Ichigo to the door before he could say anything. When they were outside, he pulled on his sweatshirt against the morning chill. They paused in the driveway to stretch before they got started.

"I didn't know he had a brother." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, his expression fishing for more details without really asking for them.

"He doesn't bring him up if he doesn't have to. Szayel is just weird and it's best to steer clear of him on a good day. He only shows up when he wants something." Grimmjow curled his lip. "And Ilfort gets in such a fun mood every time he calls."

"Yeah, that was fun."

"Oh cheer up. At least he wasn't throwing things this time." Grimmjow grinned at him before he moved off in a brisk walk. Ichigo trotted to catch up and by the end of the block, they'd started into a light jog. They continued in silence for a while with only the sound of their footfalls in the air. Like in the bedroom, words didn't seem to be necessary while they moved. It wasn't terribly early and there were people around. None of them gave the two more than a cursory glance. But Grimmjow kept any eye out for anyone that was being too curious. Just because he'd said he wasn't hiding didn't mean he wouldn't be careful.

He stole a glance at Ichigo while they continued to run but the redhead seemed focused on what he was doing. Smirking, Grimmjow sped up and pulled ahead. He saw Ichigo frown out of the corner of his eye before he matched his speed. They spent the next few minutes trying to beat one another. There was no finish line and they had no real destination in mind but they both kept trying to get there first. Ichigo's frown kept slipping even though he seemed to be trying to keep it in place. But he kept chuckling every time one of them set a faster pace. By the time they'd reached the corner store from yesterday, he was laughing breathlessly. It trailed off into the occasional giggle as they slowed to a fast walk and started to slow down.

Grimmjow couldn't keep the smile off his own face as he turned his head to look at him. "Something funny?"

"No, not really. Just nice to be out. I can't remember the last time I went out for a run just for the sake of running." Ichigo ran hand through his hair. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem." Grimmjow frowned when his phone vibrated in his pocket and mumbled under his breath. "Gee, Grandma. We haven't been gone that long." But it wasn't Ilfort's number on the display. "Well, damn."

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. Just another person I haven't seen in a long time." He caught Ichigo's expression. "He doesn't work for Aizen. He's just a pain." The phone continued to ring. Apparently, Nnoitra wouldn't be ignored so easily. Grimmjow hit a button and held the phone to his ear while he continued to walk. "What do you want?"

"Aww. Don't be that way Grimm. Just wanted to check in with my favorite fugitive."

"Fugitive?" There were a lot of things that he'd done over the years to earn him a good look from the authorities. But he didn't think he had any actual warrants out at the moment.

"Nothing to worry about. But you might want to come see me."

"Right. I don't think so." Everybody had been trying to get him to come in lately. And Nnoitra was the last person he'd hand himself over to. They weren't exactly enemies but he wouldn't put it past the other man to sell him out.

"Oh, come on. You don't even want to know what Aizen's been saying about you?"

Grimmjow felt his jaw tighten. "A lot of people have wanted to see me lately. What makes you any different than them?"

"Not much aside from the fact that I could stomp them all into the ground easily. I'm not going to turn you into the cops or anything. I just want to talk."

"I'm a little busy."

"Yeah. He's cute. But a little conspicuous. You might want to think about a dye job to cover up all that pretty orange if you're going to flaunt him in public."

Grimmjow tried to glance around without making it look like he was looking. It sounded like Nnoitra was watching them but he wasn't anywhere that was easily noticeable. The closest people he could see were a couple of guys unloading a delivery van. He and Ichigo passed by them and tried to stay out of their way. But none of the workers gave them a second look.

Nnoitra chuckled as he heard Grimmjow growl over the phone. "If you don't talk to me, I'm pretty sure there are others that would enjoy hearing what I have to say."

"Just make sure you don't choke on your own tongue. I don't feel like shooting the shit with you."

"Oh come on. If I was going to do anything, I would have by now." Nnoitra's voice took on a whining edge. But it was soon drowned out by the low battery alarm on Grimmjow's phone. Great. "What was that?"

"My bullshit meter just went off. Maybe some other time."

"Alright, don't say I never warned you." The call ended and Grimmjow shoved the phone into his pocket. They'd come to a stop while he was talking and Ichigo had his head tilted to the side curiously.

"Friend of yours?"

"Sort of. We've never really had a problem with each other but he makes me nervous sometimes. We should head back to the house."

"You still owe me breakfast, remember?" Ichigo raised a brow. "What happened to not hiding?" Grimmjow couldn't tell whether he was serious or not and was weighing the idea of still going out to get something. Maybe they could compromise.

"That corner store we passed has fresh coffee and I think they make their own doughnuts. Fair enough?"

Ichigo's lips twitched in something that might have been a smile. "Nutritious."

"Take it or leave it." Grimmjow grinned. "We could always have Ilfort make something."

"What, so we can test the smoke alarms in the house? Corner store's fine."

They started back the way they came, the mood a little heavier then it had been despite how they'd tried to joke. Damn. Just when they'd managed to forget everything for five minutes. Grimmjow tried to remain cautious and kept his eye out but he still didn't see anyone who looked suspicious. Of course if they were good enough, he wouldn't see them until it was too late anyway. That thought just cheered him right up. His phone beeped again and he pulled it out to see how much time he had left before it died completely. He didn't notice that Ichigo had stopped to tie his shoe until he'd gotten nearly ten feet away from him.

"Hnnph!"

Grimmjow whirled to just in time to see two guys manhandling Ichigo into the back of the delivery van that had looked so innocent not five minutes ago. One of them had clamped a hand over his mouth and Ichigo was twisting to get free. It was over in seconds and the vehicle was already moving before the door slid completely shut. Before it latched, one of the guys came flying out again to land in a heap. There was a cry of frustrated rage from inside the van.

Grimmjow shook off his initial shock and tore off after the van. It swerved suddenly and crashed into a parked car. The horn blared continuously. It gave Grimmjow the chance to run up an try to get the door all the way open. But the guy who had been thrown got up and tried to tackle him before he got there. Grimmjow twisted out of his unsteady grip and landed a sharp jab with the heel of his hand, breaking his nose. A knee to the gut and a clip to the back of the neck dropped him in a limp heap.

Grimmjow's mind was in overdrive. It had been a slick grab but these guys were pushovers. The whole thing was off somehow. He ran up to the vehicle and tore the door open. Inside the van, Ichigo had apparently managed to get a good kick at the driver who lay slumped over the wheel. Which was apparently why the horn continued to reverberate through the neighborhood. They had to get out of here before someone called the cops.

The remaining guy had slammed up against the back of the driver's seat when the van hit the parked car and unfortunately, it looked like Ichigo had gotten the brunt of the impact. He lay in a heap on the floor of the van. The guy who landed on top of him staggered up to take a swing at Grimmjow. Which was stupid since he should have cut his losses and gotten clear. It didn't take long to lay him out. Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to pound him into a pulp right there but Ichigo groaned and reminded him what he was really here for. One glance up front showed him that the driver was still out cold.

Ichigo was flushed and breathing hard, his adrenaline level probably soaring after the attack. But his movements were sluggish from the knock he'd taken in the accident.

"C'mon. We can't stick around here."

"Hnn." Ichigo pulled himself up only to fall forward into Grimmjow's arms. "Ow."

Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's head up to see his barely focused eyes. There was a smear of blood on his neck but he couldn't see any obvious injury. The sound of sirens in the distance shot another brief dose of adrenaline to his own system and he started to pull the stunned redhead from the van. Ichigo clutched at him much like he had the first time they'd met only without the sexual edge.

"Grimm. . ." Ichigo's voice was slurred and quiet.

"Do you recognize any of them?" Grimmjow didn't know any of them by sight. He was pretty sure Ichigo didn't either but he had to keep him awake and talking. It would slow him down if he had to lug his unconscious body around.

"Hmm." Ichigo frowned as he stumbled along. "No." They weren't moving very quickly and Grimmjow slipped down a side street as he tried to get them farther away from the accident. It would take longer to get back if they didn't take the straight shot down that street, but he had to get them out of sight. "Grimm. . ." Ichigo was getting less coordinated as they went along.

"Gotta keep moving. Are you okay?"

"Stuck me with sumthin. . ." The blood on his neck. Grimmjow cursed and tried to take more of his weight as he dug around for his phone. Ilfort answered on the first ring.

"Don't say I told you so. He's been hurt. . ." The phone beeped threateningly. "We're . . ."

"Stay put and out of sight. I'm coming." Ilfort hung up and Grimmjow glared at the phone. He hadn't even got a chance to tell him where. He pulled Ichigo into an alley and braced himself in an alcove as he tried to look inconspicuous. Ichigo's head lolled against his shoulder.

"Hey." Grimmjow bounced him on his hip and cupped his cheek to tilt his face up. "Now's not the time for a nap."

"Hnn. Grimm. . ." Ichigo clutched at his shirt. "Yer always saving me." His gaze wasn't clear and Grimmjow didn't think he really knew what he was saying. The next words stopped him cold. "Shouldn'ta bothered with me. Her. . .Shoulda' saved. . . her instead."

Grimmjow didn't know what to say to that and he didn't have the time to figure it out as Ilfort pulled up to the end of the alley. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed and he went completely limp. Grimmjow gathered him up in his arms and got him into the car. Ilfort pulled away immediately, his driving sedate enough to set Grimmjow's teeth on edge. But everyone always looked at the speeding getaway vehicle. The blonde man met his eyes in the mirror. He didn't have to say it out loud. His eyes said 'I told you so' loud enough.


	20. Chapter 20

Unexpected Baggage- 20

"Would you be so kind as to sit down? It's very distracting."

Grimmjow's head snapped up from where he'd been pacing the length of the small hotel room to glare at the man leaning over one of the beds. Szayel regarded him calmly from where he was checking Ichigo's vitals. Grimmjow wanted to throw the other man across the room and scream at him not to touch him. That's why he'd been moving restlessly and trying to focus on anything other than the still figure Szayel hovered over. And so he wouldn't slam his fist into the other man's face. His eyes trailed down to Ichigo where he lay motionless on top of the thin hotel blankets. The redhead's skin looked so pale. It was a stark contrast to the dark flush on his cheeks.

Once they'd gotten into the car, Grimmjow had tried to wake him with no success. But his breaths were slow and deep and his heartbeat was strong. So it couldn't be that bad, right? He hissed between his teeth as the pink haired man started to undress him.

Szayel's hands froze as he looked up at Grimmjow, his eyes narrowed. He recognized the unspoken threat but he wasn't cowed so easily. "If you want to me to be thorough, I need to see all of him. I assure you it will be with a professional's touch. Unless you want to deal with this yourself." He smiled sweetly and sat back as he turned his eyes to Ilfort where he sat at the small desk. "You did call _me_ after all."

"Just take a look at him." Ilfort gave Grimmjow a flat look. "And you, give it a rest."

Grimmjow curled his lips but nodded stiffly. He fought not to let his body tremble in the aftermath of the attack but he wasn't entirely successful. It was odd. He'd been in worse situations that had lasted a hell of a lot longer than this one. And none of them had affected him that badly. He'd been a damned enforcer for fuck's sake. But it wasn't the attack itself. He knew that on a rational level. It was the irrational part of him that was reeling and trying unsuccessfully to figure everything out. And what the hell had Ichigo been saying? Her? Who was he talking about? The words had struck him hard in the alley but he wasn't sure why right now. Was it the girl, Ichigo's friend? He _had_ saved her. Or. . . no. It couldn't be. Ichigo hadn't shown any signs that he remembered the night his mother died.

"Tell us again. What happened?" Ilfort's words snapped Grimmjow out of his thoughts.

"I told you, we got jumped."

"Yes, but by who? And that doesn't completely explain why Ichigo is in the shape he's in."

"He said they stuck him with something. A needle maybe, I guess." Grimmjow turned to Szayel. "Can you figure out what it was?"

The pink haired man rolled his eyes up to look at him without stopping what he was doing. He had Ichigo's shirt off and Grimmjow could see the angry red swelling around his left shoulder. Did that happen when the van crashed? It had been happening so fast, Grimmjow hadn't really taken note of details.

"It would be easier if you had the syringe."

"I was a little too busy at the time to be picking up souvenirs," Grimmjow snapped.

"There's a pin prick on his neck but I don't have a full lab here. I can't just magically tell you what they gave him." Szayel gently lifted one of Ichigo's lids to look at his pupil dilation. "It appears that it was some sort of sedative but I can't be sure." He moved his hands and threaded his fingers through Ichigo's hair, the tips searching his scalp. "Has he received any other sort of trauma recently? There's swelling and a partially healed wound."

Grimmjow sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "He got knocked around at my place the other day. Cracked his head on the cement floor."

"You always were rather rough."

"It wasn't me dammit! Somebody else tried to grab him."

"Popular boy," Szayel murmured as his fingers probed along Ichigo's jaw and under his chin. "I'm sure Aizen will be quite furious to find he was injured by amateurs."

Grimmjow stiffened and snarled. "What makes you think he wasn't behind it to begin with?" It was disturbing to think of Szayel and Aizen in the same thought. And it sounded like he knew him. It gave him a queasy feeling and he wondered how much they should be trusting him.

Szayel eyed him levelly. "Do you honestly think he'd hire someone as incompetent as those imbeciles? If he was going to do the job, it would be done. Besides, it just wasn't his style."

Which wasn't entirely true. Grimmjow had worked for him long enough to know it's exactly what he'd do. Or what he'd order to be done if he wanted someone bad enough. But even while it was happening, he'd felt that something was off. He hated to agree with the pink haired asshole but he was probably right.

"Hmmm." Szayel hummed under his breath. "His shoulder is swollen and likely bruised."

Grimmjow looked at the reddened skin around the joint. "Yeah, that's new. The van crashed and another guy landed on top of him. Is he going to wake up or not?" He found that he was tapping his foot nervously and forced himself to stop.

"Go get some ice from the hall." Szayel ignored the question like he hadn't asked it and Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue.

"Just go, Grimm." Ilfort sounded tired.

"What, you're just sending me out all by myself after you were right about the last time?" He couldn't keep the harsh sarcasm from his voice. Ilfort hadn't said I told you so and he probably wouldn't. Actually, aside from that first look when Grimmjow got in the car, he hadn't said much at all and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"You think you can't handle that on your own?" Ilfort's eyes flicked to the bed where Szayel was still checking on Ichigo. It was like he was trying to tell him something. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, not quite getting the unspoken message.

"What my overprotective and suspicious big brother isn't saying is that he doesn't want to leave me alone with your pretty little friend." Szayel didn't look up while Grimmjow blinked at him. "Not that I deserve such assumptions since I'm donating my services so. . ."

"Szayel, shut up. Grimmjow, get the ice. And both of you try to fucking relax."

Grimmjow let out a heavy sigh and thought that he should take his own advice. But he went anyway. When he came back with the ice, he saw Szayel hooking up an iv line and setting the needle against the inside of Ichigo's elbow.

"Are you sure you should be giving him anything?" He tried not to sound nervous.

"It's just something to keep him hydrated and maintain his blood sugar. I have no way of knowing how long he'll be out and I want to keep him stable." Szayel took the bucket and made and ice pack with a couple of towels before touching it gently to Ichigo's injured shoulder. "It's too dangerous to give him an anti-inflammatory. At least he's out so he's not in pain." Szayel's look softened before it shifted again. It might have been sympathy on his face but with his unstable personality, it was really hard to tell. "You probably shouldn't stay here long but it's not safe to move him yet."

Grimmjow frowned and started pacing again, ignoring Ilfort's annoyed look. But he was afraid that if he sat down, he wasn't going to get up again for a while. He could feel the crash coming. If he could just keep moving, he'd be fine. That went on for several minutes before anyone said anything.

"Oh, for pity's sake. Here." Szayel propped the ice pack in place so it wouldn't fall and went over to a small cooler that sat on the floor. He pulled out a bottle and tossed it across the room. Grimmjow frowned at the protein shake when he caught it. Szayel gave him a dry look. "You haven't even eaten yet today. Drink it before you pass out."

Sighing again, Grimmjow downed the bottle without tasting any of it. He didn't care that the other man was right. He hated to be ordered around just as much as Ichigo did. Szayel watched him for a moment and then came forward to take the empty bottle.

"Now, get comfortable while you can. I'm not going to pick you up off the floor."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and then blinked as things got fuzzy. "You son of a. . .unn." He suddenly felt the weight of impending unconsciousness pulling him down.

"Was that really necessary?" Ilfort looked more annoyed than worried and Grimmjow included him in his murderous glare before he sank to his knees. His body seemed to be floating away from him. He barely felt the scrape of the cheap carpeting against his cheek as he fell face first onto the floor. Szayel's answering chuckle seemed to echo in the room and his voice sounded far away.

"No need to thank me. You know him better than I do so think about it. He would have either charged out and done something else stupid or he would have driven you to complete distraction with his nervous pacing. That should keep him down long enough for the boy to wake and reassure him. I've never seen him so gone over someone before. How did you. . .say. . .they. . .met?" His voice trailed away as Grimmjow finally slipped under.

. . . . . . .

Grimmjow floated in the darkness, his mind swimming in the dreams that always came when he was drugged. Not that he was conscious of that small fact at the moment nor was he able to think about how often it had happened in his lifetime. As the grayish light around him grew, he could see the dim outline of a roadway in a residential neighborhood. There was no sun in the sky and everything looked drab and lifeless. The delivery van sat in the middle of the street, its engine running. He knew the horn was blaring even though he couldn't hear it. The air seemed to shimmer with the inaudible sound. There was no one else in sight. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket to look at it.

There was a muffled cry and he looked back up to see two men pulling a struggling Ichigo into the van. His captors held him poised in the open door and leered at Grimmjow as if showing off their prize. He started toward them, his anger growing but Ichigo shook his head. There was a hand over his mouth so he couldn't say anything but he was trying to tell him something. His eyes darted frantically to the side. Grimmjow followed his gaze to see Luppi standing on the curb with Ichigo's mother. He held a gun to her head, the muzzled dimpling the skin of her temple. Her face was serene but sad. She was also shaking her head as she silently pleaded with Grimmjow to save her son.

"But I did." Grimmjow's mouth moved but no sound came out and he wasn't sure they heard him. He was torn between the two. If he saved Ichigo, he would hate him for not saving his mother. But if he went to her, Ichigo would be taken away and Grimmjow would lose him forever. The woman continued to watch him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Under the weight of that look, Grimmjow turned to help Ichigo but the van door slid shut with a definitive click and it drove away. His feet were rooted to the ground so he couldn't follow no matter how hard he tried.

The sound of a gunshot tore across the air and Grimmjow's head whirled. Ichigo's mother lay dead at Luppi's feet. The slim little man disappeared in a pear of laughter and a scream of frustration tore from Grimmjow's throat. He couldn't win no matter what he did. He let out a shuddering breath and looked down into her empty eyes.

"But you were already dead. I couldn't. . ."

"I told you once, it doesn't matter what you decide. I will always get what I want." Aizen appeared and stared down at the dead woman that used to be his sister without a shred of remorse. When his eyes looked up at Grimmjow, they were full of warmth and acceptance. But it was a lie. He was good at lying with his eyes. He turned slightly to watch the retreating van that was slowly disappearing in the distance. "He's mine, you know. I'm just letting you play with him for a while. Am I not generous? And even after you left so unexpectedly." Aizen smiled at him and Grimmjow trembled where he stood. It was like the weight of the other man's presence alone was trying to crush him. "But even if I'm gone, you won't be able to keep him."

"What?"

Grimmjow heard people laughing happily behind him. He turned as his surroundings shifted and Aizen faded away. The street scene changed to a warm family dwelling. It was homey and comfortable and it made Grimmjow feel out of place. Ichigo was sitting at the dining room table surrounded by the shadowy outlines of several people. Grimmjow didn't need to see them clearly to know that they were his friends and family. There was an atmosphere of togetherness and happy feelings that permeated the room. Something inside Grimmjow longed to be included in that warmth. He shivered in a sudden cold breeze as he stepped forward. But something stopped him before he got close. He held his hands up to feel some sort of barrier between him and where he wanted to be.

"Ichigo. . ." Like earlier on the street, his mouth moved but no sound came out. But somehow he knew Ichigo knew he was there. The redhead shifted a little in his seat but refused to look at him. Grimmjow knocked on the barrier and frowned. He wanted to be on the other side so badly. But he knew he didn't belong there. And Ichigo seemed to know it too.

How could he expect Ichigo to keep him in his life when it was back to normal? They'd known each other barely a week. And no matter what kind of connection they'd had, they'd never known a time together that wasn't filled with stress and frustration. The sex was just a stress reliever. He knew that. What kind of relationship could they have? He felt his breath heaving in his chest as he stepped back from the barrier and the happy scene behind it. There was a murmur of voices in his ear and he shook his head irritably.

"Would you relax?"

"It's been too long. What did he. . ?"

Grimmjow groaned as his body suddenly became heavy where it lay. The voices cut off abruptly at the sound. There was a gentle touch on his cheek and he turned his head away.

"Grimmjow."

A small sound escaped Grimmjow's lips when he heard Ichigo's voice. He must still be dreaming. Shit, he hadn't slept this badly, this often in a really long time. But he didn't remember going to bed. He groaned again. There was another touch on his cheek but this time he turned into it as a thought occurred to him. Dream or not, he'd take what he could get. It might be all he had.

"Grimmjow."

He sighed and pried his eyes open to see Ichigo looking down at him. The next immediate thing that he noticed was that were in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't the house or the hotel. Shit. Had Szayel sold them out? Had Aizen finally gotten them? He sat up quickly and was forced to take deep breaths as his head swam.

"Careful. Relax. It's okay."

Grimmjow turned his head to look at Ichigo where he knelt on the bed next to him. He looked tired but otherwise unhurt. Grimmjow reached out to touch him just to assure himself that there was nothing blocking him like the lingering images from the dream. The redhead frowned uncertainly when he saw his expression before moving forward and pressing up against his side. He rested his forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"You've been asleep for so long. I was getting worried."

_Ichigo_ had been worried about _him_? Grimmjow swallowed painfully. It was only partly because his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He turned his face to rub his cheek against Ichigo's hair. It was an oddly affectionate gesture coming from him but he didn't have the brain power to think about it. "Where are we?" His voice came out in a harsh croak.

Ilfort answered from the doorway. "A house across town. We should be fine here for a couple of days." The unspoken words 'If we lay low,' hung in the air uncomfortably. The blonde man watched them both for a moment before coming in and sitting in a chair next to the bed. "I'm glad you're finally awake." He held up a hand to forestall Grimmjow's angry reply. "Szayel's not here right now so vengeance will have to wait. Besides. You must have needed it."

"I need to be drugged unconscious. Right." Grimmjow swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. Everything was still a little fuzzy from the forced sleep. Ichigo shifted to sit beside him, his hand rubbing softly up and down his back. He'd almost been kidnapped and he was the one offering comfort. Grimmjow sighed again.

"It should only have kept you under for a few hours. It's been nearly fifteen." If anything, Ilfort almost sounded apologetic.

Grimmjow frowned and dropped his hands to stare at the carpet. Images from the dream were still floating across his memory. He opened his mouth to ask Ichigo something before he remembered that Ilfort was still there. He glanced over and the blonde nodded slightly before getting up to leave. When they were alone again, Grimmjow turned to Ichigo. He wasn't sure how to bring it up and he wasn't even entirely sure that he should.

"Do you remember what you said? In the alley?"

Ichigo frowned but not in anger. He seemed to be searching his memory. "Alley? I-" He chewed his bottom lip. "I don't remember much after they grabbed me." His face fell a little before he was able to catch it. Swallowing, he tried to bury his discomfort with sarcasm. "Why? Did I say something stupid?"

Grimmjow searched his face to see if he was trying to hide anything. But despite the tone, the question seemed genuine. He couldn't bring himself to ask about that night in the rain to see if Ichigo remembered what happened. If he remembered him being there. Not if it was blank in his mind now. He ruffled Ichigo's hair and stood. "Not really. You just get a little loopy when you're high."

Ichigo scowled and Grimmjow smirked at him. He leaned down to where the redhead still sat and brushed his lips against his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. "Nobody could really tell me what happened." He arched a brow. "Apparently, _somebody_ wasn't talking much. Care to fill in the blanks?"

"Lemmie take a shower first." Now that he was awake, he realized he was still in the sweats he'd gone running in and he felt grubby. Ichigo seemed to be mildly suspicious of that answer but he didn't say anything. Grimmjow left him sitting there and went into the attached bathroom to strip off his clothes and start the hot water running. He was midway through soaping himself down when the curtain was pulled aside and a hand ran up his back. Ichigo pressed himself up against him and wrapped his arms around his waist. When his fingers slid lower to wrap around Grimmjow's hardening length, his breath caught. He had to swallow before speaking. "You're in the mood _now_?"

"Is now a problem?" Ichigo's voice was low, the heated tone nearly drowned out by the running water.

"Not really, it's just. . .ah." Those slim fingers went to work and his thoughts fuzzed. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's wrists and pulled them away before turning and pinning him to the tiled wall. He caught his lips and nipped at them while his hands slid up and down his body. Pulling back for a breath, he searched the warm brown eyes that were filled with heat. Grimmjow's gaze trailed over the darkening bruise on his shoulder. Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to the heated joint. Ichigo sighed softly and turned his head to offer his neck.

Grimmjow considered continuing his way up but a thought made him pause. He idly wondered how it had found its way through his growing arousal. "Shouldn't we be discussing what to do next?"

Ichigo reached up to run his fingers through Grimmjow's wet hair, his grip tightening a little. "We have a few minutes. You needed a shower and I thought I'd multitask."

Snorting, Grimmjow bit at his lips again. Turning him down would be more trouble than it was worth. And after all, he was the one who started it. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips, rubbing his thumbs in the hollows of his pelvic bone. Ichigo bucked a little and rubbed their erections together. Grimmjow groaned into his mouth. The redhead released his hair and fumbled for the conditioner bottle before slicking him. Grimmjow lifted him up and pressed him against the tiles as Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist. There was a low hiss and huffed a breath as his shoulder was jostled. Grimmjow pulled back a little.

"You okay?"

Ichigo responded by shifting and lowering himself onto Grimmjow's erection. Okay or not, he didn't seem to want to stop. They both sighed in unison as he settled. Ignoring everything for the moment, they let the sweet heat raise them both up as Grimmjow started to move inside him. He latched onto Ichigo's neck and sucked greedily at his wet skin. Working his way up, he kissed along his jaw before finding his lips again. Their tongues caressed one another as he used one hand to stroke Ichigo's length, his fingers teasing and tugging the wet, sensitive skin. The redhead mewled into his mouth as he moved with him.

When they both came, Grimmjow kept him pressed against the tiles for a moment with his face buried in his neck. Ichigo was stroking his hair as his chest heaved. He didn't quite believe that they'd done that. Especially not now of all times. If he didn't know better, he'd think Ichigo was using it to distract him from asking potentially painful questions. But that sounded a little manipulative for him. He pulled out and helped him stand before they finished showering. Now they really had to talk about what to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Unexpected Baggage- 21

After the unexpected interlude in the bathroom, Grimmjow and Ichigo came out to get dressed. Their bags were sitting at the foot of the bed and Grimmjow sighed as he dug around for something to wear. He felt Ichigo's hand settle on his back and he let out a noisy exhalation that sounded extremely grumpy.

"You're not usually this moody after." Ichigo's voice was a mixture of worry and a little bit of amusement.

Grimmjow pulled on a pair of jeans and shrugged into at clean t-shirt before he turned to look at him. "Moody?" He stood still as Ichigo reached out to pull at the hem of his shirt, his fingers smoothing the fabric. Grimmjow tried to make his voice sound light but wasn't sure how successful he was. "Did you think a quickie would solve our problems?"

"No, but I figured it would be a nice distraction." "Has anyone told you denial isn't healthy?" As soon as Grimmjow said that, he wished he hadn't. Ichigo's face went flat as he turned to go dig in his own bag for something to wear. Grimmjow clenched his teeth as he sat to pull on his sneakers. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you're right." Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow, his eyes narrowing. "But apparently being drugged make you surly." He didn't really sound upset but he didn't soften his expression at all either.

Grimmjow snorted. "Nah. According to everybody else, that's a natural state for me."

Ichigo relaxed and shook his head while he finished dressing. When he was done, he came over and ran his fingers thought Grimmjow's wet hair. His look became thoughtful as he caught the other man's gaze and held it.

Grimmjow watched him for a moment before speaking. "Now who's moody? Thought you were getting mad."

Ichigo tugged with his fingers before letting go. "I don't know. I just. . ." He trailed off uncertainly as if thinking about what was really going on was enough to derail his thoughts.

Grimmjow reached out and pulled him down to sit next to him. He kept his arm loose around Ichigo's waist as the younger man leaned into him. "It's alright. I think we're allowed to be a little moody right now." The atmosphere was still heavy but neither of them thought it would get any better immediately. They sat together for while before getting up and to go downstairs.

Ilfort was waiting in the kitchen when they came down. There was takeout sitting on the counter and he was pulling things out of the bag. He seemed distracted for some reason, his expression a little lost.

Grimmjow frowned and went over to take one of the sandwiches from him when he stopped what he was doing and stood still. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Ilfort looked up and blinked. He opened his mouth and closed it again before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being completely mental earlier. There's honestly no excuse."

Grimmjow shrugged. "That always happens when you have to deal with your brother. If I got pissed off every time you got weird on me, I'd probably never speak to you again." He'd meant it be a joke but it came out sounding flat and Ilfort still had a worried look on his face.

"I sent him away as soon as Ichigo woke up and it was clear that he'd be okay. He's. . ."

"Your brother, I get that. Don't worry about it." Grimmjow brushed it off. Szayel was a pain in the ass but he had his uses on occasion. "As much as I hate to admit it, we needed him."

"No. You're my brother more than he ever was." Ilfort gripped Grimmjow's wrist and looked at him steadily before he lowered his eyes and murmured, "I mean that." The air became heavy with the weight of the emotion behind the admission.

Grimmjow sighed before leaning down to catch his lowered gaze. "You're not dying or anything, are you?" He watched a look of exasperation cross Ilfort's face before the other man took a deep, calming breath and squeezed his wrist harder. Grimmjow clapped him on the shoulder and pulled his hand free. "I know," he muttered. Wordy expressions of emotion never really came easily to him. But nobody would ever guess that from the events of the last few days. Since he'd discovered Ichigo, or rediscovered him as it were, he'd been spewing emotional crap left and right. It wasn't necessarily that it bothered him but it was several steps out of his comfort zone.

Ichigo came over and tried to look like he wasn't intruding. He grabbed a sandwich, a bag of chips and a drink before heading over to the small kitchen table. He attacked the food like a starving man and both Grimmjow and Ilfort watched him for a moment, their warm moment from earlier momentarily pushed away. They exchanged one last meaningful look and then brought the rest of the food over to join him. They all ate quietly for a few minutes, none of them sure of what to say. Out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow could see Ichigo's lips curl in a small smirk like he'd just thought of something.

"So, were you guys ever an item?" the redhead asked casually.

If they'd had a mouthful of anything, they probably would have sputtered and spit it all over to the table. As it was, they were both caught by surprise. Grimmjow eyed Ichigo who looked like he was trying not to laugh. He hid it behind his drink but didn't completely manage since his eyes gave it away. As much at it was nice to see him smile, couldn't he have come up with something else?

Ilfort recovered first and waved nonchalantly, his voice equally casual. "We tried once but he kept giggling and saying it was weird." He ignored Grimmjow's dark look. "Any particular reason you brought that up?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just wondering." He took a few more bites and another sip of his drink before flicking his eyes over to Grimmjow.

The blue haired man glared at him before shaking his head and letting it go. From the outside, it might seem like he and Ilfort were together sometimes. And it was true that they _had_ actually tried to get intimate once. It was a long time ago when they'd both still been very young and feeling experimental. Before Grimmjow had gone to work for Aizen. But it had been awkward and they'd mutually decided to just stay friends. And no, he hadn't _giggled_. He decided to change the subject before Ilfort decided to bring up any more embarrassing stories. Of which there were more than he cared to admit.

"So what happened to the furball?" Grimmjow hadn't seen the cat anywhere since he woke up and it hadn't been in the hotel room.

"I had Nakim come get him from the other house. He's keeping an eye on the cats and the shop while I'm busy."

Grimmjow shook his head. "I haven't seen him in forever."

"Well, he's still a little scared of you so he's been keeping a low profile. He does guard work for Shawlong."

Ichigo played with the straw of his drink. "That's the guy we met at the restaurant right?"

"Yes." Ilfort crumpled up his napkin in the empty wrapper of his sandwich until it was a tight little ball.

Grimmjow snorted. "Guard duty? He was never the violent type."

"No, but he looks like he is. Mostly he just stands around looking menacing." Ilfort gave him an indifferent look. "He's quiet and knows when to stay that way so he's worth is weight in gold really. And the cats love him so it works out well."

Grimmjow relaxed a little. Ilfort was right about him being quiet. If anyone came to the shop asking questions, the large man wouldn't say anything.

"Could you tell me what happened yesterday? I still don't remember much." Ichigo frowned down at the table and looked like he didn't like the gap in his memory. So, back to business then.

Grimmjow gave him a basic rundown of everything that happened after they'd decided to go back to the house including the fake delivery men and the van crashing. Except what Ichigo said in the alley. He didn't think he was up for that yet. "I don't know who they were and you said you didn't recognize them either."

"What about that guy that called you?" Ichigo rolled his sore shoulder and winced.

"Guy?" Ilfort tiled his head to the side. "You didn't mention that anyone had called."

Grimmjow sighed. "Apparently, Nnoitra is back in town."

"What does that asshole want?"

"He said he called to warn me." Grimmjow bit his bottom lip. "And he called me a fugitive. I didn't think much about it at the time, but I don't like it. He said that I might want to know what Aizen's been saying about me. And he knew about Ichigo. Like he'd been watching us."

Ilfort immediately dug out his phone and made a call. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who was picking at what was left of his sandwich, his face pensive. When Ilfort hung up, his expression wasn't much happier.

"Well, the good news is that there isn't a warrant out for your arrest."

Grimmjow closed his eyes briefly and let out a slow breath. That's the first thing that came to mind when he heard Nnoitra mention the word fugitive. He swallowed a bite of his sandwich and took a sip of his drink before asking. "Is there bad news to go with that?"

Ilfort continued to look uncomfortable and was quiet for so long, Grimmjow nearly kicked him under the table. But after a moment, he let out what was bothering him. "Your place burned down last night. Took half of the block with it."

Grimmjow sat silently for several moments before gritting his teeth. There was a difference between giving something up and having it taken away. He'd had a least a small hope of going back there at some point. It wasn't the bike. At least not completely. It was everything. Maybe it's because he'd gotten the shop and everything in it by himself. He'd worked hard for it after he'd escaped from Aizen and now it was gone with no way to get it back. He felt a touch against his calf and saw Ichigo watching him from across the table. The redhead rubbed his foot up and down Grimmjow's leg a little, letting him know he was there without trying to be all mushy about it. Who would have thought playing footsie under the table could be so comforting on some level.

Grimmjow swallowed hard and looked at Ichigo. "I know you don't want to give up, but I think we might have to leave the area. At least for a little while." He waited for an argument. The heat that would try to blast him for making the suggestion. When it didn't come, he got worried. "It's okay. You're probably right. I don't think it would have worked anyway. He's. . ." Ichigo trailed off. "He's better than me."

Grimmjow reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "No, he's not."

Ichigo was shaking his head. "But Urahara was right too. It won't ever be the same even if he's arrested. My family will always have to hide." His voice got smaller. "_I'll_ have to hide." He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "It was stupid to think that I could take him."

"What about the King's Key?" Grimmjow was still a little twitchy about that.

"I don't think it really exists," Ichigo muttered.

"But Urahara and that chick got all secretive when you mentioned it."

"It might be something but I don't think it's what we think it is." Ichigo snorted derisively. "The more I think about it, the less I believe it. There can't be a network of satellites poised for world destruction. Aside from being stupidly illegal, there's no way they could keep that kind of thing a secret. Not completely anyway."

Grimmjow looked at Ilfort who seemed to consider that idea. "It's possible. We might have been thinking the worst just because we were grasping at straws and we convinced ourselves that's what he wanted."

Ichigo shoved back from the table suddenly and brought what was left of his lunch to garbage can before throwing it in with more force than was necessarily. "What the hell have I been doing?" he hissed.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow didn't like the pained expression on his face.

"No. Seriously, what have I been doing?" He whirled around. "I keep making all these stupid choices. And when I tried to fix it, I just ended up playing with electronics and constantly getting all emotional. I've been doing it for days and it's not getting me anywhere." He turned to look at Grimmjow. "Not getting _us_ anywhere."

Grimmjow felt a tingly little jolt at the emphasis he put on the word 'us.' Despite his doubts about where there relationship would go, he liked the sound of it. "You've done what you can. That's more than most could manage. Some would buckle and be crushed under that kind of pressure."

"It's not enough." Ichigo leaned back against the counter and gripped it like he was afraid he'd fly away if he wasn't anchored to something. "I don't know what to do," he said quietly.

"We're going north." Grimmjow stood and took care of his own wrapper, snagging Ilfort's on the way to the garbage. It wasn't something that just suddenly came to him, he'd considered leaving before and that was probably the best way to go.

The blonde looked at him like he'd just sprouted another head. "North? Are you serious? I told you that might start a war."

"War?" Ichigo's brow furrowed as he looked between the two of them.

"Maybe. But Aizen will definitely think twice before following us there. They've got a truce, or at least they did a couple years ago. Intruding on Kariya's territory would be bad and he'll avoid it if he can."

"Kariya? Jin Kariya?" Ichigo's frown deepened.

Both Ilfort and Grimmjow turned to him in surprise. But they shouldn't have been shocked. The man's name had to have come up sometime. Grimmjow went over to stand beside him. "You know him?"

"Not really. I've met him a couple times. He came over to Aizen's for dinner once. He's old money, family goes back generations." He look up at Grimmjow. "I don't think he likes Aizen very much. Kind of an elitist thing."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah. That's the impression I got when I saw him too."

"You know, there are rumors that say Jin's really the same guy that started the family centuries ago, like he's immortal or something. That he just makes up new identities every few decades."

"Right, like he's a vampire." Grimmjow eyed Ichigo who just shrugged.

"Rumors, remember. I personally think that the kids in his family just look a lot like their parents. Guy's the spitting image of his dad. I saw a picture once." Ichigo let go of the counter finally and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure we should get too close to him though. He's kind of creepy and I don't trust him."

"Neither do I but I know his type. He won't touch us for fear of pissing off Aizen. New money or not, nobody can deny the influence he has. And I'm not talking about walking up and knocking on his front door or anything."

Ilfort snorted from the table. "That's not what you said a couple days ago."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo was frowning at them both again.

The blonde waved it away. "A hypothetical situation we discussed earlier. The police might not have been able to use anything we found in his computer system. If we were successful." Which they hadn't been and probably wouldn't be with the way they'd need to keep moving around. Ilfort ignored Ichigo's pouting sneer. Apparently, that was still a sore spot for him. "But they aren't the only ones who would be able to use that kind of info. And some of them wouldn't be quite so hampered by legal issues."

"Sounds very espionagey," Ichigo murmured.

"That's not even a word." Grimmjow poked him in the shoulder and was happy to see him smirk a little.

"Yeah, but you knew what I meant." The redhead took a deep breath and sighed. "So. North. I guess it's as good a direction as any." He still didn't sound happy about it but he wasn't angry anymore.

Ilfort stood slowly and stretched. "When do we leave?"

"You aren't coming with us," Grimmjow said quietly. He braced himself for the argument that was sure to come. There was no mistaking the bristling anger in Ilfort's stance.

"So I'm just backup when it's convenient for you? I hate to be the one to tell you it doesn't work that way."

"It'll be easier to move with just two and less conspicuous."

Ilfort looked the two of them up and down openly, a sneer on his face. "Yeah, you two blend."

"Don't make me kick your ass and leave you behind that way." They watched each other warily, both knowing that of the two, Grimmjow was indeed the stronger one. He'd have to work for it but he'd win in the end. And neither of them would be better off for it.

"You need a gofer and you know it."

"Like they don't know who you are? I can take care of it and I won't be responsible for what might happen to you." Grimmjow's voice rose and he didn't bother to stop it.

"You can barely take care of yourself," Ilfort spat.

"I got away from him once. I'll do it again if I have to."

Ilfort frowned in thought, anger still apparent on his face. "Got away? Is that what you think happened?"

It was Grimmjow's turn to look confused. Sure, he didn't remember much after he'd been caught by Aizen when he'd let the girl go but that's the only way it could have worked out. He saw Ilfort's expression soften a little but it was clear that he was still upset.

"You didn't get away. He let you go."

"Not possible. The only way he'd really let me go is if he killed me." Grimmjow was shaking his head, not really knowing why the alternative bothered him so much. Ichigo stood quietly off to one side, careful not to get involved.

"You didn't escape Grimmjow. You were dumped on my doorstep. Which scared the shit out me since we hadn't spoken in two years at the time and I'd moved around a lot. I was sure I'd covered my tracks and was firmly off the grid. But there you were in a bloody fucking heap, barely breathing." Ilfort swallowed and turned away as he started to pace. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but Ilfort held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not finished. You don't get to choose when people help you. And when you take off, where do you think he's going to go looking first?"

Shit. Grimmjow hadn't thought about that. Aizen would go right to Ilfort. Not just to get answers either. He might possibly use him as bait to lure him back. And it would work. Grimmjow knew that and felt something cold settle in his gut. Not with regret but with apprehension and a healthy dose of fear. Fear for a friend that would go out of his way to help him even if he didn't want him to.

"And besides, Ichigo is my friend too," Ilfort said gently. "I'm not giving up on either of you."

Grimmjow had always considered himself a loner. Even growing up with Ilfort, he'd always felt a little bit apart. And there were times, even now, that he wished he didn't have to worry about anyone but himself. He felt small thinking it and he closed his eyes as he took a calming breath. He could feel Ichigo watching him but he was apparently making no move to get closer. The redhead seemed to know that he needed some space at the moment. Or did he? He was surprised to find himself wishing that he'd get closer anyway.

Opening his eyes, he looked over to see that he'd been right. Ichigo had a pained expression on his face, his fingers clenched like it was taking an effort to keep his hands to himself. Grimmjow held out his hand and turned slightly. Ichigo came over and pressed himself up against him, his arms wrapping around his waist. Ilfort was watching them both and it appeared that his anger was draining away.

"Do I get a hug too?" he asked. There was a small smile on his face and he seemed relieved. Ichigo released his grip and held his arm open invitingly.

Grimmjow snorted out a short laugh that was bordering on sounding nervous. "A group hug? I'm think I might get sugar shock here."

Ichigo smacked his chest lightly before moving away and going over to the blonde who was smiling openly now. But instead of hugging him, he leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I know you don't have to do any of this. I appreciate it." The redhead moved off quietly into the other room leaving Grimmjow and Ilfort alone in the kitchen.

"You're so damn lucky he's yours," Ilfort murmured as he watched him go. Turning and giving Grimmjow a hard look, he cocked his head to the side. "Any last useless arguments?"

"No. I-" Grimmjow scrubbed his hand over his face. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really. You're freaking me out a little being so quiet and agreeable. I'm more used to cranky and obstinate."

"Screw you."

"That's the stuff." Ilfort smiled at him. "We should probably go soon. I've got a couple of calls to make and then we can head out."

Grimmjow stayed in the kitchen as Ilfort went into the other room. He let his head fall back to rest on the upper cabinets as he leaned on the counter. He really didn't deserve either of them but was trying his best not to dwell on it. There were enough things to worry about as it was.


	22. Chapter 22

Unexpected Baggage- 22

"Are we there yet?"

Grimmjow glared in the rearview mirror at the redhead that was smirking at him from the backseat. Curling his lip, he chose to ignore him. Sort of. When Ichigo opened his mouth to speak again and probably repeat himself, Grimmjow cut him off. "You've got a one way ticket to road rash if you keep that up."

"I can't help it, I'm restless."

"Well, you've got a laptop back there. Fiddle with that or something."

"I would if I were sitting up front. Back here, it'll just make me nauseous." Ichigo glanced around the threadbare backseat. "Unless you want me to ruin this plush upholstery by throwing up all over it."

Ilfort sniffed from the front passenger seat. "Should've called shotgun first then."

Grimmjow saw Ichigo sneer at the back of Ilfort's head and slump down into the seat. Apparently, the lack of immediate stress was bringing out his inner whiney child. "Where exactly are we going anyway? You never said. And don't say 'north' again. A vague answer like that will just get you at kick to the back of your seat."

"Do that and we might have an accident."

"Grimm," Ilfort murmured.

"Right, right." Grimmjow sighed. "Firstly, we needed to get out of the city. And then a couple days' drive will take us to see a guy I know. Up north," he added with a warning glance in the rearview mirror. Ichigo narrowed his eyes but kept his feet firmly planted on the floor.

"It isn't one of the ones who's been looking for you is it? I thought they were making you nervous."

"No, he knows better than to screw with me. He's got a weird sense of morals and he thinks betrayal is beneath him."

"Anybody I know?" Ilfort asked.

"Remember Zomari?"

"Big, dark and aloof? Yeah. I'm surprised you do though."

"Met him on a job once and we kept in touch. I talked to him earlier and he's expecting us."

"Didn't he have some dealings with Aizen in the past? Is his loyalty fetish going to have an issue with that?" Ilfort made it obvious how much he didn't like the idea.

"I said he had a problem with betrayal, not sticking it to someone he thinks deserves it. He doesn't like Aizen much. Not that I mentioned him on the phone. Zomari knows that I used to work for him and he might have heard something about what's going on. But mostly, he's into all that Zen crap. If it doesn't enhance his understanding of the universe, he's not really interested."

Ichigo frowned from the backseat. "Then why is he helping us?"

"He owes me. Speaking of which," Grimmjow shifted his gaze from Ichigo to Ilfort and back again. "That was some impressive hardware you were putting together back at Ilfort's shop. And for no charge. What did you do to get that kind of credit?" It had been bothering him a little for some reason and now was as good a time as ever to ask. Talking seemed to keep the irritable redhead in the back occupied. Said redhead shrugged and glanced at the blonde as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead and tell him, I'm not ashamed or anything." Ilfort's long sigh said otherwise but he didn't say anything else.

"Back when I was starting school and getting in with some interesting crowds, I heard about this elite hacker."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Del Toro, I presume." He'd been there when Ilfort was first making a name for himself. He'd gotten a big enough rep that he actually had imitators trying to pass off their amateur work as his. He saw Ichigo smile.

"Yeah. He was the one everyone was talking about." Neither of them missed the way Ilfort shifted in his seat as he preened a little. Ichigo shook his head. "I'd been tinkering with that kind of thing for a while. Even back then, I was trying to find out more about Aizen but I wanted to do it without anybody knowing. Ilfort and I crossed paths during that time and got to know each other pretty well."

"You actually managed to find him?" Grimmjow wasn't sure he believed that. Ichigo may be good but Ilfort wasn't a pushover in that department and wouldn't let anybody find him unless he wanted them to. But then again, he'd said that he was scouting for talent at the University. If Ichigo had started a reputation of his own, he would have popped up on the other man's radar easily.

"No, he found me. Which is a story all by itself. Anyway, there was a rumor that somebody found out who he was and was going to see how well the 'super geek' could hold his own in a real fight." Ichigo's expression darkened. "Stupid assholes," he muttered.

Grimmjow barely held back a startled laugh. "You came to his rescue?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ilfort's glower. He wasn't a pushover when it came to fighting either but he wasn't unbeatable.

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled. He seemed to be just as amused at Ilfort's irritation. "To his credit, he'd gotten in several hits before I got there. But there were five of them and only one of him."

"And only one of you so how did that even the odds?" Grimmjow did his best to pay attention to traffic while listening at the same time. He hadn't noticed any particular cars following them so that was good. But it didn't do much to quell his unease. He'd been on edge since they'd gone out for that run and he wasn't sure he'd ever really get over it.

Ichigo was watching him with narrowed eyes. "You've never seen me fight."

"No," Grimmjow snorted. "I haven't. You've been too busy getting jumped every time I turn around." There was a sullen sniff from the backseat.

"Don't let any of that crap fool you. I can hold my own."

"When you're not too busy being ambushed."

"Yeah," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "When lucky assholes aren't getting the drop on me because I'm distracted." Ichigo sneered. "It won't happen again."

Grimmjow refrained from commenting on that as he focused on the road again. They drove in silence for a while with on only the radio filling the quiet. By midday, Ichigo asked for him to pull over for a pit stop. Grimmjow didn't really want to stop but they needed gas anyway. The car they'd boosted that morning had less than half a tank. He pulled into the first gas station he saw and came to a stop in front of the pump. As Ichigo moved to get out of the car, Grimmjow reached back and pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt. The redhead flinched back.

"What the. . ."

"Just deal with it." That hair was way too noticeable to leave it uncovered. Pulling out a hat, Grimmjow pulled it on over his own head. He knew it looked stupid, but he just glared at Ichigo and dared him to comment. Settling for both of them feeling like they looked dumb, they got out of the car and headed toward the convenience store. Grimmjow had briefly considered going with Nnoitra's suggestion and dyeing Ichigo's hair, but he dismissed it just as quickly. That felt like giving up for some reason. And he just knew it would look awful.

There was something about all that orange that just glowed and made him smile. Even as he thought that, he felt his lips curling up. Shaking his head, Grimmjow tried to think about something else. That particular train of thought would lead to things he couldn't deal with while he was driving. They'd need more privacy than that. Ichigo frowned after him but left the hood up as he followed in his footsteps. They went inside to pick up something to eat while Ilfort filled the tank. Once inside, Ichigo stopped at the counter before heading to the door again.

Grimmjow caught his sleeve before he could leave. "Where are you. . ."

Ichigo held up a small block of wood that had a key dangling from one end. "Bathroom."

"Just be careful." Grimmjow ignored the rolling of Ichigo's eyes as he released him. Pushing away the impulse to follow him, he headed down the snack aisle looking for something crunchy. The bell at the door tinkled and he glanced over to see Ilfort come in from outside. He nodded to Grimmjow before heading to the back for drinks. Taking a quick look around, he could see that there were six other people in the store besides the cashier. An obviously married couple that was arguing about chewing gum, two teenage girls that were giggling over condoms, and two guys that were doing their best to be inconspicuous. The last should have tipped him off before he took a single step inside. But he hadn't even paying attention which was incredibly stupid.

It wasn't until they pulled ski masks over their faces and guns from their jackets that he realized what they were doing. What the hell had he been thinking about when he came in? Making sure someone wasn't following them? He'd been sure of that before they even pulled in. No, it was moody young men and orange hair that had been cluttering his thoughts. It never occurred to him that there'd be something to worry about inside the store itself. The guys were being discrete for now, just threatening the cashier. But the moron was taking his damned time giving them what they wanted and somebody else was going to notice soon. And no less than three seconds later, one of the condom girls screamed.

"Oh my God, he's got a gun!" Her friend squealed and they both cowered in the corner. The second guy whirled, his shotgun sweeping the room.

"Shut up! Everybody come out where I can see you! And don't touch your fucking cell phones!" he added when the man from the other couple reached into his pocket. He pulled out a phone and dropped it onto the floor when the gunman waved his firearm threateningly. The girls continued to sob while the man and his wife dropped their gum and inched over, looking nervous. "You too, Hat Guy. And don't think I don't see you back there stretch."

Ilfort came forward calmly, his hands at his sides. Grimmjow followed, a sneer marring his features.

"Glare all you want asshole. Just don't move from that spot." The guy tried to keep his gun trained on everybody at once and it was clear that he was nervous. His partner was busy screaming at the cashier who was rooted to the spot in terror.

Grimmjow just hoped the hell Ichigo stayed outside and wasn't stupid enough to come in. As soon as these guys were gone, they'd jump in the car get the hell out of here, going in the opposite direction. They couldn't afford to be mixed up with the local authorities. The security cameras probably had them on file by now but there wasn't much they could do about that. They'd have to trade vehicles soon too.

There was the distant wail of a siren that made everyone jump. Grimmjow groaned inwardly. There was no way this could end well. Especially if Ilfort still had his own weapon on him. Cops didn't respond well to unregistered firearms even if the blonde obviously wasn't part of what was happening here. They had to get out before the police showed up. The robbers went into instant panic mode when they heard the siren and one of the girls made a run for it. One of guys caught her by the hair before she got to the door, making her scream.

The married man stepped forward like he was going to do something about it. Probably to impress his girl. But the gunman jabbed his weapon in his direction. The girl's friend didn't look any happier. It seemed that seeing her friend in danger had made her grow a backbone. Just when it could screw things up the most. Grimmjow was silently hoping they stayed the hell out of this before anybody did something stupid and got dead.

"Get back!" The gunman seemed to realize that he was outnumbered here and kept glancing at his partner. Getting a tighter grip on the girl, he tried to hold her still. "Nobody does anything or follows us or she's dead, understand!" he yelled as he wrapped an arm around her throat. His buddy was stuffing cash into a bag from where he'd gone behind the counter to get it himself. It wasn't a full take and they knew it but they cut their losses and headed for the door, dragging the crying girl with them. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. There was nothing he could do and it would be over soon anyway. At least that's what he tried to tell himself. But he wouldn't be helping anyone by getting shot himself. The two barely made it past the door before all hell seemed to break loose. But it wasn't the cops. Someone had darted around the side of the building and ambushed the guy who had the girl.

Ichigo broke his nose before he knew what was happing and pulled her away, shoving her behind him. She scrambled around the building and out of sight. Ichigo shot a kick to the knee and an elbow to the back of his neck and the first one was down. Grimmjow's breath caught as the redhead deftly dodged the first blow from the guy with the cash. Apparently, the guns were for show because he made no move to fire. He was just using it as a blunt object. Ichigo snagged his wrist and snapped it with a quick twist before slamming his fist in to the guy's face. He crumpled to the ground next to his buddy. Ichigo kicked their guns under a parked car and glanced in the store before pulling out his phone. It was over in seconds and Grimmjow felt just a little bit of awe before irritation flowed in to take its place.

He and Ilfort wasted no time in getting out themselves, giving both downed men a casual kick as they passed. Ichigo frowned at that but didn't say anything as he paced them to the car. He was too busy rattling off the address of the store. They pulled out of the lot calmly and turned in the opposite direction of the cop cars that were speeding their way. They all pulled into the lot and none of them moved to follow. All three of them gave a sigh of relief even as they practically vibrated with lingering tension. After the flashing lights were out of view, Grimmjow glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Ichigo's eyes were bright and alert. Probably from coming down off an adrenaline high.

"You okay, you moron?"

The redhead pushed back his hood and glared. "I'm fine." He sat back in his seat. "Can't take you anywhere," he muttered.

"Me? What was all that bullshit back there? They could have blown your head off." Grimmjow felt his voice rising and did nothing to stop it. It didn't matter that Ichigo had dropped two guys like they were nothing even though it had been pretty impressive. There was no way Ichigo could have known the guns had been fake. And they might not have been. The guy could have panicked and started swinging without thinking. The redhead scowled but after a few moments, his expression softened.

"Sorry. I just. . . I couldn't let them. . ." He trailed off miserably as it finally seemed to sink in. "I wasn't thinking." The shot of euphoria from the battle seemed to drain away leaving him looking tired.

Grimmjow sighed heavily. "Don't start whining again or anything. Maybe I'm just pissed you beat me to it." That earned him a small smirk.

"From where you were cowering next to the snack cakes? Yeah, whatever."

"It wasn't cowering really," Ilfort added. "It was more like casual trembling."

"You're not helping," Grimmjow muttered.

"You guys didn't actually pick up anything to eat while you were 'casually trembling' back there did you? I'm starving."

"We'll stop a couple towns over and get something." Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's irritated huff. "Hey, at least you got to take a piss."

"Oh, shit." Ichigo pulled the key with it's block of wood out of his pocket. After staring at it for a few minutes, he rolled down the window and tossed it out. A couple moments later, he wiped down his phone after fiddling with a few buttons and it followed the key. "Well that was fun. Let's not do it again."

"No arguments here. And stop looking at me like it was my fault. I had no idea those pansies were going to rob the damn place. Am I supposed to be psychic now?" Grimmjow's own adrenaline rush was fading and making him snappy. He thought about pulling over and letting Ilfort drive but the blonde would never let him hear the end of that. So he just took a deep breath and did his best to quell his growing irritability. Choosing to steer it in a different direction, he glanced in the mirror again. "I have to say I'm a little impressed. You've got a couple moves on you."

Ichigo kept staring out the window but his lips had quirked up. "I've still got a couple left you haven't seen."

There was heat there that had Grimmjow shifting in his seat. He hadn't considered how his mood could turn that way. Every tense situation so far had ended in a fight or one of them being unconscious. If Ilfort hadn't been with them, he might have pulled over at the nearest hotel to do something about it. But that was impulsive and stupid, two things he was doing his best to avoid at the moment. He just hadn't realized how hard it would be. The blonde stayed silent during all of this, his thoughts seemingly somewhere else.

A couple hours later, they stopped at another gas station without incident. They could probably continue on into the evening before they had to look for a place to stop. Or maybe sooner than that. Grimmjow was feeling tired and he seriously didn't feel like letting anyone else drive. When they'd been back on the road for a while, Ichigo spoke up around a mouthful of Twinkie. "So, how are we going to pay for this grand adventure of ours? I've got a chunk of change on me but that will only go so far."

"I've got it covered. Shawlong set me up before we left and there are a few more places I've got things stashed here and there."

"The man is like a squirrel when it comes to money," Ilfort said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, it literally pays to be prepared, okay?" Grimmjow did his best not to sound defensive. It was something he'd started a long time ago. There were too many times he'd had to go without for him to depend solely on what he brought in. So he'd made a habit of setting money aside in strange places. It came in handy when he'd left Aizen. There was no way that he could access the accounts he'd had now and he'd never make the attempt. That would be like sending up a flare and yelling 'Come get me.'

"Alright." Ichigo stifled a yawn. "So when do we stop? I don't feel like riding in the back all night. My legs are staring to cramp up." They'd started out in late morning and it was getting dark. Taking the next exit, Grimmjow pulled off the highway and started scouting for motels. The place they ended up wasn't exactly a dive but it wasn't exactly classy either. Ilfort turned his nose up immediately. Grimmjow just turned and gave him a dry look.

"You buying?"

"What time should I set our wakeup call?"

Grimmjow snorted and shook his head as he went to the front office to rent a room. Once inside, Ichigo flopped down on one of the beds and was nearly asleep before the door closed. Grimmjow watched him for a moment before pulling the chair out from the small desk. "We'll sleep in shifts. I'll take-"

"A nap, since you've been driving all day," Ilfort interrupted as he took the chair and put it by the window before sitting down. When Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue, the blonde settled himself and crossed his arms over his chest without bothering to look at him. "I could have sworn I heard you snoring. Since you're supposed to be sleeping and all."

Sighing, Grimmjow went to the bed and nudged Ichigo over before kicking his shoes off and laying down beside him. The redhead snuggled closer and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him. Despite what was going on, it felt good to have him close. Breathing in his scent, he let himself drift off.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you so much for the great reviews and to everyone who's marked this with a favorite. It's kept me going because I've been having extreme mixed feelings about this story. I wasn't sure where to take it and for a while, I wasn't even sure I liked it anymore. But I've mostly gotten over it and I'm going to finish it one way or another. I only hope that I don't ruin it. I'm a little self conscious about that and now I'm starting to blather on about it. Anyway, thank you for reading.

Unexpected Baggage- 23

When Grimmjow woke, he was alone on the mattress. He had a brief moment of panic as he tried to wake up and struggled to get to a half sitting position. But from where he lay, he could see Ilfort sleeping on the other bed, his face relaxed for the first time in days. If something was wrong, he'd be awake and freaking out. Raising himself up on his elbow, Grimmjow glanced around the rest of the room and felt a ridiculous surge of relief. Ichigo sat over at the window looking out between the slats of the shades. His elation started shifting to irritation as he realized what time it was.

"We were going to sleep in shifts," Grimmjow muttered.

"We did." Ichigo turned to look at him, his mouth quirking a little. When Grimmjow glared back at him, the smirk widened, his look almost smug. "If you want to take a turn keeping watch at night, then I get to drive."

The other man opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. He hated being in a car if he wasn't behind the wheel. Sometimes if the trip was long enough, he actually got carsick. But he'd never say that out loud. He'd never hear the end of it. Flopping back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. It was still relatively early but they had a ways to go yet. Hopefully they could manage to get there without any further incidents. But as he had that thought, somehow he knew it wouldn't work out that way. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Grimmjow headed into the bathroom. He almost hoped that Ichigo would join him like he did the last time. They couldn't really go at it on the bed with Ilfort in the room but a little camouflage noise could work. As if reading his thoughts, Ichigo spoke up from the other room, humor lacing his words.

"You're on your own in there. I'm not doing any contortions in that grubby little shower stall."

Grimmjow chuckled but couldn't really argue. While it wasn't quite the breeding farm for bacteria he expected, it was somewhat less than inviting for intimate activities. He quickly cleaned himself up and changed into some fresh clothes before coming back out into the room. Ichigo turned to grin at him as he let the shades fall closed. When he did, he completely missed the four figures that darted across the parking lot through the early morning shadows. They were moving fast and if Grimmjow hadn't been staring straight at them, he probably wouldn't have noticed either. He didn't even have enough time to open his mouth to yell before the window shattered. A small canister flew in and bounced on the cheep carpeting before the world was filled with light and concussive sound.

Grimmjow collapsed and held his ringing ears and fell to his knees. He could barely see through the glowing spots across his vision but he could just make out Ichigo who had fallen by the window. He'd been right next to the glass when it broke, but Grimmjow couldn't tell if he was bleeding. His scattered thoughts were interrupted as a shadow suddenly loomed over him and he lashed out with his foot. It caught the person in the ankle, making them curse and shift to the side. Rolling toward the bathroom door, Grimmjow stumbled to his feet and jabbed with his left. He couldn't see much but he wasn't totally defenseless and he wasn't going down without a goddamned fight. Until the tensile darts of a stun gun hit him in the chest.

Grimmjow's entire body convulsed before he fell again. It wasn't a hard hit. If they'd thrown any more juice into the shot, he'd be unconscious right now. As it was, he couldn't move. He tried lifting his arm and couldn't even make his fingers twitch. Inwardly, he raged. He couldn't let this happen. Not after everything he'd done to avoid it. And how the hell had they even found out where they were staying? He'd been so careful. Time slowed as Grimmjow struggled to keep his grip on consciousness. The hit hadn't put him down but he felt like he was suddenly losing the battle to stay awake. Since he'd fallen facing the wall, he couldn't see what else was happening. Careless. He'd been fucking careless. They should have driven nonstop in shifts. They should have paid more attention.

The intruders yanked him up off the floor and dragged him out of the room into the parking lot. A huge man came out behind them cradling Ichigo in his arms like a child. The redhead's eyes were closed and it almost looked like he was sleeping. But his brow was furrowed almost as if he were in pain. The large man glanced down at Ichigo before grinning at Grimmjow. Yammi. Shit. Grimmjow didn't really recognize the other three but they could only be Aizen's men. They'd found them after all. He'd fought so hard to get away from this. But now all he could do was hang in his captor's grip.

"See," Yammi laughed, the sound deep and malevolent. "Told you before, Blue. There is no out."

Grimmjow had heard that before when he was busy being beaten half to death. When he'd been caught rescuing Ichigo's friend. They'd told him that then, that the only real way out was to die. He'd thought it was over at the time and couldn't help but agree. Until he'd woken up at Ilfort's place. Ilfort. Grimmjow blinked lazily and stared at the open door to the room. He could just barely make out the pale arm that peeked out from behind one of the beds, like he'd fallen haphazardly. The blonde wasn't moving and they weren't taking him. Why wasn't he moving? He couldn't die. Ilfort was the only real family Grimmjow had and he couldn't lose him. Growling, he twitched in the grip that held him.

"He's not out. Jeeze," a voice hissed from his left. "I can fix that."

Pain exploded at the base of his skull before everything went black.

. . . . . . .

Grimmjow was twelve again. His hair was longer and tied back in a small tail which Ilfort teased him about mercilessly. But he really shouldn't say anything since his own blond hair fell loose to the middle of his back. Grimmjow liked to tug it just to piss the other boy off. The fights that ensued only served to make them both laugh after it was over when they were patching each other up. It was a game and each tried to poke at the other whenever they got the chance. But Grimmjow had only called Ilfort Goldilocks once. That particular fight had been pretty vicious and both of them had needed days to recover from it. Ilfort had never tried to advertise how tough he was but he could kick really damn hard for such a wiry little guy. Right now, they were eating candy bars that Grimmjow had pilfered from a corner store.

"Hey Grimmjow."

"Hmm." The blue haired youth munched on the chocolate and watched the street with a wary, practiced eye. They were supposed to be in school. But if they went to school, then they'd end up back at the home afterward and almost anywhere was better than that. Especially this last one they'd been dumped in. The house mother wouldn't be up for mom of the year anytime soon.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ilfort asked.

Grimmjow almost said that they were practically grownups already. It was sad to be this young and be this aware that they'd never had a proper childhood. "Rich," was his automatic reply. Money fixed nearly everything as far as he was concerned. And if he had a lot of it, he wouldn't have to deal with nearly so much bullshit.

"No, I mean like a job or something."

"Dunno." Grimmjow honestly hadn't thought about it all that much. He was too busy surviving the now to focus on the future. "Not really good at anything. Don't really like doing anything." And that was true enough. The idea of working a crappy job just to survive didn't really appeal to him.

"I want to be a painter," Ilfort said solemnly.

Grimmjow turned to him, perplexed. "What? You mean like those fruity little guys that hang out down by the river with their paints and brushes and things? Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"I like to watch them. I sit there for hours sometimes. They take things that are so ordinary and everyday and. . ." He paused and looked away. "Forget it."

The blue haired boy had never seen his friend so serious before. Frankly, it scared the crap out of him and he was extremely uncomfortable right now. Shawlong was so much better at listening. But he owned his friend more than that and Grimmjow took a deep breath before letting it out in a long sigh. "No, tell me."

"Never mind, I said."

"If you don't tell me, I'll kick your ass."

Ilfort laughed a little and gave him an exasperated but amused look. "You can try." The blonde leaned back on the curb where they were sitting as he considered what to say. "They make normal stuff seem beautiful. Like they pull out all the good parts of what's around us and put it on the canvas. They leave the rest."

The rest of the filth and ugliness. Ilfort didn't have to say it. Grimmjow knew what he meant without hearing the words. All they'd ever seen were the darker parts of the world in their short lives. None of those parts were beautiful or even pretty.

"Yeah. I guess that would be cool." He didn't understand it but if Ilfort wanted it bad enough and it made him happy, he'd stand by him.

"But I'll probably die before I ever get to pick up a brush."

Grimmjow frowned and shoved an elbow into his friend's ribs. "Don't say that." Saying it was believing it. And then it would probably happen. They were both well aware how dangerous things could be and playing with fate like that was a bad idea.

"Sorry." Ilfort twisted the empty wrapper of the candy bar in his fingers. "Shawlong and I saw Di-Roy the other day."

"What was he doing this time?"

"He was dead," Ilfort said quietly.

Grimmjow didn't know what to say to that. Di-Roy was an idiot but he didn't feel quite right about it. He'd always talked big and was constantly going off on his own. But did that mean he deserved to die? Grimmjow had never personally known anyone who died before. It wasn't like he cared if he ever saw him again or anything but there was something cold in the pit of his stomach. Something that bothered him a lot. He felt his features harden as he turned to look at Ilfort.

"You stick with me. We'll be okay." He meant that. Ilfort was his brother in all but blood and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. His gaze swept the street again as he kept an eye out for anyone who might be looking for them.

When Ilfort didn't say anything, Grimmjow turned to look at him again. But he wasn't there. Their surroundings had started to become hazy and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. A few feet away, a pale arm stuck out from around the edge of the building they had been sitting in front of. Like Ilfort was lying lifeless just around the corner. And Grimmjow hadn't been able to do anything, hadn't even seen anything happen. As he stared at his best friend's slightly curled fingers that were so pale, something broke inside him. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. It choked in his throat and he found it hard to breathe. It got darker all around him and he was suddenly jerked backward.

Grimmjow's eyes blinked open and showed him more darkness. But the pain made him believe he was really awake this time. His chest ached and his head was throbbing. When he reached a shaky hand up, he felt the crusted mat of blood in his hair. The touch sent a ripping flood of pain that lanced behind his eyes. He was no longer an adolescent musing about his future but a grown man who might not even have one. There was a sudden red glow and he was jerked back again. His muddled brain realized that he was in the trunk of a car and someone had just stepped on the brakes. He nearly laughed when it occurred to him that it wasn't the first time he'd been in one.

The emergency release was glowing right in front of him and didn't look like it had been disabled. Idiots. All he had to do was reach out and pull it and the trunk would pop right open. It was dim and overcast outside which saved him from being blinded. But the droplets of rain that started soaking into his clothes certainly didn't make him feel any better. The car was stopped so it was easy enough for him drag himself up and over the back end. Grimmjow landed in a pained heap on the pavement and had to try to get his breath back before attempting to stand. He thought belatedly that he should be worried about the guys that had grabbed him and Ichigo but he was having a hard time focusing. Raised voices and breaking glass from the front of the car caught his attention.

"Shit, he's. . . ack!"

"Don't hurt him. We're supposed to. . .dammit! Do you know what he'll do to us if he gets busted up?"

"Just drop him, you stupid bastard. We'll just figure out the rest of it later!" Yammi's voice carried over all of them before he grunted and fell silent.

There was a frustrated cry that broke the sudden quiet. Ichigo sounded pissed and Grimmjow tried to get to his feet to help but his legs didn't want to hold his weight. He ended up on his hands and knees while the sounds of the fight washed over him. And then there was nothing but weak groaning and more quiet. And someone's harsh breathing. Grimmjow finally dragged his body up and pulled himself along the length of the car to see Ichigo braced with a gun in his hands. It was _his_ breath that was tearing in his throat, the sound close to a pained shriek. He was aiming at their felled captors and his eyes were wide. Grimmjow was torn by how wrong that image looked. Ichigo with a weapon in his hands.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow leaned heavily on the car. He didn't want him to do this even though most of his brain wasn't quite sure why. He just knew it would be bad and that the redhead might not recover from it. Ichigo hiccupped harshly, his eyes flicking to Grimmjow. He stood shaking for a few moments before his hands fell to his sides and the gun slipped from his fingers. And then he moved forward and hugged him so hard, Grimmjow thought he felt his ribs creaking. "Hey," he murmured before he felt himself slide a little.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Ichigo's voice was tight. He didn't really wait for an answer before he maneuvered Grimmjow into the passenger seat of the car. "C'mon. We've gotta go." Running back to slam the trunk shut, he continued around and got behind the wheel. Then they were moving. Grimmjow let his forehead rest against the passenger side window as his brain tried to catch up to the rest of him.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked Ichigo, his voice a harsh croak in his throat. Turning his head made it pound but he needed to see him. See that he was really there and he wasn't dreaming again. "Hey," he prodded when he didn't get an immediate answer.

"I'm fine." But Ichigo didn't look fine. There was a cut over his right eye that was bleeding and his knuckles were bruised and torn. "They were trying not to hurt me." His brow furrowed. "It's you I'm worried about." And Ilfort. Ichigo didn't have to say it but they were both thinking it.

"Where are we going?"

"For now? Away."

Well that went without saying. But Grimmjow didn't have any better ideas at the moment. His head was still throbbing and he was having a hard time staying awake still. Resting his head against the glass again, he let his eyes slide closed. When he opened them again, it felt like it had only been five minutes but he figured it was longer. He groaned as he head protested to being awake.

"Sorry. I know we should stop but I'm afraid to not keep moving."

"S'okay." Grimmjow swallowed and then his eyes snapped up as he saw a flash of blue in the rearview mirror.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ichigo's hands tightened on the wheel. "I don't. . .shit." He slowed the car to a stop on the shoulder. "I can't run from them. I. . ."

"Stop. Just take a breath." Grimmjow's voice was much more level than it should have been given how he felt. "Try not to look so nervous."

Ichigo shot him an incredulous look before swallowing hard. He rolled down the window when both officers came to stand beside the car but he didn't say anything. Not even when they asked for his license and registration. But when he reached into his pocket, he closed his eyes and bit back a sigh.

"I, uh. I lost my wallet. It had everything including the registration." The lie came easy enough but it was obvious he didn't like not telling the truth.

The nearest officer peered into the car before glancing back at his partner. Something seemed to pass between the two of them before the other moved back toward their squad car. Grimmjow watched him in the rearview mirror out of the corner of his eye. The guy pulled out a phone and made a call but the conversation didn't last very long. Soon, he came back over and whispered something into his partner's ear. They exchanged another look before the first man nodded at Ichigo. "Drive safe." Then they were both heading back to their car.

Ichigo carefully put the car in gear and pulled away, cautious not to draw attention to himself with unsafe driving. "What the hell was that? He didn't even tell me why he pulled me over."

"Don't ask, just drive." Grimmjow kept his eyes on the cops in the mirror as they got farther away. But the they made no move to follow. He didn't recognize them either but that didn't mean anything.

"No shit," Ichigo muttered. "We gotta get a new car."

"No shit."

Ichigo snorted which Grimmjow took as a good sign. He was trying hard not to think about Ilfort. He was trying hard not to think about anything since his head was still throbbing. He settled for closing his eyes again even knowing that it was probably dangerous to sleep with the head injury he had. But it was hard to fight so he didn't.

When he woke again, they were sitting in front of a drive through window. Grimmjow had some vague memories of stopping a couple of times, once with Ichigo leaning him forward and cleaning the injury on the back of his head. Heard his murmured voice but couldn't really recall what he'd said. Now he was tired but functional.

Ichigo took a bag and two drinks from the cashier before pulling away. "I was just about to wake you." He sounded just as tired as Grimmjow felt. They'd need to stop somewhere soon because neither of them could go much farther. The scent from the bags was making Grimmjow's stomach roil and not really in a good way. But he picked up one of the cups and poked the straw through the top. The drink was sugary sweet and it coated his throat but the cold wetness was worth it.

"Sorry, they didn't have anything but sodas and flavored stuff."

"S'okay." Grimmjow took another drink and sighed. He looked around as Ichigo drove a little further and pulled into the lot of another motel. It wasn't familiar but as he looked around, he realized their vehicle wasn't either. He glanced around the shabby compact car. "What the-"

"I told you we needed another vehicle," Ichigo muttered. "But I'm not carrying you inside," he said as he put the car in park and got out.

"You're just full of surprises," Grimmjow whispered. He didn't think Ichigo heard him but the redhead turned and gave him an odd look before wandering into the office to get a key. When he came back, he looked even more tired than before.

Grimmjow snagged the bag and the other cup before following Ichigo into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not in the mood for being propositioned right now is all." He stomped inside behind Grimmjow and slammed the door behind him. "On the bright side, he would have knocked off half the price."

Grimmjow set the food on the nightstand before brushing his fingers over Ichigo's hair. The redhead turned and pressed into him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're tired, I'm tired. But we're alright."

"No, we're not." Ichigo had buried his face in Grimmjow's shirt and the words were muffled. "It was almost over. We almost. . ."

"Stop."

"No. . ."

"Stop and eat something. Then you can freak out." He watched several emotions flash across Ichigo's face before he settled on puzzlement.

"You're the one with the head injury so why are you making more sense than me?"

"Don't ask me. I'm the one with the head injury."

Ichigo's sigh was tired but a little less frantic than it might have been a moment before. They sat down to eat in relative silence, both feeling better for it. Darkness was falling outside and it felt heavy like the quiet that settled on the room.

"He wasn't there," Ichigo said after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Ilfort. He wasn't in the room when I went back."

Grimmjow nearly choked on his food. "You went back? When?" It implied that they'd both gone back because he knew Ichigo never would have left him.

"Do you think they would have expected me to?"

"No, but it was still stupid." It was. And the place had probably been taped off as a crime zone by now. And Ilfort. Something cold hardened in Grimmjow's belly at the thought of what had happened.

"They didn't take him. But he wasn't in the room. There wasn't even any blood. None. And if. . ." He paused as if afraid of saying Aizen's name out loud. "If _he_ ordered a cleanup. . ."

Ichigo didn't need to say any more. If Aizen had ordered a cleanup, there wouldn't have been anything left at all. It would have been a complete burndown that might have taken down the whole damned block. But if the place was still standing, maybe Ilfort had made it out. Grimmjow almost hated that he had a small bloom of hope that fought its way through the cold. In his experience, having hope meant having hope crushed. And that was almost worse than not having it at all.

"Well apparently, he didn't." Grimmjow tried to keep his voice even but Ichigo's expression told him he wasn't fooling anyone. "Have you tried to contact Ilfort yet?" He'd be surprised if he hadn't. If anyone could reach him through cyber space or otherwise, Ichigo could.

"I have but there's no answer." The redhead looked up, his expression showing some determination. "Yet." Like he knew there would be. Grimmjow just nodded before gathering up their trash and taking care of it.

"Let's not make assumptions."

"I looked up your friend too." The redhead's voice had gotten quieter. "The one we were going to see."

That didn't sound good. "And?"

"His place went up like yours did. Burned right to the ground. Like he knew we were going there."

Grimmjow shook his head and immediately got dizzy. He braced a hand on the wall and bit back a groan.

"Dammit, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ichigo came over and guided him into the bathroom. "I should have checked on you first. Before we did anything else. I'm still a little messed up."

"Don't beat yourself up," Grimmjow muttered. He sat on the lid of the flush and leaned forward with his arms braced on his knees. The tentative touch at the back of his head made him wince but he just clenched his jaw.

"I cleaned it up earlier and you don't need stitches but. . .I'm sorry I haven't really. . ."

Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around the back of one of Ichigo's knees and squeezed a little. "Stop that."

The redhead sighed and seemed to be composing himself, his voice a little detached. "Are you nauseous at all?"

"Not anymore really. I'm not going to throw up on your shoes or anything."

Ichigo tilted Grimmjow's chin up so he could look at him. Then he leaned in real close so their noses were nearly touching. All it would take would be a small shift from either of them to bring their lips together. But instead, Grimmjow took a closer look at the cut over Ichigo's eye. It had been cleaned and bandaged. Then he took his hands and inspected the damage there. From the sounds of the fight he heard, he'd likely he'd taken on Aizen's guys on with brute force and anger alone. Grimmjow just wished he'd been aware enough to watch. There were some bruises and a little swelling on Ichigo's knuckles but the damage wasn't that bad. The redhead's fingers tightened on his for a moment.

"Are we going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

"Stick with me. We'll be fine." It seemed like such a hollow promise, especially since he hadn't been able to keep it the last time he'd given it. And he hadn't been of much use so far. But Grimmjow wasn't going to give up even though he felt like he was losing it completely. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and hugged him. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"Don't. Come to bed."

"I'll keep first watch."

"No, you'll come to bed and get some rest." Ichigo held his hair lightly with a grip that threatened to get tighter. "It didn't matter when we were keeping watch before. It's not going to matter now. I'm setting the alarm for a few hours from now. You took a pretty hard hit and I want to be careful."

Looking up into his determined face, Grimmjow couldn't argue with him. All he could do was let himself be led into the bedroom. When Ichigo settled him down on the bed, he felt the weight of the day pressing him down on him. Surrendering to his fatigue, he lay down with Ichigo next to him. It had become so natural, having him close like this. As he drifted off, he just hoped he'd be able to keep him.


	24. Chapter 24

I just have to say that I love you all. There was such an overwhelming response to the last chapter after I was away from this story for so long. Thank you. I know I've said that I don't write for the sake of reviews but I like being able to share this with others and I enjoy the responses I've gotten.

Unexpected Baggage- 24

The buzz of the alarm went off, dragging Grimmjow out of a heavy sleep. He blinked his eyes and shifted to shut the damned thing off but Ichigo beat him to it. He reached up to smooth his fingers over Grimmjow's cheek. He asked a series of stupidly simple questions that he'd asked the last two times they woke up. It had Grimmjow rolling his eyes and giving back equally stupid answers.

"Happy now?" he muttered.

Ichigo shifted and leaned up to lay wet kisses along his jaw as he chuckled in his throat. "Yeah, I am. I've never been so happy to hear you be an asshole."

Grimmjow hugged him close. "Who are you calling an asshole, you little asshole?"

The only response was another quiet laugh before Ichigo settled down and started to drift back to sleep.

. . . . . . .

Grimmjow wasn't sure what woke him this time. The alarm wasn't buzzing and it wasn't morning yet. But in the dim light coming from the poorly covered window, he could see the tanned expanse of Ichigo's back. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, bent forward a little with his arms resting on his thighs. The redhead flinched when Grimmjow reached out and placed his palm against his skin.

"What is it?"

"I'm fine." The dull, automatic response was enough to worry him and no matter what it was, he definitely wasn't 'fine.'

"Liar." Grimmjow pulled himself forward and wrapped an arm around his waist, curling his body around the young man's hips. "If it helps, tell me about it."

"It doesn't matter. It was just a dream."

Grimmjow knew what it was like to have something like that hover ominously. He wasn't sure if he would have talked about his own bad dreams even if Ichigo asked. But from the sound of it, the redhead needed to say something or it would tear him up on the inside. "What was it about?"

"It was stupid. I. . . I saw them shoot him. They shot Ilfort. Not in the dream. Before." Ichigo waved a hand in the air. "But it makes no sense. There should have been blood. There's always blood when someone gets shot." He trailed off in a whisper.

"And when else have you seen somebody get shot?" Grimmjow immediately regretted asking and kicked himself for even thinking it. But before he could pull away, Ichigo turned to look at him. His expression was hard to read.

"You were there, remember?"

The statement tore all the air from Grimmjow's lungs. He couldn't be talking about that night years ago. He couldn't. It had to be something else. Aizen had ordered a lot of deaths and maybe he was talking about something like that. But Ichigo hadn't been around during any of those times that he could remember. Swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry, Grimmjow tried to think of a response.

"I'm' not sure what you mean," he said finally. Which was incredibly weak and he knew it.

"Don't make me say it," Ichigo murmured. "It was a long time ago but you can't have forgotten. Not completely."

"Ichigo." Grimmjow tried to pull away again but Ichigo gripped his arm where it lay around his waist.

"Don't. I want. . .no, I need. . .something." His voice was getting thick. "I know you didn't kill her," he said quietly. "That's not what this is about." The silence stretched for a few moments, heavy and uncomfortable.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't know. I can't ask for anything more from you. I don't deserve it."

"What?" Grimmjow's thoughts stopped in their tracks. Why did Ichigo sound like he felt guilty? He'd done absolutely nothing.

"How young were you then?" Ichigo asked suddenly, his voice more curious than upset now.

It took a moment for Grimmjow to collect himself and try to figure out what he was going to say. He couldn't believe they were even talking about this.

"Sixteen." He frowned after thinking about it for a moment. "How do you know it was me? It was dark and rainy and I couldn't see shit from that distance." Couldn't see shit except for one little boy that had lost nearly everything. Grimmjow had to have been close. How else could he have such a clear memory of Ichigo's bright orange hair and how it had slowly slicked down in the rain when his hood fell back?

Ichigo shifted again and looked down at him as he reached out to tug on a stray lock of blue hair. "I can remember the color even though it was darker because it was wet. But it wasn't much of a distance when you came over to kneel next to me."

"I did?"

Ichigo raised a brow. "Yeah. You're the one who called the police. Don't you remember?"

Grimmjow blinked, his mouth working silently. No, he didn't.

"You came over and picked up the umbrella that-" Ichigo had to swallow before he continued. "That she dropped."

As if some switch had been flicked, it started to come back, slow and hazy. After he'd dealt with Luppi, Grimmjow had gone over and held the umbrella up over the boy who was staring at his mother, his face blank and seemingly not understanding. He wasn't sure why he'd done it. Maybe he felt he owed him something because he'd failed so miserably. He'd pulled out his phone and made the call, staying as long as he dared. When Grimmjow heard the first sirens, he pushed the umbrella into Ichigo's small hands. Those big brown eyes had looked at him, their gaze a little blank as he clutched the handle tightly. It took everything he had to walk away even knowing that he'd be arrested if he stayed.

"You looked so small," Grimmjow said, his voice soft. "I tried to stop him. But. . . I couldn't." There were no apologies that could make up for that moment.

"You saved me."

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably and pressed his face into Ichigo's side. He felt fingers threading through his hair as he tightened his own grip on the redhead's waist. He needed to tell him that he hadn't gone out to save him. That he'd been sent to take something away. But it choked in his throat as he took a shuddering breath.

"I never told anyone about you," Ichigo said after a few moments. Of course not. If he had, his description would have pointed the authorities right in Grimmjow's direction and it might have gotten ugly. There was no way he could explain his presence by the river and he _had_ just killed a man.

Ichigo continued before he could comment. "Actually, I didn't say anything at all for a while after that. My dad took me to a couple of therapists because he was worried. But even after that." He paused and took a breath. "I just didn't want to tell anyone. You were mine. And. . . and I guess didn't want to share you." He shook his head. "God, that sounds so stupid."

Grimmjow held onto him and sighed. "It's not." It was touching somehow even if he wasn't sure why.

"When you opened up the trunk and I saw you that night. . . I thought I was dreaming." Ichigo laughed quietly.

"I thought you were too high to notice," Grimmjow snorted, struggling to overcome his discomfort.

"No, I was horny." Ichigo looked down at him for a moment. "That's another thing. Through all of that, you didn't touch me. I wasn't kidding when I noticed how you were looking at me. You could have taken advantage, but you didn't. Thank you."

Grimmjow wasn't sure what to say to that so he stayed silent. He was almost relieved when Ichigo went back to staring at the wall again as if lost in thought. "I used to look for you sometimes when I was a kid. When things got bad. Like you'd jump out and save me again." There was a bashful kind of awe in his voice. Like he was embarrassed to be saying it out loud. Kind of cute really but odd at the same time.

Grimmjow found himself feeling like he was embarrassed himself. He had no idea that he'd made that much of an impression back then. That Ichigo had remembered him all this time. "I'm no goddamned hero or anything," he muttered.

"You are." Ichigo smiled a little. "Even if you don't think you are. You always have been. At least to me."

Grimmjow closed his eyes. "And when you found out I worked for Aizen, you freaked. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You said yourself you don't anymore. I believe you."

Grimmjow felt he was on the edge of doing something stupid. It was such an intimate, emotionally charged moment they were having here and saying the wrong thing could ruin everything. Ichigo was sharing something so personal with him and Grimmjow couldn't hold it in any longer. "He sent me. He sent me to kill her." Finally. He had to say it even though the burning in his chest had become a tight little inferno that threatened to consume him from the inside out.

Ichigo squeezed his fingers where they were twined in Grimmjow's hair. The tug was just this side of pain and it was much less than he deserved. But after a moment, the grip softened and he stroked his hand gently along the blue strands. When he spoke, the redhead's voice was equally soft. "I kind of figured that. But thanks for admitting it." He swallowed. "I was waiting. For you to tell me. I, um. . . I wasn't sure you would. Thank you. Really."

Something clenched in Grimmjow's chest. He detangled himself from Ichigo and rolled over on the bed so he could get off the other side.

"What?" Ichigo sounded worried. "What is it?" He'd crawled onto the mattress and stopped his retreat. Grimmjow couldn't deal with this. Accusations and outrage he could handle. But acceptance. That was something else and he wasn't sure what to do with it. Even after everything, how could Ichigo. . ? Grimmjow's breath was getting harsher as he leaned over the side and clutched the sheets. His head chose that moment to start pounding, its throb making his vision waver.

"I-I can't," he whispered.

Ichigo's fingers felt cool on his suddenly hot skin.

"Grimm." The redhead pressed himself against his back, his cheek resting on Grimmjow's shoulder. "It's okay." He turned his head and kissed the side of his neck. "It's okay," Ichigo said again.

Grimmjow really wanted to believe him. Wanted to sink into that ignorant oblivion and believe that everything was fine. He swallowed painfully as he lay quiet and still, unable to move at all as Ichigo continued to hold him. The redhead stroked a hand down his side and murmured to him quietly. The panic attack finally started to subside and it was getting easier to breathe.

"You've done so much." Ichigo pressed his lips to his shoulder again. "This time, let me take care of you."

His voice was soft and reassuring and Grimmjow let himself relax. He'd always had trouble letting himself rely on anyone. Even when he and Ilfort had run together, he'd always held himself back. But now, lying here with the one person who seemed to accept him no matter what he'd done, he let go. He let out a long, shuddering sigh and lay still.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and tugged softly. "Just remember, you're _my_ goddamned hero."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and was surprised that he didn't feel the same surge of embarrassment he had earlier. But he felt sleep creeping up on him again and knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. He shifted a little so he wasn't hanging off the edge of the bed anymore and rested his cheek on the sheets. He drifted off with Ichigo draped almost protectively over him. It should have felt confining but for some reason he didn't mind.

. . . . . . .

When he woke again, he found he'd rolled onto his back and Ichigo was pressed up against his side. He tilted his head a little to watch him sleep. The redhead was far more relaxed now than he had been in a while. Grimmjow brought his hand up to thread his fingers through the soft orange locks and felt a moment of wonder. It was amazing enough that he'd managed to get him but more still that he'd been able to keep him. So far. He tightened his grip and held him close, not wanting to let go.

Ichigo shifted and yawned sleepily before looking up at him. "Hey."

"Hn." It was hard to tell how long they'd been sleeping but Grimmjow wasn't quite up to answers that actually required words.

Ichigo just smirked at him and leaned up to bring their lips together. He tasted him softly, his tongue licking lightly at Grimmjow's mouth. "How's you head?" he asked when he pulled back.

Okay, that was waking him up a little more. "That's not the part of my body that's being the loudest right now." He slid his hand down over the redhead's firm behind and squeezed. Ichigo pulled himself up to straddle Grimmjow's hips. He smirked as he rubbed himself against the other man's groin, making Grimmjow's breath catch. They spent a few minutes touching and exploring as they slipped each other's clothes off. The didn't really have time for this but it seemed like the natural progression of things, like they couldn't do anything else. They'd make the time.

Once they were both bare, their skin tingling where they touched, Ichigo grinned down at him. He had an impish look on his face and Grimmjow could help but grin back. Leaning down over the edge of the bed, Ichigo rummaged around for a moment before coming back up with a small bottle in his hand. Grimmjow chuckled as he recognized it as the same one he'd had in his pocket right before they'd christened the motorcycle.

The redhead lowered his body down and captured his lips again, his breath hot against the other man's face. Grimmjow slid his hands up his back and reached for the lube but the redhead held it out of his reach, his lips twitching. He slowly spread the liquid on his fingers before reaching back around behind himself. He shifted forward and back a few times and even though Grimmjow couldn't see it, he knew he was preparing himself. The thought made him so damned hard, he had to bite his lip. Ichigo chuckled low in his throat and came back down to lick at that same lip and pull it into his own mouth. He bit lightly before letting go.

Grimmjow had to swallow before he could speak. He didn't want to stop their momentum but he had to ask. "What's gotten into you?"

Ichigo smirked, his look becoming more heated. "Nothing. Yet." He kissed him again, all tongue and teeth. When he pulled back and saw Grimmjow's raised brow, he narrowed his own eyes. "I'm tired of letting things slip away from me because I'm afraid of what might happen. We're here, right now. You and me." The next kiss was long and hard, a tight press of lips. "I'm not wasting it," he whispered, their noses nearly touching. He was earnest, his expression determined.

Grimmjow answered by reaching and cupping his ass in both hands. His fingers kneaded gently as he considered what they were doing. It wasn't going to hurt anything. And they'd been here all night. If something was going to happen, it probably would have by now. But most of all, he knew this wasn't pity sex. That would have been awkward and embarrassing for both of them. Ichigo was better than that. Grimmjow took a breath and sighed. "Sorry. Just checking."

"It's okay," Ichigo said again. And like last night, Grimmjow wanted to believe him. He almost needed to. There was no real reason that they couldn't enjoy each other. He pulled the redhead down closer so he could nip as his lips. Ichigo positioned himself and slid slowly down Grimmjow's length, making the other man groan deep in his throat. He chose the pace as he rode, making it slow and sweet.

"Ung, Ichigo." Grimmjow arched his neck, his head falling back. Ichigo took the opportunity to lean down and lick at his exposed throat, his thumbs smoothing over his nipples. Once the surprise had worn off, Grimmjow grinned and gripped Ichigo's bobbing length in his hands. The redhead gazed down at him, his eyes dark and heavy. They moved together as Grimmjow thrust up, his fingers busy and Ichigo continued to ride. It built slowly but neither of them were in a hurry. As the sensations finally crested, it was with soft sighs instead of harsh cries. Their breaths were heavy but not so labored that they were panting. Ichigo lowered himself down and pressed up against his side.

Grimmjow smoothed his hand down Ichigo's back and held him loosely, his lips brushing his forehead. He wasn't sure how long they lay there together but he savored every damned minute. The quiet touches, the calm breathing. Just Ichigo. He'd never thought it could be like this. And even right in the middle of an incredibly stressful situation. But unfortunately, it couldn't last forever. Grimmjow imprinted the moment permanently on his memory and smiled. From the look on Ichigo's face, he was doing the same.

After a while, they dragged themselves up and took a quick shower before heading out to the car. As good as it had been, they'd spent too much time in one place already. They stopped at a drive through for a late breakfast and Grimmjow was glad to be behind the wheel again. He hated riding in cars. Once he'd pulled away from the window, he sipped the mediocre coffee and winced.

"Bleh." He licked his lips in distaste but kept drinking. "We're going to have to make a stop so we can keep funding our little adventure here." After figuring out where they were, he realized they were close to one of his stashes. And they needed to figure out what they were going to do.

"We're good for the moment." Ichigo turned around to root in the backseat of their newest car and pulled his bag up front. "Idiots left my stuff in the car, including my laptop and cash."

"For idiots, they got pretty damn close." When he saw Ichigo hunch his shoulders a little, he huffed. "That was not a comment about you. I didn't even see those assholes coming."

"But if-"

"But nothing. Forget that shit." He wanted desperately to forget himself but he wasn't having much more luck. Frowning, he took a bite of his sandwich while he drove one handed. "How did you get away from them anyway?"

Ichigo sighed. "Like I said. They were trying not to hurt me. Ai-" He broke off and shook his head. "_He_ would have kicked their asses for damaging me." Ichigo swallowed and took a deep breath before letting it out in a long sigh. "I knew them. Knew their weaknesses. They didn't think I was a threat. I'm just the bosses nephew, weak and not worth their time." The words sounded almost rehearsed. Like Ichigo had heard them before.

"You're not weak. Yammi's got more than two hundred pounds on you and you laid him out on your own. That's not weak."

The redhead snorted. "Stun guns level the playing field. There was no skill involved." Ichigo waved it away as if he were trying to forget the whole incident. He opened up the laptop and started typing. "Besides. He's a shit fighter until he gets pissed off. Knock him out before that and he's just a big lump." It was a surprisingly accurate description of the big man.

"Alright, we need to figure out what to do now." They had to keep moving, that was certain. While Ichigo was dressing, Grimmjow had called a couple of Zomari's numbers in the hopes he'd survived his placed being torched. But there was no answer and the calls had gone straight to voicemail. He was too cautious to even consider leaving a message.

"Oh, thank fucking God," Ichigo breathed.

"What?"

"He's alive. He's too paranoid to say where but he's alive." Ichigo was staring at the computer screen like he could see right through it.

Ilfort. He had to be talking about Ilfort. Something tight in Grimmjow's chest came loose and he let out a shuddering breath. "How the hell do you know?" He didn't want to depress them both by proving him wrong but he didn't have the energy for any kind of faith.

"Back at his shop. Remember when I told him that I'd get a message if he left one no matter where I was? Well, he did. It can't be anyone else. Trust me."

And strangely enough, Grimmjow did trust him. Implicitly. It was an unfamiliar feeling but a sure feeling just the same. "Okay. He's better off without us at the moment anyway. Can you respond and tell him that?"

"I already did. I don't want anyone else getting caught up in my shit." The sullen tone had returned but it wasn't as full of despair as it might have been before. "Speaking of which." Ichigo closed the laptop and set it aside. "Why does he want you?"

'He' could only be Aizen.

"What makes you think he wants me?"

The glare Ichigo shot him chilled the air in the car. "Don't give me that shit." He'd also been swearing a lot more in the last five minutes.

Alright, no bullshit. He should have known he wouldn't have been able to get away with that answer. If Aizen wanted him dead, they would have shot him then and there. Grimmjow almost said it was because Aizen didn't let anyone leave once they'd gotten in but that wasn't really true. After all, he hadn't gotten away. According to what Ilfort said Aizen had let him go. So he settled on what he figured the answer really was. "He thinks he owns me too."

"Well he can't fucking have you," Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow glanced over to see the redhead sneering out the through the windshield. He felt his own lips twitch in a small smirk. He should have been angry at the possessiveness in Ichigo's voice. But it felt oddly right somehow. They both had each other. Freaking sappy but true just the same.

"What are you laughing at asshole?" Ichigo was glaring at him again.

Grimmjow blinked and realized he'd started chuckling and couldn't seem to stop. After a few moments, he held up a placating hand as Ichigo's expression continued to darken. "Sorry, sorry. It's okay. We're gonna be alright. You and me."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment before relenting and letting out a small sigh. "Yeah. We are."


	25. Chapter 25

Before anyone says anything, I chose certain name spellings because they either seemed relatively correct or I just liked the way they looked.

Unexpected Baggage- 25

"So, seriously. We need a plan. Nothing we've come up with so far has been working," Grimmjow said from behind the wheel.

"I'm on it." Ichigo had a phone in his hand and was dialing. "Yes," he said after a moment. "I'd like to speak to him." He frowned for a moment. "Well, this is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm pretty sure he'll make the time. Yeah, that's what I thought."

Grimmjow had no idea who he was talking to but he started to have a bad feeling about where this was going. "Who are you calling?"

Ichigo didn't answer him and merely held up a hand signaling him to wait. "Thank you for taking the time to speak to me Kariya-san."

Grimmjow hit the breaks with a squeal and barely had enough control to pull over to the side of the road. "What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed as he reached for the phone. Ichigo easily dodged and pulled back before opening the door and slipping out of the car.

"I believe we can do each other a favor. Yes. No, he isn't. I want to make sure he's not in control anymore. Yes, exactly. I believe I can help you do that."

Grimmjow seethed from the driver sear, not trusting himself to get out right now. They'd agreed that they weren't going to go anywhere near Kariya and here they were, calling him up and offering to do him a favor. But when Grimmjow heard Ichigo offer to meet him, he slammed the door open and got out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded as Ichigo hung up the phone.

"Trying to find a way out of this mess."

"By handing yourself over to somebody else that wants to fuck you over? How the hell is that supposed to fix anything? He's just as dangerous. More so because he's more subtle." Aizen had a talent for subtlety but Kariya was a master.

"Which is why I'm going to give him enough to keep Aizen busy while we get away. Maybe out of the country or something. I don't really care, just as long as we can get the hell out while he's distracted." Ichigo clenched his fingers on the phone.

"Well you could have given me some warning," Grimmjow muttered as he tried to let his seething anger fade away.

Ichigo snorted. "You would have said no."

"Damn right. But once you go to Kariya's place, what makes you think he'll let you walk out again?"

"Because we're meeting him at the outdoor mall that's on the edge of the next city. He won't do anything stupid in a public place. He's too refined for that."

"It's still dangerous," Grimmjow said as he got back behind the wheel.

"Yeah." Ichigo joined him and had the grace to look a little abashed. "I know. But no less than what's been going on lately. I don't know how the hell Aizen found us that last time but I'm not waiting for him to catch up again."

Grimmjow didn't really have anything to say to that as he put the car in gear. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Take a left up here." Ichigo gave him a few directions and then got quiet as they rode on in silence for most of the ride.

"So what did you offer him?" Grimmjow's curiosity and paranoia were giving him some pretty ridiculous answers.

"I know enough about Aizen's organization and methods to give Kariya the upper hand. If he uses it right, he could edge him out. Maybe not put him out of business entirely but it's something."

"I thought you didn't have a lot of access while you were there."

"I didn't really but I sat in on a lot of planning sessions and meetings." Ichigo frowned and flexed his fingers where they sat in his lap. "I think he was trying to train me or something."

"That seems kind of stupid. I mean, no offense or anything, but you never led to believe you were actually going to fall in line or anything did you? Why would he do that?"

"Because it doesn't occur to him that I would ever go against him. He doesn't think that anyone would."

"True enough."

It didn't take them long to get where they were going. The mall was one of those carefully manicured places for people with more money than sense, the ground landscaped within an inch of it's life. Grimmjow hated places like this. He always felt so uncomfortable, like he didn't belong. And the feeling wasn't any different now as he got out of the car. "So where exactly are we going now? This is a pretty big place."

"A coffee shop in the central plaza. There's always crowds there." Ichigo started to show the first signs of nervousness as he scanned the parking areas that threaded through the maze of stores and shops. "We were closer than he was when I called so he shouldn't be here yet."

Grimmjow followed him through the crowds of people, trying to remember where they parked and mapped escape routes as they went. The coffee shop had several outdoor tables and they sat down and ordered just to have something to do while they waited. Grimmjow had only seen Kariya in person twice and that was from a distance. The man didn't do much business with Aizen and kept to his own territory most of the time. But he was easy to spot as he came down the sidewalk flanked by two other people. One was a slim man with dark hair that framed his face and the other was large and intimidating looking. The effect was ruined a little by the bulky headphones that hung around his neck. Ichigo stiffened when he saw them and tried his best not to show it.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-kun. I must say, I was surprised to receive your call." Kariya's voice was slick and cultured as he came up to the table.

"Please have a seat," Ichigo said evenly. He'd obviously been nervous before but it was hidden pretty well now. "Would you like anything?"

Kariya slid gracefully into a seat across from them and signaled a waitress. "If you don't mind," he said as he ordered and shooed her dismissively away. "I dislike doing business in such places but I don't suppose I should be choosy now. What made you decide to contact me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really but learning the motivations of others is a hobby of mine. He is your uncle after all. Turning on family is a nasty business."

"He's _not_ family," Ichigo replied, his voice tight. "And you're well aware that there's no love lost between us at least on my part."

"Indeed. I believe he wanted to be closer to you after your mother died. That was such a distressing time in his life. And yours I imagine."

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's eyes flare but he didn't rise to the obvious jab that was intended to unsettle him. Grimmjow was quietly impressed with the redhead's control even as he wanted to smack him for setting this up in the first place.

"I'm not concerned with his distress. I want him to leave me alone. Now do you want what I have to give you or not?" Control or not, Ichigo was still pissed and on edge.

"And what would I owe you in return for what you have so generously offered?" Kariya accepted a cup from the waitress when she returned and took a moment to savor the scent before sipping.

"I just want to be left alone. To live my life without being influenced by someone else." Ichigo had yet to touch his own coffee. Grimmjow remained silent during all of this, too busy keeping an eye on Kariya's men. But neither of them seemed particularly interested in what was going on at the table.

"To my knowledge, I have made no move to bother you in our brief acquaintance."

Now Ichigo was openly annoyed but he merely gave Kariya a flat look. "No, you haven't. But that's not what I'm talking about and you know it. Aizen is an irritant to you and I'm sure you'd be happy to put him at a disadvantage."

"What makes you think that?" Kariya asked smoothly, not breaking stride at all.

"You think you're better than him. That he's an upstart with ambitions beyond his station and means. And it irritates you that he's got the connections to keep what he has even as he expands his holdings and territory. What was it you said the last time I saw you?" Ichigo rubbed his chin thoughtfully before looking Kariya in the eye. "Right, I remember. 'New Money is so pretentious.' You should check to make sure you're actually in your car before making snide observations. But then I guess you probably don't really care what he thinks."

"Hmmm. You're quite the astute adversary I see. And a quick study." Kariya's gaze shifted to look beyond Ichigo's shoulder. "He's a credit to your tutelage, Aizen-san."

Grimmjow whirled in his seat to see Aizen calmly walking towards them in a slick, expensive looking suit. Stark and Hallibel were at his side. Grimmjow would have grabbed Ichigo and bolted but he saw four more of Aizen's people spread out through the crowd. There was nowhere to go. He'd been so busy keeping an eye on Kariya that he hadn't noticed anything else. Aizen's expression was mild and hard to read as he came to a stop beside Ichigo's chair. He reached out and smoothed a hand over the redhead's hair affectionately.

"Yes, he's more than I could have hoped for, if a little disappointing in some areas." He tightened his grip momentarily before letting his hand drop to pat Ichigo's shoulder. It was an absent minded gesture, like he was petting a favorite dog. Ichigo was frozen in his seat, his eyes wide and a little unfocused as his head bowed low, almost as if he were trying to shrink away from him. It was a far cry from the outraged fury he'd shown earlier.

Grimmjow's lip curled but he was kept from rising by a hand that came to rest on his own shoulder. Starrk stood next to him looking mildly bored. He spared Grimmjow a glance and shook his head slightly. "Don't," he murmured. Grimmjow couldn't help but try anyway and ended up hissing in pain as the other man expertly hit a pressure point that had his left arm going slightly numb.

So far, Aizen hadn't bothered looking in his direction at all yet. His focus was the redhead that had started to tremble. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow then, his gaze a little panicked. It took everything Grimmjow had not to reach out and take him protectively in his arms. But there was no way he could do anything without getting him hurt. After a moment, Ichigo seemed to shake himself and his expression hardened a little as he turned to Kariya.

"I thought you didn't do business with him." It was clear that the other man had called Aizen and it was distressing to think how close he had to have been to get here this fast.

"Times change and if you don't change with them, you will be buried. As it turns out, Aizen-san made me a rather generous offer and I was hard pressed to refuse it. I find that compromise is so much better than adversity." Kariya continued to calmly drink his coffee as if they were discussing the weather.

Ichigo took a moment to process that as he gathered up the tattered remains of his confidence before he spoke to Aizen. But even then, he didn't quite look at him directly. Like he knew he would buckle as soon as he laid eyes on him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"So willful," Aizen said quietly. "My dear boy. I believe we've been over this before. It's in everyone's best interest for you to do as you're told." He sat when Hallibel brought a chair over for him.

"You can't touch them. Even _I_ don't know where they are." His family presumably. Ichigo had said they'd gone away for their own protection. The redhead's gaze flicked to a pair of little girls who skipped by chattering happily, each holding the hand of a young woman who gazed down at them with obvious affection. Aizen saw this and smiled. It was a cold, empty expression.

"It wounds me to be separated from my lovely nieces for so long but I suppose it can't be helped. I only ever wanted to offer my support when your mother died."

A muscle in Ichigo's jaw ticked as he heard mention of Masaki's death for the second time in less than an hour.

"But they're strong young women now and have grown up well despite unfortunate past events." Aizen glanced at the pair of girls again. "I wonder how those two would cope with that kind of loss." It was said idly, but the cold threat beneath was clear.

Ichigo finally turned to Aizen, a look of horror twisting his features. "You wouldn't," he whispered.

"It wouldn't be here of course. Accidents happen everyday and the world is such a dangerous place." Aizen watched Ichigo patiently. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and almost pitying. "How many will it take to finally get my point across?"

Ichigo was watching him carefully as if trying to find a shred of humanity in him. Grimmjow could have told him he'd never find one. The sudden pain in the redhead's eyes was hard to look at. Ichigo was crumbling slowly under Aizen's gaze like he couldn't take the pressure or the weight of it anymore. "What do you want from me?" His voice was thick and a little broken.

Aizen cupped his chin. It might have been a touching gesture if his fingers weren't dimpling Ichigo's skin with the force of his grip. "I will not let go of what's mine. Remember that."

Ichigo made a small sound in his throat as he was drawn to his feet. Aizen put his arm around his shoulders and led him to the car that had pulled up. Grimmjow just sat there dumbly. He imagined himself leaping to his feet and disarming Starrk before shooting that fucker Aizen right between his lying eyes. But all he did was get stiffly to his feet as Starrk took his arm. Aizen hadn't looked at him once or even acknowledged his presence but Grimmjow knew he hadn't been forgotten. A van pulled up behind Aizen's car as it pulled away and he was ushered into the back. The rest of the team got in with him and he found himself surrounded by familiar if not friendly faces.

Mila Rose was behind the wheel, and she gave Grimmjow a contemptuous glance as she put the vehicle in gear and pulled away. Starrk had gotten in the passenger seat. Aaroniero leaned forward and leered over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Welcome back, Blue. It's been a while." He was a lean, rather vicious man who had an affection for body sculpting and plastic surgery. His current face was good looking enough, with black hair and handsome features. But it couldn't hide the greed on the inside or the rampant insanity that made him unpredictable. Grimmjow said nothing as he sat regretting his lack of action earlier.

"I'd leave him alone unless you want Aizen-sama coming down on you too." Yammi sat in the back and it was a wonder that the van didn't rock back on it's rear tires due to his bulk. His voice was a tired sneer.

"What? Just because you blew it and let the Strawberry kick you around doesn't mean I'm going to let that shit happen to me. I told you to let me go and get them."

"Would you two shut up?" Lolli lounged on the bench seat just in front of Yammi.

"Yeah." Where there was Lolli, there was Menoli. She was slumped next to her partner. "It's going to be a long freaking drive and we don't want to spend it listening to the two of you bitch." If they were here, then Ulquiorra was as well. But he was probably in Aizen's car. The little ass kisser was never far away from him.

"Speaking of bitch," Aaroniero muttered as he sat back.

Grimmjow refused to say anything. He was too busy gauging his chances against them. The girls wouldn't be much of a problem and he could stomp on Aaroniero easily enough. If he could outrun Yammi, that wouldn't be an issue either. But Starrk would get him before he got three feet. Even though it looked like he was falling asleep up front, he was a crack shot and the fastest man Grimmjow had ever seen.

He sighed and was just glad that they hadn't decided to knock him out for the trip. They hadn't even really bothered to restrain him, like they didn't think he was much of a threat. He stared down at his hands and wondered if they weren't right. He'd just sat there silent while Aizen had waltzed in and taken control again. Like he owned them both. Grimmjow shut his eyes tight and did his best not to let it overwhelm him. It was just another reason for Ilfort to say 'I told you so.'

. . . . . . .

Aizen's mansion was in the center of a huge plot of land, the grounds even more strictly manicured than the mall they'd just been to. And once inside the gates, there was no real way to get out. Grimmjow watched the lawns and gardens passing by numbly, like he was in another world altogether. He'd never expected to come back here after he left that last time and his gut tightened as they pulled up to the rear entrance of the house. He was escorted inside and taken to a familiar set of rooms where he was all but shoved inside.

And then he was suddenly tackled to the floor. The numbness quickly faded and he fought them, his breath shrieking in his throat. Until someone got a tight hold on his dick and he was forced to be still of risk having it ripped off.

"Hold still, you lousy fucker." Lolli hissed in his ear. "Or you'll be singing in different key." She always was the more malicious of the pair and both of them had reason for a little payback.

"Would you shut up and do it? We don't have all day." Menoli threaded her fingers through Grimmjow's hair and yanked his head back. The headache that he'd managed to get rid of was slowly coming back in force.

"What the fuck. . ." Grimmjow's breath caught as his groin was squeezed again. He was pinned to the floor while he felt the chill kiss of a blade against his hip. He held himself almost painfully still as they started cutting his clothes off of him. Grimmjow swore under his breath and vowed he'd tear them both apart once Ichigo was safe. After a few dicey minutes, they finally stepped back and left him laying all but naked in a pile of sliced fabric.

"You've got fifteen minutes to make yourself presentable or we take you to see him as you are," Menoli said as she sheathed her knife. Lolli played with hers for a little bit before finally putting it away.

Aaroniero gave him a pitying look from where he'd been watching in the doorway. "You know, if you weren't such a stubborn bastard, we wouldn't have to do shit like that." He nodded to the closet. "Make it easy on yourself and do what you're told for once." He leaned down once the girls had sauntered off. "Those two wanted to do this back at the mall but Starrk wouldn't let them. Consider yourself lucky." And with that, he was gone and shutting the door behind him.

Grimmjow picked himself up and examined the small cuts where they hadn't been quite so careful. Fortunately, they were shallow and didn't worry him much and he headed into the bathroom to staunch the minor bleeding. They'd dumped him in the same rooms he'd lived in when he worked here and they hadn't changed at all. Old memories welled up and threatened to overwhelm him but he shoved them back down. As much as he hated to do what they wanted, he knew they'd drag him out naked if he didn't get dressed now. Grimmjow sneered when he saw the contents of his closet.

He hadn't put on the white in a long time and the idea of doing it now didn't thrill him all that much. White hakama and black obi, short white jacket with black trim and black shoes. It had been Aizen's idea to make uniforms for all of them, each tailored to the personality of the wearer. They were all a strange mix of traditional and modern style. He wished for the first time that the jacket actually covered him more. Grimmjow had always been proud of his body but he was feeling a little bit vulnerable at the moment.

When the door opened a few minutes later, he nearly slammed it shut again but he wasn't going to make a scene until he figured out where Ichigo was. That was his priority now. He didn't care about himself, the redhead was all that mattered. So he followed Starrk down the hallway without comment as he was led to Aizen's office. Everything was oversized and designed to intimidate, the rich opulence shiny by somehow shallow at the same time. The chair behind the desk looked like some huge kind of throne and it took up half the width of the enormous room.

Grimmjow's attention was immediately drawn to Ichigo who sat in smaller chair next to the desk. He was dressed in loose white pants, a sleeveless white tunic and white slip-on shoes. He wore elbow length black gloves on his hands and they were clasped demurely in his lap. His expression was downcast, his eyes a little glazed looking. He was like a whole other person here. Grimmjow didn't see any of the fire that attracted him in the first place. Now all he saw was fear and a bone deep weariness that seemed to weigh him down. Aizen stood at Ichigo's side with a hand resting on his shoulder.

The redhead kept flicking his eyes to the center of the room where another man knelt quietly, his head bowed. There was a sheet of plastic laid out beneath him and that was an extremely bad sign. Starrk led Grimmjow across the room and brought him to a stop at the other end of the desk. Out of the center of the room but far enough away from Ichigo that he couldn't touch him.

"Ah, there you are Grimmjow," Aizen said smoothly. "It's good to see that you're doing well. Did you enjoy your vacation?"

Vacation? Is that what that asshole considered it? Time off from a job? Grimmjow had a dozen nasty things that were fighting to get out of his mouth but he clenched his jaw to keep from saying any of them. If Aizen noticed, he didn't mention it as he continued to smile that quiet smile that somehow sent shivers down Grimmjow's spine.

"I must thank you for taking such good care of my nephew." Aizen's hand tightened on Ichigo's shoulder just a little and the look on his face said a lot more than his words. He glanced to the center of the room where the blonde man knelt. Now that Grimmjow was looking at him up close, he recognized him as the one he'd beaten the crap out of that first night. The night he'd inadvertently rescued Ichigo. Aizen chuckled as he noticed Grimmjow's reaction. "I see that you remember him. You see, there are a lot of people who have some rather unhealthy intentions when it comes to Ichigo. This one was going to deliver him to his employer. I believe Nnoitra had intended to hold him for ransom. Or perhaps sell him to one of my many enemies."

So that's what Nnoitra had been doing when he called. Trying to get close to him. And he'd probably been responsible for that sloppy snatch and grab on the morning they'd gone jogging. That made more sense.

Aizen stroked Ichigo's hair absently, making the redhead flinch. "But Tesla here hasn't been very forthcoming with details. I suppose it doesn't matter really."

It happened in a blink, a single moment that was almost easily missed except for the shock of it. Aizen pulled out a small pistol and shot Tesla in the head easily, showing no more emotion than if he'd been turning on the coffee pot in the morning. The gunshot barked in the large room, making Grimmjow and Ichigo jump. The blonde fell back in a limp heap as blood started to trickle from his nose and ears. It was a small caliber bullet that had just enough force to enter and then it rattled around inside.

Ichigo made a small noise in his throat like he was going to be sick but he managed to hold it back. Grimmjow was cold. It's not like he'd never seen a dead body before. But there was a casual sense of indifference to this that made him extremely uncomfortable. Like Aizen cared absolutely nothing beyond what the incident might have done to his carpet. And he might not. There was something different about him but Grimmjow couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Right now, Aizen had a faraway look in his eyes that was mildly disturbing. He continued to stroke Ichigo's hair as he looked down at the gun and frowned slightly. Grimmjow saw Starrk shift slightly beside him and wasn't exactly sure what that meant. But the moment passed as Aizen set the gun down on the desk and left it forgotten.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're not the one lying dead on the floor right now," Aizen said pleasantly, turning his attention back to Grimmjow.

Taking a breath and beating his fear back ruthlessly, Grimmjow lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. "The thought had occurred to me." It seemed mildly safer now that the gun was out of Aizen's hand but that was no guarantee of anything.

"Well, you did save my nephew so that has earned you quite a bit. That dilapidated garage where you were staying wasn't the best environment but at least he was safe enough with you while he was there." If Aizen knew that they'd slept together, he didn't let it show. Grimmjow had a sudden thought that he wouldn't look kindly on that and started to worry again as Aizen continued.

"It's a shame about Ilfort really. When my men came to your hotel room yesterday, it was in a misguided attempt to curry favor with me. Yammi has been sufficiently chastised for the incident and it won't happen again. I'm just glad my officers found you so quickly after and determined that you were both relatively unharmed."

Grimmjow knew there was something up with those cops. They had more than enough to bring them in. But apparently, they'd wanted to leave that honor to their boss. Aizen didn't seem to know that Ilfort had survived and Grimmjow was in no hurry to tell him otherwise.

Aizen looked up for a moment like he was trying to remember something. "I suppose I could have had them pick you up then but they said you were a little jumpy at the time. It's all worked out for the best."

Aizen sounded like he was starting to ramble which was extremely odd. He usually chose his words extremely carefully and used them as effectively as any weapon.

Ichigo sat quietly in the chair, like a small animal that was trying not to draw the attention of a much larger predator. And he wouldn't meet Grimmjow's eyes. The only movements he made were slight twitching tremors as Aizen continued to touch him. It was the same fond way that one might touch a pet and there was nothing sexual about it. But it still made Grimmjow clench his teeth and fight not to do something stupid.

"So now what?" he asked and was almost afraid of the answer. No matter what reason Aizen had for keeping Ichigo in his possession, Grimmjow knew that he himself was expendable.

"You were always one of my best even if you lacked conviction in certain areas. And while veiled threats are effective enough, sometimes visual examples are necessary."

Grimmjow didn't like the sound of that especially when he heard the click of Starrk's gun cocking behind him. "Hold still," the other man murmured. There was another barking shot and pain suddenly lancing down Grimmjow's right thigh. The shock of it made his legs buckle and he fell to the floor.

"NO!" Ichigo spoke and showed life for the first time as he suddenly shot to his feet. But Aizen fisted his hand in his hair and yanked his head back hard.

"Foolish boy," he hissed in his ear. "You will behave and be the perfect son that I always wanted. His welfare depends on it."

"Fine!" Ichigo gasped. "Just don't. . .don't." He grasped Aizen's hand where it was still tugging his hair. "Just don't hurt him." He nearly wailed it, the desperation tight in his voice.

"That's better." Aizen stroked Ichigo's cheek gently with his other hand as he released his hair and pulled him close in a sad parody of fatherly affection.

"Don't. . ." Grimmjow lay on the ground holding a hand to the wound on his leg. "Not for me. Don't give in for me." He pleaded with Ichigo, and met the redhead's frightened eyes. Ichigo just shook his head and looked away as he bit his lip. The strained moment continued until Aizen's look grew board. He led Ichigo out of the room and out of sight and Grimmjow let out a frustrated howl before letting himself fall back on the floor. He lay panting, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," Stark murmured. And strangely, he actually sounded sorry. Grimmjow looked up at him with eyes narrowed by pain and mild suspicion. Starrk met them with a level gaze. "Things are a mess, Sexta."

The use of his former rank hit Grimmjow like a blow. It made his return final and somehow irreversible. But he was a little puzzled at Starrk's apology. The other man had always been laid back and aloof mostly but he seemed on edge right now as knelt down and pulled out a handkerchief to press against the wound on Grimmjow's leg. He looked like he wanted to say more but he just shook his head. When Starrk stayed quiet, Grimmjow closed his eyes again and felt lower than he had in a long time.

. . . . . . .

A/N: Ichigo's outfit at the end of the chapter was from the double page spread in chapter 204 (which, ironically enough, is the chapter where Ichigo meets Grimmjow for the first time in the manga.) I've always loved that look.


	26. Chapter 26

Unexpected Baggage- 26

Starrk escorted Grimmjow back to his room, but he refused to let the other man take any of his weight. He limped down the hallway and tried not to lean on the wall too much. His right thigh burned and he stumbled into the bathroom to drop his ruined pants and get a closer look. It was a clean shot and there wouldn't be any permanent damage which was something. But it hurt like a bitch and it would slow him down considerably. Grimmjow cleaned it up but ended up fumbling with the bandages from the first aid kit. Starrk came over silently and took them from his unsteady fingers before taking care of it himself.

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling and said nothing as he leaned back against the counter and focused on his breathing. This wasn't the first time he'd been shot and it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He looked back down at Starrk and frowned.

"You pulled your shot."

"Maybe I missed."

"Che. Don't hand me that shit." Grimmjow shifted his weight off his sore leg. "What the hell is up with Aizen? There's something wrong and it's not the usual crap." Something was really off about that whole scene in the office. Not the shooting itself, that was relatively normal. But Aizen's behavior was a little more tweaked than usual. And Ichigo's sudden reversion to a frightened child didn't sit well with him either.

"Right now, things are. . ." Starrk sighed as he trailed off quietly.

"A mess. Yeah I got that part. Shit," Grimmjow muttered as he limped back into the bedroom and pulled on a clean pair of hakama. There had been a bottle of pain killers in the medicine cabinet and he might go back and take a couple. But not until he was alone again. "Everybody seems to be really on edge too. What the hell?"

"Discipline has been rather strict lately and for relatively minor infractions. No one's sure what will earn them a strict punishment and they're being extremely careful."

"I'm sure Ulquiorra loves that." Not that he'd show it on his impassive face. He was often the one to mete out said punishments and he'd do anything Aizen asked of him.

"Maybe. If Aizen hadn't shot him the other day."

Grimmjow felt himself chill to the bone and it had nothing to do with the minor blood loss he was suffering from. For Aizen to turn on one of his most loyal supporters was a bad sign. He swallowed hard. "Is he dead?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"No, just severely injured."

That explained why Lolli and Menoli were irritable. If they weren't riding on Ulquiorra's short coattails, their position would be much lower than it was. "What did he do?"

"He suggested, in a roundabout way, that it was more trouble than it was worth to tame Ichigo." Starrk's lips thinned. "Let's just say the idea didn't go over very well." He headed toward the door but paused before leaving as he turned to Grimmjow. "Try not to make a nuisance of yourself. Don't give him an excuse to hurt you." With that, he left the room. There was the distinctive sound of locks clicking into place as Grimmjow glared at the door.

Now that he was alone, he went in to take some meds and came back out to lay on the bed. There was nothing he could do right this second and now that the immediate stress was over, he was exhausted. He wouldn't be of any use if he fell flat on his face because he was tired. So much for being a goddamned hero. Grimmjow huffed quietly and let himself fall into an uneasy sleep.

Sometime later, the click of the locks woke him and Grimmjow sat up quickly, hissing as the motion pulled at his wound. Aaroniero stood framed in the doorway, his face smug. "Dinner time." He bowed with an exaggerated flourish. "You're presence is requested in the dining room."

Grimmjow yawned and didn't bother to hurry as raked a hand through his hair. He wasn't so disheveled that it would be a problem. He hoped. His leg was stiff and protested when he got up but he pushed through it and followed the other man down the hall. Grimmjow's first impulse was to tell him to go to hell and go back to sleep but Starrk's words shoved him along. He didn't want to attract any more attention to himself than necessary. The dining room was as opulent as the office and thick with the cloying scent of flowers. There were several arrangements on every available surface. Aizen sat at the head of the table of course.

Ichigo sat on his right and slumped a little in his chair. As Grimmjow sat across from him, he could see that the redhead's eyes were a little glassy and his expression vacant. That worried him but before he could ask, Aizen started speaking.

"Good evening, Grimmjow. I trust you're well." He spoke like he didn't remember that he'd shot him earlier that afternoon. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"Fine." Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo again and reached forward with his left food to nudge the unresponsive redhead under the table. Ichigo shifted in his chair and glanced around but his gaze didn't land anywhere specific. Grimmjow clenched his jaw before turning to Aizen. "What did you do to him?" Screw behaving. He wasn't going to let Ichigo be abused if he could help it.

"He's calmer now, don't you think? Poor thing was so distressed earlier." Aizen's hand came to rest on the table next to Ichigo's and the redhead leaned away from him. So he wasn't totally out of it.

"What do you want exactly?" Grimmjow ignored the servers that came in with the food, their gazes downcast.

"What do you mean?" Aizen took a sip of his wine, his own expression pleasant and his tone jovial.

"With us, with him. What do you want?" He gestured to Ichigo who blinked at his plate and absently picked up his fork. He took a disinterested bite but it looked like it was just because it was there, not because he was hungry.

"Ichigo is my heir and must learn to carry on my empire. A man has a right to pass on what he's earned."

"So why not just give it to that asshole, Ulquiorra. He'd do anything for you."

Aizen's expression darkened for a moment before taking on a wistful look. "Blood is thicker than water. Ichigo is the only acceptable family member I have. You see, he was the obvious choice. Yuzu is far too delicate for the task and Karin is just a little too stubborn. But Ichigo, he'll do anything for family. Isn't that right, son?"

Ichigo shrank into his chair and looked away. A frown had marred his face when Aizen mentioned his sisters but the vacant look soon returned. Grimmjow felt ill. He hated seeing him this way and he wasn't quite sure how to snap him out of it without endangering them both.

"You bastard." It came out before he could stop it and Grimmjow clenched his teeth while he waited for the consequences.

"All I want is to give him everything and still you condemn me for it," Aizen said mildly.

"He doesn't want this," Grimmjow hissed, glad that he wasn't dead yet but still wary and hating every minute of this hell they were in.

"Masaki is to blame for that. If she'd only given him to me when I'd asked, none of this would be a problem." Aizen forked up a tender piece of meat and chewed thoughtfully. "But then again, I don't think she took me seriously until the very end."

Ichigo's gaze had sharpened and he was staring at Aizen warily. "You asked? For me?" His voice was distant sounding, with a little quaver to it that made Grimmjow's heart clench.

Aizen smiled. "Well of course. She had three healthy children and I had none of my own. It was only fair that she share. I waited until you were old enough to understand true responsibility of course. I suppose I could have raised you from infancy myself and that would have precluded the need for any kind of adjustment on your part. You would have known what you were made for your entire life." He was rambling again and it was slightly creepy. Especially when he spoke so nonchalantly about taking a child away from his mother. Ichigo had retreated in on himself again, that brief moment of clarity now gone.

Grimmjow stared at his plate. He still hadn't touched it yet. There had been some shred of hope when they were just being held prisoner by a slightly tweaked despot. But it was looking more and more like Aizen had finally cracked somehow. There was obviously something wrong with him and it didn't seem like the normal arrogance that Grimmjow was familiar with. He didn't know how to deal with someone that might snap at any moment.

When dinner was over, Aizen took Ichigo's arm and escorted him from the room. Grimmjow wanted to tear him away, to hold him until whatever had been done to him wore off and they could escape. But instead he sat dumbly as Ichigo was led away. Again. How long he could do this? He sat quietly as the servers came in to clear the table. But just as they started to reach for the plates, Grimmjow gripped the edge of the table and heaved. There was a glorious crash as all of the dishes and finery smashed against the floor. The destruction didn't settle him as much as he wished it might and it left him seething and looking for another target. The servers had quickly retreated out of the line of fire.

"Oooh. Temper, temper. Somebody's a cranky little boy." Lolli's voice was snide and biting, her nasty nature obvious in her words from where she stood in the doorway.

Grimmjow curled his lip but didn't look at her because he might give in to the sudden urge to deck her. He had no compunctions about hitting a woman, especially one who wouldn't hesitate to rip his face off. And he was seriously tempted right now.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't last the week, you know. Strawberry's such a soft touch. And a weak little thing too," she cooed as she sauntered behind him. "He's probably going to. . .ack!" She let out an undignified squawk as Grimmjow whirled and gripped his chair to swing it around and smash her with it. "Well that didn't take long." She'd avoided the chair and pulled her knife out.

"You owe me twenty. Took you more than three words." Menoli came through the door and surveyed the damage. "And an extra ten for the table. Told you he'd wreck it."

Grimmjow turned to snap at her and that's when Lolli leapt onto his back. His leg screamed and his head pounded as he threw her off. Reaching down, he snatched up one of the knives from the wreckage of the table. A dinner utensil was a poor weapon against something that was designed to tear and maim but it was all he had. The two girls flanked him and started circling. Until a shot rang out and Grimmjow's knife was ripped from his hand. The impact of the bullet against the blade sang through his fingers and he growled low in his throat. Menoli took advantage of his distraction and slammed an elbow into the back of his head. Stars burst in his vision and he fell to his knees.

"That's enough," Starrk said from the doorway. His gun was trained on Menoli and it was clear he had no trouble dropping her where she stood.

"Back off coyote," Lolli hissed. "He attacked us first."

Starrk barely spared her a glance before firing again. A few strands of hair fell from one of the tips of her pigtails. She vibrated with fury for a moment but he ignored it as two of his security team came in behind him. "Unless you want to share a hospital bed with him, I suggest you return to Ulquiorra." Starrk spoke to his men without taking his eyes off her. "Take him to my office."

They came forward and dragged Grimmjow to his feet. He struggled briefly but a soft kick to his thigh made his vision fade a little and he slumped in their grip. He couldn't quite back the groan that escaped him. They dragged him out the door and Grimmjow thought he heard Starrk say something in a lazy drawl that had the two girls snarling again but he wasn't sure. The thump of his pulse roared in his ears and drowned everything out. In Starrk's office, he was all but thrown into a chair and his hands were tied behind him. He slumped in his seat and only the restraints kept him from sliding to the floor.

As his vision cleared, he looked around to see banks of monitors along the walls and a computer desk with a large comfortable looking chair. He twisted his hands but couldn't get them loose from where they'd been tied to the back of the chair and just ended up rubbing his wrists raw. Blood had bloomed on the white of his hakama from where his wound had started to bleed again. That had been a stupid thing for him to do but he could only take so much.

Starrk strolled in a few minutes later, his weapon holstered and out of sight. He sighed heavily as he closed and locked the door. "Couldn't you behave for at least one day?" he asked dryly as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow huffed.

"You're just making all of this harder on yourself." Starrk paced back and forth, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. He seemed oddly distracted. "God, you make me tired."

Grimmjow tugged at the restraints again and sneered. "How long are you going to continue being his loyal lapdog?"

Instead of rising to the jab, Starrk shrugged a shoulder. "It's what I do." He watched Grimmjow for a few minutes with a mildly bored look on his face. The quiet attention felt like it was getting more intense by the moment and those storm grey eyes regarded him steadily. It was as if the other man were trying to make some sort of internal decision. "What's your angle?" he asked finally.

Grimmjow stopped trying to get loose long enough to frown at him. "What?"

"With Ichigo. Why was he with you?"

"None of your fucking business." Grimmjow wasn't about to tell him about their relationship, as short as it had been so far. Not when it could get back to Aizen.

Starrk leaned back on his desk and smoked quietly for a few minutes, watching him with those eyes again. "You care about him."

Grimmjow looked away and knew that was answer enough. But he still wasn't going to discuss it.

"I know you have the capability. I'm not surprised by that really. Not when I watched you risk yourself for a girl you didn't even know." He puffed on the cigarette. "She's a friend of his, you know."

"I know," Grimmjow muttered.

"Does he know? About the night his mother died? That you were there?"

"I didn't fucking kill her. He knows _that_." And Ichigo had forgiven him for the whole thing. Grimmjow suddenly felt tired again and he sighed deeply. He wasn't sure what all of this was about. "What do you want?"

"I'm just trying to get a clear picture before I make a decision."

"About what?" Grimmjow snapped. "What the fuck do you want?"

Starrk didn't reply as he came over and cut him free. Grimmjow rubbed his wrists but stayed seated. For now. He had to admit he was honestly curios on some level.

"When you first started working for Aizen, I wasn't quite sure about you. You were one of the angriest people I'd met and one of the most destructive. But there was something that didn't quite click." Starrk blew out a stream of smoke. "I never thought it would be a conscience."

Grimmjow shrugged and shifted in his chair. "What about you? You obviously give a shit for some reason. Where the hell is that coming from?"

"Do you have a family?"

Grimmjow blinked at the seemingly sudden change of topic. Ichigo had asked that same thing. "What?"

"It's a simple question."

No it wasn't but he wasn't going to argue that point at the moment. "You know I don't. Not really anyway."

"I used to have one." Now that was certainly news. Starrk had always been a loner as far as Grimmjow knew. The other man continued, his voice faraway. "I had a wife and a little girl. Light of my life, those two until I lost them in a fire." His eyes flicked away briefly as he took another drag. "This job gave me a place, a kind of purpose. So I wasn't by myself anymore. But a few of years back, I started getting little tired of all the bullshit. Back when Aizen really started fucking with Isshin and his kids."

Starrk pulled out his wallet and held out a small photo of a young blond girl. She was making a face for the camera with her tongue out and her finger pulling down one of her lower lids. "She's thirteen. Her name's Lilynette. And when I started to make a little noise, Aizen gave me this photo. Apparently she didn't burn with her mother. She was taken away and given to some stranger to raise." Starrk looked at the photo and swallowed before putting it away. "He'd held onto that information all this time, just waiting for when I might cross the line. So he could use it as a lever."

Grimmjow just sat still in the chair, unsure of what to say. He wouldn't put it past Aizen to do that kind of shit. He wouldn't put anything past him now, not with what he'd been threatening earlier that day and his apparent decent into bugfuck craziness. "Shit," he murmured.

"I know where she is but I can't move until I deal with this first." Deal with him, his words said. Deal with Aizen. "He's got it set up so that if something happens to him, I'll lose her again. But I'm working on that." Starrk stood in front of Grimmjow looking determined and lethal. "I'm doing my best to protect Ichigo but you've got to stop getting your dick a twist about every little damned thing."

"What am I supposed to do? Let those bitches walk all over me? And Aizen, he's. . ."

Starrk cut him off. "You're supposed to behave yourself until I can get both of you out of here again." When Grimmjow raised a brow, Starrk sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I thought when I dumped you on Ilfort's doorstep, you'd be smart enough to stay away. And after almost three years, thought you'd finally done it too." He snorted. "Until you jumped right back in again." He stubbed out his cigarette before pulling out another and lighting it.

"With the way Aizen's been talking, I figured that was his idea."

"Hnn." Starrk huffed out a small cloud of smoke. "He was royally pissed at first but he soon got distracted by Ichigo. I think he forgot about you."

Grimmjow felt a strangely irritating twinge of irritation that he might have been forgotten. But he shook it away quickly. That was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him. The only thing better was getting together with Ichigo after all these years. "I need to get him out. He can't stay here." Grimmjow looked up at the other man knowing that his eyes were raw and open but he didn't care.

"I got him out once before, I can do it again. I'll just have to be a little more careful since things are so tight right now."

"How did you manage to do all this shit?" Grimmjow had always wondered how Ichigo escaped but hadn't really asked.

"I'm Aizen's faithful lapdog," Starrk said, his tone flat. "He doesn't see beyond what he wants to see at this point. I handle the security. Nothing happens here that I'm not aware of."

"If he finds out, he'll throw you to the wolves. But not before skinning you alive."

"That won't happen. Not before I'm finished here. And you're right, he can't stay here. Aizen's keeping him mildly sedated for now. Doesn't want him making too much of a fuss. After the meeting in the office earlier today, Ichigo tried to attack him but Aizen made him back down relatively easily with a threat against you." Starrk took another drag on his cigarette. "So I'm telling you again. Behave yourself."

"I don't care what happens to me," Grimmjow growled as he pushed himself up out of the chair. He snatched the cigarette out of Starrk's fingers and took a long pull off it, reveling in the burn as the smoke seared it's way down into his lungs. He hadn't smoked in nearly three years but right now he really felt like he needed it.

"Your pain hurts him."

Grimmjow turned to see Starrk watching him again. It sounded like he really gave a damn and he wasn't sure what to think about that. "I never thought I'd give a shit outside myself. I came from nothing and figured I'd end up dying with nothing. But he matters." He ran a hand impatiently through his hair. "I want to be there with him, so he's not by himself in all this shit. But that bastard's not letting me get close. I'm afraid to do anything that'll set Aizen off. That seems relatively easy to do lately."

"Give it a couple of days and I'll figure something out. But seriously, you're going to have to get a grip and deal. No more tantrums no matter who's pushing your buttons."

"Easy for you to say," Grimmjow muttered as he continued to smoke the cigarette down to the filter. He glanced around the office, his eyes flicking over the monitors. "Aren't you worried who might be listening? Not everybody here give a shit that he's crazy. Just that he pays well and gives them an excuse to fuck with people and break the law."

"I'm the one who does the listening here. Nothing happens on these grounds that I don't know about."

Grimmjow snorted. "Right." Starrk had never struck him as being particularly alert.

The other man gave him a level look. "I've never taken a nap or fallen asleep on the job. Ever. Think about that for a moment."

Grimmjow flipped back through his memories and thought of all the times he'd seen Starrk snoozing at his post. Most people dismissed him as lazy. But if he'd actually been paying attention all this time, then he was more dangerous than anyone realized. Grimmjow felt a new level of appreciation for the man even if he still didn't quite trust him.

"Things are happening. Keep your eyes open and be ready. Now go back to your room and stop bleeding all over my rug." Starrk turned back to the monitors in an obvious dismissal.

Grimmjow sneered one more time before limping out the door. He went back to his room, not because he'd been told to, but because he needed the first aid kit in the bathroom. At least that's what he told himself. The locks clicked into place when he closed the door, making him sigh heavily. But if he couldn't get out, nobody could get in either. He changed the bandage on his wound and stripped down before getting into bed. He didn't think he'd sleep much but he drifted off easily enough. Grimmjow just hoped he wouldn't be plagued by dreams.


	27. Chapter 27

Unexpected Baggage- 27

Grimmjow was floating. Or at least it felt that way as he drifted in the dark of sleep. Surprisingly, it wasn't a nightmare which was odd since that always seemed to happen when he was stressed. Like his subconscious was determined to torture him even while he was unconscious. Right now, he was hovering at the edge of being awake and it was a soft, almost tranquil sensation. All of that slipped away suddenly as he reared back up into consciousness. Grimmjow wasn't sure what woke him but he snapped into alertness so hard, he nearly wrenched his neck. A quick scan of the room showed him that he was alone. Groaning, he lay back on the bed and sighed. It had been three days since he'd talked to Starrk and nothing had change since then.

Apparently, the other man didn't trust him to keep his calm and had him confined to his room. His suite had a bathroom and a small kitchenette with a fully stocked pantry so he was fine on his own for a while. But it grated on him to be in the same place for so long against his will. And not being able to see Ichigo was driving him crazy. He didn't even have anything worthwhile to occupy his time. He'd studied the view out his barred window, stared uninterestedly at the television while it prattled on about things he didn't give a shit about, and he'd come up with a dozen daring escape plans, each more ridiculous than the last. None of that was enough to keep his mind off his stress or the fix they were in. He couldn't even pace to work off his frustration since his leg kept him from doing anything strenuous.

Mostly he just slept. At least that way, he wouldn't be counting down the seconds until he snapped. His leg was still bothering him and his left shoulder was sore from where he'd tried to break down the door the first day after he'd been locked in. His gaze flicked around the room and skimmed over the holes he'd punched in the drywall. In a less rational moment, he'd been convinced he could break into the next room and escape that way. But the studs were spaced too close together and he couldn't get through. After he'd torn open his knuckles on the edge of a crossbeam, he'd finally given up. Now his room had a post apocalyptic feel to it that was accentuated by the furniture he'd thrown everywhere when he couldn't break out.

His space had become a war zone, the furnishings a handy target for the destructive rage that was a byproduct of being here again. Of dealing with Aizen. All of the frustration Grimmjow had felt before he left the last time seemed to have waited for him to return. It had seeped into the wood and stone and it was almost as if it was trying to bury him again. Huffing out a breath, he scrubbed a hand over his face. That was such a load of bullshit. Painkillers tended to make him philosophical and he was in no mood for that crap right now.

Darkness seeped in past the gap in the curtains that covered the window and a glance at the clock showed him it was late into the night. Letting out deep, irritated sigh, Grimmjow got up to take a shower. He wasn't exactly keeping regular hours while he was here and he might as well start his day. As he was toweling off his hair, he came out of the bathroom and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Starrk slouched on the edge of his bed. He hadn't even heard him come in.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grimmjow snarled, too irritated to play nice. He tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing anything except the towel he was drying his hair with as he stalked over to the closet. He wasn't all that modest but there were limits to the shit he'd put up with right now. The closet was still full of those damned white uniforms but he pulled one on anyway just to have something to do.

Starrk yawned. "You should really learn to relax." He scanned the room lazily. "And maybe look into some redecorating."

"Fuck you." Starrk seemed unperturbed and Grimmjow tightened his obi with a little more force than necessary. "Unless you're here to let me out of this shit hole, get the hell out." He shrugged into the short jacket but didn't bother with shoes as he curled his toes against the pile of the rug. Dressing was a better option than launching himself at Starrk so he could beat the shit out of him. Or at least try to beat him. He was angry but had no illusions about how that particular match would end. So he sneered as he leaned against the wall and took the weight off his bad leg.

"Has it occurred to you that I'm doing my best to help?" Starrk seemed unfazed by Grimmjow's surliness, like he'd seen it all before and hadn't been impressed.

"How the hell should I know what you're trying to do? I've been stuck in here for days."

"And while you remain out of sight, Aizen isn't focused on you. Think about that for a moment."

"Yeah, and now Ichigo's got his full attention. The guy's a fucking psycho!" Grimmjow's voice had risen and he did nothing to lower it. "You know that asshole's not firing on all thrusters. How long do you think it will be before he snaps and does something stupid?"

Starrk's lips thinned in the first sign of agitation since he'd shown up and Grimmjow's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"What? What happened?"

"Ichigo is alright." Starrk held up a hand. "I'm here to take you to him if you'll calm down and be quiet for five seconds."

Grimmjow did his best to reign in his panicky temper since he figured Starrk would lock him back in and leave him if he didn't behave himself. "Alright, alright. Fine." Grimmjow felt fidgety all of a sudden and he let out a long, slow breath to calm himself. "When can we leave?"

"There are a couple of rules."

"Whatever, let's go." Grimmjow curled his fingers in impatience and forced himself to be still. After a couple moments of silence, he swallowed a bit of his pride. This wasn't just about him after all. "What are the rules?"

"You won't be able to stay long and you'll come back here when I tell you"

He didn't like it but Grimmjow knew he was in no position to argue. "Anything else?"

"This has to stop." Starrk gestured to the room and it's state of destruction. "I meant it when I said you needed to stay calm and control yourself."

Bitter temper flared. "I've been trapped in here like a goddamned animal, what did you expect?"

"If I thought so little of you, you'd be chained up in the basement right now." He said it so flatly that it was clear he might really have done it if he felt it necessary. "As it stands, I figure you've got enough sense to be civil. Don't prove me wrong."

Grimmjow took a deep breath and when he let it out, he felt himself deflate a little and it was an empty feeling. "Okay." When he looked at Starrk, he knew his eyes were raw with emotion that he refused to let loose completely. But he couldn't quite hide it all. "Please. I want to see him."

Starrk watched him long enough for Grimmjow to wonder if he'd just leave him here alone after all. But he stood and nodded slowly. "This way." When he headed away from the door to the hall, Grimmjow frowned at him. Until he saw him hit a hidden switch and slide a wall panel aside.

"How the hell did I miss that?" With the way he'd been tearing at the walls the other day, he should have broken through. But apparently he'd missed that particular spot.

"Beats me. Saw you banging away in here on the monitor and I was sure you'd actually manage to break out and ruin everything."

A monitor. Grimmjow had torn out every camera and microphone he could find. But with his luck it wasn't surprising that he'd missed one. His irritation was pushed aside by his curiosity as he peered into the dark passage behind the now open panel. He'd never known there was anything like this here.

"Where does this go?"

"Where we need it to," Stark that simply. "Keep your voice down and follow me." With that, he started off into the dark without bothering with a flashlight. Grimmjow followed him, not wanting to be left behind. It was musty and dark in the close space and he had to hold in a sneeze. As they took a couple turns and he felt the gaping spaces of other turnoffs, he realized that the whole house must be riddled with secret halls. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he'd probably need a guide to get back to his room. Dozens of questions popped up but they kept being shoved aside by the slightly giddy knowledge that he was going to see Ichigo. Holding onto that thought, he kept quiet during the trip.

Starrk stopped suddenly and Grimmjow bumped into him. There was a click as another panel slid aside to show the interior of another room. It was dimly lit but he could easily make out the large bed on the other side of the space. Ichigo lay asleep under the covers, his face marred by a slight frown. Grimmjow would have been relieved to see him but he saw a familiar pink haired shadow leaning over the redhead. Only the grip of Starrk's hand on his arm kept him from doing something stupid.

"Easy," the other man said quietly before preceding him into the room. "Is there a problem?" Starrk asked.

Szayel looked up and smiled. "No, just checking up on him. He should be awake in a little bit."

Grimmjow's lip curled when he saw the bandage taped over the left side of Ichigo's forehead. "I call that a problem," he said, his tone low an dangerous as he nodded at Ichigo.

Szayel sighed dramatically. "Just be glad that Starrk called me in when he did." He glanced down at Ichigo's sleeping form. "Poor thing would have been dead by the end of the week otherwise."

Alarm bells were suddenly ringing in Grimmjow's head and he wasn't sure how to shut them off. "What the hell did he do to him?" Aizen was a dead man. No matter what else happened in all of this, there was no other way this could end.

Starrk sighed heavily and the sound was laced with regret. "When Ichigo is awake, he resists. Aizen wants to be in absolute control so he drugs him to keep him compliant. But it makes him unfocused so Aizen decided to perk him up a bit with something else. It ended up making Ichigo sick and he collapsed this morning." Starrk's brow furrowed. "It took a lot of convincing for Aizen to let me bring in a doctor."

"And you picked _him_? Of all fucking people?" Grimmjow bit off the words in a tight hiss.

Szayel didn't appear to be insulted. He just smiled again but it appeared a little tired around the edges. "I've worked with Aizen before so he knows me." His expression sobered and he looked more serious than Grimmjow had ever seen him. "I'll look after him like a _brother_." The words were said deliberately and Grimmjow blinked. He had to think about what that meant for a minute. He wasn't sure why he was so relieved when he finally figured it out but he felt an almost overwhelming release of pressure when it clicked. Ilfort knew where they were. He'd bet money on it.

Letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Grimmjow sighed. "Alright," he said quietly.

"He really is fine. Just a bump on the head, no serious concussion or anything. And I'll be monitoring any further dosages from here on out." When Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue, Szayel frowned impatiently. "If Ichigo starts falling in line immediately, Aizen will know something's up. Even as whacked out as he is, he'll notice. So we've got to keep it up for a little while longer until we can get your boy here to fake it convincingly. That's the best I can do."

"The night is wasting away Szayel. If you're finished here, go back to what you were doing." Starrk gestured toward the door.

Szayel bowed. "As you wish. Grimmjow, it's always a pleasure," he said pleasantly with the kind of disdainful sweetness that Grimmjow was used to. Like business as usual. Grimmjow still glared at him the whole way out the door and he barely spared a glance for Starrk who moved to follow him. The other man pinned him with a serious look that managed to be concerned and stern at the same time.

"You've got a few hours before I have to take you back to your room. Make the most of it for now."

"And then what?" Grimmjow asked cautiously still not looking at him.

"Tomorrow is another day. I'll see what I can do. Just remember," he said quietly. "Out of sight, out of mind. If Aizen doesn't see you, he won't bother you which will upset Ichigo less. Think about that the next time you decide to do some impromptu remodeling."

Grimmjow hadn't really thought about it like that but it made as much sense as anything did right now. He nodded absently as his gaze fixed on the redhead who'd shifted a little on the bed. He barely heard the door close as he moved across the floor. The bed dipped as he knelt on the mattress and Grimmjow reached out a tentative hand. But he didn't quite touch him. There were paranoid little thoughts skittering around in his head. What if this vision of Ichigo popped like a soap bubble when his fingers came in contact with him? What if Grimmjow was dreaming right now and it turned into a nightmare and he ended up waking up alone again?

Grimmjow remained poised like that for several moments, unsure of what to do. Until Ichigo made a small, helpless sound in his throat. The redhead's fingers twitched and his frown deepened like he was having a nightmare of his own. That snapped Grimmjow out of his stupor. He gathered Ichigo up into his arms and pressed his lips to his temple. He found himself murmuring senseless things into his ear in the hopes that his voice might get through, that it might calm him. And it seemed to work as Ichigo relaxed slightly in his embrace.

Grimmjow leaned back against the headboard with the redhead laying against him. He continued to stroke his back and kiss his hair. Just the scent and feel of him in his arms was enough to calm his own thoughts. Ichigo's breath started to get a little deeper and he shifted in his grip. The soft silk tank and pants he wore brushed against Grimmjow's tired body in a smooth hush. They were unrelieved white and the color made Ichigo's skin take on a sickly hue. He wanted to strip him but it had nothing to do with desire at the moment. But Grimmjow just shook himself and pushed the thought aside.

"It's alright, I've got you."

"Mmnn-Grimm. . ?" Ichigo reached up, his fingers clutching at the lapel of his jacket.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm here." Grimmjow's lips brushed against his forehead again and again, his soft kisses the only comfort he knew how to give right now. Ichigo made another soft sound, something between a gasp and whine before he pressed himself into him.

"Sorry. . .'M so sorry," he mumbled, his voice breathy. When his eyes opened, they were glassy and unfocused but Grimmjow was so happy to see that warm brown gaze.

"Hey." He kissed Ichigo's lips lightly and continued rubbing his back. "It's not your fault."

"But. . ."

"Stop it." Grimmjow tried to keep his voice light but there was a snapping edge to it. That seemed to get through and Ichigo quieted a little. The redhead sighed before snuggling into him.

"Don't feel good," Ichigo muttered, his thoughts seemingly skipping along in unfocused patterns.

"I know. It'll get better." Grimmjow didn't like that Szayel would be the one taking care of him but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. "You should get some sleep."

"Don't wanna sleep. The dreams. . .nightmares. . ." Ichigo sniffed and pressed his face into Grimmjow's bare chest. Then he pulled back with a slightly confused expression on his face. "Why're you half naked?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shifted where he sat. "Stupid uniform."

Ichigo's lips curled a little as his thoughts shifted again. "Mmm. I like you naked." The dreamy, impish tone nearly made Grimmjow smile as he threaded his fingers through the orange locks and sighed.

"We'll play later. When you're better."

"Never gonna get better," Ichigo said as his mood dipped again. "Not here. Never here. He. . ." His breath hitched. "Always trying to crush me. . .use me." Ichigo's words trailed off and sounded so hopeless. Grimmjow chilled as dozens of horrid images flashed through his mind.

"Did he touch you?"

"No," Ichigo sighed as he frowned again. "Never does. Doesn't even have to."

That settled Grimmjow a little even though he didn't like how loopy Ichigo was at the moment. "We're going to get out. I promise." He just hoped he'd be able to keep that promise.

"But. . ."

"Shhh. Starrk's on our side. Ilfort knows we're here. It'll work." It had to.

"Hmm. Starrk's a good guy. Only one who was ever nice to me." Ichigo sighed quietly again. His face pinched as if heavy thinking was painful for him at the moment. "How's Ilfort know we're here?"

"Szayel told me." More or less. Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo had ever met him. They'd both been in various states of unconsciousness the last time the pink haired man was around. "He's here too."

Ichigo scrunched up his nose. "He's kind of creepy. But okay I guess." His voice was trailing off and he sounded wiped out. "Hmmm. Tired."

Grimmjow held him close. He didn't want to alarm him but he felt like he'd be lying to him somehow if he didn't tell him. "I. . .I won't be able to stay for long."

"No." Ichigo blinked his eyes open and struggled to wake himself up as he clutched at Grimmjow's jacket again. "No. Don't." The quiet sob of his voice tore at Grimmjow's insides. "Just got you back. Please. Don't leave me."

"It's okay, it's okay. I won't. I promise. I'm not going anywhere," he said hastily. "I'll see you again but I can only come when he's not watching." He'd damned well make sure that he really would see him again even if he had to navigate those passages himself. He could be subtle when he had to. But right now he was holding Ichigo so tightly, he could feel the strain of it in his arms. "You should rest now while you can." He kissed Ichigo's forehead and then his lips. "I'll be here for a while still."

Ichigo just made that soft sound again and returned the embrace just as hard as he tried to press himself closer. As he shifted his position, he ended up putting pressure on Grimmjow's bad leg. Grimmjow hissed in pain even as he tried to hide it.

"Hn. What's wrong?" Ichigo mumbled as he looked down at his hand. "Shit, your leg," he said after a moment.

"It's okay, it's fine." Well, right now it was on fire with a burning ache that seared deep but Grimmjow willed it to be fine as he took slow, even breaths.

"Okay." Ichigo was already going under again as Grimmjow continued to stroke a hand down his back. The redhead was much more relaxed now and he seemed to be slipping into a more natural sleep this time.

Grimmjow wasn't sure how long he sat there holding him. He didn't sleep himself, unwilling to miss a moment of what little time they had together. But it couldn't last no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. He heard the click of the locks disengaging just before the outer door opened. Starrk stepped in quietly almost as if he didn't want to intrude.

"It's time," he said.

Grimmjow reluctantly laid Ichigo down on the bed and pulled the covers back over him. He was a little worried that he didn't stir at all and felt his face shift into a pained expression. "I-" he began, suddenly unwilling to go. More disturbing thoughts started to intrude on the shred of calm he'd found. Ichigo had said before that Aizen's men always looked for ways to torture him without leaving marks. And now he was defenseless against all that with only a door that was locked from the outside between him and them. "I can't leave him like this," he said finally.

Starrk seemed to understand part of his fears. "This door is reinforced steel and it's equipped with electromagnetic locks," he said solemnly. "No one comes in here without my knowing."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw, a shred of resentment seeping though even though he knew it was mostly misplaced. "Just. . .be careful with him."

"I will. I give you my word."

That would have to be good enough. Grimmjow followed him silently into the passage and back to his own room. There was a phone sitting on the bed when he stepped into the dimly lit space.

"It's clean," Starrk said when he saw he'd noticed it. "Keep it in false panel behind the headboard. My men won't look there when they search." He headed back toward the passage again but paused before disappearing into the dark. "Remember what I said about being out of sight. Don't draw attention to yourself." And then he was gone and the passage closed behind him.

Grimmjow stared dumbly at the phone for a few moments. He was snapped out of his thoughts when it hummed quietly. Picking it up, he glanced at the display.

"_You done beating yourself up yet_?"

Even though he couldn't actually hear his voice, Grimmjow couldn't mistake Ilfort's tone in the message. The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smirk.

"_Maybe_," he typed. "_You okay?_"

"_A couple cracked ribs. Wore a vest_." Before Grimmjow could reply to that, Ilfort continued. "_Running with you is always so much fun so I prepared in advance_."

"_We never got shot at before." _Grimmjow shook his head. _"Unless I seriously missed something_."

"_Just cautious_."

"_Good thing_." And it was. Grimmjow would never forgive himself if something happened to him. Right now he was just so glad he was relatively okay. "_Gotta get out of here_."

"_Working on it. Sit tight for a while_."

Grimmjow could practically hear Ilfort frowning. "_How long?_"

"_Don't know, just behave for now. Is he okay?_"

"_Well enough. You're brother's here_."

Ilfort's next words would have been laced with dry sarcasm if they'd been said out loud. And he probably would have sighed. "_Best we could do on short notice._" The 'we' caught Grimmjow's attention but he didn't have a chance to ask.

"_Gotta go. Stay safe._"

Grimmjow stared at the silent phone in his hand for a moment. But when it was clear the conversation was temporarily over, he sighed and put it away behind the headboard. His insides churned with a mix of relief and worry and he didn't think he'd sleep for a while yet. Was the 'we' Starrk? Was Ilfort in contact with him, or was it somebody else? His pain fogged brain couldn't come up with any other plausible people and he lay back on the bed before he realized he'd done it. Despite not thinking he'd be able to sleep, he found his eyes closing by themselves and he drifted off.


	28. Chapter 28

Aside from illness and work, I'm having some trouble with this story and Weekend Getaway. I know where I want to go and I've got the endings mostly planned out. But I'm not quite sure how to get there. A couple of smaller events need to happen before then and it's so freaking hard to get it out. Or maybe I'm afraid to finish them because then they'll be over. 'sigh' Whine, whine, complain. Bleh. I'm working on it and I really, really want to finish them both. That's very important to me. It's the only part of the writing process I haven't quite gotten practice with. Anyway, thanks for letting me vent. On with the chapter.

Unexpected Baggage- 28

Grimmjow was dreaming again, he was sure of it. There was a certain feel to his usual nighttime episodes that was becoming familiar. He was surrounded by unrelieved white and no matter which direction he turned, he couldn't find what he was looking for. Ichigo was nearby and he needed his help. He knew that even though he couldn't see him. Aizen was with Ichigo, the older man's presence becoming crushing in its intensity and there was no way the younger man could stand against it on his own. Grimmjow kept trying to reach him but it was so far away and he couldn't seem to get any closer. Walking wasn't doing him any good so he started running.

The glaring white never changed as he ran, the sharpness of it nearly making him blind. Grimmjow kept passing Starrk again and again like he was trapped in some kind of repeating loop. He watched the other man shake his head each time, silently telling him not to draw attention to himself. Grimmjow just kept ignoring him and opened his mouth to scream, to shout. Maybe it would push away some of the blankness. But his voice remained out of his reach, not even a croak coming out of his mouth to prove he could still speak.

Grimmjow's thigh was starting to throb as he continued to run, the sear of it growing until his leg nearly went numb. It was endless, a cycle that was frustrating him badly enough to make him grit his teeth until his jaw ached. It wasn't until his legs gave out completely that he finally stopped. He rolled onto his back as his breath heaved in his chest. The white started fading into shadow and he was afraid that he'd be swallowed by it. But now he couldn't move, couldn't even feel his legs at all anymore. As the darkness covered his eyes, he felt a growing warmth that spread across his waist and down into his lap. It was a pleasant sensation that was at odds with the fear and frustration he had been feeling up until this point.

A wave of pleasure suddenly radiated out from his groin and made him gasp. He'd never had a bad dream turn into something like this before and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He surfaced slowly and was almost disappointed that it might be ending. But as he drifted up from sleep, the feeling just got stronger. Grimmjow grunted deep in his throat as a sucking pull on his dick dragged him back up into awareness. He pried his eyes open to see what the hell was going on. To say it was a surprise to see an orange haired head bobbing up and down up his lap would be an extreme understatement. His hakama had been loosened and pulled open and Ichigo had taken him into his wet hot mouth.

"Shiiiit," he hissed. "Must still be dreamin. . ." That was the only answer he could come up with. His brain wasn't working well enough to really figure out what was happening. Ichigo hummed in response and the tremor along Grimmjow's length made his toes curl. Before long, he was spilling himself and arching his back into the most unexpected orgasm he'd had in a long time. His gasping breath echoed in the room as he fell back down onto the bed. But it wasn't quite over yet as Ichigo crawled up his body and caught his lips and started to work on his mouth. It was a wet press of lips and a determined searching tongue. Grimmjow could taste himself and wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

"Hnnmm. Wha. . .?" He groaned again as he broke away and Ichigo's hard length ground into his hip. The rational part of his brain was glad he was pressing into his good side. The warmth of the body rubbing against him brushed away some of the chill that had been seeping into his bones. But he was still confused at the sudden activity. Ichigo had been almost comatose for nearly a week now.

"Oh, God," Ichigo breathed against his neck. "I just gotta. . ." He groaned and huffed as he continued to move, the slow languid thrusting becoming more erratic. "Stuff's wearing off. . . Freaking side effects. Gotta. . .ung. . ." His movements became quicker for a moment before he braced himself and tensed all over. He let out a soft whine as he collapsed in a limp heap with his head resting on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered quietly as if he just realized what he'd done and was a little embarrassed by it.

"Hn. Just glad I was along for the ride." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and let his heart slow down a little. He tilted the younger man's face up to look at him with his other hand. Ichigo's gaze was a little bleary an unfocused but it wasn't the drugged haze that he'd been trapped in for days. "How'd you get in here?"

"Same way you've been coming to see me. I knew about those passages from before. They go everywhere." Despite how incapacitated he'd been lately, Ichigo's voice was clear if a little tired.

Three more days had passed since Starrk had taken Grimmjow to Ichigo's room through those same secret paths. He'd spent rest of the time since then loitering in his rooms, sleeping during the day. He tried to get the panel open on his own but couldn't quite figure out the latch. It was probably locked anyway. So he had to wait for Starrk to escort him to Ichigo's room late in the night when everyone else was sleeping. The redhead was so exhausted both from the drugs and pretending to be docile that he spent most of the time half asleep in Grimmjow's arms. It was painful for him to see Ichigo like that, so helpless and out of it. But he was grateful for the time anyway and held him close.

He hadn't really spoken to Ilfort since the other night and all the responses to his texts were terse and short, each telling him to have patience. Grimmjow was tired of having patience. He wanted to do something. He wasn't so stupid as to go on a rampage but the inactivity was grating on him. To pass the time, he'd cleaned up his room and did his best to make it look like a bomb hadn't gone off in there. There wasn't much else to do. Smoothing a few stray strands of orange hair away from Ichigo's forehead, he looked down at him.

"How are you?"

"Better. Less like a sloppy addict and more like myself. Still really achy but at least my brain isn't quite so mushy anymore." He sighed deeply. "Szayel gave me something that's helping but the transition makes me wanna fuck like a rabbit." When Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo reached up and tugged on a strand of blue hair. "It's better than the alternative." He twirled the strand around his finger. "I'm tired of being a zombie."

It was quiet for a while as they just lay together. After a few relatively comfortable minutes, the redhead sighed and shifted again. "I'm sorry for messing everything up."

"Cut it out." Trying not to sound harsh, Grimmjow stroked a hand up his back. "It would have happened sooner or later." He kissed Ichigo's forehead in a lame attempt to hide the fact that he was checking the small wound. It was just a small cut surrounded by a bruise but he hated the way it looked on his skin. But of course, he got busted.

Ichigo's morose expression became annoyed. "I told you, he didn't touch me. I fell and hit a table on the way down."

It didn't matter, Aizen was to blame and he would pay. Just not right now. Grimmjow was relatively resigned to that by now and he let out a slow sigh. "I hate being in here when you're out there."

"I know. I'm working on it." Which was pretty much what both Ilfort and Starrk had said. Grimmjow was getting pretty tired of that too and he said so.

Ichigo placed his hand flat on Grimmjow's chest, staring at his fingers for a moment. He seemed to have trouble meeting his gaze. "It won't be fixed overnight."

"I know that," Grimmjow muttered. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We're going out tomorrow," Ichigo said suddenly, almost like he was blurting it out. "Aizen. He's taking us somewhere."

Now that was news. And Grimmjow didn't like the sound of it. "Us? As in you and me?"

"I think so, it's hard to tell sometimes."

"Where?"

"He won't tell me. Just that it's a surprise." Ichigo pressed his face into Grimmjow's skin. "Shit, he scares me."

"Yeah. I don't remember it being quite like this." Aizen had always been a little off, something about him was always right on the edge. There was a certain sleek sophistication to everything he did that glossed over the brutal nature of his business. But now he just seemed like an unbalanced psycho.

"It wasn't. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him." Ichigo shivered and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him while he nuzzled his hair. But the redhead pulled back and looked down at him with an intense expression on his face. "I love you." Ichigo swallowed hard. "Just in case. . .you know. . .if we. . ."

"Don't." Grimmjow snapped out the word, gripping the redhead's arms hard as he tried to get control of his own breathing. Three small words shouldn't get him so worked up. But his heart had started tripping and something warm bloomed in his chest. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation but the reasoning behind the admission gave him a bad taste. He stared hard at Ichigo who knelt above him where he'd tried to retreat, nearly hanging in his grip. The redhead's expression was broken and his breath shuddered a little. Grimmjow hated that he'd been the one to cause that and the warmth inside him took on a hot, almost sharp edge.

"Don't say it because you think we're going to die." He tried to soften his words as he loosened his hold and ran his hands up and down Ichigo's arms in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. "I want it to be because you mean it." And he did. He wasn't sure if it had just occurred to him now or if he'd always wanted that.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths and shook himself before hardening his expression and leaned forward to brace his hands on either side of Grimmjow's head. He lowered himself so they were nearly nose to nose and his eyes narrowed. "I love you." It was almost said like a challenge, the words bitten off heatedly.

Grimmjow swallowed and nodded, unsure of his voice at the moment. Then he pulled him down close, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He breathed in the scent of him as the younger man trembled in his embrace. Ichigo sniffed wetly and he was mildly worried that he'd started to cry. He gave them both a few moments to recover from the emotional moment before letting him pull back again. Ichigo's eyes were reddened and glistening but the tears hadn't fallen. He seemed to be stubbornly holding onto that much control at least. Grimmjow moved to sit up and hissed as it pulled at the wound on his leg.

"Dammit," Ichigo muttered, his gaze clearing instantly. When Grimmjow tried to push away his hands, the redhead snarled and yanked down the open hakama that Grimmjow hadn't bothered to take off before falling into bed. The motion exposed the bandage on his thigh and he suddenly felt self conscious. Which was stupid since they'd just had that whole conversation with his sated length resting openly on his belly.

"What are you. . ." He nearly made another attempt to back away but paused when the redhead's lip curled.

"Has Szayel taken a look at this yet?" Ichigo asked, completely ignoring his question.

"I don't want that asshole touching me." He'd drugged him the last time he showed up and the guy always managed to put him on edge. Only the fact that he was Ilfort's brother kept him from being on Grimmjow's short list.

"Sit still for a minute." When Grimmjow moved to follow him, Ichigo whirled and slapped a hand down in the middle of his bare chest. "Stay. Here." The fierce look in his eyes was enough to keep him still. When Ichigo came back from the kitchenette, he had a clean roll of bandages, and a steaming bowl with a towel. He spent the next few moments peeling away the old gauze and examining the wound. His lip twitched as he picked up the soaked towel and started dabbing at the scabbed edges. Grimmjow bit his lip at the sting.

"This doesn't look very good. A clean shot but it's inflamed," he murmured as he worked. He seemed to have a rather practiced hand with injuries.

"You're pretty good at that," Grimmjow said as he tried not to wince. It wasn't really a deep thought. It was just something to say.

Ichigo didn't bother looking up as he continued to tend him. "My dad's a doctor." His voice was flat and carefully neutral as if he'd just remembered something painful and was trying to hide it. He gently bent Grimmjow's knee so he could wrap the clean gauge around his leg. The movements were practiced and efficient and he was finished quickly. "Please take care of yourself," he said quietly after he was done. His gaze was steady when he raised his eyes to pin Grimmjow to the bed. "I mean that too."

Grimmjow hadn't intentionally let it get bad. He kept it clean and tried to make sure the muscles didn't heal too tight but this whole week had been really hard to deal with. He almost felt like apologizing but stopped himself at the last minute. Instead, he lay back and held his arm out. He was now totally naked but didn't really care. Ichigo watched him for a second as if having some internal debate with himself before crawling forward and snuggling up against him again. He dragged the covers up over them both. After a while Grimmjow started to doze off, momentarily content despite what was going on. He refused to let Aizen take these small moments from him.

The click of the locks on the door roused him but he didn't get up. From the way Ichigo tensed where lay against him, he knew he was awake too. Starrk came in and stopped just inside the door after it closed and stood watching them both. Ichigo's head was still pillowed on Grimmjow's shoulder and he just stared back impassively without moving as if daring the other man to comment.

"Saves me a trip I guess," Starrk said. He shrugged like it didn't matter. "Just be back in your own room by dawn." He was carrying a small bundle and dropped it in a chair by the door. If he noticed Grimmjow's attempt to clean up the room, he didn't say anything. "Clothes for tomorrow." They looked like regular street clothes which would be a welcome relief. Grimmjow really hated that damned uniform.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked before Starrk could leave again.

The other man paused by the door. "I'm not sure." He seemed extremely irritated by that but remained calm as ever. "I'll be there," was all he said before he left.

"Well that sounds ominous," Ichigo snorted. He sighed and pressed himself closer to Grimmjow as he glanced at the clock. There were only three more hours before he had to go back and he frowned. "I don't like this."

"I'd be worried if you did." Grimmjow kissed his forehead and chuckled when Ichigo's fingers dug into his chest a little. The redhead sighed deeply.

"It's. . ." Ichigo swallowed and cleared his throat. "It's easier. Knowing you're here. With me."

"I'm always with you."

There was a laughing snort in the dark. "Wow, that was sappy." Ichigo grinned up at him in an obvious attempt to cut through the growing tension and emotion. It was a little forced but Grimmjow smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Doesn't mean I don't mean it."

. . . . . . .

The next morning Grimmjow woke alone and was mildly disappointed even though he hadn't expected anything else. Dragging himself out of bed, he wandered into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand. After he'd toweled himself dry, he changed into the clothes that Starrk had brought. It was a pair of jeans and white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and boots. If he wasn't mistaken, they were from his closet from before he'd left Aizen. Starrk must have kept some of his stuff after he'd gone. He hadn't worn the white uniform all the time. That was mostly for internal functions and meetings. Right now, it was a power thing. Aizen's way of marking him as a possession instead of a person.

He felt a little better wearing something normal as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was almost a kind of armor and it was more comforting than he imagined. Taking a bottle of gel out of the cabinet, he styled his hair for the first time in days and was pleased with the result. He smirked at his reflection, mildly amused that he could take the time to be vain at a time like this. But he'd need every ounce of willpower to deal at the moment. His expression sobered and he went out to get something to eat in the kitchenette.

Grimmjow wasn't sure when Starrk would come for him but fortunately, he didn't take long. The locks clicked open and the other man stepped through the door. He didn't seemed surprised that he was already up and prepared to go.

"Any word on where we're going yet?" Grimmjow asked.

"No. Follow me and-"

"I know, I know. Try not to attract attention to myself. I get it." Grimmjow was getting really tired of hearing that.

Starrk gave him a bland look but didn't respond as he led him out the door and down the hall. There were more people up and around than Grimmjow was used to seeing. But that was back when he used to live here. If Aizen was getting paranoid as well as just plain crazy, he could have added more security. He figured that kind of wariness would make him want to push everyone away instead. Grimmjow wasn't sure which would be the better option.

Aaroniero passed them in the hall and gave them a mock salute. Grimmjow ignored him, refusing to rise to the bait if that's what it was. With him it was hard to tell. He took crazy to a different more disturbing level. The man was fully aware of his own cracked soul and reveled in it, almost greedy for the next perversion or act of violence. Grimmjow was glad he didn't seem to be coming with them.

They went outside through one of the back doors and he was surprised to see a helicopter waiting on a pad in the middle of the yard. One of Starrk's security men was behind the controls up front. Grimmjow thought they'd be driving to their destination and this made things a little more tricky. And more dangerous. Starrk got into the back and he followed him. When took a seat, he saw Ichigo and Aizen coming out of the house. The redhead was dressed in a white shirt and slacks, both well tailored to show off his form. It would have been a good look for him under different circumstances. Aizen wore a slick white suit with a bold purple shirt and black tie. It seemed oddly sinister even though Grimmjow wasn't sure why he thought that. At least he wasn't wearing those pretentious robes he favored most of the time.

They both got up into the helicopter and seated themselves. The interior was spacious enough to accommodate them all. Aizen smiled benignly at Grimmjow while Ichigo kept his gaze lowered. As the blades started to twirl, they all donned the waiting headsets so they could talk over the noise.

"Good morning, Grimmjow. You're looking well," Aizen said pleasantly.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm fine." He glanced at Ichigo, but the redhead wouldn't meet his gaze. He looked a little listless like he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. But his eyes were clear as he kept a guarded watch out the window. Good. He was just being cautious instead of dealing with another dose of drugs.

"I thought it would be a nice day for a trip." Aizen picked a nonexistent piece of lint off his suit. "It's such a nice day."

Oddly enough, it _was_ a nice day. The sun was out and even though the weather was starting to turn cool, the temperature was mild. As the helicopter lifted and the ground fell away beneath them, Grimmjow started to get a little worried. Not that he'd let it show. But he really wasn't sure what the point of today's outing was. A demonstration maybe? He had a brief uncomfortable vision of plummeting without a parachute and had to shake himself. If Aizen wanted to kill him, he would have done it already. When he saw Ichigo's eyes flick his way, he knew he was thinking the same thing. And so was Aizen apparently.

"I can assure you that you won't have to learn to fly today." Aizen's pleasant expression remained in place like he wasn't discussing death in a vague, creepy way.

They continued on and sped out over the ocean's dark waves, and Grimmjow could help but wonder where the hell they were going. At their current speed, he figured they were headed far enough away from shore to reach international waters. Not that Aizen would need that kind of protection for whatever he was doing. His connections would keep him out of jail. In the distance, Grimmjow made out a speck against the horizon. It grew larger as they got closer and he could see a small island coming into view. Ichigo's gaze had sharpened as he saw it too. They set down in a small clearing and the engine shut off, creating a sudden silence that was almost deafening. Aizen was watching them both with a certain amount of calculation which was unnerving as hell.

"Since Ichigo's health has returned, I thought it was past time he was introduced to his future responsibilities."

Grimmjow was surprised by the admission. When he'd been working for Aizen, even he wasn't privy to all of his business interests. It was hard to tell what the man's motivations were. Did he really want to train Ichigo to take his place? Maybe was he so arrogantly sure of his loyalty that he didn't think his nephew would turn on him. That sounded probable. As for Ichigo's health, he didn't sound like he suspected anything. That Ichigo was shaking off the drugs and only pretending to be docile. It was like Aizen only saw what he wanted to see.

"As for you Grimmjow," Aizen drawled, his gaze now sly. "I hate to see decent employees go to waste. You have potential if only you could shake off that troublesome and rather surprising moral streak of yours." He watched for a reaction, his expression betraying nothing. And Grimmjow tried not to flinch as he spoke again. "This is your chance to return to the fold."

Which sounded incredibly suspicious. Grimmjow didn't want to work for him again. He'd nearly died trying to get away the last time and he wasn't sure he'd survive a second attempt.

"I see you're not exactly interested in the idea." Aizen may be a psycho but he didn't seem to be stupid. He was still selectively sharp as ever. Grimmjow said nothing since he was pretty sure that disagreement would end badly for him. Aizen seemed to take his silence for his assent and continued on as if they were actually having a conversation. "My boy's wellbeing is foremost on my mind. Consider his survival your own."

Grimmjow had no idea why Aizen would trust him when it was obvious that he didn't want to be here. It didn't matter that Ichigo's life was on his own mind and that he'd do anything to keep him safe. He figured that officially, the redhead's safety was Starrk's job. Grimmjow took a slow breath and fixed Aizen with a flat look.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to him." As a threat, it was a vague one but he meant it. There were so many promises in that one statement.

But Aizen didn't seem to hear the menace beneath the words. "Excellent. Now then." He straightened his tie before getting out of the helicopter, not looking back to see if they followed.

Grimmjow and Ichigo exchanged a meaningful look before they followed him. There was no telling what was going to happen next but it was safest for them to play along. At least for now. Starrk, who had been watching the whole one-sided conversation with lazy, half closed eyes, flicked his gaze between the two of them before bringing up the rear.


	29. Chapter 29

I know I haven't posted much recently but real life has been spanking me pretty hard lately and focus has been in short supply.

Unexpected Baggage- 29

For a super secret base, Aizen's island didn't look all that impressive from the outside. There were a few small buildings with one central structure, a helipad and a small dock. Two boats were anchored off shore and Grimmjow spotted at least three armed guards patrolling the grounds. So they had company already. Whoever they were.

"Sometimes it's good to get away from the office," Aizen said wistfully as he glanced out the window.

Ichigo flicked his eyes toward Aizen to see if he was supposed to comment but his uncle was too busy staring out at the scenery. Starrk appeared to be asleep and Grimmjow figured he wasn't expected to say anything. There were times when Aizen wanted input from the troops and sometimes he liked the hired help to know their place. It was often hard to tell which way he wanted it at any given time.

The helicopter set down on the pad and the engine shut off leaving them in sudden quiet that almost seemed louder. The sea breeze ruffled Grimmjow's hair as he followed Aizen and Ichigo when they stepped out of the helicopter. It might have been picturesque if he weren't worried about what was going to happen today. Starrk brushed past him but he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Grimmjow frowned at his back and did his best to ignore the pilot who trailed after them. He knew better than to draw attention to himself now. Things were happening, he just didn't know what.

Unsurprisingly, the inside of the building was lush and expensively decorated. Aizen always did like to pamper himself. But instead of some secret factory or training facility, the main space was actually a plush conference room. The gleaming polished wood table was surrounded by several deeply cushioned chairs, each one occupied. The place was practically filled to bursting with villains and infamous people. No wonder this place was so far out to sea and mostly likely not on any map. The authorities would love to see them all together like this so they could take them down.

Barragan sat smugly in his chair with his small entourage surrounding him. His businesses ranged from drugs to extortion and back again. Kariya was there as well, his expression placid as he leaned back in his seat. And there were several others of varying degrees of notoriety. Grimmjow recognized two high level drug dealers and one smuggler by face if not by name. They all had their own separate territories but Aizen's firm foothold in the police department put him near the head of the pack. He was king in all but name.

Near the head of the table, there were two chairs reserved for Aizen's closest accomplices, Tosen and Gin. They were still on the police force doing his bidding from the inside. But strangely, their seats were farther away than Grimmjow remembered. He wondered if they'd done something wrong or if their boss's paranoia was increasing to the point where he kept even his closest people at a distance. Aizen strode in and glanced around at his guests as he headed to the throne-like seat, guiding Ichigo by the elbow. He seated the redhead in the smaller chair next to his own and stood at his side with is hand resting on his shoulder.

Starrk stopped just inside the door and lounged against the wall looking harmless. He unobtrusively snagged Grimmjow's sleeve, silently telling him to stay put. Grimmjow didn't like being separated from Ichigo but there was no way he could do anything about it now. So he tried to mirror Starrk's pose but tried to go for disinterest and mildly menacing. He felt like he stood out on a certain level in his street clothes. Everyone else here was dressed to impress including Aizen and Ichigo in their white suits. Maybe the choice to have Grimmjow dress down was a power thing or maybe to show them all what his rank was. Or maybe Aizen really didn't care.

"It's so nice of you all to attend," Aizen said warmly. "Before we discuss business, let's have some tea." With one last squeeze to Ichigo's shoulder, he sat smoothly in the large seat and smiled benignly at the people around the table. His demeanor was actually kind of creepy but no one said anything. They probably didn't dare. Each accepted their tea calmly but waited for Aizen to raise his cup before sipping. That was nothing new. Aizen actually had someone shot once for failing to wait. Grimmjow wasn't sorry he didn't get any.

Aizen savored the aroma before taking a sip. "Ah. Better. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why we've gathered together a month early."

"Actually, we were wondering why your nephew is here. I thought that he was uninterested. That he needed more persuasion and training before becoming a part of your business." Out of everyone there, Barragan was the most outspoken and the one who feared Aizen the least. Grimmjow had always suspected that he found Aizen to be an amusing upstart. Something to occupy his time in the boredom of his old age.

Aizen smiled but the expression was a little tight. He tolerated Barragan's presence and insubordination because of his large network of useful contacts. That might only last until he figured out how to take him out completely and absorb his organization with minimal losses. Right now, Aizen was angry which probably made everybody nervous but they had enough control to school their expressions.

"That was then, this is now." Standing again, Aizen smoothed his hand over Ichigo's hair, his fingers griping slightly as he lost a bit of control himself. Admirably, the redhead barely flinched. "You will show Ichigo the proper respect as he is officially my heir."

To Ichigo's credit, he managed to mostly hold onto his composure. But if he'd been sipping from his cup, he might have spit out his tea when he heard Aizen's pronouncement. Of course, Grimmjow was more sensitive to his moods so others might not have noticed his discomfort as much. After stiffening in his seat for a brief moment, Ichigo gazed out over the table and met everyone's eyes. Not quite staring them down, but making it clear that he wasn't weak. If he was playing up his part, he was doing a really convincing job. As much as he hated his uncle, it appeared he knew how to play the game. There were a few quiet murmurs but no one openly said anything. It appeared to be news but they didn't dare comment. At least not right now.

As for why Aizen suddenly wanted to officially name Ichigo his heir, nobody seemed to know. Grimmjow was curious about it himself. After drugging him into near unconsciousness because he wanted to control him, now he wanted to let him into his inner circle? Grimmjow didn't trust him and it didn't look like anybody else did either. Aizen's power existed in a way that made people line up to be a part of his organization not because they wanted to, but because it was suicide not to.

The meeting progressed normally after that. It was a status update of all current enterprises and activities. A sharing of information that was as much a dance of intrigue as it was informative. Grimmjow had been to many before. He felt the familiar feel of it wash over him and it wasn't entirely pleasant. He'd tried so hard to run away from all of this and here he was right back in the middle of it. The sickening surge of it settled in his gut and he shifted slightly where he stood while trying not to draw attention to himself.

When it got to the point where Grimmjow felt like he was on the verge of doing something stupid again, the meeting finally adjourned. One by one, all present stepped up to offer congratulations to the new prince of the realm before offering their respects to Aizen. The last was another ritual to pander to the man's ego. All the while, Ichigo sat in his seat looking superior and slightly bored. But despite Aizen's announcement and the murmured words of support, the redhead wasn't really being treated with respect. The tone of the whole affair made him seem more like a pampered pet. Like everyone considered this one of Aizen's phases that would eventually pass. If Ichigo was aware, it didn't show on his face.

Only after the last of the guests had left did Aizen stand and usher Ichigo toward the door. Grimmjow and Starrk fell into step behind them as they headed back out toward the helicopter. The whole trip seemed anti-climactic somehow. Like something big should have happened. Aizen had told Ichigo that it was a surprise. Maybe he meant the announcement that he was now officially Aizen's heir but Grimmjow wasn't going to look into that too much. He just had to remind himself to keep his guard up. Right now, his leg was staring to throb and he was doing his best to ignore it.

Ichigo's hands remained clenched in his lap on the ride back to the mainland as he stared out the window. Grimmjow kept a close eye on him while watching Aizen at the same time. The older man seemed lost in his own thoughts which probably wasn't a bad thing. Of course, his temperament could shift at any moment. But even when they got to the mansion, he seemed distracted. Waving vaguely in Grimmjow's direction, he mumbled something about taking care of things before getting out of the helicopter and wandering off on his own. Starrk gave Grimmjow a flat look before following him in his slouching gate.

Stepping down onto the ground himself, Grimmjow reached up to help Ichigo down onto the ground. The redhead flicked his eyes around nervously before taking his hand. They said nothing as they headed to Ichigo's room and nobody paid them any notice. After all the high security and tight lockdowns, it felt strange. Grimmjow had a brief, ridiculous urge to keep walking out the front door and not look back. But despite the lack of attention, he knew they'd never make it off the grounds if they tried. Growling low in his throat, he glared at Szayel who had fallen into step with them in the main hall.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow said as he did his best to keep himself between him and Ichigo.

"Come now, don't be so antagonistic. It's time for a checkup. I'm only interested in his health after all." Szayel smiled sweetly at both of them.

Grimmjow didn't want the other man touching Ichigo but he could see that the redhead was looking a little ragged around the edges now that he wasn't under such intense scrutiny. Maybe checking him over wouldn't be a bad idea. Leading the way to Ichigo's room, he set him down on the couch in the sitting room. Szayel placed his bag on the coffee table and started to dig around before pulling out a stethoscope and thermometer. Ichigo's lips thinned in distaste but he allowed the other man to check his vitals. Grimmjow sat at his side and took his hand and squeezed gently. It might have been an adolescent gesture but Ichigo held on just as hard.

Szayel sighed and clicked his tongue. "Temp's a little high and your pulse is thready which isn't a good sign. I'm going to need to give you another dose."

Ichigo swallowed and leaned into Grimmjow. "Do I have to?" He sounded young and tired. This morning's meeting must have taken a lot out of him.

"It's only going to get worse if I don't give you something now," Szayel told him, not unkindly.

"Give him what?" Grimmjow might have to deal with his presence but he wasn't going to tolerate not knowing what was going on. Szayel wasn't going to do anything without spelling it out step by step first.

"Making him go off his previous meds cold turkey would be bad. I'm bringing him down with something else which should ease the discomfort." He held up a vial for Grimmjow's inspection before pulling out a syringe. "It's as safe I can make it." For once, there was no hint of mockery in his voice.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and rested his cheek on his hair while he glared at the other man. Szayel returned his gaze with a bland look as if it didn't phase him. And it probably didn't. But he was careful as he drew a dose from the vial and injected it into Ichigo's arm. The redhead sighed and pressed further into Grimmjow.

"I've got you," Grimmjow murmured.

"He might get a little sleepy but it shouldn't last too long. You should have a few hours to yourselves before dinner. Aizen isn't very active in the afternoons."

"You're just full of helpful information," Grimmjow muttered.

"And you're still a suspicious, grumpy bastard. I'll see you both later." With that, Szayel picked up his things and left the room.

"I don't want to inherit his shit," Ichigo said bitterly after a few minutes of quiet. "I never wanted that."

"I know you don't." Grimmjow guided him up so he could take him into the next room and into the bed.

"You should go. I don't want you to get in trouble." Ichigo halfheartedly pushed at his shoulder.

"Forget it, you're stuck with me. Aizen practically made your safety my job today." Grimmjow considered it his responsibility anyway so it wasn't exactly a stretch for him.

"But he might change his mind." Ichigo was sitting on the bed now and he scooted back so he could lie down. Grimmjow went back out to securely lock the door from the inside before coming back into the bedroom. Moving Ichigo over on the mattress, he lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms.

"I'll deal with that if it happens. But I'm not going to borrow trouble by worrying about it and neither are you. Get some sleep."

. . . . . . .

It was late in the afternoon when Ichigo finally stirred from the deep sleep he'd fallen into. Grimmjow hadn't slept himself but he was content enough for now despite the situation.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked, his voice fuzzy with sleep.

"Five thirty." Grimmjow brushed a few strands of hair away from Ichigo's forehead as he leaned in to kiss him. "How are you feeling?"

"Was tired and irritated. Not so much now." Ichigo kissed him back and melted against him.

Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure if it was side effects if or if Ichigo was really interested but his body was willing to find out. A distraction would be good for both of them. Grimmjow rolled so he was laying on top of him and as their arousals brushed, it made them both catch their breath.

"Okay, now I'm really feeling better," Ichigo murmured against his lips. He reached around and rubbed his hands up and down Grimmjow's back before pulling away a little. "But maybe we shouldn't. If he finds out. . ."

"I talked to Starrk earlier. We'll get a head's up if anyone comes our way." Grimmjow showed Ichigo the phone that he'd pulled from the hiding place behind his headboard before they left this morning. "We're safe enough for now." But he wasn't going to push it if Ichigo really didn't want to go any further.

"We still probably shouldn't." But even as he said it, Ichigo hooked a leg around the back of Grimmjow's knees. "But I just. . ." Breaking off, he leaned up and kissed him. And then he was threading his fingers through Grimmjow's hair and pulling him close. Maybe he was making up for lost time or making the best of the time they had. Or maybe he was just trying to forget everything if only for a short time. No matter what the reason was, Grimmjow wasn't arguing. Tugging on the fabric of Ichigo's shirt, he pulled it carefully out of the younger man's pants.

It allowed him access to the heated flesh beneath and he splayed his fingers across Ichigo's middle. Ichigo pressed into the touch and sighed as he arched his neck back. Grimmjow unbuttoned the shirt and eased it off of his shoulders and down his arms. Clothes were pulled away piece by piece to let their bare skin touch and it was sweetly glorious. Not even Grimmjow's wounded leg was enough to ruin it for him. He kissed Ichigo's lips and looked into his eyes. He had to find a way to keep this.

It wasn't a fierce clash of passion and wills. It was soft and sweet and slow. As Grimmjow entered him, he held Ichigo close and held his gaze. He'd never been so close to someone like this before. In the midst of all the turmoil, Grimmjow hadn't really had time to think about it. He'd been so shocked to have his old life crashing down on him again. But he supposed that he shouldn't spend too much time worrying about it now. If they survived all this, then maybe he'd obsess about it then.

After laying together for while, Grimmjow's phone beeped and the unexpected sound made them both jump. "Dammit," he muttered. At least it went off now and not earlier when they'd been in the middle of things. "We need to be in the dining room in thirty minutes."

Ichigo frowned and huffed before rolling slowly over so he could get out of bed. But when he got to the edge, he leaned forward and put his face in his hands. Grimmjow was about to ask it he was okay but before he could say anything, Ichigo shook it off and stood up. His expression was determined and a little cold which was alarming. Maybe he should kick Szayel's ass after all. But when the look was turned on Grimmjow, it softened a little. Just part of the act then.

"C'mon. If we're late, it will be a problem." Holding out his hand, he waited patiently for Grimmjow to take it before pulling him to his feet and guiding him to the shower. "We'll have to stop off at your room so that you can put on a uniform," he said as he turned on the water.

Grimmjow sneered. He hated that damned thing.

"Don't give me that look," Ichigo snorted as he pushed him under the spray. "You want out of this, you're going to have to play along for a while. He's already unpredictable as it is."

"I know that." Grimmjow snapped and closed his eyes and sighed at the sensation of fingers massaging his scalp as Ichigo lathered his hair. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He leaned under the spray and tried not to jerk out of Ichigo's touch.

"Of course not. I never said you had to." The redhead's temper sounded like it was starting to heat up. "It's just. . .Dammit." Ichigo pressed up against Grimmjow's wet body. "That out of control feeling is still there. And I'm probably going to get another shot before dinner." The anger faded into a kind of weary defeat.

Any annoyance Grimmjow might have felt seemed useless now. They could snipe at each other all they wanted but it wouldn't serve any purpose. He rarely felt so rational about anything. Things had gotten so utterly out of control and he knew that getting angry wouldn't solve anything. How responsible of him, he thought sourly. He finished soaping them up and rinsing so they could get ready. There wasn't much time for introspective musings. Ichigo put on a white suit with no tie. Again, the cut of the clothes flattered him but the color signified Aizen's pure control over everything.

In Grimmjow's room, he pulled out on of the clean uniforms that hung in the closet. Grimmjow had a feeling that his street clothes would disappear again so he'd hidden them under Ichigo's mattress before coming here.

Ichigo reached out to smooth one of the dark lapels of Grimmjow's short jacket. "Ordinarily I'd love seeing this much of you. But I don't like this."

"That makes two of us," Grimmjow muttered.

There was a polite knock on the door before Starrk slipped quietly into the room.

"I think we can find the way," Grimmjow said irritably.

"I'm sure you can. I just wanted to make sure you were both prepared for dinner."

Szayel peered around the doorframe and came inside, shutting the door behind him. Grimmjow saw Ichigo stiffen slightly beside him and he put a calming hand on his shoulder. The redhead's lip curled. "I'm getting really tired of this."

"It's one of the last, I assure you." The pink haired man came over and pulled out a filled syringe. To Ichigo's credit, he handled it stoically and made no further complaints after opening up his shirt and exposing his shoulder. But the effect was immediate and the redhead's eyes glazed a little bit. Blinking and taking a deep breath, he did his best to pull himself together and focus.

"Well, I'll come check on you tomorrow. Enjoy dinner," Szayel said with a grin.

Grimmjow didn't even bother to glare after him as he left. Cupping Ichigo's chin, he looked into his eyes to see if he was aware of his surroundings. Dealing with Aizen with anything less than their full faculties would be dangerous. Ichigo lifted his eyes to meet his gaze and smiled a little.

"I'm a little fuzzy but still here." He leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow's lips gently. "Let's get this over with."

Nodding, Grimmjow guided him to the door. Neither said anything to Starrk as they silently followed him to the dining room. He took his place by the door as they went in and sat down. The table was lavishly set and servants were bringing in covered trays as they entered. Aizen sat smugly at the head of the table, his smile benevolent and slightly creepy just like at the meeting earlier.

"Good evening to both of you." Aizen gestured to chairs on either side of him. Grimmjow sat at his left and Ichigo at his right. Neither wanted to be that close but like so many other things recently, they had no choice.

"Aizen-sama," Ichigo murmured with a respectful nod. Grimmjow said nothing but lowered his eyes just the same. The subservience grated on him even though he knew it was necessary.

"I am very pleased with how well you handled today's meeting, son. You will do well just like I knew you would." Aizen lifted a glass of deep red wine to his lips. Grimmjow shuddered inwardly at how closely the liquid resembled blood. Ichigo merely nodded at the praise solemnly and sipped his water. With all the drugs that had been coursing through his system lately, non-alcoholic was probably a good decision.

"And Grimmjow. You seem to be getting right back into the swing of things quite well."

Grimmjow tried not to blink in surprise. Where had that come from? He'd done nothing but complain since he'd arrived and had fought the entire way. He'd even trashed his room. But he supposed that if Aizen was seeing what he wanted to see that was all for the best. He didn't reply to the comment. Every reply that came to mind sounded like it would probably get him in trouble. Aizen apparently didn't mind as his thoughts seemingly danced on to other topics.

"My dear boy, tomorrow you will put your skills to work once again." He reached over and squeezed Ichigo's shoulder, making what might have been a fond gesture seem like a restraining one. Grimmjow wasn't sure what kind of work he meant. He never really asked Ichigo what he'd done while he was here. All he'd said was that he'd practically been treated like a prisoner. But he'd also mentioned working with computers. Maybe that was it.

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Ichigo said evenly.

Aizen's look suddenly hardened and Ichigo's fingers tightened on his fork as he struggled to figure out what he'd said wrong. Grimmjow could practically hear his thoughts racing. Then the redhead squared his shoulders and he made a small bow where he sat.

"Of course, Otou-sama." _Father_. He said it without a hint of sarcasm, his voice even and respectful. Grimmjow's stomach churned a bit at hearing it. But if they were going to play along with all of this, they had to go all the way. Aizen seemed pleased and he smiled warmly. Almost like his pet had just done a neat trick. Playing to the man's whims would be difficult. Grimmjow just hoped that whatever unpredictability he was suffering from remained relatively benign.


	30. Chapter 30

Unexpected Baggage- 30

Dinner was mildly awkward. Conversation was entirely one sided with Aizen doing all of the talking. But his mind seemed to wander and the subject matter was mostly random. Grimmjow and Ichigo responded when prompted but never offered anything on their own. They were too busy trying not to upset their host and it was hard to tell what might shift his mood. Fortunately, they managed to survive all the way to dessert without incident.

Throughout the whole ordeal Aizen was strangely mellow and there was a glimmer in his eyes that Grimmjow didn't like. It wasn't unlike how Ichigo looked while he was drugged but it had a manic edge that was unsettling. Grimmjow started to wonder what else may have been in that wine but it didn't make any sense. Aizen insisted that everyone on his staff remain clean on pain of extreme discipline. He kept himself to the same rigid standards but now he was slipping which wasn't good for anyone. But it might explain his unpredictability.

"I will bid you both good evening," Aizen said suddenly as. "Sleep well and be ready tomorrow morning. We have work to do."

"Good night, Otou-sama," Ichigo murmured, his eyes downcast. He didn't move when Aizen stroked a possessive hand over his hair but he did close his eyes. Grimmjow and Ichigo both stood as Aizen did but made no move to follow and it appeared they weren't expected to. Ichigo remained standing still for a few minutes after they were alone. His expression was pensive.

"Let's go for a walk," he said suddenly and turned to head for the door. Grimmjow followed without comment as they went out onto the grounds. He knew that there would be guards watching their every move and cameras recording their path through the gardens. They'd have to be careful about what they said out here since there might be someone listening. But Ichigo didn't seem inclined to talk.

Grimmjow strolled at the redhead's side and let him set the pace. He seemed lost in thought as he walked without a destination in mind. The manicured shrubs and flowers might have looked nice on the surface but they were only a representation of Aizen's rigid control. It was all planned out too well for there to be any real natural beauty. Grimmjow barely spared a glance at their surroundings as they walked across the grass. He was busy looking for anyone that might be watching but he didn't see anyone. Starrk's team was good.

Through the whole walk, Ichigo remained silent and thoughtful and Grimmjow had to admit that it was just nice to be outside for once. They'd spent so much time cooped up inside during this whole situation. After nearly an hour of walking aimlessly around the property, they went back inside. The mansion was well equipped with extremely high end luxuries but neither of them had any interest in any of the entertainment systems or common rooms. It was all tainted by Aizen's influence and they wanted nothing to do with it.

Fortunately, they weren't really bothered by the other residents or any of Aizen's men. Everyone they came across kept their distance. Probably not for fear of them but of Aizen's wrath if they interfered with his most recent obsessions. Word had apparently gotten around about Ichigo's promotion to Aizen's official heir. As Grimmjow looked around and kept tabs on everyone around them, he noticed for the first time that every person was wearing their white uniforms. In the past, they'd only been used to be for special occasions and formal functions. The new requirement was probably yet another edict from Aizen.

Living on the grounds was mandatory for those who were a part of the inner circle and it appeared that the price for that position had gone up. It was a pampered existence but a prison at the same time. Even before he'd flipped out, Aizen had demanded absolute control and obedience from all who served under his influence. Those scarce few who had decided the price was too high tended to disappear shortly after making their feelings known. Just like Grimmjow had disappeared once. There was actually a part of him that wished he could do that again.

When they reached the door to Ichigo's room, the redhead turned and opened his mouth to say something but Grimmjow cut him off. He had an idea of where his thoughts were. Ichigo was going to argue and he didn't want to hear it. It was obvious by his expression that he thought it was a bad idea for Grimmjow to join him. But there was no way he was going to let them be separated now that he'd been given tacit permission to stick to his side.

"Forget about it. I'm not taking my eyes off you."

Ichigo's eyes flicked down the corridor in each direction before opening his door and pushing Grimmjow inside. Shutting and locking it behind him, he gave Grimmjow and exasperated look. "Do you want him to know that we're sleeping together?"

Grimmjow would have to admit that he was mildly worried about that himself but Aizen already knew they were close on some level at least. He'd already used him as a means of keeping Ichigo in line by threatening to hurt him. It didn't matter that his mental faculties seemed to have taken a vacation. As for Ichigo's overreaction, it seemed now that the redhead felt more lucid, he intended to take all the weight on himself again. That hadn't worked out all that well the last time he tried it but Grimmjow wasn't going to say that out loud. He just wasn't going to let him deal with this by himself.

"I think we've moved beyond that. And I'm serious. I'm not leaving you alone here if I can manage it." Grimmjow reached out and ran his hands down the redhead's arms.

Ichigo's lips thinned and he was clearly unhappy but he wasn't actively arguing. After watching him for a moment longer to make sure that was the end of it, Grimmjow headed to the bathroom. When he came out, Ichigo had taken off his suit and tossed it into the corner in a heap. He'd pulled on a loose pair of white silk pants, leaving his chest bare. It seemed like there was no color to any of his wardrobe. Grimmjow vowed that when they got out of this, he'd never own a white piece of clothing ever again.

Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands resting on his knees as if in quiet contemplation. It was a little early yet to sleep but there wasn't much else to do at the moment.

"Why did you join him?" Ichigo asked after a few quiet minutes.

Grimmjow hadn't expected the question and took some time to think about his answer. He slid his short jacket off his shoulders and tossed it into the pile with Ichigo's suit. He'd asked himself the same thing before many times. The answer always seemed weak and now was no different.

"Because it was better than the alternative." Grimmjow limped over to the armchair that sat at the foot of the bed and lowered himself into it. After spending most of the morning on his feet and then walking the grounds, his leg was sore and protesting. "Did Ilfort tell you anything about when we were kids?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I didn't even know he knew you. We talked about current stuff instead of the past. Shop stuff mostly."

That wasn't really surprising. Ilfort never really talked about it with anyone but his closest friends. And even then they tended to avoid the subject entirely. "We met in a foster home when we were six. Some foster parents are decent and use the system for what it was intended for." He knew that on a rational level but he'd never managed to find any of the good ones. "There are others that have no business being near kids. Times were bad and sometimes it got ugly." Some kids managed to make it through on pure will alone. Some remained victims and retreated into themselves. Others lashed out and made things difficult just because they could. They didn't see anything in it for themselves so they chose to thrive on chaos and destruction. Grimmjow had mostly fit into that last category. "I was a pain in the ass when I was young and I bounced around a lot. Nobody wants a violent child. Even ended up in juvie for a few months.

"Ilfort and I stuck together as much as we could. Got separated a couple of times but we always managed to find each other again." It wasn't nearly as painful to talk about as he thought it would be and Grimmjow relaxed in the chair. Maybe it was just Ichigo. But his gaze fell to the floor and stayed there. He didn't want to be looking at Ichigo, looking at his future, while he was talking about the past no matter relatively relaxed he was.

"Simple necessities that most people took for granted could be hard to come by. We always seemed to end up in shit holes where the foster parents were only in it for the financial bonus that came with 'special cases.' They weren't always interested in sharing said bonus with the kids they took on. I knew there was no way we'd get what we needed by waiting around for people to give it to us. So I started taking things. It started with food."

"That's just fucking wrong," Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow glanced up to see Ichigo's hands clenched into fists on his knees and his face was twisted with righteous anger. Grimmjow felt a little swell of warmth at that on the inside even as he waved it away and shrugged.

"It's the way things were. It sucked but there's no magic wand to fix shit like that. If things were going to be different, I had to make them different. I worked my way up to boosting cars by the time I was eleven. Never dealt in any hard stuff like drugs or any of that. I never managed to get that stupid." He let out a harsh laugh. But he'd been stupid enough.

"When I was fourteen, I stole a car in Aizen's territory and got caught. I think he was still a cop then but I didn't know anything about him at the time. He offered me a job and was very charming about the whole thing. But I knew it was a bad deal even then and I wanted nothing to do with him. I told him no." Grimmjow went quiet then. It was a relief somehow. Knowing that he'd never really wanted this in the first place. Somewhere along that line he'd forgotten that. Maybe on purpose just to get by. Because on the other hand, he'd been stupid enough to say yes in the end anyway. He shook his head to clear it and tried not to dwell on it.

"What did he do?" By Ichigo's tone, it was apparent that he laid blame solely on Aizen. That he knew he'd threatened something.

"He let me go after I refused. Two days later, I got picked up by child services and they put me in a holding cell for the night. They were going to throw me into juvie again and this time I wouldn't get out until I was of age. And even then, they might have transferred me to prison instead of releasing me." Grimmjow remembered that night. He was in a cell by himself and had plenty of time to think. One of those many thoughts was that the accommodations there weren't as bad as some of the places he'd lived over the years. "He came to see me the next day. Made the offer again." His answer had been different the second time. Which was probably just as well. Now that he thought about it, Grimmjow figured that he might not have survived long enough to make it to prison when he turned eighteen.

"I can't imagine being in that position."

Grimmjow looked up again to see sadness in Ichigo's eyes. "I might have done things differently if I had a choice." He caught the redhead's gaze and held it. "But if that meant that I'd never have met you, I'd make damned sure I did it all over again the exact same way."

Ichigo's eyes glistened with an intense look and his lips twitched a little. After a moment, he swallowed and nodded. Grimmjow wasn't sure of his own voice himself as he stood and went over to the bed. Ichigo slid back so and they both lay down together.

. . . . . . .

The next morning they got up and showered together before having a simple breakfast. Just as they were finishing, Starrk arrived at the door with a bundle of white cloth in his hands. He seemed perturbed which was saying something for him since he rarely showed anything openly but laziness. Holding out the clothing, he sighed quietly. "Aizen wants you to look the part."

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's lips twitch in distaste before he reached out and shook out the robes to get a better look. There were a pair of slim hakama and a long white coat.

"Well, at least there's some color," Grimmjow said. The wide obi was a vivid shade of red.

"And I thought the suits were bad enough." Ichigo changed into the outfit and smoothed his hands down over the tailored coat. It was cut to fit his torso with a high collar that framed his face and long tails that trailed down in the back. "But I guess it could be worse."

If it didn't represent everything that he hated about this place, Grimmjow would almost say that it looked good on him. He'd snagged a fresh uniform of his own earlier so as not to stand out since everyone in the mansion was wearing theirs. Even Starrk was wearing white. The tired looking head of security pulled out a cigarette and clamped it between his lips without lighting it.

"Aizen wants me to get you set up. He's. . .indisposed," he said carefully.

"Is he sick?" Grimmjow found himself sounding hopeful and did nothing to hide it.

Starrk shrugged. "I honestly can't say. But you probably won't see him at all today."

"Did he tell you what he expects me to do? He was kind of vague yesterday." Ichigo slid his hands down his hips and frowned when he realized there were no pockets.

"He said you'd know what to do." There was another shrug from Starrk.

Grimmjow wasn't sure why Aizen suddenly trusted Ichigo to know what he was doing. The man was control personified. "What did you used to do?"

"I started off setting up spreadsheets and digitizing his books. It was data entry mostly but after a while, he started to ask me if I could hack into other people's systems. Get their info."

"How did he know you could do that?" Grimmjow figured it wasn't something that Ichigo would have told him on his own.

Ichigo frowned. "He must have been watching me when I was on campus."

Grimmjow flicked his eyes to Starrk. The other man gave no indication that he knew anything about it. Under the increasing heat of Grimmjow's glare, he still remained impassive.

"Don't give me that look. I wasn't keeping tabs on him. That was Ulquiorra's doing. He knows his way around a computer well enough." Starrk flicked his eyes to Ichigo. "But he's not nearly as good as you."

"He didn't have to be. I gave myself up." Ichigo shifted his shoulders in his new jacket. "Doesn't matter now. I'm going to fix it."

"C'mon then." Starrk nodded at the door. "You might as well get started."

Grimmjow and Ichigo followed Starrk through the halls to an extremely well appointed office. The equipment looked top of the line and extremely expensive. Ichigo took one look and sighed.

"What?"

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and gave him a flat look. "What did you tell me about that last car you took apart?"

Grimmjow struggled to deal with the sudden change of subject. But when it finally came to him, it made more sense. "That for a shiny, sharp looking car, it had a lot of shit running it on the inside?"

"Yeah. I hope that's not the case here." He sat at the desk while Grimmjow pulled a chair over.

Starrk headed to the door. "Keep an eye out. My men are stretched thin since Aizen cut my security force nearly in half." From the tightening around his mouth, it was clear that they hadn't been given pink slips. It was probably another symptom of Aizen's growing paranoia. "They're good but I can't guarantee that you won't have visitors."

"I've got it." Grimmjow waved him off. "Just do whatever it is you do."

Starrk watched him carefully for a moment as if he were gauging whether or not he could leave him alone without supervision. Grimmjow was about to tell him where to shove it when he finally turned and sauntered out the door. Ichigo wasn't paying attention to their exchange as he started typing, his focus solely on the screen. There was an intensity to his expression that Grimmjow hadn't really seen before. When Ichigo had been working on the computer at his place and at the house, he'd been paying close attention to what he was doing. But now it was clear he was absolutely driven. Settling in his own chair, Grimmjow sat back to watch.

Three hours later, he tilted his head to crack his neck. He was used to spending time waiting on others. Guard duty was one of the things he'd done for Aizen when he lived here before but it was boring as hell and he couldn't stand it most of the time. He had no idea what Ichigo was doing and after watching numbers scroll across the screen for twenty agonizing minutes, he had to look away or risk a mind numbing headache. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask him what he was doing but he figured the redhead wouldn't appreciate the distraction. Right now, Grimmjow was starting to think about something to eat. He was about to suggest they take a break when Ichigo reared back in his chair and swore.

"Son of a bitch!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Grimmjow blinked in surprise. "What?"

Ichigo was practically vibrating with fury. Shoving his chair back, he got up and walked away from the desk. Grimmjow stood but somehow he knew the redhead wouldn't want to be touched right now. He was too angry and that anger might be turned on him. Not that Grimmjow would hold it against him but now wasn't the time to start anything.

"Awww. Somebody looks cranky."

Ichigo's head snapped up to see Aaroniero standing in the doorway. The other man had a sly grin on his face as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"Oooo, Berry's got a temper. Looks like somebody's meds are wearing off. Maybe I should call pinky to dope you up again."

Grimmjow tensed and tried not to think about how stiff his leg felt and how it would slow him down. Right now, Ichigo was between him and Aaroniero and there was no way he'd be able to intervene if their visitor decided to make a real nuisance of himself.

"Get out." Ichigo's voice was low as he glared.

"I was just checking to see how you were doing." The other man seemed strangely pleased with himself. "We're all so happy that the crown prince has finally come home." Aaroniero smiled and opened his mouth to speak again but he jumped suddenly.

"Funny," Starrk said from where he'd come up behind him. "This doesn't look like the east wing. I believe you were asked to keep an eye on the perimeter there."

"It doesn't look like a doghouse either but there are mutts everywhere I look."

Grimmjow raised his brows at that one. Aaroniero had always been mouthy but this was a bit much. Especially when every one else was being so careful because of Aizen's weirdness. Starrk took the comment in stride and showed no visible reaction. He just continued to watch the other man quietly as he grew increasingly agitated. Finally, Aaroniero grew tired of the game that nobody seemed to want to play and sniffed derisively before wandering away.

"What the hell is up with him? I wasn't aware that he had balls," Grimmjow asked when he was gone.

"That wasn't bravado. It's sheer stupidity." Starrk shrugged it off.

Ichigo huffed an angry sigh as he headed back to the desk. Leaning down to write something on a piece of paper, he braced his hand on the desktop. He swayed slightly on his feet before catching himself. Grimmjow was instantly at his side with an arm around his waist.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't feel so good."

Starrk's posture hadn't changed outwardly but he seemed a little more alert. "Perhaps you should take him to his room. I'll fetch Szayel."

Grimmjow didn't really like it but there was no alternative at this point. As he led Ichigo from the room and past Starrk, the redhead passed the other man the piece of paper he'd written on. Grimmjow wanted to know what was on it but he knew it wasn't safe to talk here. He guided a relatively docile Ichigo to his bedroom and shut the door. But before he could set him down on the bed, the redhead straightened and pulled away before heading into the bathroom.

"Alright," Grimmjow said as he tried not to let his irritation at the obvious sham show. "What's going on?"

Ichigo returned with a handful of first aid supplies from the bathroom which did nothing to settle his worries. Setting them on the nightstand, he came over and grabbed the waistband of Grimmjow's hakama before thrusting a hand in his pocket. Grimmjow's eyes widened and his body reacted immediately to the younger man's proximity.

"What are you. . ."

Ichigo pulled out the phone Starrk had given him and started texting without saying a word. There was a part of Grimmjow that was actually a little disappointed even as his anger at being ignored grew. He was old enough not to think completely with his dick anymore but occasionally, it was hard to ignore. Ichigo was busy typing and reading the phone display and didn't seem to notice.

There was a discreet knock on the door before Starrk came in with Szayel in tow. When the door closed, he held up a small device in his hands. "This should work."

Szayel glanced around and sniffed. "Hardly sterile conditions but I guess it will have to do." He set his bag on the bedside table and started pulling out items.

"Alright." Grimmjow held up his hands. "Stop ignoring me. What the hell is going on?" He hated being left out.

"You're not going to like it," Ichigo said, his voice tired. He took the device from Starrk and started waving it methodically over his body starting at his shoulders and moving down over his torso. It was almost as if he were. . .scanning for something. When he got everywhere he could reach, he handed it to Starrk who scanned the places he couldn't reach. As he moved the device over the skin between Ichigo's shoulder blades, there was a small beep. Grimmjow had an extremely bad feeling. It only got worse as Ichigo took off his jacket and lay down on his stomach on the bed. Szayel knelt at his side with a scalpel in his hands. This was so not going to happen but Starrk got in his way before he could stop him.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" he spat at Szayel.

"Grimm. Please." Ichigo's resigned voice had an angry edge to it. He winced as Szayel started probing the skin jut to the right of his spine.

"If he cuts you, I will do my best to kill him right now." Grimmjow's own anger was rising and only Starrk's hand on his arm kept him from moving. There was a soft sigh from the redhead.

"Sorry," Ichigo said. "I should have explained. But I want it out." Clenching his hands in the sheets, his lip curled. "He never needed to look for me." Turning slightly, he looked over his shoulder at Szayel. "Can you do it?"

"It's not terribly deep. But I don't even have a topical. You'll feel. . ."

"Do it," Ichigo demanded.

Grimmjow watched with narrowed eyes as Szayel cut into Ichigo's skin with his blade. The redhead's breathing hitched even as he tried not to tense up. But he stayed quiet during the whole procedure. Grimmjow had to give him credit for that. But when Szayel pulled a small object that was about the size of a large grain of rice, he went cold. All the mystery seemed to fall into place. Never had to look. Aizen never had to look for Ichigo because he'd tagged him like a fucking dog. That's how the cops had found them so quickly when they'd escaped Aizen's men. It had never crossed his thoughts during all of this but it made perfect sense when he thought about it. Rage didn't quite describe what Grimmjow felt just then. His vision wavered at the edges and his hearing was muffled by the rush of his own blood.

The sound of another beep brought him back to himself. Grimmjow turned his head to see Starrk standing behind him with the scanner.

"At least he's consistent," the other man muttered.

Grimmjow's gaze went back to the bed where Szayel was stitching up the small wound on Ichigo's back. For once, Ilfort's brother was keeping his snide and slightly creepy comments to himself. Smoothing the area with antiseptic, he taped a bandage in place over the spot. Ichigo sat up gingerly and winced again as he flexed his shoulders slightly.

"You'll need to be careful and keep it clean," Szayel said. Turning his gaze to Grimmjow, he gestured to the bed. "Next."

Grimmjow stood still. The spot between his shoulders had started to itch like mad. When had this happened? He never would have allowed anyone to put something like that in him. But he supposed there would have been plenty of opportunity. He wanted the thing out as bad as Ichigo had but he really didn't want Szayel touching him. Ichigo met his gaze and held it for a moment before standing and turning to the pink haired man.

"I don't care whose brother you are. I don't care about the reason. If anything goes wrong, I will hurt you."

"Tsk, tsk. So untrusting. I don't know why I put up with it." But Szayel didn't seem surprised at all. "Don't worry my boy. He's in good hands."

Grimmjow still hesitated but when he looked at Ichigo, it seemed stupid. If he could brave Szayel's knife, so could he. Ichigo's protective words warmed him and he hung onto them tightly as he took off his own jacket and lay down. To keep his mind off what was happening, he looked at Starrk.

"So what is that thing that you just happened to have on hand?" His eyes flicked to the device that he still held.

Starrk looked at it for a moment, before sighing. He was doing a lot of that lately. "RF scanner. Aizen has the house and grounds scanned periodically to check for listening devices."

"Doesn't it pick up his own?" Grimmjow knew the house was extensively wired for sound and well as video. Starrk's office had shown him as much.

"We're not talking about logic here." Putting the scanner in his pocket, Starrk eyed them both. "You'll need to keep them on you for now. He still checks."

"I know," Ichigo sneered. "I'll take care of it."

Grimmjow hissed quietly as he felt the knife touch his skin. When Ichigo reached down and took his hand, he squeezed back. "How did you find out?"

"Found the tracking program on the hard drive. I'm not sure if he knew I'd find it. Kind of stupid to leave it laying around like that. But it makes as much sense as anything lately."

Grimmjow twitched hand huffed a breath when the knife bit deeper. "Dammit," he whispered.

"My apologies. Yours is a bit deeper. Larger too by the feel of it. But that's not surprising given the age of the implant." Szayel didn't sound particularly sorry.

Just how long had the damned thing been inside him without his knowing? Grimmjow fumed and tried to think of something else. After an indeterminable amount of time, he finally felt the slight tug of stitches being sewn and he knew it would be over soon. When it was done and the bandage applied, he sat up. It hurt but it was just another pain to add to his aching leg. It was past time for more pain killers. This chip was larger, almost twice the size of Ichigo's.

Aizen had known. He'd known where he was this whole time. Every place he'd been, his garage, everything. Why hadn't he done anything? Did he like watching, knowing that Grimmjow was under his thumb even when was sitting smug and safe in his own fortress? Probably. Manipulative fucking bastard.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said quietly. "Now that I know, it will never happen again." It was clear that he'd never considered it as a possibility before and he wasn't happy about it. His voice was hard but he still held Grimmjow's hand tightly in his own. After a few quiet moments, he frowned. "I need to get back to work."

"Food first." Grimmjow squeezed again and pulled Ichigo to his feet. "Then you can kick his electronic ass."

The redhead's lips twitched slightly. It was barely there but it was something.


	31. Chapter 31

Yay! Another chapter. It's certainly been a while but I'm finally starting to work on things again. I'd really like to finish this one and I think it's winding down to the finale. Thank you to everyone who came in to read, especially those who have been with me since the beginning. (Pardon any typos or grammar mistakes. I'm too impatient to review the chapter again before I upload it.)

Unexpected Baggage- 31

Grimmjow fingered the tracking chip where it was pinned inside the lining of his jacket. It had been glued to a safety pin so he could wear it inside his clothes. Aizen would definitely still be checking the program even if he was getting seriously tweaked. They couldn't afford to let him know that he and Ichigo knew about them.

"Stop playing with it," Ichigo muttered under his breath from where he was sitting at the desk.

Grimmjow glanced over at the redhead who hadn't bothered to look up from his computer screen to scold him. Grimmjow refused to snatch his hand away like a guilty child. If anyone was watching, it would probably look like something was up anyway. Sneering, he flicked his lapel like he was dislodging a piece of lint and leaned back in his chair. He'd been sitting here for days feeling useless while Ichigo sat at the computer typing and glaring at the screen. The kid had been working like a machine since the tracker had been removed. His drive was intense to watch as he hammered away at the keyboard and scanned the display.

Shifting uncomfortably, Grimmjow fought for the fiftieth time not to ask him what he was doing. The first death glare he'd received when he'd lost that particular battle had been kind of cute. He'd done it two more times just to see Ichigo scrunch up his nose and narrow his eyes. But the fourth time, Ichigo had given him such a flat, patient look it kind of took all the fun out of it. So after that, Grimmjow sat patiently and watched and waited and almost wished that something would happen just to break the tedium.

Aizen had been leaving them alone for the most part which was a little odd. Not that Grimmjow was arguing. It just seemed to be a stark contrast to the utter control that he'd demanded when he'd first brought them here. He'd only visited three times to lean over Ichigo's shoulder and put up the pretense of supervising. The man was a genius but Grimmjow secretly suspected that he had no idea what his nephew was doing. Of course, his eyes still had that glassy look like the other night at dinner and that might have something to do with it.

A calm, emotionless voice spoke from the door, it's inflectionless tone breaking into his thoughts. "I'd been told you were here but I didn't think you were that stupid."

Grimmjow suddenly felt a headache coming on. "Go fuck yourself Ulquiorra," he said with a lazy drawl. He refused to let the other man know that he'd startled him.

Turning toward the doorway, he saw the smaller man standing just inside the room. Feathered midnight hair framed an extremely pale face that looked even more ghostly than usual. Ulquiorra's posture seemed a little looser than Grimmjow remembered as well. Then again, gunshot wounds tended to make people slouch a bit. It was surprising that his groupies weren't fawning over him. They usually followed him wherever he went and threatened to tear apart anyone who looked at him cross-eyed. Glacial green eyes narrowed as Ulquiorra glared contemptuously at Grimmjow.

"It seems that trash is forever trying to better itself." His lips twitched in what might have been a sneer. "But it will _always_ be garbage."

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his middle. Ulquiorra was dangerous but he seemed a little off his game right now. It took some self control to keep himself from picking a fight just to have the satisfaction of beating him. "Why don't you do us all a favor and just die already?"

Ulquiorra seemed unaffected by the comment. "I could ask you the same." His eyes flicked over Grimmjow's shoulder to where Ichigo was sitting. Out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow could see Ichigo trying to split his attention between the computer and their visitor. There was a lot of open animosity and subtle anxiety on Ichigo's part. But after a few moments of heated glaring, the redhead dismissed Ulquiorra with a careless wave of his hand and went back to what he was doing.

"Go away," was all Ichigo said.

"You heard the man. Beat it before I decide to beat on you," Grimmjow added with a smirk. Things had always been ugly between him and the other man. Ulquiorra had always treated him like something he'd scraped off his shoe, like he was less than a person. He mostly treated everyone like that but he seemed to have a special spot in the chunk of rock he called a heart for Grimmjow.

"I will not tolerate this." The words hissed out in a discordant exhalation. Ulquiorra's look turned absolutely frosty as he continued to stare at Ichigo. It was probably the most emotion Grimmjow had ever seen him display.

"What the hell is wrong with you aside from the obvious?" Grimmjow _really_ didn't like that look. But the other man didn't do anything. He simply turned and went back out into the hallway. His voice trailed back into the room, the chill of it dropping the temperature a few degrees.

"He doesn't belong here."

Grimmjow snorted. "No arguments here, asshole."

After that, the room was quiet for a while. Despite his secret wish for some action, Grimmjow was glad that little altercation hadn't come to anything. Not that either of them were in any shape for a fight at the moment. But if they stayed here long enough for both he and Ulquiorra to heal, it would definitely come to a match between the two of them. It had always been like that. They had always known it would happen someday and only one of them would walk away. Grimmjow liked to think that he'd be the one to survive but he wasn't entirely sure. He could handle himself well enough but Ulquiorra was just that good. His small size belied his wiry strength and speed.

"He's the only one I was ever really worried about," Ichigo murmured, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"He hates me." Ichigo looked pensive. "I think he'll kill me if he gets the chance. And he won't bother to make it look like an accident."

"No. He won't." Over his dead body. Grimmjow would never let that happen. Aside from being an asshole on general principals, he wasn't immediately sure why Ulquiorra harbored such hate for Ichigo. It seemed more extreme than the general disdain he had for everyone else. Grimmjow had to mull over the possibilities for a little while before it came to him. When it did, it seemed obvious. "You replaced him," he said out loud.

"What?" Ichigo looked up and frowned.

"Ulquiorra is a born ass kisser and he's been with Aizen for a long time." Grimmjow curled his lip in distaste. "He's probably jealous that you're getting all the attention now."

Ichigo's look was incredulous. "I never wanted this. I never even _pretended_ to want this. He can have Aizen's attention all as far as I'm concerned."

"I don't think he cares. He's weird like that. And he's extremely possessive for somebody without a soul." Starrk had said Aizen had shot Ulquiorra because he implied that Ichigo wasn't worth taming. Aizen's own possessiveness had kicked in and he'd shown Ulquiorra his place. It didn't bode well for the redhead. Grimmjow gnawed on his bottom lip for a moment before sighing. "Just stay alert. And don't scowl at me like that. I _know_ you know that. This is a little different and I don't want you to underestimate Ulquiorra just because he'd injured right now."

Ichigo was glaring at him. "Trust me, I won't." Heaving a sigh, he went back to what he was doing.

"Before you sink back into your electronic stupor over there, let's go eat something. I'm starving." If they were anywhere else under any other circumstances, Grimmjow would have just gotten up to go get something for the both of them himself. But he wasn't leaving Ichigo alone.

"Just a minute. I just want to. . .What the hell?"

Grimmjow had known the minute he made the suggestion that Ichigo was going to argue or put it off. So he'd moved in and was currently leaning down so his head was blocking the screen. Ichigo scowled at him. So far the redhead had only bothered to stop for food when he was badgered into eating. The stubbornness was a little irritating sometimes but at least feeding Ichigo was giving Grimmjow something to do. He glared back and refused to move.

"Eat. Something."

"You're such a pain in the ass."

Grimmjow smirked and whispered quietly. "You love it." He was rewarded with a small twitch of Ichigo's lips as the redhead gave in. It was a small victory but he'd take it.

"Yeah. I do." Ichigo's expression grew somber again as he looked toward the door. "I just hope there's nobody else around."

Grimmjow heartily agreed. Aaroniero had been in the kitchen yesterday and he'd made a total nuisance himself. He wasn't stupid enough to actually touch either of them but that didn't stop him from taunting them and making veiled threats. Ichigo had done his best to ignore him but Grimmjow knew he was really bothered. His shoulders had been so tight that night it was like they were tied in knots. It had taken a lot of massaging to loosen him up enough just so he could sleep.

Overall, Ichigo had been slowly deteriorating during the course of the week. He seemed to be getting worse with every day that went by and it wasn't just his general tension. He was getting jumpy and looking over his shoulder constantly as he tried to watch out for Aizen and his men. And the more work he put in at the computer, the less confident he seemed about what he was trying to do. Grimmjow had no idea what he was working on but he knew he was powerless to help him there. Guiding him with a hand on his shoulder, he steered Ichigo towards the door.

. . . . . . .

Long after darkness had fallen, Ichigo was still at the computer typing away. Grimmjow could see that he'd begun to blink rapidly and he was squinting more often than not. He was pushing himself beyond his limits and it was difficult for Grimmjow to watch. Ichigo had been doing this all week but today seemed to be the worst night so far. Maybe it was the altercation with Ulquiorra that spurred him on or maybe he was finding his second wind. It was good that he was focused but enough was enough. After Ichigo's head nodded and then snapped back up for the third time, Grimmjow decided to put a stop to it.

"C'mon. Bedtime."

"I've still got stuff to do," Ichigo muttered in a dull monotone.

"Not tonight you don't." Grimmjow went over to stand in front of the desk.

Ichigo's eyes flicked up. They were bloodshot and tired looking. "Can't you just sit quietly for five minutes?" he asked irritably.

Grimmjow didn't feel the need to point out that he'd been sitting relatively quietly for five _days_. With the way the redhead was glaring at him, it was clear that words would be useless. So Grimmjow reached out and unplugged the monitor. When Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at him, he let his hand hover over the main power cord.

"Give me any more grief and the whole thing goes down no matter what you're doing."

"You'll fuck everything up if you do that." Ichigo was angry but his fatigue seemed to be dulling the edge of his fury. His words lacked any real bite.

"It'll be better than watching you beat yourself up later after you fuck it up because you're too tired."

"You have no idea what it is that I'm-"

"And right now I don't care. Pack it up and work on it tomorrow." Grimmjow stared right back at Ichigo and refused to back down. The redhead must have been as tired as he looked because after a few moments, he just nodded and gave in. Grimmjow plugged the monitor back in so he could shut everything down.

They were both quiet as they walked back to Ichigo's rooms. Grimmjow had been camping out there all week long. He refused to be separated from Ichigo for any length of time to the point where he didn't even let him take a leak by himself. They made up the couch in Ichigo's room to make it look like he was sleeping there but he spent every night in bed with the distraught redhead trying to keep him calm. Starrk was keeping an eye on everyone else. If someone headed their way and he couldn't head them off completely, he gave fair warning so that they weren't caught off guard. Fortunately, Aizen hadn't decided to drop in on them in the bedroom. He seemed to be keeping his distance for the time being.

Grimmjow was feeling tired himself. Staying alert constantly was taking it's toll and he was exhausted most nights. But he always tried to make sure that Ichigo fell asleep first, if for no other reason than to make sure that he really did sleep. Grimmjow wouldn't put it past him to sneak back to the office to try and get more work done. Heading straight for the bathroom, he went to splash some water on his face while Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed. The redhead's shoulders were slumped and he sighed bitterly.

Grimmjow rubbed a hand over his face and opened the bathroom door. When his gaze flicked up to the mirror, he only had a split second to register the fact that there was someone else in there with him. Lolli leapt from where she'd been hiding behind the door and landed right on his back. Grimmjow gripped her wrist to keep the knife she wielded from plunging into his chest.

"Die, you fucker!" she shrieked.

Grimmjow growled and tried to throw her off. He would have preferred to slam her back into a convenient wall, but her weight kept throwing him off and he was having a hard time maneuvering. It wasn't until he heard Ichigo cry out in the bedroom that he really put effort into it. He wouldn't let them touch Ichigo and he was determined to toss her off him.

"Get the fuck off, bitch!" Grabbing onto her wrist where she held the knife with both hands, he twisted and bent it down. Lolli screamed and her cry echoed off the walls along with the distinct snap of a breaking bone. Her grip loosened and he was able to toss her back before lunging out of the bathroom. He didn't want an enemy behind him but Ichigo's safety came first. In the bedroom, Menoli was sitting on Ichigo's back where he was sprawled on his stomach by the bed. It looked like he'd fallen forward when he'd tried to stand. She'd probably been hiding under the bed and grabbed his ankles when he got to his feet. She had a small pistol in one hand and a grip on Ichigo's hair with the other.

There was a crunching sound from the bathroom and before Grimmjow could move forward to help Ichigo, Lolli nailed him with the towel rack she'd torn out of the wall. The blow got him in the side and his ribs blossomed with a bright flash of pain. A kick to his bad leg sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Grimm!" Ichigo's tone was ragged as he struggled to dislodge Menoli's weight.

"It never should have been him! Ulquiorra-sama should have gotten everything!" Lolli was shrieking at the top of her lungs and slamming the towel rod into the floor with each sentence. "He's been at Aizen-sama's side forever! He's earned it! And you two come in and he throws him away like he's trash!"

Grimmjow knew there was some irony in there somewhere but he didn't have the attention to spare. He clawed at the carpet and tried to stand until Lolli landed on him hard with in knee in the small of his back. He was just glad that the blows from the rod had hit the floor and not his spine but his breath was knocked out by the impact and he saw stars from the pain. A hand pressed down between his shoulder blades, keeping him down.

Grimmjow started to panic. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't save himself. Worst of all, he couldn't save Ichigo. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and new pain bloomed in his chest that had nothing to do with his physical injuries. This was it. After everything he'd done to survive, he was going to be put down like a dog by a psychopathic bitch. He continued to struggle as he waited for the blow that would end it. He couldn't bring himself to meet Ichigo's eyes. The fear and disappointment would be too much.

Ichigo screamed and then there was a loud bang. The weight suddenly fell off of Grimmjow and he looked over to see Lolli's eyes glaze over as the life drained out of them. The gunshot wound in her forehead dribbled sluggishly as her heart beat slowed to a stop. Grimmjow's gaze flicked Ichigo where he was now standing by the bed. He had Menoli's gun pointed at the spot where Lolli had been kneeling on top of Grimmjow. His eyes were dark and his expression was flat and eerily calm. The gun was rock steady in his hand.

Menoli was sprawled at Ichigo's side and when she saw her partner dead on the floor, she made a small, gurgling sound of grief. Her face instantly twisted in fury and she looked like she was about to fling herself at Ichigo. But before she could move, he whipped the gun around without even looking at her. The muzzle dimpled the skin of her forehead and she froze.

"Move and I'll blow your fucking face off."

Ichigo's tone made Grimmjow's blood go cold. It was so flat and empty like the look in his eyes. Grimmjow got painfully to his feet just as the door was kicked open and two of Starrk's men came in with weapons drawn. He didn't know either of them but Starrk had said they were Aizen's picks and not his own. Grimmjow wasn't about to take his eyes off them for a moment.

"Ichigo-sama, are you alright?" One of them asked, his tone both respectful and a little worried.

"I'd be better if you actually did your job worth a damn," Ichigo replied icily. The weapon didn't waver and he didn't look at them. He was still staring at Menoli who had started to tremble where she was kneeling before him.

"Our apologies, Ichigo-sama," they both murmured quietly. "We'll inform Aizen-sama."

"Yeah, you do that." Ichigo snorted. "You can draw straws to see which one of you gets to go wake him up from a sound sleep to tell him you fucked up." The redhead's lips curled up in a sneer as he finally lowered the gun and glanced at them. "Have fun with that."

The two exchanged an uneasy glance. They both knew that would be an extremely bad idea and it was possible that they wouldn't survive it. But if they waited until Aizen was awake to report the incident, they could still end up dead for not informing him earlier. There was really no way for them to win and they knew it. After a few moments of silent deliberation, Ichigo made up their minds for them.

"Clean this shit up and make it go away. I might forget about all of this." The command in Ichigo's voice had both men snapping to attention and bowing respectfully. The redhead didn't wait for their answer and he was already moving toward the door.

"Of course, Ichigo-sama. Immediately," they said as he passed.

Ichigo turned his head slightly. "You," he snapped at Grimmjow. "With me."

Grimmjow found himself obeying without thinking and he followed Ichigo docilely down the hall. He wouldn't have done that for anyone else. Up ahead, Starrk came around the corner at a jog and stopped in front of Ichigo. He looked more rattled than Grimmjow had ever seen him.

"What the hell happened?"

Ichigo responded with the same flat tone he'd used earlier. "A serious fuckup. Get out of the way."

Starrk blinked once in surprise at the command but moved aside. He shot a questioning look at Grimmjow who just shook his head. Grimmjow wanted to talk to him but Ichigo wasn't stopping and he didn't want to be left behind. The redhead's pace had picked up as he headed down the hall. He stopped at Grimmjow's room and shoved the door open. Grimmjow said nothing as he followed and left Starrk standing in the hall by himself. Ichigo needed him more.

But when he entered his room, he didn't see Ichigo anywhere but he heard the sound of retching from the bathroom. Grimmjow locked the door and hurried over as fast as his leg would allow to find Ichigo curled over the bowl violently heaving up everything he'd eaten that evening. The sour smell of bile made his nose twitch as he went over to wet a washcloth with cool water and grab the cup that was sitting on the counter. When Ichigo was finished, Grimmjow helped him rinse and wipe his mouth. The redhead stood on wobbly legs and went out into the bedroom but he didn't make it far before he sank to his knees. He was trembling and his breath started to catch painfully in his throat.

"Oh, my God," he said in a broken whisper.

Grimmjow knelt at his side. Ichigo's reddened eyes were shimmering and as they brimmed, a single, fat tear slid down his cheek. "I'm just like him." The words were followed by a choked sob.

Grimmjow drew him in and held him close. Ichigo pressed into him as he started to cry in earnest and his whole body started to shake. The movement made Grimmjow's ribs scream but he ignored it. He was being crushed by his own emotions. He was so angry that they'd gotten the drop on him and he was afraid for Ichigo. He didn't think the redhead had ever killed another person before which wasn't surprising given his reaction to seeing Aizen shoot someone in front of him. Grimmjow remembered his own first kill and the memories were not good ones. But Ichigo seemed to be crumbling and it was clear that he couldn't take much more of this. How much more before he broke completely?

It took quite a while for Ichigo to finally calm down from heaving sobs to hiccupping breaths. When he was done, he looked completely drained. Grimmjow helped him strip and get into bed. Ichigo fell into an exhausted sleep almost immediately but it wasn't a comfortable slumber. There were frown lines between his eyes and he was clutching the sheet tightly in his fingers. Grimmjow brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face before pulling the phone out of the hidden compartment in his headboard. He wasted no time in texting Ilfort. Ichigo and the other man had been talking regularly and Grimmjow knew they were planning something.

-_If you got sumthin do it soon or Im gonna get him out myself.-_

Ilfort's reply was almost immediate. _-Dont do anything stupid!-_

Grimmjow couldn't promise that. Tonight was the last straw. If something didn't happen in the next couple of days, he was going to take his chances and get him out himself.

-_No promises. Ichi cant take this. Its bad._-

-_Do what I can_.-

Grimmjow would have to be satisfied with that right now but he was going to talk to Starrk in the morning. This had to end one way or the other. As he was having that thought, he heard the click of the lock as someone inserted a key from the outside. Grimmjow grabbed the pistol that Ichigo had left on the bedside table and was fully prepared to shoot whoever walked through the door. But it was Starrk's voice he heard through the open crack.

"I'm coming in," he said quietly. When he came inside, he eyed the pistol and held his empty hands out. Grimmjow still didn't put the gun away.

"What do you want?"

"Several things but I'm going to have to settle for what I can actually get. First off, I'm sorry."

"So you should be. What the fuck happened?" Grimmjow hissed it out between clenched teeth. Starrk had promised to keep an eye on things but it was obvious he had no idea what was going on. Ichigo stirred uneasily beside him and Grimmjow smoothed a hand down his arm to calm him.

Starrk looked at the sleeping redhead with something that might have been regret. "I was called away to deal with a security breach that turned out to be nothing."

"Let me guess," Grimmjow sneered. "It was one of the bitch sisters."

"No but I'm sure they had something to do with it." Starrk pulled a chair over to Grimmjow's side of the bed. "What happened exactly? The those two back there were rather vague."

Grimmjow gave him a brief rundown of the incident and tried not to sound too bitter about the whole affair. But he glossed over the severity of the aftermath. That was between him and Ichigo. "I thought that was it," he said when he was finished. "I was so fucking useless that he was the one who ended up saving _me_."

"I had hoped to avoid this," Starrk said with a sigh. But he didn't sound surprised that it had ended the way it did.

"He's not staying here." Grimmjow stared long and hard at the other man as he kept his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Starrk returned his gaze steadily. "All I can say is be ready. When the time comes, you'll know." He didn't elaborate but Grimmjow could guess what he meant. There really was something going on and he hated being left out of the fucking loop like he wasn't to be trusted. He wanted answers but there was no safe way to get them without tipping off Aizen or his men. Grimmjow watched Starrk leave the way he came and heard the snick of the locks slide home behind him. When they were finally along, he settled down on the bed and curled protectively around Ichigo who was still deeply asleep. They were going to get out. He'd make sure of it.


	32. Chapter 32

Unexpected Baggage- 32

Grimmjow woke early the next morning to find Ichigo still beside him. But he wasn't asleep. He was laying on his side facing away from him and his half lidded eyes were staring at the wall. There was no way to tell how long he'd been awake. Grimmjow snuggled up close behind him and pressed a soft kiss behind his ear.

"How are you?"

Ichigo's reply was a dry rasp. "I don't know." He curled up tighter and brought his knees up to his chest. "I should be different, right? You've-" He broke off and took a shuddering breath. "Were you different? After you-" He seemed to be having trouble getting the words out but Grimmjow figured he knew what he was asking. Had he changed after he killed someone for the first time? He'd openly admitted to Ichigo that he'd taken a life when asked the night they went to visit Shawlong.

"Yes and no." Grimmjow struggled to think of how to say it. He wanted to make Ichigo feel better but he wanted to be honest too. "There are a lot of reasons to kill someone. What it does to you depends on why you did it."

Grimmjow had seen a man slice another human being open just because he felt like it and feel nothing afterward. And he'd seen a cop shoot a murderer in a justified kill while he was protecting civilians and lose the ability to ever hold a gun again. The effects of causing a death differed from person to person. Grimmjow had only killed a single person by himself but he'd participated in the deaths of two others. He'd desensitized himself over the years to cope with it so it didn't bother him as much. On the surface anyway. But after the adrenaline had worn off the night he'd killed Luppi, the whole thing had made him physically sick. That had been his first and only personal kill. When he'd done it, he'd been trying to save Ichigo's mother. The guy was a dangerous asshole but it didn't change the fact that Grimmjow had taken a human life.

"Yeah," he said finally. "I was different. And I drank myself stupid for nearly a week afterward. It didn't help." He'd gone over to Shawlong's place and crawled into a bottle.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ichigo asked weakly.

Grimmjow signed softly and considered what to say. "You're still you. That hasn't changed." He nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "You saved my life. You didn't kill her because you wanted to. It makes a difference."

"But after. I was going to kill Menoli too. I _wanted_ to. That way she wouldn't be able to attack us again. But-" Ichigo sniffed and pressed his face into the pillow so his next words were muffled. "The guards. I was going to do them too. For a split second, I wanted everyone dead. I just wanted it all to go away." He sounded so miserable.

Grimmjow's eyes started to sting and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "That's a very human thing to want. They're dangerous and you're trying to protect yourself. It doesn't make you a monster _or_ a bad person." He held Ichigo tight. "I love you."

Ichigo pressed further into the pillow and whimpered. "I love you too."

They both jumped when the phone on the bedside table vibrated and Grimmjow nearly cursed. This was _so_ not the time. He really did swear when he read the display. Aizen was coming to see Ichigo and they only had about ten minutes.

"What is it?" Ichigo looked at him in alarm as he hastily wiped his eyes.

"Aizen's on his way." He watched the redhead's face shift through a few emotions including fear and loathing before settling on exhaustion.

"Shit." But when he started to get up, Grimmjow pushed him back down to the bed.

"Stay right where you are and just keep looking miserable. You tell him you're sick and you need a day or two to get over it." Which wasn't too far from the truth. The redhead's face was red and his eyes were puffy but that just served to support the pretense that he was ill.

"Okay," he said dubiously. Ichigo reached out to snag the fabric of Grimmjow's boxers when he moved to get up. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To make it look like I wasn't sleeping with you all night." They still needed to make it appear that he was nothing more than a body guard. Grimmjow watched the realization dawn on Ichigo's face and was glad that he was calm enough to think about it rationally.

Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's hand and tried to muster up smile before grabbing some clothes and going out into the sitting room to get dressed. He pulled out a chair and sat facing the door with the pistol in his lap. He tried to make it appear that the was taking his guard duty seriously. When the locks snicked open, Grimmjow stood and did his best to look menacing. Aizen arrived with a flourish of sweeping robes and a look of concern on his face. It seemed he'd switched from suits to the ostentatious robes he favored when he was feeling high and mighty.

"Where is my darling boy?"

Grimmjow's fingers itched on the gun in his hand. It would be so easy to finish it right now and shoot him right between his lying eyes but Aaroniero came up and leaned against the doorframe. The other man's fingers fluttered over the gun in the holster at his waist as if he could read Grimmjow's thoughts. Aaroniero seemed to have moved up a few notches if he was handling Aizen's personal security now. There was something about him that always bugged Grimmjow and it wasn't just because he enjoyed making others uncomfortable. He had a strange fetish for plastic surgery and was always having work done. No one knew what he looked like originally. Right now he had a creepy grin on his face and seemed extremely pleased to be there. He made no move to enter the room but his gaze was fixed firmly on Grimmjow who did his best to ignore him.

"Ichigo's not feeling well this morning," Grimmjow told Aizen as he led the way to the closed bedroom door. He didn't want to let him in but he knew that the statement alone wouldn't keep him away. Aizen swept into the bedroom and went straight to the bed where Ichigo had sunk down under the blankets. Grimmjow took up a position in the doorway so he could keep any eye on things.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Aizen reached out to place a hand on Ichigo's forehead and Grimmjow had to give the redhead credit for not flinching.

"Good morning, Otou-sama," Ichigo replied, his tone weak.

"I'm told you're not feeling well."

"It's nothing. I'll be alright." He shifted and moved to sit up but Aizen pressed him back down onto the bed.

"No, don't get up, you need to rest. I'll have Szayel come check on you."

Grimmjow nearly winced at that but there was no way to avoid it now. And he supposed it could work in their favor if Szayel backed up Ichigo's story of being ill. Aizen looked down on Ichigo with a fond expression as he stroked his hair affectionately.

"I'm very proud of you for taking care of business last night. You handled yourself well."

Ichigo went pale but accepted the creepy praise with a nod. "I was just doing what you taught me." He couldn't quite pull off sounding entirely sincere but Aizen seemed to be lapping it up anyway.

"And you've learned well. I knew I chose correctly when I declared you my heir." He patted Ichigo's hand. "And don't you worry about any more distractions. I've made a proper example of them and it won't happen again."

He was probably talking about Menoli and if Aizen suspected her boss's involvement, Ulquiorra as well. Grimmjow had no illusions that he would remain ignorant of what had happened the night before. If Aizen had Menoli and Ulquiorra eliminated as an example, hopefully he and Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about being bothered by the anyone else for a while. Grimmjow didn't took no joy in the death of others but he wasn't going to mourn for those two. Ichigo didn't look all that relieved. His complexion was downright waxy and he seemed to be having trouble keeping his composure.

"You take the day to rest." Aizen said as he pulled the blankets up and made a show of tucking Ichigo in. When he stood, he gestured for Grimmjow to proceed him through the door into the sitting room. Aizen closed the door carefully behind him so they were alone. Grimmjow had no idea what the man was going to say. Would he flip out because he'd failed as a body guard last night or would he praise him for letting Ichigo have his first kill? It was impossible to say.

"I am deeply disturbed by betrayal. This will not happen again." Aizen looked to Grimmjow almost as if he were requesting confirmation rather than making an accusation.

"No, it won't." And it wouldn't. Not if Grimmjow had anything to say about it. He almost flinched when Aizen clapped him on the shoulder.

"My boy is strong but inexperienced in regards to some things. He will need to become stronger and I believe you can help him do that. Despite your hesitance and lack of sound judgment in the past, you were always one of my best. I trust you to take care of him."

All Grimmjow could do was blink in surprise and nod absently. Aizen seemed to be placing his complete trust in him and it was a little worrisome. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve that. "Of course, Aizen-sama," he said quietly. What else _could_ he say?

The other man seemed pleased and he smiled benignly before sweeping out of the room. Aaroniero gave Grimmjow one last grin before trailing after him. What the hell had that been all about? Grimmjow waited a good ten minutes in the sitting room to make sure they weren't coming back before he locked the door and went back into the bedroom. The bed was empty and the bathroom light was on. Ichigo had actually started to look pretty sick earlier and Grimmjow hoped that they weren't going to have a repeat of last night. But Ichigo wasn't bent over the toilet this time. He was standing in front of the mirror gripping the edge of the sink hard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

"He was actually proud of me." He didn't sound pleased about it.

"That's because he's a twisted bastard." Grimmjow came up behind Ichigo and placed his hands on his shoulders. "And you are _nothing_ like him." Catching his gaze in the mirror, he squeezed gently. Ichigo's eyes were still red but they weren't as glassy as before.

"I know I have to keep going, but fuck it's hard," Ichigo murmured.

"I know." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders when he leaned back against him.

"Szayel should be here soon so I guess I should get back in bed just in case he's not alone."

"You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you," Grimmjow muttered with a half-hearted smirk. The attempt at humor felt flat but it was the best he could do. They went back out to the bedroom to wait.

Szayel arrived alone about a half hour later looking distinctly unhappy. There was none of his usual humor and he was frowning hard. It wasn't an expression that Grimmjow had seen on his face often. "What the hell crawled up your ass?" he asked him.

"I distinctly dislike being picked up at gunpoint in the middle of my morning." Szayel slammed his bag down on the beside table. "It seems his majesty feels the need for medical assistance on call twenty-four seven and I've been confined to the grounds, thank you very much."

"Welcome to the fucking club," Grimmjow snapped.

Szayel glared. "So what the hell did you do now?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

"It's always you."

"Both of you shut up." Ichigo was sitting on the bed looking thoroughly perturbed with both of them. Turning his gaze to Szayel, he waved him off. "You don't really have to do anything here. I'm okay. I just _told_ him that I was feeling sick. Just back me up on that if asks and we'll be fine." Ichigo had finally been weaned off of the drugs a couple of days ago and really had been fine until last night.

Szayel's expression softened slightly as he looked at the redhead. "Have you been experiencing any side effects at all?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Not for a couple of days now."

Grimmjow wanted to be irritated that Szayel was being so nice to Ichigo but he couldn't bring himself to be mad. He flopped down next to Ichigo on the edge of the bed and looked up at Szayel. "Have you talked to your brother recently?"

"Yes and he's worried that you're going to do something rash." Szayel arched a brow. "He's not just sitting on his ass doing nothing, you know."

Now the world really had turned upside down. Grimmjow had never heard the other man defend Ilfort before. "Well if people would actually tell me what the fuck is going on, it wouldn't be an issue, now would it?" He included both Szayel and Ichigo in that particular statement. Nobody had been telling him anything and he'd had just about enough of that crap.

"What a coincidence. I've got a present for you." The pink haired man seemed to have recovered from his irritation but now he looked a little worried. "I figured out why our lord and master has been so off his game lately. Not that it makes him any less dangerous," he muttered. He pulled an iPad out of his bag and started opening files. "I had to pay dearly to get these so you'd better be fucking grateful. I expect to be paid handsomely when this is all over."

Grimmjow got up and looked over his shoulder while Ichigo came up on Szayel's other side. The images on the screen looked like pictures of somebody's brain, almost like colored x-rays. "What are these?" Grimmjow asked.

"These are results from a series of MRI scans." Szayel pointed to an area that had colored blotches that seemed to get a little bigger with each successive image. "These are inoperable brain tumors."

"So? What the hell do these have to do with anything?" Grimmjow knew he should probably know what he was talking about but it wasn't clicking for some reason. But on Szayel's other side, Ichigo's eyes had widened.

"How long?" He asked.

"I'd say a decade or two at least but it's only gotten this severe in the last couple of years." Szayel's lips thinned. When he saw Grimmjow's puzzled expression, he sighed. "These are scans of _Aizen's_ brain, you simpleton."

"Holy shit."

"Indeed. It used to be relatively contained but now the inside of his head is like Swiss cheese. It's amazing he can still function properly."

"Is that why he's been so tweaked?" Grimmjow asked him. That would certainly explain a few things.

"Yes. His behavior has altered drastically and become extreme over time. But he has so much power that it makes no real difference in terms of his influence. Results like these would have taken him off the police force but he probably paid somebody to keep it quiet." Szayel's expression sobered. "I've been providing him with meds and various drugs to counteract the pain but it's been really bad lately."

No wonder they hadn't seen him much at all this week. "But would behavior stuff like that suddenly make him trust me?" Grimmjow was really curious about that. "It doesn't seem like it's in his nature to trust anybody, let alone me." Aizen had been very clear how on how disappointed in him he'd been just before he'd dumped him on Ilfort's doorstep all two years ago.

Szayel shrugged. "The drugs I've been giving him make him highly susceptible to suggestion while he's half asleep." He tilted his head down to eye Grimmjow over the rims of his glasses. "You're welcome."

Grimmjow didn't really know how to respond to that. His confusion must have shown on his face because Szayel's expression took on a patient look.

"Things have to change. Ichigo is the one who can do that but he needs your help. In order for that to be possible, Aizen has needs to keep you around which means that I can't let him kill you for your own stupidity." Szayel snorted. "In that regard, you need all the help you can get."

"Gee. Thanks." The only good thing in that explanation was that Szayel wanted to help Ichigo. For that, Grimmjow would put up with him. "Is Aizen dying?" He didn't bother to hide the hope in his voice.

"Yes but I wouldn't count on that happening any time soon. That is one stubborn bastard. He'll most likely get more erratic and dangerous before it ends." Szayel put the pad away. "Now. If you'll excuse me, I need to go inspect my room and hope that it's fit for habitation. I've always been able to avoid staying here before but now I'm stuck." With that, he turned abruptly on his heel and stalked out of the room with his bag in hand.

Ichigo sat on the bed again when he was gone. "I had no idea."

"Neither did I. The man is even more psycho with his privacy than he is with security." Grimmjow went over to the kitchenette and started to put something together for breakfast. Now that they weren't trapped in the office, he didn't have to leave Ichigo alone to feed him. Pulling out a box he found in the back of one of the cupboards, Grimmjow hunted for a bowl. He wasn't completely useless in the kitchen, he'd just never really been interested in cooking. But right now he needed to do something with his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ichigo get back into bed, his face set in stubborn lines. Grimmjow had a feeling it might come to a fight to get him to eat but he was prepared for that.

When he was finished, Grimmjow brought the plate over and set it in Ichigo's lap. The redhead's brows furrowed but his lips were twitching slightly in what might have been the beginning of a small smile. "You made me pancakes in the shape little boobs?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

"They're supposed to be hearts, jackass." Grimmjow sat on edge of the bed with his own plate and looked down at the rounded flats of cooked batter. They _did_ look a little boob-ish. But ultimately, he just shrugged and forked up a bite dripping with butter and syrup.

"You want some pancake with that butter?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow. He wasn't quite smiling but his misery seemed to have faded a little bit. Poking at the plate, he pushed his food around.

Grimmjow reached over and cut off a piece of Ichigo's pancakes and held out the fork to the redhead. "I know you're probably not hungry but please. Eat anyway." He kept his expression as open as he could manage. He didn't want Ichigo's health to take a step backward because he was feeling down.

"That's fighting dirty." Ichigo gave him a patient look but he seemed to realize that he wouldn't win the fight. Leaning forward and holding Grimmjow's gaze, he gently took the bite of pancake and chewed slowly before swallowing. Satisfied, Grimmjow went back to eating his own breakfast. They sat together quietly for a few minutes, each lost in thought.

"So. Tell me about what you've been doing," Grimmjow said when he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Ichigo shrugged. "Not much really."

"After days of working, you've got nothing. I find that hard to believe." From what Ilfort had told him, Ichigo was seriously talented at the keyboard.

"Like you even _know_ what I'm doing," Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow wasn't mad. Hell, he wasn't even annoyed. It was hard to argue with the truth. "Of course, I don't. That's why I'm asking."

Ichigo finished off his pancakes and set his plate aside before giving him a considering look. He seemed to be trying to figure out if he was genuinely interested or not. "You really want to know? Seriously?"

Grimmjow grabbed both of their plates and took them to the sink. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Don't worry about it." It didn't matter really. He'd just been trying to get Ichigo's mind off of last night.

"Don't get all weird on me. I'm sorry." The redhead's tone got a little watery an it put Grimmjow on alert.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I mean it." He turned and waved his dish soap covered hands as he tried to appease him.

Ichigo huffed a breath. "I haven't been leaving you out on purpose."

"I know," Grimmjow said. "And I've done nothing but bitch about it. I should the one who's sorry."

"Auuugggg!" Ichigo flopped back down on the bed and flung his arm over his face. "I don't want to do this!"

"I already said you don't have to talk about it." Grimmjow's lips thinned as he wiped his hands.

"No, no, no," Ichigo said. I meant the apologies and the bad feelings and the apprehension and the worry. I don't want to do _that_." He lay on the bed and stared helplessly at the ceiling. "It gets ugly and emotional so easily."

Sighing, Grimmjow finished drying the plate in his hands and came over to sit next to Ichigo on the bed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to take any of it personally or anything. You're kind of under duress here."

"Good thing," Ichigo muttered. "Most people think I'm kind of a bastard."

Grimmjow laughed suddenly. He couldn't help himself. "Then it's official. I'm a _total_ bastard so we really are perfect for each other."

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, shit. When you put it that way." He reached out and clasped Grimmjow's hand. "I've been trying to root around Aizen's system. Mostly to see what Ulquiorra's been doing. Things have been stirred around so much that a lot of my time is spent fixing things he fucked up." He sneered and shook his head. "His security sucks."

"Find anything interesting?"

"More fake books and records than you can shake a stick at. Most of Aizen's income is from extortion and blackmail but he cooks it to look like something else. I've never seen so many high profile names on one list. His control is pretty widespread."

Grimmjow wasn't really surprised. It had been his job to do shakedowns for that income. But one thing still bothered him, something that he'd forgotten about it until now. "What about the King's Key?"

Ichigo let out a short laugh but there was little humor in it. "It's not what everybody thinks. The whole thing is the biggest freaking fake-out."

"So it's not really an Armageddon tool." Grimmjow really wouldn't be disappointed if that were the case.

"Pffff. Hardly. I talked to Ilfort about it. He's been getting all chatty with Urahara while we're stuck here." He sounded like wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"So if it's not a weapon, what is it?"

"It's kind of an elaborate sting and a really twisted job application all in one." He smirked. "There's a growing part of the police department that deals with electronic crimes. The King's Key was set up on a super secure site and promoted kind of like an urban legend. It was kind of the ultimate achievement to even get close. But it's really designed to catch hackers."

"And how could that be considered a job application?" Grimmjow lay back and stretched out on the bed.

"If you get caught breaking in, you have two options: jail or a position trying to catch other hackers. Apparently, they've gotten a couple of really talented people on staff and caught a few baddies that way."

"Well that's just stupid. Wouldn't word get out? Once people knew, nobody would ever fall for it again."

"It changes periodically. They make it a contest to see who can come up with the most tempting, security laden idea." Ichigo's nose twitched. "I think the King's Key was actually copied from some movie."

Grimmjow had to admit that it was a huge relief to hear that there were no nuclear satellites poised to destroy all the electronics on earth. The idea of Aizen having that much power was just damned scary.

Ichigo sniffed. "But it's not like Aizen asked me about it or anything. I just wanted to make sure. Mostly he wants me to hack into other people's systems and get their info so he can use it as a bargaining chip to expand his territory. That guy Kariya is loaded but some of it's shadier than he says it is. And don't get me started on Barragan."

Grimmjow settled in and listened to Ichigo ramble on about accounts and files and more dirt than he'd ever thought was possible which was saying something. It was amazing what Ichigo had been able to access in just a week. But he was talking an awful lot. Ichigo seemed to be trying to focus on anything except what had happened the night before. Maybe he was in denial at the moment. That probably wasn't healthy but if it helped him get through this, then maybe it wasn't a totally bad thing for now. Finally, he gradually ran down until it was quite again for a while.

"You know what I want," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"I want to watch a really crappy movie. And I mean bad. Something with hits that obviously don't connect and dubbing that's completely off."

Grimmjow remembered the very first day they'd spent together watching that horrible kung fu movie while they munched on pizza. It created a warm feeling in his chest and honestly, it didn't sound like a bad idea. With cable programming, you couldn't swing a cat without hitting something truly terrible. Rummaging around in the bedside table, Grimmjow fished out the remote. It didn't take long to find what they were looking for. The lights were dim with the curtains drawn so the only real illumination was from the television. Ichigo curled up against him and they settled down to watch and share snarky comments and forget for just a little while. It ended up turning into one the best days since they'd arrived.


	33. Chapter 33

I really do want to finish this story and we're getting pretty close to the end. But this was probably the hardest chapter I've had to write. I puttered around with it for a couple of weeks but it was a struggle to finish. I don't like the recent Bleach storylines and that didn't help at all. But anyway, on with the story.

Unexpected Baggage- 33

They spent two days hiding out in Grimmjow's room and fortunately, Aizen didn't seem inclined to bother them. Ichigo had lots of emotional ups and downs as he dealt with what had happened and how he felt about it. At times he was relatively upbeat and was doing pretty well as they tried to ignore what was going on. Occasionally he was downright horny which led to some pretty intense time in bed. It might have been an attempt on Ichigo's part to distract himself but Grimmjow wasn't going to argue. But there were other times when Ichigo's conscience would torture him endlessly. That's when Grimmjow felt particularly useless. All he could do was hold the distraught redhead and try to comfort him as best he could. But it never felt like enough.

On the third day, Ichigo was up early and had showered and dressed before Grimmjow even woke up. He wore the white robes almost like armor, like he should have had a sword at his hip. There was a steely look in his eyes. Grimmjow sat up in bed and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"You're up early," he said.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Yeah. I've got things to do and I can't wallow in self pity anymore. It's time to get back to work."

Grimmjow held Ichigo's gaze and tried to see how he was really doing. It might just be denial or some sort of avoidance, but Ichigo just seemed really determined this morning. "Alright. Let me get my shit together." Dragging himself out of bed, Grimmjow snagged some clothes and went to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom there were two plates of eggs on the small table near the kitchenette. "So what's the game plan?" he asked as he sat down to eat.

Ichigo sipped his orange juice where he sat across the table from him and considered what to say for a moment. "Actually, it's probably better if I don't tell you," he said finally before picking up his fork. From his expression, he didn't seem all that enthusiastic about eating but he forced himself anyway.

"Why not?" Grimmjow snapped back. He was really freaking tired of being left out of the loop. His irritation must have showed because Ichigo glared at him.

"Because it's dangerous stuff I'm dealing with and the less you know, the less it can be held against you."

"Stuff. . ." Grimmjow gave Ichigo a flat look and stabbed at his eggs a little more viciously than he intended. The screeching scrape of his fork on the plate made them both shudder.

"Look, I'm trying really hard here." Ichigo sighed. "Why are you giving me a hard time?"

"I'm sorry that it bothers you but I'm not sorry for asking. It's really frustrating not to be able to do anything." He knew he kept repeating himself but the problem just never seemed to go away.

"Of course you're doing something." Ichigo's incredulous tone made it sound like Grimmjow was stupid for even thinking otherwise. "Because you're here, I'm not alone in this. And that's huge. And. . .you're taking care of me. I'm not sure if I'd be able to do this without you." Ichigo reached out and took his hand.

Grimmjow felt foolish for complaining. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything because you're already doing something. And that didn't really come out the way I wanted it to," he muttered with a small frown.

"I'm happy that I can be here for you. But look at it from my prospective. I was sitting for days with my thumb up my ass. Half of the time I have no idea what the hell you're doing and at any moment, Aizen's Swiss cheese brain could tweak him the wrong way and we'll all end up dead anyway." Grimmjow's frustration was finally starting to get the better of him. "And I really, really, really want to punch someone." He gave Ichigo his own flat look. "Restraint is not my middle name."

"What _is_ your middle name?"

Grimmjow's lip twitched and fought to chuckle as the tension level eased a bit. "I don't actually have one but my point still stands." If he'd ever been given a middle name, he'd never known it.

"Alright. You want me to find you a book or something then? It's still going to be a while." Ichigo looked like he was trying to hold back his own smile. "We could download some games onto the phone."

"That would just get us caught. What would I tell Aizen if he saw it?" As much as the idea momentarily appealed to him, Grimmjow knew it was risky. Enjoying a moment's diversion just because he was bored could cost them everything.

Ichigo snorted. "Just tell him that I built it. He's wasted enough that he might actually believe it." He chuckled but the slight humor they'd managed to dredge up was already waning. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and punched a few buttons. Frowning at the display, he pressed a few more.

"What?" Had he gotten a bad text from Ilfort or Urahara? The longer Ichigo fiddled with the phone, the more Grimmjow started to worry.

"There's no signal which is really weird. This place is like it's own hot spot and the bars are usually maxed out. Something's wrong."

Great. Now there was something else unexpected thrown into the mix. Grimmjow immediately got to his feet. "Let's go. If the alarm hasn't sounded, it will soon."

Sure enough, there was more activity in the mansion than they'd seen since they'd been brought here. There were several low level drones in uniform rushing around, most likely on errands. The uneasiness that Grimmjow had started to feel was growing. He'd only seen activity like this a couple of times and it hadn't ended well.

"They're gearing up for something," he murmured in Ichigo's ear. The weight of the gun in his pocket was only a marginal comfort. A single clip would only get them so far. He'd have to see if he could convince Starrk to get him outfitted with some real weapons. Now that Aizen had given him the go ahead to train Ichigo and protect him, he could pass it off as tools needed for the job. But before they made it to the small office where Ichigo had been working, they were waylaid by someone else Grimmjow had no interest in seeing again.

"Ichi!" Gin's ever-present smile made Grimmjow's lip curl. The pale man popped out of a doorway in billowing robes that mirrored Aizen's. "It's so good to see you again."

Ichigo didn't quite manage to backpedal fast enough to avoid Gin as he draped an arm across the younger man's shoulders. The redhead's expression remained flat. "Gin," was all he said.

Gin turned his smile on Grimmjow. "Hey, Grimmie. Back from the dead, I see." If it had been anyone else, it might have sounded like a threat but there was nothing obviously ominous about the way he said it. Gin seemed to find the world amusing and his tone was always upbeat no matter what he was talking about. That's what made him so dangerous.

"Gin," Grimmjow said in a flat tone that mirrored Ichigo's. He did his best not to sound hostile himself. Not that it would upset the other man. It would just open the door for trouble.

Gin kept his arm around Ichigo and started steering him down the hallway in the direction they had come. "I think Starrk wanted to see you about something, Grimm. We'll see you later."

The redhead's eyes flickered with a brief look of panic before he buried it. Ducking out from under Gin's arm, he sidestepped him and gave him a dismissive glance. "If Starrk wants him, he can come find him. I have things to do and Grimmjow's working on my time. Let's go."

"Hmmm," Gin hummed as he looked Ichigo up and down in an open appraisal. "I heard that you'd stepped up to take charge but I wasn't quite sure I believed it."

"I don't care what you believe," Ichigo told him without sparing the other man a glance before he started to leave. Grimmjow fell into step with him automatically. That thin line just kept getting thinner. Last he knew, Gin was still technically a cop but he was so deep in Aizen's pocket, it didn't really make a difference. He probably wouldn't do anything. Tosen was the one who generally got all high and mighty and threw his weight around.

Gin let out a dramatic sigh. "Our little boy is all grown up."

The line of Ichigo's shoulders was stiff. Even though he was hiding it really well, Grimmjow could see that he was really bothered. But he couldn't do anything about it now. They had to push on and see this through. And they really needed to figure out what was going on. The office was empty when they got there and when Ichigo booted up the computer, it didn't have a connection either. He spent some time checking all of the cords and plugs to make sure nothing was wrong there but he couldn't find anything.

"I finally found you."

Grimmjow and Ichigo both looked up to see Starrk standing in the doorway. Grimmjow frowned at him. "What did you want to see me about?"

"And what's wrong with the internet connection?" Ichigo asked. "The whole building seems to be black."

"It's-"

"Ah, there you are, my boy." Aizen swept into the room before Starrk could say anything else. "I'm so glad that you're feeling well. We have so much to do." He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders much like Gin had but this time it was much harder for the redhead to ignore.

"I was about to get started but there's no connection. I'm going to need-"

"That won't be necessary. I had to sever all outside ties completely to prevent others from getting in. We're perfectly safe here now. And there are other things that need attention." Aizen's gaze was benevolent if a little glassy. And his tone was mild like he was talking about the weather. This was the kind of thing Grimmjow had been afraid of. It seemed that Aizen had another mood swing and something had changed drastically. Starrk's mildly frazzled expression only confirmed it. The man was usually so freaking calm but he'd been bothered a lot lately. That was not a good sign.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Ichigo didn't quite sound afraid but there was a definite thread of apprehension in his tone.

"All in good time." Aizen led Ichigo toward the door. The older man's expression had a faraway look like he was seeing the world around him differently than everyone else. Whatever he'd taken this morning had obviously made him high. "Grimmjow, you stick with Starrk. My boy and I have preparations to make."

Grimmjow really wanted to argue. There was no way that he could let Aizen separate the two of them but as Ichigo reached the door he shot Grimmjow a warning look. He shook his head a little like he actually wanted him to stay. Grimmjow didn't bother to hide his thoughts and let them show clearly on his face. He didn't like this. But he still allowed them to leave without saying a damned thing. The urge to break something was nearly overwhelming.

Starrk pulled out a cigarette and clamped it between his lips. "We've got problems." Before Grimmjow could reply, Starrk held up his hand and indicated for him to be silent before leaving the room and heading toward his office. Once they were inside, he shut and locked the door.

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. "So I'm supposed to let him take Ichigo away from me without a fight? What if he changes his mind again?"

"Calm down. There's nothing you could have done to prevent it." Starrk headed over to a cabinet that held a small arsenal. He tossed a serviceable handgun and a few clips in Grimmjow's direction.

Grimmjow had always preferred hand to hand combat over guns. If he was going to take a life, he was going to have the balls to do it face to face. But he'd go with what worked. He settled the gun in a holster at his hip and for the first time since they'd arrived, Grimmjow finally felt like he could really protect Ichigo. Now he just had to go get him.

"So what's happening?" he asked.

"We're going to war."

Grimmjow blinked. He knew the activity around them was for something big but that seemed a bit much. "With who?"

"From the way Aizen tells it, the world apparently." Stark didn't sound overly impressed. Just worried. "This is bad. He's pulled everyone in and cut the mansion off from everything on the outside."

"But doesn't that just handicap him? What purpose does it serve? We're not completely self sufficient here or anything."

"You're talking about common sense and I don't think that's part of the equation right now. Besides, I don't think that Aizen is going to hunker down and wait for a siege that isn't going to happen. It feels like he's going to go out in force and cause some damage."

"You're getting pretty worried about all of this and I'm not entirely sure you should. Won't it just expose him for the crackpot that he is?" If Aizen went out and started blasting away at everything around him, then they'd finally be able to put him away officially. No matter how much he'd bribed the departments and the politicians, there was no way he'd be able to buy himself out that kind of public situation.

"He's going to kill a lot of people before that finally happens."

Grimmjow gave him a flat look. Coercion aside, Starrk wasn't exactly the most proactive person he'd ever met and he wasn't sure why the man was giving a damn now. It wasn't that Grimmjow wanted people to die. Far from it really. He was just so tired of being pushed around one way or the other and being coerced himself. He wanted it all to be over.

"Don't give me that look," Starrk snapped, showing an uncharacteristic amount of anger. "How could I ever look my daughter in the eye if I stand aside and do nothing?" As he stood looking at Grimmjow, he showed more passion than he'd ever displayed openly before. "And what happens when drags Ichigo into it? Do you really want another repeat of the other night? He could be implicated in everything Aizen is doing."

Grimmjow honestly hadn't considered that but it was already starting to haunt him. Both of them jumped as a concussive boom shook the whole building. Pictures rattled on the walls and plaster dust fell from the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow had one hand on his gun before he realized what he was doing.

"That came from the outside." Starrk was over at his desk immediately checking the security monitors that were showing images of the grounds. Half of the screens displayed nothing but static. "Damned jammer. It's affecting all the wireless cameras and I can only get hardwired images." After scanning through several camera shots, Starrk stopped on one that showed great clouds of smoke obscuring the view. "Whatever it is, it's on the northwest wall."

"Shit, are we under attack?"

"It looks that way." Stark heaved a sigh. "The timing couldn't be worse. Aizen's already seriously paranoid."

"Maybe it's a good thing. If everybody is distracted by the attack, I can get Ichigo out of here." He headed for the door but when he tried the handle, it was locked. "Starrk, what the hell? Unlock the damned door."

"What?" The other man tore himself away from the monitors to try the handle himself. When it wouldn't budge, he took out a small remote but immediately frowned. It would be useless because of the jammer. But when he tried a switch on the console by his desk, the door still remained locked. "This shouldn't be possible," he murmured.

Grimmjow was getting that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach again. "With his newfound paranoia, do you think Aizen suspects that your not completely on his side?" If that was the case, they were both seriously screwed.

"He knows I've _never_ been on his side. But there's no way to know if that's what's going on here. With my security staff cut down to a fraction of what it was, there are others that have been much more daring than they usually are. There's hardly anybody left that I trust."

"Aaroniero."

"Yes, and he's not the only one. There are others."

Grimmjow swore. "Well, if we don't get the hell out of here, we won't be able to do anything about it. Open the damned door and let's go."

"Calm down. There's no rush. That's not the only way out," Starrk said as he went back to scanning the remaining monitors.

"What the hell do you mean, there's no rush? Somebody's trying to blast their way in. Ichigo's out there and Aizen has already flipped his fucking lid! I'd sway there a pretty good reason to get your ass in gear!" Grimmjow was shouting and he didn't care. He was about ready to pull out his gun and blast his way out. But it was reinforced steel and he'd probably only end up killing them both with a ricochet.

"Ichigo is smart and Aizen will do anything to protect him. He's probably safer than we are right now." This was the unflappable Starrk that Grimmjow was used to seeing. Now that things were staring to happen, he'd slipped into a sleepy, misleading state of apathy. It made him that much more dangerous. He was still watching the monitors carefully as if looking for something.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Knowledge is power in this situation. We're not going out there until we figure out what's going on." On the screen, the shadows of several people were flitting through the smoke and infiltrating the grounds. But it was hard to see who they were.

Grimmjow came over to get a closer look but another screen caught his attention. Ichigo. He was in the main office with Aizen and Gin. There was no sign of Aaroniero who had supposedly moved his way up to being Aizen's personal guard. Aizen had his arm around Ichigo's shoulders while Gin was talking on a land line phone. Neither Aizen nor Gin seemed overly bothered by the explosion. Ichigo's eyes kept flicking around the room like he was keeping an eye out for intruders. Or maybe looking for a way out.

Aizen suddenly clapped Ichigo on the shoulder and said something that made the redhead frown. Grimmjow really wanted to know what they were talking about and he was frustrated by the lack of sound on the video. Ichigo was obviously upset and a little angry. He took a step back from Aizen and shook his head furiously. The lord and master didn't like what he was hearing and he reached out to grab his nephew's arm.

Ichigo jerked out of his grip only to bump into Gin who had moved up behind him after hanging up the phone. The pale man slipped an arm around the redhead's throat to keep him from escaping when he tried to bolt. Aizen's expression was dark and disapproving but after a few moments of consideration, it softened and he reached out to cup Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo flinched away from the touch and seemed to be having trouble keeping up the pretense of being the obedient son. He didn't like what Aizen had to say either. The man was looking at him with a kind, almost pitying expression.

Grimmjow couldn't watch anymore. "Get me the fuck out of here or I'll blast my way out." The words were ground out between clenched teeth. Starrk's gaze flicked to the screen and sighed.

"That bastard. It's too soon."

"What's too soon?" Grimmjow's fingers tightened on the grip of his gun. "If you keep me in the dark about what's going on, I will shoot you myself." He'd had about enough of that bullshit. He could see heavily armed masked people darting through the hallways on the other monitors. The screens started going blank one by one as they started taking out the working cameras. This place was pretty big but it was only a matter of time before they got here. Or before they got to Ichigo. The only working image left was the office.

Aizen was working at the computer and it looked like he was giving some sort of impassioned speech about something. Ichigo was yelling at him from where he continued to struggle in Gin's grip. The pale man tightened his choke hold and his captive was forced to relax or pass out. Grimmjow frowned as Gin leaned in to whisper something into Ichigo's ear. The redhead's expression became confused and he glanced at Aizen who had gotten up to open a secret panel in the wall. Was Gin threatening him with something? Whatever it was, it didn't keep him from kicking as he was dragged from the room.

Starrk's voice broke into his thoughts. "C'mon."

Grimmjow ripped himself away from the screen to see that Starrk had an identical wall panel open. Finally, they were going to do something. He wasn't going to let anyone take Ichigo away from him.

"Where are we going?" he asked Starrk.

"To an underground garage. It connects to a tunnel that comes out half a mile from here." He moved through the dark like it was second nature and left Grimmjow to stumble along behind him. He had his gun out as he followed on the other man's heels.

"Who were those guys breaking in? They looked like pros."

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be nearly as pissed off," Starrk replied. "You're not the only one that hates being kept in the dark. Gin is way ahead of schedule."

"What?" Grimmjow nearly stopped but was afraid that he'd be left behind. He'd never find his way out of here on his own. "You're working with Gin? Since when has he been on our side? Aizen practically raised him." Aizen had pulled him straight out of high school and put him into the police academy. Gin was rumored to be a genius and he'd always worked at his mentor's side. What could possibly make him turn?

"Does it really matter?"

"If you want me to trust him, then yeah." There was no way Grimmjow was just going to take somebody's else's word or even Gin's for that matter. The man was slippery and had a pretty twisted view of morality in general.

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Starrk stopped and Grimmjow bumped into him from behind. "Get ready. We'll have to go through some of the main halls to get there from here."

When they stepped out into the light again, they stopped to look at the aftermath of a gunfight. There were intruders and some of Aizen's men lying in the hallway. All of them were dead. "Holy shit, this is a mess," Grimmjow muttered. Starrk stopped to pull off one of the intruders' masks and Grimmjow frowned.

"I know that guy. He used to work for Aizen back when he used to be a cop. I think he got canned when the scandal was made public. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Cleaning house from the look of things. Come on." Starrk had another panel open and gestured for him to follow. Grimmjow didn't need another reason to hurry. Things were going down that were beyond his scope but he wasn't going to be left behind.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all so much for being patient with me. I just don't have the time and energy to write as much as I want to. I have a full time job and last month I worked 120 hours in just two weeks. (I said 70 the first time which really isn't that much of a stretch. As you can see, I suck at math. The point is, all that overtime stressed me out. It was for pay of course and it was totally voluntary. Nobody's taking advantage of me or anything. I just want to put things in perspective for those who may think I've abandoned my stories.)

This story has been two years in the making almost to the day. There's at least one more chapter and an epilogue before it's completely done. Thank you all again for reading and letting me share.

Unexpected Baggage- 34

The second secret passage was a little lighter than the first. Bullet holes scattered across the wall let in light from the main hallways. Everything was eerily quiet. "I don't like this," Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

"You're not the only one." Starrk paused at a branch in the passage as if to get his bearings. "There's way too much to explain but I'll try to fill in some of the blanks. Gin has never been on Aizen's side. He's been trying to bring him down since before Ichigo got so deeply involved. That's why Ichigo was relatively safe when he was here. Because both Gin and I kept an eye on him."

"I can't believe you trusted Gin to-"

"Shut up and listen. This is bigger than you."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth but didn't reply. He hated being scolded like a child. Starrk waited for a moment to see if he would interrupt again before continuing.

"Gin's also part of the reason you're still breathing. Aizen was going to make an example of you when you disobeyed him. A really messy example. Gin was the one who suggested that it would screw with you more if you thought you'd gotten away."

Grimmjow swallowed hard. The new information flipped his whole perception around and he didn't know what to do about it. It was bad enough to find out that he hadn't really escaped safely on his own like he thought. Being told that one of the people he'd always despised was really on his side was pretty ground shaking. But he still found the whole thing hard to believe. If any of it was true, Gin was the best damned actor he'd ever seen. On a certain level Grimmjow couldn't quite squelch the little glimmer of hope that he really was on their side and Ichigo wasn't completely alone with Aizen right now. But could they really trust him? If he was really that good, he could be fooling everyone for his own reasons.

But when it came down to it, there was nothing Grimmjow could do but follow Starrk. He'd work with Gin if it meant he could get Ichigo out of here. His thoughts trailed away as the passage started moving steadily downward and it started getting so dark he could barely see Starrk in front of him. When the a door opened at the end, the harsh artificial light made Grimmjow squint and he blinked rapidly as he eyes adjusted. The first thing he saw when his vision cleared was the blood. It was spattered and smeared across the floor leaving a trail that led around the corner and out of sight.

Grimmjow's gun was raised and at the ready but he didn't see anyone nearby. Both he and Starrk froze when they heard a soft huff of pain nearby. Starrk made a silent gesture for him to follow and they headed around the corner carefully. They found Gin sitting propped against the wall with a gun in his lap. His hand was pressed against his side and his shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"Where were you guys five minutes ago?" he muttered with none of his usual creepy charm.

"You were early," Starrk replied as he knelt down next to him. Gin tried to wave him away.

"Pff. Harako and his idiots were early. That guy's always had lousy timing."

"Shinji? That asshole's here?" Grimmjow blinked. The man lied to him for almost two years and posed as a scrap dealer. It turned out he used to be Aizen's former partner and he'd tried to kidnap Ichigo from the shop. No matter what his reasons might have been that one thing would always put him on Grimmjow's shit list.

"Him and Urahara." Gin's breath caught for a second before he rolled his head to look Starrk straight in the eye. "If you give a damn about anybody's that's left here, get them out. Plan Cero is a go and the clock is ticking."

Starrk swore bitterly. "How long?"

"'Bout fifteen minutes before the whole place blows." Grimmjow had heard rumors about the whole place being wired to go up at Aizen's whim. Before he'd learned how crazy the man was, he'd never put much stock in the whispers. Now it didn't surprise him at all. It just gave him less time. "Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow demanded. He didn't care about anything or anyone else.

"Aizen took the kid. Ichi put up a dammed good fight but the big guy's got some serious crazy going on today. Carried him down to the garage after he slapped him around and knocked him out." Gin's voice was getting progressively softer like it was getting hard for him to stay awake.

Grimmjow's stomach clenched. If Aizen had finally snapped, there was no telling what he'd do. "Where is he taking him?"

"Marina. Slip 57. Too paranoid for the copter. Thinks we're at war and he'll get shot down. He executed the guards before he left so you won't have to fight your way through an escort." Gin blinked blearily up at Grimmjow. "Don't let them get on the boat. If he takes Ichi out of the country, he'll disappear. He's a good kid. He deserves better."

"I'm not letting him go." Grimmjow looked at Starrk who waved him off as he hoisted Gin up off the floor.

"Go. The garage is at the end of this hall and all the keys are in the cabinet on the wall. You can open it with this." Starrk tossed him a key. "The exit comes out at the edge of the industrial sector."

Gin groaned as he was lifted. "You can probably catch them. Only got a few minutes head start and Aizen drives like a grandma even when he's tweaked."

Grimmjow didn't wait. He took off at a run as soon as the key hit his palm. His leg throbbed but he ignored it. There was no time to screw around and like he said, he really wasn't going to let Ichigo go. The lights in the garage came on instantly when he came through the door and illuminated several high end cars, utility vehicles, and a couple of sleek bikes. This wasn't the main garage which contained three times as many vehicles; it was a backup for a quick getaway.

But before he could even look for the key cabinet, he was tackled to the floor. Both the gun and the key flew out of his hands and skittered in different directions across the concrete.

"So, not all cats land on their feet," Aaroniero purred in his ear.

Grimmjow kicked and twisted to throw his attacker off. The breath had been knocked out of him in the fall and his leg was now screaming but nothing was going to stop him. His pulse was pounding in his ears and the edge of his vision flashed red. He'd come to his own breaking point and he'd had just about enough of this asshole. With a growl, he flipped Aaroniero off of him and rolled to his feet. The other man was immediately back up and he fell into a battle stance.

"And I'd thought you'd been neutered with the way you've been slinking around behind that brat," Aaroniero sneered.

Grimmjow's lip curled. He'd never liked the man but right now he felt a serious hate rising in him. All of the anger and frustration that had been building all this time was bursting at the seams waiting to be freed. He had to save Ichigo and this one man was standing in the way. Grimmjow's gun was gone but that didn't matter much. He preferred his bare hands anyway. He lunged forward but his first hit swung wide. The other man dodged nimbly. Grimmjow was relatively light on his feet himself despite the throbbing wound. And there was power driven by desperation in every hit he threw. The two of them spent time trading blows and testing defenses. Aaroniero danced around Grimmjow almost as if taunting him like his was just playing. Grimmjow was more vicious with is attacks because he had no patience at all right now. He needed to get the hell out of here and down to the marina before it was too late.

Aaroniero was smiling and it was a nasty expression. Grimmjow didn't like the look on his face which he knew wasn't his real face. He'd never really noticed before now but his rage seemed to be giving him a surreal moment of clarity. Aaroniero looked a lot like Ichigo. It wasn't a perfect match but there was enough similarities to make it obvious once it was noticed. Is this why he'd become part of Aizen's inner circle? Because he'd surgically made himself look like the nephew the man was obsessed with? The thought pushed Grimmjow right over the edge and Aaroniero's nasty smile disappeared as he struggled to block Grimmjow's increasingly destructive attacks.

"Somebody's got some anger issues," he muttered. Smirking, he pulled out a knife and flicked out the blade. "Show me your claws, Kitty."

Grimmjow threw himself to the side to avoid the knife.

But he wasn't quite quick enough and he felt a slice of fire across his ribs on the left side. Hissing in pain and frustration, he whirled and kicked the other man in the hip and threw him off his feet. He just barely managed to miss having his ankle sliced open as the knife edge grazed his left calf. He couldn't fight bare handed against an armed opponent no matter how angry he was and he was running out of time. His balance wasn't as good as it should have been as he stumbled off in the direction his gun had gone.

Aaroniero's chuckle echoed off the cement walls of the garage. "Where ya goin'? We're just getting started."

No, they were just about to end this. The thought of taking a life still made Grimmjow sick inside but he'd do whatever it took in order to get to Ichigo. That was his main focus and his only drive. The redhead had changed his whole life more than once and he couldn't go back to the way things were. Ducking down to look under an SUV, he searched for his weapon as his breath rasped in his throat. The adrenaline rush of the fight was already waning and he couldn't afford to lose his edge. The gun lay three rows over under a low slung street racer. He could hear Aaroniero's footsteps in the background as he continued to get closer.

Grimmjow scrambled around and dove under the car. His fingertips grazed the edge of the gun's grip but it wasn't quite enough to get hold of it. "C'mon, c'mon," he hissed under his breath as he stretched as far as his could which made his bad shoulder protest. The other man was getting closer and he had no more time. Two successive kicks ripped a scream out of him as the first rolled him onto his back. His left arm slid up under the front tire and the second kick to his chest popped the shoulder out of the socket.

The first time he'd ever tested Aizen's authority, Aizen had one of his men dislocate Grimmjow's shoulder as a punishment and a warning. Tosen seemed to take a perverse amount of pleasure in the task. Just before he'd left Grimmjow gasping on the floor in front of everyone in the office, he'd whispered a few choice words in his ear. "If it had been up to me, I'd have cut it off."

Grimmjow had learned to watch his step since then but it had left his left shoulder weakened and susceptible to injury. The pain was nearly unbearable and he kicked out in desperation to keep the other man away from him. Aaroniero wasn't quite quick enough to evade as his feet were kicked out from under him and he fell forward on top of Grimmjow. Grimmjow nearly passed out when the other man's weight put more pressure on his arm. Aaroniero let out a short scream that ended in a gurgling gasp when he landed. It took all Grimmjow had to roll the other man off of him. Dragging himself painfully to his feet, Grimmjow leaned heavily on the hood of the car and looked down. The fight was over. The knife was buried deep in the other man's gut, his lips soundless forming words that Grimmjow couldn't hear as his eyes started to glaze over with pain.

Dismissing and leaving him behind, Grimmjow scanned the garage. He had no idea where the key was and there was no way he could get the key cabinet open without it. The damned thing looked like it was armor plated and there was no time to pick the lock. He'd have to hotwire something but there was no way he could drive like this. Staggering over to the wall, Grimmjow took a deep breath and braced himself before slamming his shoulder into the concrete. The joint slid back into place with a sickening pop, making him cry out. He didn't have time for pain either so he refused to acknowledge it and pushed it aside. He abandoned his own weapon under the car and grabbed the gun out of Aaroniero's waistband.

Scanning for the easiest, fastest target, he went over to one of the motorcycles and kicked the front wheel to break the steering lock before popping open the panel and wiring it to start. It whined to life immediately. Grimmjow personally couldn't stand crotch rockets and preferred the primal roar of a real bike over a speeder. But he couldn't afford to be choosy and this would get him where he needed to go. Ripping out through the exit tunnel, he paused to get his bearings when he got to the street.

The marina was twenty minutes away from here but he could get there in less than half the time using speed and a few shortcuts. He just had to avoid getting picked up by the cops. A high speed chase was the last thing he needed right now and there was no way he was going to stop for anything. There was also no telling where the cops' loyalty might lay. Aizen's influence ran deep. When Grimmjow got Ichigo back, they'd get the hell out of town, possibly out of the country. But he didn't have the energy to make any solid plans at the moment since driving was taking all of his concentration.

Weaving his way thorough traffic, he ripped his way across town toward the harbor. For once in his life, luck seemed to be on his side and there were no police chases or roadblocks to contend with. There wasn't even an attendant at the marina gate when he got there. But once glace inside the booth showed Grimmjow that Aizen was seriously dangerous. The harbor attendant lay dead on the floor behind the counter. Aizen had always been very careful not to do anything that could be directly traced back to him. If he was leaving bodies in his wake, it meant that sanity was no longer on the menu.

Grimmjow could see one of Aizen's sleek vehicles parked in the middle of the lane down by path that led to the docks. Grimmjow couldn't let him get on that boat and he prayed that he wasn't too late as he drove up. Dismounting and letting the bike drop, he limped down to the docks. He may have been functioning on sheer determination but running was out of the question at the moment no matter how fast he needed to get there. This time of morning in the middle of the week, there were few people but those who had free time to spend on their boats had paid dearly for it. There were a few other scattered bodies on the path and on the docks themselves. Slip 57 was down at the end and Grimmjow caught a flash of white and saw movement.

A shot rang out and he tried to pick up the pace. Aizen seemed to be obsessed with Ichigo but there was no telling if he would suddenly change his mind and consider the younger man more trouble than he was worth. Grimmjow came around a corner to see Aizen manhandling Ichigo onto a small cruiser that would most likely take them to a larger ship anchored out in the harbor. The redhead's hands were cuffed behind him and he'd been gagged with a white handkerchief. He stumbled weakly in the other man's grip as he was pushed down into a seat.

"Aizen!" Grimmjow called out as he braced himself and raised his gun.

The other man whirled, his expression a strange mix of haughty disdain and fury. It probably wasn't often that anyone addressed him like that let alone dared to point a weapon at him. His gaze was wide and glassy in a way that was frightening. There was none of the keen intelligence he usually showed in that look. It was a twisted kind of primal wariness that made the hair on the back of Grimmjow's neck stand up.

"Good afternoon, Grimmjow." Aizen's voice had a distinctly creepy edge.

Ichigo hadn't reacted when Grimmjow called Aizen's name but when Aizen addressed Grimmjow in return, the redhead looked up and let out a whimper of surprise behind the gag. His eyes widened and he struggled to stand. Aizen grabbed the back of his jacket before he could get too far away and pulled him back. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he held his nephew in front of him. Grimmjow wasn't a bad shot but there was no way he could fire on Aizen without hitting Ichigo. He cursed himself for not killing the bastard the moment he saw him.

"Once again, I'm disappointed in you Grimmjow. You had such promise. But I'm afraid this is where we must part ways."

"Let him go, Aizen. I don't give a shit about you or what you think." He had to get Ichigo away from him but he didn't think he'd be able to reason with the man. Not with the way he his eyes jittered nervously.

Aizen's grip tightened and Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. "But the two of us are going to do great things together. As soon as he's trained to respect authority properly, that is. Your influence hasn't been as beneficial as I'd hoped." As he spoke, Aizen started moving backwards towards the controls.

Grimmjow raised his gun. "Don't move." His shoulder ached and the gun was starting to shake in his grip.

"I have the upper hand here, you see." Aizen pulled out his own gun and pressed the muzzle under Ichigo's chin. The redhead huffed out a strangled breath and tilted his head back. "Make no mistake," Aizen said smoothly. "He's worth quite a bit to me and I would mourn his loss. But I didn't get where I am by giving in to demands or making idle threats."

The gun dimpled the soft skin under Ichigo's jaw and made it hard for him to swallow. His breathing had gotten shallow and he was trembling. Grimmjow saw Aizen's trigger finger twitch slightly and he felt his gut twist painfully. He couldn't let him getaway but there was no way he could take such a risk with Ichigo's life. Clenching his jaw, he dropped his gun to the dock.

"Into the water," Aizen told him.

Grimmjow kicked the gun over the edge and tried not to wince as his only weapon disappeared beneath the surface with a small splash. Ichigo let out a muffled cry as Aizen turned his gun on Grimmjow. The bastard was going to win again and there was nothing Grimmjow could do about it. Aizen's smug smile did nothing to help ease his frustration. But the other man's expression faltered when they heard the distant sound of a siren wail. It seemed that Aizen's path of destruction hadn't gone unnoticed. Aizen took a few steps back, his gaze turning distant and unfocused. Then his grip on Ichigo tightened suddenly, making the redhead choke as his air was cut off abruptly. Aizen's fingers tensed in a harsh spasm and he fired his weapon repeatedly in random directions as he whole body shook.

Grimmjow hit the deck while trying to keep his eyes on the two of them but he was forced to duck behind the boat in the next slip as a stray bullet hit the wooden piling inches from his ear and peppered him with a stinging spatter of splinters. The sound of a muffled cry and large splash nearly made his heart stop. When he looked again, the deck of the boat was empty and Grimmjow immediately took off at a run. It looked like Aizen just had some sort of seizure. Grimmjow thought he heard someone call his name as he reached the rail and threw himself over the side but it barely registered in in mind. Ichigo needed him. There was no sign of either of them except for ripples in the water. He and Aizen had sunk like stones.

The icy chill of the water nearly took Grimmjow's breath away. Beneath the surface, it was all murky shadows from the docks and ships above. The salt water stung Grimmjow's eyes as he searched for Ichigo. It couldn't have been more than ten or twelve feet deep but he could barely see anything in the darkness. On top of that, he hadn't really taken a proper breath before jumping in and his lungs were already starting to burn. But he saw the glow of something white beneath him and swam further down. Aizen didn't seem to be moving but Ichigo was struggling to get free. Once he got close enough, Grimmjow fought to loosen Aizen's tight grip where his arm was still wrapped around Ichigo's throat. When Ichigo's slowed until he finally went still in the water, the surge of panic gave Grimmjow the strength to get him free and bring him to the surface.

When his face broke the surface of the water, Grimmjow coughed and heaved for breath as he struggled to push himself beyond the exhaustion and pain. He was way beyond his limit and he didn't know if he'd have the strength to make it out of the water and onto the dock. It wouldn't stop him from trying. But when a hand gripped him, he nearly panicked and pulled away.

"Grimm, it's me. I've got you." Ilfort. Grimmjow could have cried when he heard the voice of his best friend.

"He's not breathing," Grimmjow choked out as he struggled to help Ilfort get Ichigo out of the water. When he was pulled out of the water himself, Grimmjow felt his own body screaming and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. There were several people on the dock including Ilfort, Shinji, and even Urahara. But it was the large black man who was leaning over Ichigo and pulling the sodden fabric of the gag away that caught Grimmjow's attention.

"Zommari," Grimmjow murmured in surprise. When his place went up in flames and Grimmjow couldn't get a hold of him, he'd assumed the worst. But here he was coming to the rescue. Grimmjow's thoughts were interrupted as Ichigo started coughing violently. Zommari gently rolled him onto his side to help him expel the water he'd inhaled. His large hand nearly engulfed Ichigo's forehead as he felt for a temperature.

"He's going into shock." Zommari's voice was a low rumble.

Grimmjow pushed away Ilfort's hands and tried to crawl to the redhead's side but couldn't quite manage.

"Take it easy," Ilfort murmured as he steadied him.

Urahara knelt down at Grimmjow's side. "Where's Aizen?" he demanded.

Grimmjow's eyes flicked towards the water and he sneered. "Dead and gone if we're lucky." As hesitant as he was to take a life, he almost wished he'd ended the man himself and let it show on his face. He met Urahara's gaze and dared him to say anything. The other man merely nodded. As the wail of sirens got louder, Urahara stood and looked to Ilfort.

"Get them out of here. I'll take care of this."

Zommari gently gathered Ichigo up in his arms and started carrying him towards the parking lot. Ilfort wrapped an arm around Grimmjow's waist and prepared to follow.

"Can you stand?" he asked him.

Grimmjow merely grunted in reply. At this point, he honestly wasn't sure. In the aftermath of what had happened he felt utterly spent. He hissed in pain as Ilfort's prodding fingers touched a sore spot.

"The shoulder again?"

"Hn." Grimmjow kept his eyes on Ichigo where he lay in Zommari's arms as he struggled to his feet with Ilfort's help. In the parking lot, the blonde helped him into the back of a waiting van. Nakim was behind the wheel and Shawlong was peering around the edge of the passenger seat. When the door closed, he motioned for Nakim to get moving. Urahara and Shinji stayed behind at the marina, presumably to fend off the cops who would definitely have questions about what had happened. Grimmjow didn't really care.

"You've lost a lot of blood," Ilfort murmured as he started examining him and treating his numerous wounds in earnest.

Grimmjow leaned back against the wall of the van as he watched Zommari tend to Ichigo. The redhead had opened his eyes but couldn't seem to focus on anything. Aside from some superficial bruising, he didn't seem to have any obvious injuries which was a relief. Zommari rumbled something about a possible concussion and shock as he stripped Ichigo out of his wet robes and wrapped in a warm, dry blanket. Grimmjow's own clothing was being cut away as he shivered in the sodden cloth. Ilfort's hands were gentle as they applied quick dressings to his cuts and an ice pack to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow muttered as his eyes began to droop with fatigue. He didn't even have the energy to care where they were going.

"Sorry for what?" Ilfort asked him gently.

"For screwing up again. You keep cleaning up my messes." And Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure he deserved it. Ilfort had always been there for him even after he'd left him and gone to work for Aizen. This time around Ilfort had even gotten shot for his trouble. Gentle fingers threaded through Grimmjow's wet hair and brushed stray strands away from his forehead.

"You're a pain in the ass," Ilfort said quietly. "But you're my pain in the ass. I'll always be there to pick up the pieces no matter how much you piss me off sometimes." He leaned in close enough for his lips to brush Grimmjow's ear. "That's what brothers do."

Grimmjow swallowed hard and felt his breath hitch. He was too tired to control his emotions and he didn't even try. His eyes slipped closed because it was getting too hard to keep them open. He'd been through so much and kept his guard up for so long that it was hard to turn it all off and relax. It wasn't until he heard Ilfort's solemn promise to keep an eye on Ichigo that Grimmjow finally allowed himself to let go.


	35. Chapter 35

Unexpected Baggage- 35

Grimmjow was wandering the empty streets barefoot and alone in the foggy half-awareness that he recognized as his usual dream state. When he realized he was dreaming, he nearly rolled his eyes. He hadn't dreamed for years but since his past had come crashing down on him it was happening nearly every other night. How many times was he going to have to trudge through his subconscious before he stopped having emotional nightmares? As soon as he had that thought, his awareness faded back into the dream and his focus turned toward his search. He was looking for something.

The clouds overhead were gloomy as they drizzled rain on the washed out landscape. Everything was grey and lifeless and there was an intense blackness behind Grimmjow that threatened to consume him if he let it get too close.

Within the dark there were familiar sparks of light but they weren't quite bright enough to make it less frightening. He kept moving forward to get away from what was behind him. Up ahead, a warm, golden light spilled down the street. It called out to him.

Ichigo.

He was up there in that light. That's what Grimmjow had been looking for and that was where he needed to go. He wanted so badly to be there, to be with him. But he couldn't forget the points of light buried in the darkness. If he moved forward, not all of them would be able to follow and he would have to leave them behind completely. Would he be able to live with that? The thought left a sick feeling in a his gut but the light ahead was just so warm. How could he not keep moving?

Before he could make up his mind, the darkness swelled and expanded. He couldn't let himself get caught up in that again and he'd leave those solitary lights of his past behind in a second if it meant he could avoid the dark. He didn't like how that made him feel but he kept moving. After a few steps, something starting pulling him back and every inch of ground he gained took more effort. Grimmjow fought and tried to overcome what had hold of him but the more he tried, the harder it became to continue. The darkness behind wouldn't let go.

Grimmjow dropped to his knees and dug his fingers into the pavement to keep from being pulled into the shadows. He wasn't going back. Fire bloomed along his side and his shoulder ached from the effort of holding on. The dark was getting closer and he couldn't let it get him. Rain was pounding down now and it made his fingers slip as the pull of the shadows grew. Desperation drove him as he dragged himself forward inch by inch but he wasn't sure he was going to make it.

And then the rain stopped.

Raising his head, Grimmjow saw a soggy pair of tiny sneakers. His gaze traveled up to take in a small, orange haired boy that was gazing down at him with a level of compassion that made his heart ache. A very young Ichigo stood before him holding an umbrella in his hands. He crouched down in front of Grimmjow, his expression open and warm.

"It scares me too," he whispered. The boy placed a small hand over his own heart. "And it's in here. That's almost scarier."

"No," Grimmjow murmured. "It could never be a part of you." The light from this small person was way too bright for there to be any of that darkness on the inside. Grimmjow struggled to get to his knees but he couldn't quite manage until a small hand grasped his fingers and helped him to rise. When he finally reached his feet, the Ichigo who stood before him was an adult. He looked tired and worn beyond his years but he still had that same compassion and that same warm light.

"I can't get away from it," Grimmjow said as tightness settled in his chest. "It won't let me go."

The light emanating from Ichigo continued to shine and Grimmjow begin to wonder if he even belonged there. He had his own shadows that he knew he would never be able to get rid of. But Ichigo smiled and took his hand again as he began to lead him away from the dark. It was then that the rain finally stopped.

"It's okay," Ichigo said as he squeezed his hand. "We'll move forward together."

The pain in Grimmjow's side and shoulder remained but they left the dark behind them and moved toward the light. This was all he ever wanted and it scared him a little. It was just too good to be true. Maybe this was what dying was like. That was the only explanation his mind could accept. For his entire life, he'd done nothing but fight just for the bare necessities. How could he possible ever really get what he wanted? Tears pricked his eyes and started to trickle slowly down his face. Even though it was probably just an illusion, he didn't let go of Ichigo's hand. If he was going to die, he wanted to be right here with the one he loved.

Ichigo stopped and cupped Grimmjow's face in his hands. "Don't cry. I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

Grimmjow closed his eyes as the pain started to grow. He wanted so badly to believe that. Before he could contemplate how he was going to deal with it, a strange voice broke into his thoughts.

"_The explosion that rocked a peaceful residential area outside the city has claimed several lives_."

Explosion? Maybe that's how he died.

"_The cause behind the complete destruction of the Aizen estate is still unknown_."

Aizen. He destroyed everything he touched. Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably as he thought about how much the other man had ruined.

"_Several bodies have been recovered including Aizen Sosuke's nephew Kurosaki Ichigo who is believed to have been a guest at the time of the explosion_."

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered. He would willingly die a hundred times over to prevent him from being hurt. His chest ached at the thought of losing him.

"It's alright." Ichigo's voice sounded like a blessing but Grimmjow had been screwed over too many times in his life to allow himself to hope.

"But you're dead." Grimmjow turned his face away and kept his eyes tightly shut.

"No. I'm right here." Gentle fingers brushed his cheek.

"_Also believed to have been in residence at the time of the explosion was suspected criminal Grimmjow Jeagerjaques who is wanted on suspicion of multiple counts of auto theft and arson_."

"Am I dead?" Grimmjow asked tentatively. He was afraid to open his eyes and find out that everything was a lie.

"Would you shut that damned thing off?" Ichigo yelled suddenly.

"You're awfully cranky for a dead guy," Szayel muttered somewhere nearby.

Szayel. Right this second, Grimmjow wished _he_ was dead. But the man's voice seemed to have shocked him out of whatever half-asleep state he'd been trapped in. Cracking an eye open, Grimmjow blinked and glanced around to see the interior of an unfamiliar room. There was a television on the console in the sitting area that caught his attention first. It was currently showing an overhead view of utter devastation. There was debris everywhere as workers scrambled over the rubble in an attempt at recovering what could be saved. Grimmjow had to blink again to read the caption. It was the estate.

"Holy shit," he murmured. There was absolutely nothing left. How many minutes had been left on the clock when he'd driven out of the underground garage?

"I thought. . .I thought you were in there. When it went up." Ichigo's tentative voice was barely a whisper.

Grimmjow tore his gaze away from the screen to look at the redhead who was sitting next to him on the bed. He saw the bruise first. The dark, sunken shadow had spread from Ichigo's left eye down over his cheekbone. It traveled all the way across the bridge of his nose to darken the edge of his other eye. Grimmjow reached up and traced his thumb along the discoloration. If he could, he'd kill Aizen again just for that. If he was really dead. The man could be pretty damn slippery and Grimmjow wouldn't be completely shocked to hear that he'd survived somehow. The thought made him slightly ill.

"I'm okay," Ichigo told him as he curled his fingers around Grimmjow's hand and held it to his cheek. "It'll heal."

"You two are so cute together," Szayel crooned from where he leaned casually against the television console.

Ichigo whipped his head around, his entire body bristling as he glared at the other man. "What the hell are you even still doing here?" he growled. "You've got your damned money." He sounded surprisingly angry but Szayel always seemed to have that effect on people.

"You wound me." The pink haired man placed a hand on his chest melodramatically. "I've merely been ensuring the health of your beloved." While he spoke, a large figure came up and loomed behind him.

"Is that so? I thought it was because you were worried about becoming a loose end and were counting on there being strength in numbers," Zommari said. "You've been more of a hindrance than a help."

Szayel hadn't noticed the other man so when Zommari spoke in his deep, rumbling voice, he jumped nearly three feet off the floor. He covered lamely by brushing at an invisible spec of lint off his sleeve to try and make it look like he hadn't been spooked. "It's a wonder your herbal concoctions haven't killed him," he said with open disdain.

Zommari stood looking down with something that might have been pity but he didn't reply. He just kept his gaze steady until Szayel sniffed dismissively and left the room. When he was gone, Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the unnecessary drama. The movement pulled at something stiff on his left cheek. He finally turned his attention inward to see how bad the damage was. There were several aches and pains, each of which was trying to get his attention. His left shoulder was a dull throb that spiked in a bright flash as he tested how stiff the joint was. Every breath stretched the tight spot on his left side and his damned leg hurt almost as much as when he'd first been shot. As he struggled to sit up, Ichigo propped the pillows behind him so he was in a more upright position.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked him as he settled at Grimmjow's side against his good shoulder. The redhead seemed reluctant to be too far away from him.

"Hn. Feel like shit."

"What a coincidence," came another voice from the doorway. "You look like shit." Ilfort stood leaning against the doorframe with a perturbed expression on his face.

"Pff. Insult me all you want. I'm just glad to be alive." There was still the hovering worry that Aizen had slipped through the cracks and was lurking around somewhere. But aside from that, there wasn't much that could possibly bother him right now. Ilfort looked like he was going to argue but seemed to decide it wasn't worth the effort. Either that or he was still fuming over whatever his brother had said to him on his way out. The blonde stayed where he was as Zommari came over to the edge of the bed. His large yet gentle fingers carefully peeled away the bandage on Grimmjow's cheek.

"I removed the splinters and the wounds are healing cleanly. There are seventeen stitches along your ribs and another five in your calf. The bullet wound in you thigh was starting to brew an infection and I'm working on purging it so it can heal properly."

Grimmjow didn't say anything as he listened to everything that was wrong with him. Given what he'd been through, it could have been a lot worse.

"Your shoulder is more problematic," Zommari continued. "If it becomes dislocated again, you're going to need surgery to correct the problem. As it is, it will take weeks of therapy for you to fully recover."

"Dammit." It had taken four months the first time it happened. Grimmjow had struggled alone during the healing process while trying not to appear weak in front of the rest of Aizen's men. But that was when he was a teenager so it was hard to tell how long it would take now. He didn't want to go through all that crap again.

Ichigo brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead and sighed. "It's okay. I can help with that."

"I hate being a damned invalid," Grimmjow muttered. He'd fought so hard for his independence and he couldn't help having a bad attitude about it.

Ichigo's lips brushed his cheek. "It's my turn to take care of you."

It was a comforting yet strangely humbling thought at the same time. But again, it could be worse. There were very few people he trusted to help him with this.

Now that Grimmjow was awake and figured out how hurt he was, his body was starting to make other demands. After a painfully slow trip to the bathroom and an awkwardly careful bath, he dressed in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt and sat propped up on the couch. It took nearly three bowls of soup before he finally started to feel human again.

The apartment seemed a little less crowded at the moment. Zommari was out buying supplies. Szayel had declared that he was perfectly capable of managing on his own and slunk off somewhere. It was hard to tell if they'd see him again or not. The only people left were Ilfort and Ichigo. The blonde was sprawled in an armchair across from the couch and redhead was curled up next to Grimmjow. Ichigo looked completely worn out.

"How are you?" Grimmjow asked him after he set down his empty bowl.

Ichigo picked at the fabric of the couch and seemed to be thinking about it pretty hard. "I don't know," he said finally. "I've been fighting for so long. I don't really know what it's like not to fight anymore and it's weird." Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "He's gone."

Grimmjow glanced up and caught Ilfort's eye. The blonde nodded an affirmative as he spoke quietly. "He's officially in the morgue. Urahara watched them fish him out of the marina." He rested his chin in his hand. "Tests aren't done yet but they think he had a massive seizure. The general consensus is that he was already gone before he hit the water."

Grimmjow wasn't going to waste any time mourning the man and he was glad that he was finally gone. But Ichigo's expression was incredibly somber. He wasn't looking at either of them and he seemed almost sad. The emotion was a waste of energy but Grimmjow had to remind himself who he was talking about. There wasn't a malicious bone in Ichigo's body and despite what had been done to him, he didn't want anyone to die. Ichigo's compassion was part of who he was and it was amazing that he hadn't become completely bitter and corrupted after what he'd been through. Grimmjow couldn't imagine what kind of emotional battle was raging inside him.

The redhead sighed and settled deeper into the couch with his cheek pressed to the cushion. "A lot of people died."

Grimmjow remembered the images of destruction and through about how many might have been in the mansion when it went up. In those last days, Aizen had been pulling in his forces and there were a lot of people there. When Starrk had started to drag Gin outside, there had only been minutes left. Did they make it or were they caught in the blast?

"Do you know if anyone got out?" he asked Ilfort. The other man just shrugged.

"Everything is such a mess, it's hard to say. There's a growing list of names of people might have been in there but nobody's confirming anything."

There were so many thoughts that started rolling around in Grimmjow's head. Just because Aizen was gone didn't mean it was over. The empire that the man had created was pretty vast and it wouldn't disappear overnight just because he was dead.

"What's happening with all his dirty cops?"

Ilfort's lips curled up a little in a smug smile. "There's some serious house cleaning happening right now. Law enforcement in the city will never be the same."

Ichigo raised his head and frowned at him. "It started a riot."

"You didn't think they were all just going to turn themselves in peacefully, did you?"

"They were shooting each other," Ichigo protested. "Even the cops who weren't on his payroll were turning on their partners. Did you see some of those news reports?"

Grimmjow looked between the two of them and felt like he was missing something. "What did you do?" he asked Ilfort.

"The morning I lost complete contact with you, I went with plan B." He said it like that explained everything.

Grimmjow remembered how all communications had been cut off that last morning. "What was plan B?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed again. "He posted Aizen's files on the internet."

Grimmjow raised his brows. "All of them? Like his books and everything?" From what Ichigo had been telling him, there had been a lot of dirt.

"There was more," Ichigo said. "Videos, sound files of meetings that he'd recorded, everything."

"For someone so paranoid, why the hell would he keep evidence lying around?" That seemed like a serious mistake on Aizen's part.

"Insurance," Ichigo said solemnly. "It wasn't just internal information he kept. Every politician and public figure that ever did business with him had blackmail hanging over their heads."

"What about your cop friend Urahara?" Grimmjow remembered him being there on the docks. Back when Aizen left the force, there had been a serious scandal. Urahara had managed to keep his job but others like Shinji had been forced out. Grimmjow wasn't sure he really cared one way or the other but he was definitely curious.

Ichigo laughed for the first time. It was a little weary and almost bitter sounding but it was better than the sadness. "The bastard managed to squeak through even though I think he's got more dark spots than most. Once the department gets sorted out, he's probably going to be okay." He looked at Grimmjow and raised a brow. "They said you were wanted for auto theft. I get that. But what about the arson? You got a thing for fire that I don't know about?" It sounded like he was trying to change the subject.

Grimmjow huffed and tried to find a more comfortable position on the couch. "Not unless I'm setting fires in my sleep." He'd never set a fire intentionally in his life but wouldn't put it past the police to make it all up just to cover themselves in the wake of everything that was happening.

"I have a feeling our pal Nnoitra was venting his frustration and you got blamed for it," Ilfort said with another shrug. "He was trying to buy his way into Aizen's favor when he tried to take Ichigo. I think he would have grabbed you too if he thought it was going to work to his advantage. When that didn't work, he pulled out a lighter. Nnoitra tends to get pissy when he doesn't get his way."

The door opened and Zommari came in with a shopping bag. "Nnoitra?" he asked, obviously displeased. "He hasn't been sighted has he? He still owes me for making such foolish threats and burning down my home."

"Last I heard, Aizen sent a few guys after him. I wouldn't worry about him," Grimmjow told him.

Zommari sniffed. "Regardless of the outcome, he does not want to see me again," he said finally, his tone ominous and slightly menacing. Zommari was one of the most gentle healers Grimmjow had ever known but he'd never be stupid enough to cross him.

"He's probably dead by now," Grimmjow muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ichigo's face grow pale. Aizen had shot Nnoitra's henchman Tesla in front of him and it seemed that the memory was still fresh in his mind. Time to change the subject again. But before he could say anything, Ichigo shook if off and spoke up.

"Now that you're awake, we need to leave."

Grimmjow blinked at him. That went without question but he hadn't been sure how to bring it up. Ichigo had fought so hard to stay here. On top of that, Grimmjow wasn't even sure how to make it happen or where they would go. He'd grown up here. He'd spent his whole life scraping just to survive here. Even when it had been really bad, he'd never really considered leaving. It never occurred to him that he could.

Ilfort watched both of them for a moment before saying anything. "I've got that covered and we'll leave tonight. It's starting to get dark but we'll wait a few hours before we head out. Both of you are supposed to be dead so we don't want anyone seeing you."

Ichigo nodded absently. He'd brought up the subject of leaving but it seemed that it was more difficult dealing with the reality.

"You should take a nap or something while I get everything ready," Ilfort told him gently. "You've been up for a while."

The redhead's lips thinned but he didn't say anything. Grimmjow could see the stubborn set of his jaw and knew that he didn't like being told what to do.

"C'mon," Grimmjow took his hand. "Even after all that sleep, I'm totally beat." All his muscles had stiffened up while he was sitting and it took him a couple of tries before he could lever himself up off the couch. Ichigo stuck to his side as Grimmjow hoped he would. He wasn't really tired himself but the younger man looked absolutely exhausted. If he wouldn't sleep, at least he might get him to rest. They settled on the bed in the other room with Ichigo pressed carefully up against Grimmjow's right side. They lay quietly in the dark together for a while before Ichigo said anything.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead," he whispered.

Grimmjow took a few moments to think before he said anything. "It might be better that way. There are some people that will still want to mess with you." Ichigo was talented and there were several major players that would want to take advantage of him. Not to mention the potential for revenge. If any of them suspected that Ichigo had been responsible for airing their dirty laundry, it could get ugly.

"But all my friends," Ichigo continued, his voice tight. "I completely blew them off and now they think I'm dead and I can't even. . ." He huffed a breath and turned his face into the pillow. "I can't even apologize."

Grimmjow struggled to find the right words. This was important and he didn't want to say the wrong thing. "At least they won't worry about you anymore."

Ichigo raised his head and glared. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yeah. But if you're determined to feel bad it's not going to do much." Grimmjow found his own temper flaring and tried to reign it in. He was horrible with words and had no idea what to say that would offer comfort without pissing him off. Everything felt so fragile right now. They were both tired and there was a lot of emotion involved. "It wouldn't be safe for them if you made contact."

"I know that," Ichigo sighed. "It's just. . ."

"It's not fair," Grimmjow finished for him.

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Grimmjow took the redhead's hand and squeezed it as he turned his head so they were facing each other across the pillow. He recalled what Ichigo had said to him in the dream. "I'm right here. I will always be right here."

Ichigo stared at him and after a moment, his lips curled in a small smile. "I'm so glad you stole that car."

Grimmjow smiled in return as the growing tension eased. "Me too." They could do this. And they'd do it together.

Three hours and a short nap later, they were in a car on their way to a small airstrip outside the city. Zommari drove and Ilfort was sitting in the passenger seat. Ichigo was in the back with Grimmjow. He had his sweatshirt hood pulled up. Both of them had unanimously agreed in their absolute refusal to dye their hair and Ilfort hadn't pushed it. Grimmjow sighed heavily as he adjusted the hat he wore and Ilfort turned in his seat to look at him.

"What is it?"

"All of this seems too easy and neat. There's still so many loose ends." He shrugged when the other man started looking annoyed. "When things go well, I get suspicious."

"Believe me, the tangled mess we're leaving behind is not _easy_ or _neat_ by any means. There's a lot things going on and it will takes months, maybe years for everything to settle."

Grimmjow felt Ichigo stiffen beside him. "I don't like leaving things like this," the redhead muttered.

Ilfort's expression softened. "You've done more than anyone could have asked. And as chaotic as things are, something needed to happen."

Grimmjow could tell that Ichigo wasn't happy with that answer but he wasn't openly arguing. He settled down into the seat and his eyes glittered from the shadows of his hood. He'd chew on it for a while but he'd get over it. When the car pulled up beside the small plane on the airstrip, he was still sullen but he became much more alert when he saw the other car that was waiting for them. Wariness turned into surprise when Urahara stepped out to greet them.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him as he stepped out, his wariness returning. "I told you, I'm not testifying. You have more than enough to-"

Urahara interrupted him. "I know. I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"No, you shouldn't have," Grimmjow growled as he moved up and placed a protective hand on Ichigo's arm. This was the first he'd heard about this and he didn't like it. Forcing Ichigo to testify against anyone involved in this mess would practically be a death sentence. And with such a taint in the police department, any kind of witness protection was out of the question.

Urahara raised his hands in surrender. "Relax. I'm actually here to make sure you both get on the plane safely."

"And put a tracker on us so you can keep tabs on him?" Grimmjow couldn't deny that he'd helped them but he still didn't trust him all that much.

"I don't know where you're going and it's best that it stays that way." Urahara met Ichigo's wary gaze with the most sincere expression Grimmjow had ever seen. "I promised your dad that I would look out for you." His eyes flicked to Grimmjow. "Sending him with _you_ is one of the hardest things I have ever done so cut me a freaking break." Grimmjow wasn't going to defend of justify himself no matter how tired the man looked. He owed nothing to anyone but Ichigo and Ilfort. But Urahara managed to surprise him as he continued.

"I've known Gin since he was at the academy. I talked to both him and Starrk and they told me what you did and it makes me feel marginally better." Urahara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm entrusting Ichigo to you."

The redhead leaned back into Grimmjow. "Have you told her you love her yet?" When Urahara blinked in surprise and didn't say anything, Ichigo continued. "It's a cliché but life really is too short."

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and squeezed. He was glad he was getting some sort of closure but they really needed to go. The longer they stayed out in the open, the higher the chance that their secret getaway wouldn't be quite so secret. Urahara stepped forward to shake Ichigo's hand and nod at Grimmjow before getting back into his car and driving away without another word.

Ichigo let out a shaky sigh and when he spoke, his voice was rough. "Let's go."

Ilfort was on the small plane when they boarded and Grimmjow raised a brow. When the blonde saw his face, he snorted and went back to stowing the few bags they'd brought. "Do you honestly think I'd let you two go off by yourselves?" He let out a short laugh and looked back over his shoulder. "You'd be lost without me."

Grimmjow swallowed hard. When he came to the conclusion that they'd really have to go, he thought he'd have to leave everything behind. Ilfort was the only family he'd ever had. Shoving down the emotion, he huffed. "You going to fly the plane too?"

Shawlong turned where he sat in the cockpit and regarded all of them with a calm gaze. "Since he has no piloting experience, the answer would be no."

Ichigo sat in one of the seats and buckled himself in. "Are you coming too?" He sounded a little unsure about that but then he really didn't know him very well.

"I will not be staying with you when we arrive at our destination. But Ilfort has assured me that he'll keep an eye on the both of you so I am at peace." Turning back to the controls, he started checking gauges.

Grimmjow hadn't even known the man could fly. Shaking his head, he moved up beside Ichigo's seat. He looked down at Ilfort when the blonde came up and pushed a small carrier into his hands. Inside, Pantera lifted his head to look at him and yawned before settling back down to sleep. He couldn't believe Ilfort had brought him the damned cat.

Ilfort answered his question before he could ask it. "I closed up the shop and I gave the rest of the kitties are with Nakim. When all of this bullshit started up again, I had no intention of staying here at all."

Grimmjow nodded as he sat beside Ichigo. The redhead smiled a little when he saw the cat and slid his fingers through the mesh door to stroke his fur.

"You know, I was actually a little sad when I thought we'd have to leave him behind."

Grimmjow would have agreed but the feline hadn't even entered his thoughts with everything that had been happening. But he was secretly happy that Pantera would be coming with them even if he'd never say so out loud. He set the carrier between his feet and buckled his own belt as the plane started to move forward.

"What did you mean earlier? When you were talking to Urahara?"

Ichigo scrubbed a hand over his face as if he could rub away the weariness. "The guy is completely in love with his partner but hasn't had the guts to say anything to her. I meant what I said. He's going to end up seriously kicking himself if he lets her slip through his fingers."

Grimmjow remembered the exotic looking woman with the uniquely colored eyes and long legs. She was probably too good for him but if he stepped up and she could put up with the guy, he wished them luck. Urahara looked like he was on a mission when he got in the car. "You think he'll go for it?"

"I hope so. He saved my ass and he deserves a break." Ichigo was quiet for a while after that and stared out the window. "I was so stubborn and I fought so hard to stay. It's really, really hard to leave," he said.

The plane started picking up speed and Grimmjow watched the twinkling lights of the city fall away beneath them as they rose into the air. It reminded him of the dream he'd had and how he'd had to make the choice between the few good points of his past and his future with Ichigo. But when it came down to it, he was bringing everything he cared about with him. He honestly couldn't ask for more than that. Taking Ichigo's hand where it sat on the armrest, he threaded their fingers together.

"We can only move forward from here."

"As long as you're there, I think I'll be okay."

"Always."

They turned and looked at each other with weariness and emotion swimming in their eyes. Ichigo was the first to break the tension as his lips twisted in a small smirk. "We really are a couple of sappy bastards, aren't we?"

Grimmjow laughed and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. "It's part of what I love about you."

They watched the lights below as they left their past behind.

. . . . . . .

There's another chapter to completely wrap things up. (It was just going to be a short epilogue but it keeps getting longer.) I can't thank you all enough for reading. Your comments and feedback make me smile.


	36. Epilogue Part 1

This started out as a short and sweet wrap-up epilogue of the whole story. But it managed to grow until it became two chapter length parts. :)

Epilogue- Part 1

Six Months Later. . .

Grimmjow stood on the balcony looking down on the open interior of Ilfort's art gallery and tried to make sense of everything he was seeing. There were floating dividers that hung from the three-story ceiling with lighting that showcased painted canvases. A few tall sculptures dotted the floor with a handful of smaller pieces that sat on simple pedestals. His eyes settled on a sandy-haired young man down below that was straightening a painting that looked like someone had spilled a can of orange paint on it.

"Tell me again what that blobby thingy is."

Kon whirled with as his face twisted with in angry scowl. "It told you it was a lion, you idiot!"

The painting was a mix of almost cartoonish colors and shapes that didn't seem to come together to make any sort of picture Grimmjow recognized. The only thing that looked remotely like a lion was the artist's signature down in the corner in the shape of a stylized paw print. "Looks like a blob to me," he said with a smug grin.

Kon's lip curled and he looked like he was about ready to leap up onto the balcony and throttle him. Which just made Grimmjow laugh. When he'd first seen Kon from a distance, he'd been startled at how much he looked like Ichigo. It was only when he saw him up close that he realized his hair was sandy auburn instead of red and his eyes were more hazel than brown. The line of his jaw was also a little more square and he was a couple of inches shorter. But the overall resemblance was still striking.

"Stop antagonizing my artist," Ilfort admonished as he came out of the office behind Grimmjow. "His work sells surprisingly well."

"Eh. I'm just yanking his chain." Kon was really easy to rile up and pissing him off had become one of his favorite pastimes. It also irritated Ilfort which was an amusing bonus.

It had been nearly six months since they'd started over. After a month of moving around and never staying anywhere for more than a few days, they'd finally settled in a new city halfway across the world. Along with their past, they'd left their old identities behind. Ichigo had used his skills to give them new names and credentials. Grimmjow had been surprised at the amount of detail he'd put into their backgrounds. Ogichi Zangetsu, Nico Grimshaw, and Lyle Torres were fully fleshed out people that had suddenly burst into existence but it seemed like they'd been around for a lifetime. Ilfort had contributed by creating workable ID's to go with their new names.

Once settling here, Ilfort finally had a chance to explore his dream of becoming a painter. But after a few frustrating weeks, he'd realized that he had no immediate talent or patience to learn how to create art himself. It had taken several trashed canvases and a lot things getting thrown across the room for him to realize it. He still loved art and enjoyed watching others paint so he'd decided to open a gallery instead. He'd found a building downtown and set up large, modern space in front that showcased a mix of several artists. The rear was broken up into individual studio spaces that were rented out. Kon had been one of Ilfort's first renters and his biggest money maker as an artist so far.

"Did you come over here just to make stupid comments?" Ilfort asked him.

"Nah, that's just a bonus. I was picking up parts in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in to see what you were doing."

"How's the bike coming?"

"It's still in pieces but I've got almost everything I need to finish putting it together. You got anybody that can do decent airbrushing? I need some flash for the tank." After puttering around with a couple of different automotive projects, Grimmjow had gone back to doing what he'd always enjoyed. He was building a custom bike in the shop below the apartment he shared with Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed happily. Just thinking about the redhead spread a warm feeling of contentment through him.

"Nobody comes to mind but I'll do some asking around." Ilfort headed back into the office and gestured for him to follow. "C'mere for a minute. I want to talk to you."

The warm feeling evaporated immediately and Grimmjow felt himself stiffen. Everything had been going so well and Ichigo was finally starting to seem relaxed and happy. Grimmjow would hate to uproot him again. They'd only had one close call since leaving their hometown and they'd immediately picked up and moved which had been incredibly stressful on all of them. It might have turned out to be nothing but it was better to be safe than sorry. Months had passed since then and everything had been fine.

When the office door closed behind him, Grimmjow stayed standing. "What is it?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Relax, it's okay. We're not going anywhere." Ilfort took in his rigid posture. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you or anything. I just wanted to talk in private."

Grimmjow hadn't realized how much tension had tightened his shoulders until he forced himself to relax. Taking a deep breath, he sank down into one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk. "I thought you were going to tell me we'd have to go."

Ilfort shook his head. "No. I'll never stop keeping watch but we're safe." He picked up a pen and twirled it in his fingers absently. "How's Ichigo doing? I haven't been downstairs in more than a week."

Together they'd purchased a townhouse that had been split into two decent sized apartments with a spacious garage on the ground floor. Ilfort had the apartment above theirs and he came down to hang out all the time. But recently he'd been setting up for a new show and spent most of his time at the gallery.

"Good, I guess. The web design thing is going pretty well. He's been really busy." And relatively content. Ichigo was a wizard with computers and his new firm let him put his skills to good use without having to see anyone in person. Getsuga Design had a whole bunch of clients lined up who needed help with websites and tech support, all of which could be handled online or over the phone. But Grimmjow could tell that Ichigo wasn't completely happy. He sighed. "Something's missing and I can't quite figure out what it is. I asked him once but he just shrugged it off." Trying to prod an answer out of him had lead to an argument that had lasted all afternoon.

Ilfort nodded like he knew exactly what he was talking about. Pulling out a pad of paper from the teetering pile on his desk, he wrote something down and ripped off the page before handing it to Grimmjow. "Convince him to take a break and bring him there."

"Is this the place you keep talking about?" It was an address for a small café called the Blossom Bakery. He remembered Ilfort mentioning it a couple of times in passing. "What makes it so special?"

"There's a reason I chose this place when we decided to stay in one location. Part of the reason we shifted around for so long is because it took me a while to find it." Ilfort sat back and sighed. "I don't know who my parents were," he said wistfully in a sudden change of subject.

When they were younger, Ilfort had fantasized and made up stories about who his family might have been and where they were. Grimmjow knew the truth about his own and wished he didn't know. He'd been really young when child services had intervened and put him in foster care but he could still remember how bad it had been. He wasn't quite sure why it was coming up now.

"Ichigo has always had a very strong connection to his family," Ilfort continued. "When he was at the University, he talked about them all the time. He made a huge sacrifice when he chose not to leave with them and he shouldn't be punished for it." He paused for a moment and gave Grimmjow and incredibly serious, level look. "Take him to the café."

Grimmjow didn't quite follow at first. He hated it when Ilfort was vague but he hated asking him to explain even more because it made him feel stupid. So he slumped in his chair and struggled to figure out what he was trying to tell him. Ilfort said he'd searched for this place and chose it for a reason. When that reason finally registered, Grimmjow felt a nasty quaver of nerves. Ichigo's family was here.

"You look terrified." Ilfort's words snapped Grimmjow out of his thoughts.

"Just surprised I guess," he muttered. He knew Ichigo loved him and accepted him for who he was but he wasn't entire sure his family would feel the same way. Grimmjow never imagined that he'd ever have to gain their approval. "What if his dad knows who I am? What if he knows what I've done?"

"I've never seen you so worried about what somebody else thinks before."

Grimmjow blinked. He hadn't really meant to say that last part out loud. Gritting his teeth, he kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't blurt out anything else. He usually _didn't_ give a damn about what other people thought of him. But this was so different.

"They love him," Ilfort said softly.

Of course they did. Ichigo had something about him that made you want to put your faith in him; something that made you want to care. But while Ichigo's family would most likely welcome the redhead back gladly, Grimmjow wasn't so sure he'd get the same kind of reception. If they didn't like him, that would create some serious stress between him and Ichigo and he wasn't sure how they'd deal with it. The thought of losing him for any reason was absolutely terrifying.

"Take a deep breath," Ilfort told him. "Ichigo loves you. That will matter to them."

He wasn't so sure. This was something he'd never even considered. On a certain level, he was aware that part of his fear was actually tinged with a certain amount of jealousy. He'd never thought he'd have to share Ichigo's affections. But as soon as he had the thought, he felt guilty fore even contemplating keeping it from him. It was wrong in a way that made his middle swirl uncomfortably.

"I'll talk to him about it," he said finally. And he would. But Grimmjow was wary about springing this on the redhead as a surprise. Ichigo was carrying some serious guilt about sending his family away and staying behind. On one of the rare occasions when they'd talked about it, he'd told Grimmjow that he really regretted some of the things he'd said.

Kon opened the door suddenly and popped his head into the office, startling them both. "Do we have any spackle?"

Ilfort's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?"

Kon's eyes flicked away as he tucked the hammer he was holding behind his back. It was dripping a suspicious amount of plaster dust. "Uh, no reason. Never mind," he said quickly before ducking out again.

Ilfort took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure the gallery is still in one piece."

Grimmjow couldn't help it. He laughed out loud and felt some of his apprehension ease. This was not the first time Kon had left mild disasters in his wake and he was surprised Ilfort had left him alone with tools in the gallery. "I told you that you should keep him locked up in his studio where he won't break anything."

"Eh. He'd whine too much and expect to be fed on a regular basis."

Laughing again, Grimmjow stood. "You need any help with the installation?" He'd helped out with show prep before. The last one used an elaborate setup that involved some serious heavy metal construction.

"Thanks but not this time. As long as I don't have to redo all the walls downstairs, I've got it. Go home and think about what I said."

Grimmjow nodded and headed out. He had a couple more errands to run before going home and he went down to his car. It was the fist vehicle he'd ever actually bought instead of boosted. Ilfort had surprised them on the plane with a gym bag full of cash. Nobody asked any questions as to where it came from but Grimmjow could guess. Under his alias Del Toro, Ilfort had done his fair share of illegal fund transfers and electronic theft when they were younger. He usually stole from people with so much money they wouldn't even miss it. But he'd been straight, legally speaking, for years and the money probably came from a nest egg that he'd been building up all that time. It gave them enough to get started and that was all that mattered.

When he finally got home, Grimmjow left the car parts he'd bought in the garage and carried the groceries upstairs. As he set the everything on the island, he looked around the apartment. The main room was one large, open space with a counter separating the kitchen from the living room. He hadn't really cared much about decorating and left the choices mostly to Ichigo, especially in the kitchen. They had high end appliances all around and gleaming countertops. It turned out that the redhead actually liked to cook. Now that they weren't on the run, he'd taken over most meal preparation which Grimmjow was thankful for. When he'd been on his own, he'd eaten a lot of takeout just because it was easier.

The living room was a little more lived-in looking and less sleek but that made it more comfortable in Grimmjow's opinion. The big couch sitting in front of the television was dark and cushy but the big entertainment center was fully equipped with a big flat screen. Right now, Ichigo was sprawled on the cushions with his laptop and a white lump of fur draped over his long legs. He was on the phone but he nodded in greeting when Grimmjow came in. Sensing a potential meal opportunity, Pantera hopped down to the floor so he could trot over to rub against Grimmjow's ankles. Ichigo's watched him go until his attention was drawn back to the phone.

"No, Kon. It's not a retractable cup holder." He sounded both exasperated and amused like he was trying not to laugh. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ichigo sighed heavily. "Don't shove the tray back into the computer. No, you can't hide it. Just leave it. . .no don't-" Lowering the phone to his chest he looked up at the ceiling like he was praying for patience.

Grimmjow smirked as he finished putting the groceries away. "Tell him to come clean. Hiding it will only make things worse." Kon had taken his life in his hands the moment he touched Ilfort's computer.

Ichigo raised the phone again and listened for a minute. "No, I'm _not_ coming over there and fixing it. It's not about money. What are you even doing in his office? Go back down to the studio and paint something." Ending the call, he tossed the phone onto the coffee table. "I swear." The irritated huff turned into a laugh.

"When I was over there earlier he'd managed to bang a hole in the gallery wall with a hammer."

Ichigo laughed again and set the laptop aside so he could stand up and stretch. When Pantera realized that Grimmjow wasn't going to feed him anything, he stalked back over to the couch and hopped up to settle in the warm spot the redhead had left behind. Ichigo watched him snuggle down into the cushion and smiled. It lit up his face in a way that made Grimmjow's chest tighten with a warmth that always took him by surprise. He fingered the ring on his left hand and felt a slow smile spread across his own face.

His entire life, he'd never really committed to anything. As a kid, he'd had no direction other than wanting things to be better and when he'd been with Aizen, he'd never really given it his all. He'd been more concerned about survival and trying to salvage what little was left of his morality. But three weeks after he'd settled here with Ilfort and Ichigo, he'd made the biggest commitment of his life. He asked Ichigo to marry him.

It had almost been a joke at first. He and Ichigo had been fooling around on the couch and it had just come out. But as soon as he said it, Grimmjow realized that he was completely serious. He hadn't really thought much about marriage growing up. It wasn't something that interested him and he never imagined finding someone he would want to spend his life with. But it felt like the most natural thing in the world when he'd proposed to Ichigo. The redhead was currently wearing a matching ring on his left hand. It was a twisted band of copper and blue steel that had been a wedding present from Ilfort.

Ichigo raised his arms and stretched in one long line as he curled his bare toes against the thick carpet. He wore a slim pair of jeans and a worn t-shirt that rode up as he shifted to expose a strip of tanned skin. Grimmjow never got tired of looking at him. His body was long and lean with a gorgeous face and fiery hair that matched his personality. He'd let his hair grow out so it trailed down the back of his neck and over his forehead into his eyes. He looked a lot more laid back and relaxed which suited him much better than the stressed fatigue he'd been suffering from before they'd escaped.

When Ichigo caught him staring, his cheeks flushed a pale pink and he scowled. "What?"

"Nothing," Grimmjow said as he stalked forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Just admiring my sexy wife."

Ichigo's expression immediately darkened. "I thought I told you not to mrnph-" He was cut off as Grimmjow's lips covered his own. The redhead fought the kiss and struggled in his grip as he bit at him. But even though it started out with fire and teeth, it slowly changed into a softer, slower burn of heat that made him melt into the kiss with a moan. Ichigo's tongue flicked out and Grimmjow took it as an invitation to delve inside the younger man's mouth. He could taste the tea he'd been drinking and the warmth that was purely Ichigo. When they came up for breath, there was still fire in the redhead's eyes.

"You're such a jerk," he said in a breathless whisper before he started kissing along Grimmjow's jaw and clutched at the back of his shirt. "Not sure why I put up with you."

"Well, you're stuck with me now," Grimmjow murmured into his ear. Ichigo's hands were leaving a trail of fire along his back where they'd snuck up under his shirt. He wanted him. He always wanted him and the intense desire never seemed to fade.

"I think it's the other way around." Ichigo's voice was a low husk that sent shivers down Grimmjow's spine. Making a commitment to each other was never an issue for either of them. After what they'd been through and what they'd faced, it was natural to stay together. It hadn't been a traditional wedding by any means but they'd dressed up for the occasion and treated it like it really meant something. Because it did. What had started out as a joking suggestion had turned into a solemn promise. There had been jokes about who would wear the dress but when it came down to it, Grimmjow refused to let either of them wear white. If he had his way, they'd never wear a piece of white clothing again.

So Grimmjow had worn a classic black tux and waited to see what Ichigo would come up with since the redhead had refused to discuss it with him. He'd wanted it to be a surprise and it really was. Grimmjow was a little speechless when he'd shown up in a sapphire blue tuxedo that hugged the lines of his incredible body. He looked fantastic. Grimmjow enjoyed peeling it off of him later that night even more.

Ichigo was currently working his way back to Grimmjow's mouth so he could suck in his bottom lip to bite it before letting go. The warm brown of his eyes sparkled as he caught Grimmjow's gaze and held it.

"I love you."

That warmth that had settled in Grimmjow's chest burst in a wave of heat. Reaching down to squeeze Ichigo's spectacularly tight ass, he started moving them back toward the bedroom. All the colors here were muted and warm and for the first time in his life, Grimmjow lived in a place that felt like home. A sudden wave of emotion made his throat tight and he covered by rolling them both onto the huge bed. Settling so he was on top, he pressed open mouthed kisses to Ichigo's bared throat until he was composed enough to reply.

"I love you. I will always love you." The strain still must have shown in his voice because Ichigo pulled back a little and cupped his face in his hands. He didn't say anything but he leaned up to kiss him and it was so tender it made Grimmjow ache in all the best ways.

Things didn't always go smoothly and they didn't agree one hundred percent of the time. Their personalities sometimes clashed in arguments that lasted for hours. Grimmjow had even been sentenced to the couch one night after a particularly bitter fight that ended with Ichigo slamming the bedroom door and locking him out. But their connection was too strong for anything to break it completely. It was difficult for either of them to admit they were wrong so the make-up process was almost as difficult as the fight itself. But most of the time, they were so happy to be alive and together that nothing else really mattered.

Grimmjow put all of his emotion into that kiss before he started to pull Ichigo's clothes off. Raising the hem of his shirt, he shifted downward and nibbled at the muscles of his abdomen, flicking his tongue out occasionally to make the younger man quiver. Grimmjow's thumbs brushed the nubs of his nipples as he worked the fabric up over his head. Kissing him again, his moved back down to start working on his pants. When they were halfway down his thighs, Grimmjow rolled his eyes up to see the redhead watching him with a heated looked that simmered with want. Grimmjow blew a breath of warm air across Ichigo's ready length which made him hum softly in pleasure and arch his back. Every inch of him was gorgeous.

The redhead wiggled on the bed to work the fabric lower down his legs in a sudden show impatience. Grimmjow grinned. He could help him with that. Yanking his pants off completely, he slid his hands down to knead the inside of Ichigo's thighs which made the younger man's breath catch. The exhalation turned into a soft whine when Grimmjow leaned back and took his hands away. Even though his own body was burning, he decided to take his time undressing and enjoy the way Ichigo's breath sped up and his eyes darkened. But it seemed the redhead couldn't wait any longer.

He launched himself up and rolled Grimmjow onto his back, straddling his hips as he leaned down to bite at his mouth. The fire had never left his eyes and they were shining with challenge. Grimmjow loved seeing him like this. Ichigo was competitive and confident and now that he wasn't living in the shadow of his uncle, he was really able to shine. That fire was part of what had attracted Grimmjow when he'd first met him as an adult. The heat grew as he shifted restlessly beneath the younger man. Ichigo tore the rest of his clothes off before tasting him everywhere. Grimmjow would never submit like this to anyone but he let Ichigo take what he wanted as he reached for the bottle on the nightstand and prepped his partner with practiced ease.

Making this kind of connection had always been easy for them. At first Grimmjow had fought what he wanted. He hadn't thought that he could have something like this or be close to anyone. The shambles that he'd made of his life kept getting in the way. But he couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. As Ichigo lowered himself onto him, Grimmjow's thoughts fuzzed pleasantly as the waves of sensations surged. Sometimes they paced themselves but not today. Ichigo sped up and the wave finally crested and pushed them both over the edge. Grimmjow thrust up one last time with a growl as his whole body tightened. Ichigo cried out before relaxing and practically melting on top of him with a satisfied sigh. They lay there together for a while in a comfortable silence while they basked in the afterglow.

Ichigo sighed again and stretched where he lay. "Are you hungry?"

Grimmjow didn't answer immediately. He was thinking about the café and what he was going to do about it. Taking Ichigo there without giving him a choice would be unfair, but telling him ahead of time might make him over-think the decision. The extreme amount of guilt he was holding onto was affecting him pretty badly. He hid it most of the time but Grimmjow could always tell when it came to the surface. He'd get this sorrowful expression on his face that was hard to see.

Ichigo levered himself up onto his elbow to look down at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow sighed. "I'm fine."

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a considering look that said he didn't quite believe him but wasn't going to push the issue. Yet. That look also promised future prodding if the problem didn't go away. The redhead could read him just as well. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll make something for dinner."

When Grimmjow nodded absently, the redhead crawled over him and headed into the bathroom. Sighing heavily, Grimmjow got up to follow. But as he passed the dresser, something caught his eye and made him pause. Ichigo's wallet was open with its contents spilling out like he'd been looking for something and hadn't bothered to put it all back. There was a photo sticking out from behind a credit card. Grimmjow pulled it out and saw a piece of Ichigo's past.

There were four people in the lovingly worn family photo including two teenage girls, a man Grimmjow recognized as Isshin Kurosaki, and Ichigo who looked several years younger than he was now. Isshin had a foolish expression on his face and one of the girls was yelling at him. The other seemed to be trying to keep the peace and had a look of extreme patience on her face. Ichigo was the only one looking at the camera. He didn't seem overly surprised or bothered by the behavior of the others in the photo. His mouth was curled up slightly in an amused smirk like it was all some private joke that nobody else would get. Despite how it looked at first glance, the image instilled a sense of comfortable familiarity.

There was love in that photo.

Grimmjow didn't have to think about it anymore. He knew what he had to do. "Hey. Let's go out for dinner," he said as he joined Ichigo in the shower.


	37. Epilogue Part 2

Wow. Two years. It's been a really long ride since I started this story. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading from the very beginning and to all those that have joined in along the way. I write because I love it but the feedback is fantastic and I appreciate everyone who has taken the time tell me what they think.

This story actually started out as a one-shot that just kept growing and turning into something else. I'm a little sad that it's finished now but I'm very happy that I was able to finish it.

Thank you again. :)

Epilogue- Part 2

As Grimmjow drove across town, he had to fight down the nerves that were roiling in his gut. They'd taken the car because it was a little too far to walk comfortably. Ichigo loved riding the bike that was parked down in the garage but depending on his reaction and how things turned out today, he might not want to be that close to Grimmjow. A little voice in his head was telling him that was just a paranoid thought but Grimmjow was feeling pretty damn paranoid right now. He wondered idly why this seemed to scare him more than anything else they'd been through but he was too frazzled to figure out why.

Ichigo had asked where they were going and Grimmjow had tried to be as casual about it as he could manage. He'd only said that it was a place Ilfort had suggested and he wanted to try something new. It had been very difficult not to start babbling to cover for his nervousness. But that would just make Ichigo even more suspicious. Fortunately, it only took about fifteen minutes to get there. Parking on the street, he got out and looked at the exterior of the bakery. It was a simple storefront that felt very welcoming like you'd be waking into someone's kitchen to get a home cooked meal.

Ichigo looked up at the small sign. "I wonder what made Ilfort come here. This doesn't seem like the kind of place he go out of his way to get to."

Grimmjow didn't answer as he went over and held the door open for him. Ichigo's lips immediately twitched in the beginnings of a snarl. When he felt like he was being treated like a girl or even worse, a wife, his temper tended to flare. Grimmjow just gave him his best shit-eating grin and dared him to say something about it. Knowing that it was a dare and that anything he said would just sound petty, the redhead squared his shoulders and walked inside. But a few steps in the door, he stopped and seemed to sniff the air. Grimmjow could see tension immediately settle in Ichigo's shoulders and prayed that he hadn't made a huge mistake as he came in and let the door close behind him.

There were no customers currently in the café and the only person present was a girl with black hair pulled back in a loose tail that was sweeping the floor. She had been the one yelling in the photo. Straightening, she opened her mouth to greet them but when her eyes settled on Ichigo, she froze and dropped the broom with a clatter. But only for a moment. Her expression immediately darkened and she stocked over with anger burning in her eyes. Grimmjow had seen that expression on Ichigo's face before and found himself rooted to the spot. He didn't even move when the girl's fist plowed into Ichigo's jaw.

"YOU _ASSHOLE_!" She yelled at him. She stared like she wasn't quite sure he was real. But then she moved in and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. Her words trailed off in a pained whisper as she buried her face in his shirt. "We thought you were dead."

"Is everything okay. . ." Another girl came out from the kitchen to see what was going on. When she saw Ichigo, her eyes widened and she screeched as she broke into a run. "Onii-chan!" She latched onto her brother like she was afraid he'd disappear if she let go.

Ichigo seemed frozen in place and he didn't know how to react. But after those first pained moments, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the girls and held them close. Both were crying openly and when Grimmjow saw Ichigo's shoulders start to shake, he had to swallow around the growing lump in his own throat. His eyes flicked nervously toward the kitchen door, but there was no sign of Ichigo's dad. Since he hadn't come out to find out why everyone was yelling, it was probably safe to assume that he wasn't here right now. Grimmjow felt a little disconnected from what was happening but this moment wasn't for him. This was for Ichigo. Not wanting anything to interrupt, he flipped the open sign on the front window to closed. Nobody would be in any shape to serve guests tonight after this. They would definitely need some time.

It was the dark haired girl who looked up and noticed him first. Her eyes immediately narrowed. "Who's your friend?" she asked Ichigo.

Ichigo sniffed and turned to look over his shoulder without letting go of either of his sisters. He paused like he needed to think about it. "Uh, Karin, Yuzu. This is Grimmjow."

Karin seemed unconvinced that he wasn't a threat. "And who is Grimmjow?"

"He's mine," Ichigo answered automatically. It was a simple but definite statement. But for some reason, the declaration of possession didn't bother Grimmjow at all. He was Ichigo's, body and soul. Right now Ichigo was giving him a very mixed, significant look. There was suspicion and blame probably because this had been an extreme surprise. But over all of it was a profound sense of gratitude. Grimmjow just hoped that would be enough to keep him from getting his ass handed to him later. He wasn't going to argue about this and if the redhead decided to lay into him, he wouldn't fight back. Not this time.

Ichigo's expression suddenly shifted to worry and then outright panic as he looked around the cafe. "Where's dad?"

Yuzu seemed to understand and she hugged her brother again. "It's okay, he's fine. He's out delivering a birthday cake." She looked over at Karin. "Maybe we should call him."

Karin snorted. "And make Goat-face run off the road and miss the delivery? No way. He'll be back in a couple of hours. Let's just close up early and go home for the day." She glanced at the sign that had been turned around on the front door and slanted her gaze at Grimmjow. "Well aren't you just making yourself at home."

After the initial flurry of nervous emotions, Grimmjow felt himself settle. Smirking, he shrugged. "I just wanted to give all of you a chance to have your girl moment."

Karin's eyes narrowed dangerously again. "I'm not sure I like you."

Ichigo laughed and hugged her which made her scowl but Grimmjow noticed she hugged him back just as hard. Yuzu stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss her brother on the cheek before disentangling herself and heading for the kitchen.

"There's a couple things I need to do before we close up."

Almost an hour later, they were sitting around the Kurosaki kitchen table catching up on the last two and a half years. Urahara had moved Ichigo's family out of the city in secret. From there, Ichigo's dad had changed their family name to Kakusu and moved them two more times before they ended up here. The café wasn't super busy or hugely successful but they made enough to be comfortable. Yuzu was taking culinary courses at the local university and Karin was training to be a Karate instructor. Isshin managed the restaurant and kept a close watch on his daughters.

Ichigo did his best to answer all of the girls' questions in turn. They mostly wanted to know how he'd been, if he'd finished school, and whether or not Urahara had proposed to Yoruichi yet. But Karin was more interested in Grimmjow and how he came into the picture. That was a little more tricky. Aizen's name hadn't come up yet and Grimmjow wasn't sure how much the girls knew about what had happened. But he wasn't going to bring it up first if they didn't.

"Wait a sec." Karin grabbed both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's hands and tugged them across the table towards her. Her eyes flicked between the two of them and then down to the matching rings they wore. "Are you guys _married_?"

Ichigo winced and for the first time, Grimmjow realized he didn't even know if his family knew he was gay. Not wanting to step on his toes in how he handled that particular minefield, he let the redhead answer. But the girls spoke up before their brother could say anything.

"Where was the ceremony? Were there flowers? What color were they?" Yuzu asked him.

Karin smirked evilly. "Who wore the dress?"

Ichigo blinked. It didn't seem to matter to them that he was married to a man instead of a woman which surprised him. Riding the wave of relief that came from their immediate acceptance, Grimmjow took back his hand back and chuckled.

"He was such a beautiful bride." The comment earned him a laugh from Karin and a fierce scowl from Ichigo. But the tension eased before it had a chance to get really uncomfortable. Yuzu smiled and patted Ichigo's hand.

"As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter."

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he considered it. Then his face brightened with that smile Grimmjow loved to see. "I really am."

Smiling, Yuzu got up and headed for the kitchen. "Let me make something for you."

Ichigo followed to give her a hand. Before Grimmjow could join them, Karin snagged his wrist with an iron grip. He looked down at her fingers and then up at her face with a look that told her he wasn't pleased. But he didn't make a move to shaker her off. Her expression dared him to do something about it and he was more intrigued than anything else. She kept her voice low.

"I know he won't tell me even if I ask but I have to know. Is he dead?"

Grimmjow didn't have to ask to know who she meant. And it was probably true that Ichigo would dance around the subject if Aizen ever did come up. Grimmjow would be hesitant to tell Yuzu himself. She was just so sweet and he wouldn't dare do anything to make her unhappy but Karin seemed to have a more level, pragmatic attitude. She could take it and she deserved to know.

"Yes," he told her.

"Did it hurt?" Her eyes were hard. It was difficult to see that look on her face but it was completely understandable.

"Not enough. But trust me, he's gone."

Karin held his gaze for a few more seconds before nodding. Releasing him, she shook off the hardness and headed into the kitchen to poke Ichigo in the ribs. She took the bowl he was holding out of his hands and said something that made him glower before the expression softened into a laugh. When Grimmjow finally settled on a stool at the island counter, Ichigo sent him a questioning look but Grimmjow just shook his head. They'd definitely have to talk about all of this, but not right now. Grimmjow felt like he'd just passed some sort of inspection. But the real test would be when Isshin got home.

After they'd eaten, Grimmjow was conscripted for dish duty. But he didn't mind. With the exception of some of the things Ichigo had made for him, that was probably the best meal he'd ever eaten. It seemed that cooking skills ran in the family. When they were finished, they settled in the living room where they talked some more. Karin was interested in the motorcycle Grimmjow was building and Yuzu made Ichigo promise to take her to the art gallery. Grimmjow was surprised at how comfortable he felt. He wasn't a fan of people in general and the prospect of spending any sort of quality time with two teenage girls would normally make him irritable. But he had to admire Karin's forward and confident attitude and he liked hearing Yuzu laugh. And Ichigo. He was radiating a happy warmth that made him shine. Grimmjow felt something in him settle again. This was definitely the right decision but his nerves immediately revved up when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home darlings!" The buoyant declaration rang throughout the house. They all stood but nobody said anything. Ichigo and the girls seemed to want Ichigo's homecoming to be a surprise. "Anybody here?" Isshin called again. The sound of shoes being kicked off and the crinkle of a plastic bag could be heard from the entryway.

Ichigo moved across the floor so that he'd be seen the moment his father rounded the corner from the front hallway. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "We're in here."

Silence settled over the house and for a few moments, it was almost as if nobody had come in at all. But then Isshin came slowly around the corner. He reached out and set the bag he was carrying on the counter, not caring when it slipped off the edge to land in a heap on the floor. His eyes quickly took in the room with the practiced ease of a security professional which made Grimmjow blink. With everything he'd seen and heard about the man, he hadn't been prepared for that kind of skill. He started to worry all over again but Isshin's eyes temporarily dismissed him and settled on Ichigo.

"Hi, Dad." The redhead's voice was a little rough. Isshin stared at his son like he didn't really believe he was there. But then he move forward and pulled him into a tight hug just like the girls had earlier. Ichigo buried his face in the collar of his father's jacket. The tension in his shoulders had returned and his body shook as he let out a hiccupping sob.

"I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh." Isshin murmured soothing words and stroked Ichigo's hair as he rocked him. The girls were both sniffling as they went over joined them, wrapping their brother in a group hug with their father. They were a unit and Grimmjow felt a little bit like an intruder. His chest was tight with emotion and he rubbed the heel of his hand across his eyes. He really didn't know what to do with himself and he almost wished he could find a discreet way to leave. This was a very personal moment for them. But when they pulled back a little to take a breath, Ichigo turned to include him.

"Dad, this is Grimmjow." He met his father's watery yet surprisingly shrewd gaze. "I wouldn't be here without him."

"Pleased to meet you." Isshin held out his hand and Grimmjow came forward to shake but he wasn't quite sure if the other man really meant that or not. Ichigo's dad seemed to be reserving his opinion for the moment. But his mood was light as he reverted back to the goofiness that Grimmjow had initially assumed was his usual personality.

They all settled back in the living room where there was another round of surface questions and explanations about how Ichigo had been doing. Grimmjow was able to relax a little but every once in a while, Isshin would send him a speculative look. It seemed he still had his approval to gain. The way the man could shift his personality was mildly disturbing and it put Grimmjow on the defensive. But he tried to not let it show too much.

When it got late enough, Isshin sent the girls to bed. They had a catering order to fill the next day so even though they wanted to take the day off to spend with their brother, they needed to open the café. They begged Ichigo to come up with them so they could exchange contact information. But it also seemed like they were reluctant to let him go. Before he went up with them, Ichigo gave Grimmjow a questioning look. Grimmjow took a deep breath and let it out slowly before shrugging. He couldn't put this off forever. He'd have to face Isshin eventually.

When they were finally alone, all traces of humor left Isshin's face. His attitude wasn't really cold, just extremely cautious. Grimmjow honestly couldn't blame him. But after all the fear and apprehension he'd felt building up to this moment, he suddenly felt the nerves drain away. He didn't want to create any stress for Ichigo but he was _not_ going to bow down to this man. He'd already lowered himself to doing that once for someone else and he'd never do it again.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked Isshin. If he'd kept tabs on Aizen at all, he had to know.

"I do," the other man replied coolly. It was hard to tell how he felt about it.

"I don't care what you think about me."

"I would have guessed otherwise judging from the way you've been fidgeting in your chair since I got here."

"I care about what Ichigo thinks and when it comes down to it, he's all that matters to me." And that was the heart of it. Ichigo was the most important thing Grimmjow had ever had.

"Which is one of the reasons I've allowed you to stay in my home." Isshin's tone suggested that had he chosen otherwise, the night would have gone very differently. But he sighed suddenly and slumped in his seat. "It appears that my son cares a great deal for you."

Grimmjow twisted the ring on his finger. "I care about him. Very much," he said quietly. He'd come out swinging with aggression like he always did but Isshin wasn't really fighting back. He seemed tired, like all of the fight had suddenly drained out of him.

"For whatever part you played in saving my son, I will be forever grateful."

Grimmjow raised his head and stared the man in the eye. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your wife." He froze as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn't intended to bring that up at all. When it came down to it, he really meant it but this wasn't really the time to open other old wounds. Isshin stared back at him and stayed quiet enough that Grimmjow was worried that he'd just ruined everything. The lines around the other man's mouth had tightened and he suddenly seemed older. But there was also a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You were there that night."

"He sent me." Grimmjow was just digging himself deeper but he couldn't seem to stop. His heart was thudding in his chest. He didn't want to fight Ichigo's father but the older man had started to shake a little and his hands were clenched into fists.

"If you hadn't been there, I'd be dead too." Ichigo stood on the stairs watching both of them. Grimmjow had no idea how long he'd been there or how much he'd heard. The redhead looked down at his father who seemed to be trying to calm himself. "He was the one who called the police that night." Ichigo came down the stairs and into the living room before settling on couch next to his father. Grimmjow didn't miss how he'd placed himself between him and Isshin. He'd never wanted him to be in that position.

"You never said anything," Isshin said quietly.

"I-" Ichigo began. "I didn't really know what to say. Or how to say it." He sighed heavily. "And then I forgot about all of it for a while. I didn't want to think about it, so I didn't." Closing his eyes, he sat back on the couch and swallowed hard. "What does it say about me that I tried to forget her?"

"That you were trying to survive. You were quiet for a while but you found your voice and picked yourself up again." Isshin put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him a little closer. "She would be so proud of you. I know that I am." His gaze shifted to Grimmjow. "But I'll be honest. I'm still not sure about you. This is the first time we've met."

Ichigo looked at his father. "After that first time, I didn't see him for more than ten years. It was after you and the girls left that I decided that I needed to do something. But I got in over my head. Grimmjow pulled me out again."

He gave his father a brief explanation of what had happened while leaving out some of the more personal details. After he was finished, Isshin sat thoughtfully for a few moments as if he were trying to process all of the information. It was clear he still wasn't quite convinced. To be honest, Grimmjow probably wouldn't have trusted him as much if he was. The caution was good. He really cared about his kids and Grimmjow had to respect that. But after a while, Isshin sighed and turned to his son.

"But it's not really about what I think. You've grown into a fine man and if you love and trust him, then I will trust you," he said solemnly.

Ichigo nodded and swallowed hard. "That. . .means a lot," he said, his voice rough. "Um. Do you think I could come into the café and help out with that order tomorrow?"

Isshin smiled. "We would love for you to be there." He hugged his son again and held him again until they were both a little more composed. "We start work at four in the morning so you should go home and get some sleep." Isshin met Grimmjow's eyes over Ichigo's shoulder and his look was hard to read. After Ichigo headed into the entryway to put on his shoes, Grimmjow held back a little to say one last thing to Isshin.

"We're not that far away from here." He hated the idea of letting anyone else into the space that he shared with Ichigo. But he couldn't keep the redhead from this just because he was feeling selfish. "You're all welcome anytime."

Isshin nodded and surprised him by shaking his hand again. Somehow it felt more genuine this time. "Thank you."

The drive home was quiet and Ichigo stared out the window the whole time. Grimmjow really wasn't sure what he was thinking. He knew this hadn't been a mistake but he was still a little nervous. The redhead head remained silent until they were finally home and inside the apartment. But as soon as the door closed, Ichigo turned and wrapped his arms around him. Pressing his face into Grimmjow's shoulder, he started to cry. It wasn't despair, or sadness, or stress. It was just pure emotion that he'd been holding in for years.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The words were muffled and tight.

Grimmjow held him and finally let go himself. All the tears that he'd never allowed himself to shed finally fell. "I love you."

They held each other for a while until they were both calm enough to breathe easier. Grimmjow felt a little drained. But it was a good, healthy tired feeling. And then Ichigo buried his fist into Grimmjow's stomach. He gasped for breath and frowned at Ichigo who was glaring right back at him.

"That's for not telling me where we were going," he said, his glistening eyes fierce with emotion. But then his expression softened and he reached forward to cup Grimmjow's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "And that's for not telling me where we were going. I'm not sure I would have been able to make myself go it if I knew where you were taking me." He kissed him again. "Thank you."

Grimmjow smiled and was nearly dizzy with relief. "I can't really take all the credit. Ilfort tracked them down and that's why we settled here."

Ichigo grinned. "Then I seriously owe him a kiss." Taking Grimmjow's hand, he led him back towards the bedroom. "Let's go to bed. I have an early day tomorrow."

Later, after Ichigo had fallen asleep curled up against him, Grimmjow pulled out his phone to text Ilfort. He knew the other man would still be up.

"_I owe you big time for finding that café."_ He got an almost instantaneous response.

"_I haven't decided what you'll have to give me yet." _Knowing Ilfort, it could be anything.

"_Ichigo said he'll give you a kiss." _

":)"

Grimmjow chuckled. "_No tongue_."

"_Spoilsport_."

Laughing quietly, he turned the phone off and set it on the nightstand before settling into the covers and wrapping his arms around Ichigo. The redhead snuggled closer and sighed contentedly in his sleep.

Grimmjow was so unbelievably happy. The things that were so important to him now where things that he hadn't even known he wanted. He had a home, he had his brother, and he had love. It was a little scary to think that he might actually have a family as well. He'd never considered the possibility of having in-laws. But he liked the girls and while Isshin probably still harbored some suspicion, at least they'd made peace for the time being. He let himself fall asleep feeling truly content and comfortable for the first time that he could remember.


End file.
